Mooching Off
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: Credit to rokoong1011fml at aff
1. Chapter 1

"Erik, wake up."

"Hmm…"

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead."

Another sleepy hum.

"ERIK KIM! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OFF THE BED NOW!"

It always worked. Every single time. Josef grinned when he saw his brother immediately got off from his bed and stood up straight. The boy's eyes were droopy but he held his head high to keep himself from falling back into sleep. Josef went to his younger brother, pulling him into his arm to hug him sideways as he messed with Erik's already messy hair.

"You have to get ready. You will move your stuff in your rented flat today and it's already ten. You have to be quick to check out the place, hm?" Josef chuckled when Erik groaned in annoyance and attempted to plopped himself onto his bed to get some more sleep again.

"Don't remind me about that. I still don't get why I am not qualified for a dorm…" Erik grumbled, sulking at his misfortune.

A few weeks ago, he received an email from the dormitory's management of the college where he studied. Erik was ecstatic at first when he received the email but the moment his eyes landed on the 'We are sorry' line, he wailed in despair, claiming that the world was being unfair to him.

That was Erik Kim. The boy who lived in Cornwall, England. Who was studying at a college in the heart of the Great Britain's city. Who was unfortunate and had to rent a flat nearest to the college. Who, again, unfortunately, had to pay for more things for that term because of the flat's rent. Perhaps he was right about life was being unfair to him.

Things were a little bit different for a certain girl who lived in Bristol, though. Tiffany Hwang was ecstatic to learn that her family allowed her living in her own rented flat. Being the youngest member of the family, they seemed reluctant to even let her live on her own. They made a pact in which if ever Tiffany felt like she struggling, the next term she had to apply for the dormitory accommodation. By any means, Tiffany knew she had to adjust to the life of living on her own.

"I can't believe I'll be living at my own place and be independent," Tiffany exclaimed excitedly. The mattress bounced as she let herself fall on the bed, beside her close friend, Jessica. "I know I sound so childish and excited, but I actually really am!"

"For God's sake, Tiff. I've heard it for like thousands of times already, it's making me depressed." Jessica groaned, stuffing her face into the pillow. Tiffany ignored her friend's remark and giggled. "And stop it. You never giggle for things other than guys."

Tiffany clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, secretly making a mocking Jessica behind the girl. "Don't you want to celebrate this, Jess?" Tiffany whined, talking with her nasal voice and high-pitched tune. "C'mon, I'm finally growing up!"

Jessica looked at Tiffany in disgust before erupted into a fit of laughter after Tiffany made a very funny face to her. "Why would I want to celebrate it? I just lost a roommate."

"Stop sounding as if I died! I'm here!" Tiffany exclaimed and grinned. "Hey…we'll still see each other. I promise if this doesn't work out, I'll apply for the dorm later, okay?" she pulled Jessica into her arms, hugging her friend tighter. "We'll still be with each other most of the time anyway…and you can come and have a sleepover with me!"

"Boring!" Jessica exhaled. "What if your housemate ended up hating me after?"

Tiffany laughed at her friend's predicament. "Jessi, you won't know until you try. You were the one who said it to me before!"

Jessica nodded and hummed, becoming uninterested all of a sudden. "You know, all this talk about you living on your own is making me hungry. Let's go food-hunting. I'm up for some Kung Pao."

And that was Tiffany Hwang…and her best friend, Jessica Jung. Unfortunately, nothing interesting about them…yet.

"Not bad. I thought those flats they advertised in the net are frauds. Can't believe some aren't." Erik's mother said once she stepped into her son's rented flat unit. While she looked around, her husband and children busied themselves with moving Erik's things into the flat. "I'll take a look around and pick your room for you."

"Yes, please do that mother," Erik said, panting after he set down the large heavy box. It was as if he was the only one carrying things as his brother, his father, and his sister, Hana, were carrying little things, not even using both of their hands. Erik wanted to be annoyed but it was nice enough that they helped him cut the trip of him going up and down two levels.

"Did you checked who's going to be your housemate?"

Erik turned around to his father and shook his head. "Didn't see the landlord around. Did you see him downstairs?" he asked as he scratched his sweaty head.

The old man shook his head and shrugged. As he walked around the flat, his eyes were round in amazement and smile as wide as his open arms. "Ooh, nice. It's fully furnished. How much did you pay for the rent again?"

"I don't know yet. I'll manage, though." Erik shrugged, scratching his head again as his body started to feel itchy after sweating so much. His father then sat on the couch, resting his aching body. A moment later, his mother joined the father. Erik smiled as he watched his parents being lovely towards each other. "You two should've just rest at home, you know. I'll be fine on my own."

His mother shook her head. "We're going to do this until you graduate. Until we're sure we don't have the energy. Besides, we're here to encourage you." She paused, laughing as she recalled something. "I know how you dreaded the idea of wasting your money on things other than foods and studies. You even had a nightmare about it."

Erik gasped in surprise. His face was beet red as his parents laughed at him. "You can't be serious."

"Oh son, your mother is telling you the truth." His father said as he relaxed his body onto the couch. "If you feel like it's getting harder, we're here. Your mother and I will help you."

The boy nodded and smiled. "Thanks, father." He looked at his father, then to the old woman who was smiling serenely. "Mother. I don't know what I'd do without both of you."

His father brushed him off with a hearty laugh. "Don't mention it, sonny. You are our child. It's our duty to have your back."

Erik nodded his head and smiled appreciatively, before grimacing in irritation. "Father, mother, as much as I want to talk more with you two, my body is starting to itch now, so will you excuse me to take a bath before I peel off my skin here?" he said to which both his parents laughed and immediately shooed him go.

After a few hours of setting his things down with his family help, it was time for them to head back to Cornwall. Hana had been bugging him to let her stay with him for the night, with the reason for not wanting to leave her brother alone, but their parents shrugged her off. They parted ways with Hana sulking and Erik being sad by the fact that he had to be apart from them for some time again.

Shortly after his family's car left, another car stopped right in front of him. Erik would have ignored it and went upstairs to mind his own business, but it seems as if that blindingly yellow car was making him stay rooted in his place. Then, all the car doors opened, almost simultaneously, and out came a man in his father's age, a very pretty girl, another mature looking pretty girl, and a man.

It was at that moment Erik realized that maybe, out of all three youngsters a few yards in front of him was his housemate (considering the flat he was living in only have two bedrooms). He wanted to greet them, however, the look on the two males faces were enough to mute him. They were looking as if they were in a heated argument before arriving there.

Lucky enough, they have not realized Erik's existence yet. So, while they were going about their own things, Erik made a mad dash upstairs and clean what he should (although his mother and brother made sure the flat was squeaky clean before they left).

After a while, Erik heard voices coming from outside his flat unit. The closer the noise, the more the cold sweat poured out of his pores. The moment of dread(?) came when the sound of the door clicking enter his hearing. In a split second, he dashed to his room, grabbed the book from his nightstand, and then leaned his back against the headboard with his legs crossed across the bed. It all happened fast, almost as if he was the real Flash.

"Hello…anyone home?"

A girl's voice. Very loud.

"Hello…" she called again. Erik took a sharp breath and put his book down, grumbling that he was dreading for this.

Erik heard them talk again, although incoherent, then picked up his pace, not wanting to make his housemate's family waiting too long. Soon as he was in the same room as theirs, it was the younger male that saw him. By the look of horror on his face, Erik knew instantly that something bad was bound to happen.

"What the actual fuck is going on here, Miyoung?!"

Yes, bad indeed.

…

"Excuse my son's outburst. He can be very impulsive sometimes." The old man smiled apologetically. His daughters and son were seating on the couches, smiling at him with the same look as well.

Erik smiled and nodded. "It's okay, sir. It was understandable with uh…the current situation."

Earlier on, the young man had Erik's back against the wall as he pinned him by his collar. Erik almost fainted in fear for his life as he realized that the man was taller and muscular than him, and most probably stronger than him too. He was asking him questions, delivering his warnings well and loud, and stopped when his father came to stop him. After he released Erik, the boy was very aware of who was his housemate then.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Erik, sir. Erik Kim." Erik introduced himself and bowed respectfully. When he got up, the old man was smiling widely.

"Asian?" he asked. Erik nodded and smiled back.

"Only 25%. My father is a half-Korean." He answered with a light laugh to ease the tense atmosphere.

However, air went awkward again, and all of them were quiet except for the sound of the low humming of the heater. Erik racked his brain on how to lighten up the situation. Then, he thought of what his mother always do whenever they had guests coming over their house. _You bloody fool_ , he thought, scolding himself. Of course, he has to serve the guests.

"Um…I'm sorry for not asking this just now, but would you like some tea?"

All of them looked at him and nodded, almost unison. A chill crept down his spine in a millisecond before he snapped out of it.

"That'd be good. Thank you." It came from the woman. The mature looking pretty female.

Erik smiled and went to the kitchen to serve his housemate's family.

Compared to his, her family stayed just for a while then went back home. After he served them some tea and homemade brownies and cookies made by his mother (although he was unwilling, but for the sake of the guests, he had no choice), they had a little talk. He was glad that at least the desserts and the tea could salvage the situation.

One thing Erik caught on was their accent. Of course, anyone could know that the family was from the US, living in the UK. Another was that they were also as half-Korean as him, with the surname Hwang. Last one was that they were loud. Really loud.

Apparently, the youngest, full name Stephanie Hwang Miyoung, mostly known as Tiffany (she insisted), would be his housemate. Erik then finally connected the dot on why was the older brother was so violent on him. His younger sister was very beautiful…but to counterpart her physical appearance, Tiffany was very, very loud. Extremely…loud.

However, contrary to her normal voice, when she laughed, she produced almost no sound, just some ugly seal claps. And she was hostile. Almost sending a shiver down his spine. Almost.

"I'll help you with this bag," Erik said, taking the large pink luggage from Tiffany's hand when he saw the girl struggling in picking up her luggage. Soon as he got it in his hands, he instantly regretted volunteering to help her. "Oh my, this is so heavy." Erik chuckled beneath his grunt and frown.

Tiffany turned around and laughed when she saw the look on Erik's face. "Well, take it as a form of a workout." Then she turned around and went to an unoccupied room. "You look pretty strong so I take you can carry it alone, yeah? Anyway, thanks for helping!"

Erik Kim was left alone with his mouth ajar, livid by the girl's audacity.

Absolutely speechless.

Poor boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blimey! This is madness…my flatmate's a girl?" Erik exclaimed to himself. "And a devil too!"

Right after he placed the girl's luggage in front of the room opposite of his, Erik immediately ran into his room. As he sat on the edge of his bed, pondering on how to survive living with the devil's spawn, his phone rang. As much as Erik wanted to ignore the blaring sound of his ringtone, he just simply cannot. With a sigh, he picked up the call, without looking at the screen for the name of the contact.

"He—"

"You bloody berk! Where the fuck on Earth are you?" A male voice boomed through the speaker soon as Erik answered his phone. He winced at the loud voice and pulled the phone away from his ear while waiting for the ringing in his ear stopped.

"Hey, Maddox. Nice to hear from you too." Erik nonchalantly greeted his friend. "Why are you swearing at me as if you're not a bloody berk too? You know we're just the same."

"Arsehole." His friend muttered under his breath. "I'm in front of your unit. Been knocking on your door since 10 minutes ago. Just open the fucking door!" Maddox groaned into his phone, and then Erik heard a tiny 'hello' from Maddox. Perhaps he was greeting someone.

Erik cocked his brows, tilting his head to the side. "What in the bloody world are you talking about? I've been standing in the living room since fifteen minutes ago. Didn't even hear the sound of your knuckle hitting the wood." As he was talking to Maddox through his phone, he got up from his bed and went out of the room to go to the front door. "…and where the actual fuck are you?"

"I'm in front of your unit for God's sake!"

"There's no you, you twat!"

There was a pregnant pause between them. After a few seconds, there was some rustling sound coming from the other line. "Wait…is your unit's number 307?"

Erik sighed, his head felt light when he realized that maybe his friend had mistakenly gone to the wrong flat unit. "You got the wrong unit number, you moron. My unit's just a floor below."

He heard Maddox muttered a tiny curse and laughed to himself. "Sorry," Maddox muttered his apology before hanging up. Just a few minutes later, Maddox came into Erik's line of sight. The shorter boy grinned, shaking his head when his friend made his way towards him.

"So, who's the bloody berk now?" Erik asked, grinning widely when Maddox scratched his head and apologised again with an equally silly grin. Erik chuckled, patting his friend's shoulder before he hugged his friend. "It's okay. Come on in."

When Maddox got into the small flat, he was astonished by the rather simple yet elegant interior design. "Wow, this place feels like home," He exclaimed before plopping himself onto the couch. "A minimalistic home for a minimalist bachelor like my handsome friend."

Erik smiled and leaned against the counter. "It's nice isn't it? Can't believe it's quite nice too…it's just two-two-five quid a month. Quite low, isn't it?"

Maddox hummed, nodding his head as he looked around. "I think your landlord is quite generous too. Although these furniture does look worn out but it is comfortable. They designed the interior really well."

"Indeed." Erik chuckled when Maddox lay his body on the small couch. His large frame almost swallow the whole couch itself with his arms dangling on the sides and his feet on the armrest. "Would you like some tea?" he asked. The other boy just nodded as he made himself comfortable.

While he was preparing a cup of tea for his friend, his housemate came into the kitchen. Before he could stop himself, his mouth beat him to it. "Ah, here comes Your Majesty."

If look could kill, Erik would have never been Erik. Tiffany glared at him with a murderous intent before her expression took an 180-degree change. "And here's the obedient puppy! How's your arms? Are they okay? Pity you."

Shocked was an understatement. Before he could get over his surprise, Erik found himself speechless as he watched the girl went to grab his orange juice carton and drank straight out of it without even bothering to ask whom it belonged to or even have the decency to drink it out of a glass.

"Didn't your father taught you to drink out of a cup or anything similar to it rather than out of the carton itself?" Erik asked. Tiffany stopped drinking and looked at him with a mysterious smile on her face.

She screwed the carton's cap and put it back into the fridge, all the while smiling like a psycho. "I was thirsty and I don't know if the glasses are all clean. Was it your juice? Thanks for the juice!"

With that, Tiffany walked away from the fridge, laughing when she saw how stupid Erik looked. Before she was out of the kitchen area, Erik said, "It's not even 24-hours yet, and here you're being such a pain in the arse."

Tiffany turned to him and made an ugly face—or at least that was what Erik thought of but even so, he thought that she still looked pretty too. "Your friend is hotter than you, by the way," she said, totally ignoring his remark before. With that, she walked away and went to her room.

"Unbelievable…" Erik shook his head, mumbling.

"Yeah…and a hot one too," Maddox said from behind him.

"Fuck!"

Maddox laughed when he saw how surprised his friend was and did not even stop when Erik accidentally spilled the hot tea which he had prepared for his friend onto his feet.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Tiffany!"

No sound from inside.

"Tiffany!"

Erik was about to knock on her door again when the door suddenly opened and instead of his knuckles hitting the door, it hit Tiffany's forehead. Lucky, he did not put much force on it.

"You stupid fuck! What was that for?!" Tiffany exclaimed, hitting Erik as a retaliation.

Erik's eyes widened when he realized what he had done and immediately apologized, all the while laughing at the funny accident. "I didn't mean it! You opened the door right when I was about to knock your door!"

"Bullshit! I know you were meaning to knock on my head anyway!"

Erik scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He shook his head and sighed. "I'm just informing you that I'm going out to buy groceries to fill the fridge. Lock the door."

Tiffany's ears perked up at the word 'going out' and immediately felt the chill of staying alone in the flat. "Wait! I'm coming with you." She said, and without waiting for him to respond, she ran around in her room, setting herself up.

In a few minutes, she was ready to go. Erik snorted. "I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm going alone."

"And I didn't forget to tell you that I'm coming with you." Tiffany quickly replied, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, in case you heard it wrong or maybe you can't read between the line, I meant that I am going alone. You're going on your own, woman." Erik said, and then walked away to the front door.

"You jerk! Wait for me!" Tiffany yelled and pulled the door that Erik intend to shut on her before quickly getting out. "I told you I'm coming with you!" she hissed, almost hitting Erik's arm.

The young man frowned and looked at Tiffany in curiosity as he closed the door and locked it. "Why are you so adamant in tagging along with me?"

Tiffany breathed out harshly and almost whine. Almost. "I'm scared of being alone in the apartment. It's my first day here."

"Well, young lass, it's my first day here too." Erik said, his head cocked to the side with an amused smile on his face. _And here I thought she's as brave as a knight,_ he thought. "And there's a security guard downstairs for a reason." Her confession made him let out a low rumbling of laughter.

"And here I thought the grumpy lady was very brave, considering she didn't even asked who the orange juice carton in the fridge just now and drank like a drunk barbarian."

Tiffany glared at him and almost hit him. "It's night time you idiot! What do you expect?!"

Erik hummed and nodded. "Okay then." Erik turned away from her and started walking away to the stairway at the end of the hall.

"Don't you feel paranoid living alone at night especially in a place you're unfamiliar with?" Tiffany tried to start a conversation. More like trying to reason herself out in the situation.

Erik found it funny and entertaining but he hid it well with shrug of his shoulders and shook his head. "No."

"I'm a girl!"

"So?"

"So?" Tiffany exclaimed and then groaned in frustration but she still followed Erik. She was annoyed but she knew can only do nothing about it. Not like punching him would help in the situation either. Instead of going with her desire to plant a punch on his arm—with a great force, too—she kept quiet, in fear of being left alone if ever she did followed her desire.

After he opened the door to the staircase, things went quiet. Tiffany being Tiffany tried to at least create a small talk—because in all actuality, she hated silence—although they just had a silly feud a few moments ago. "I'm a fashion student at Middlesex U," Tiffany said, subtly introducing herself.

Erik looked at her and smiled with his brows raised. "Not bad. I'm an engineering student." He said, pausing for a moment. "Middlesex U too. Came here last year."

"Same. Hi, batch-mate."

"Officially hi."

For the first time, they finally talked to each other without snarling. Well, at least not yet.

…

"Just go grab your own cart, God damn it!"

Just when she thought they were going to a good start, Erik went on being idiotic. Tiffany thought that they would go on their separate ways for grocery shopping, because COMMON SENSE. Instead, Erik went along with her and followed her around while nonchalantly throwing his things into HER cart.

His reason for sharing a shopping cart was that he feared that Tiffany will lose him in that big supermall. Why? Because Erik adamantly told her that little children often got kidnapped in a shopping mall and be sold to the child trafficking ring.

To make it short, Erik was implying that Tiffany IS a little child.

"Just focus on your own shopping list, you minger," Erik said, eyes on the candy rack. Swiftly, he took two packets of gummy bears and threw it into her cart.

Tiffany halted and looked at his back figure in disbelief. "Will you just stop calling me names in your alien language? I'm an American for God's sake, I don't know like half of what you're saying!" She exclaimed in annoyance. The shopping cart by her side, and her hands were clutched by her sides, too.

Definitely an adorable sight.

"Yeah? And I'm a French." Erik retaliated absent-mindedly before he came to realise what she meant. He laughed in amusement and shook his head as he looked at Tiffany's irritated facial expression. _This devil is so cute when she's all red,_ Erik grinned and leaned his hand onto the nearby shelf in the aisle.

He heard Tiffany groaned before stomping her way towards him. "I meant to say that don't say something in your slang that I don't fucking know."

"Goodness! You've got such a potty mouth!" Erik exclaimed, pretending that he was shocked with his hand on his chest and his head pulled back in disgust. Erik was looking down at her—because she was only the height of his chest—and grinned. "Honey, you can just check with Mr Google about some British insults…or slangs."

Tiffany rolled her eyes and groaned, huffing in a very typical spoilt girl's manner. "Thank you so much for the tip. Now I can happily live ever after knowing the swear words you asked me to search for!"

Seeing her being so annoyingly sarcastic, Erik could not hide his slight displeasure either and responded with an equally sarcastic remark. "My pleasure, Your Majesty. It's a very big honour for me to help you although I have to say that my arse is in pain all the while I'm with you."

If Tiffany were a viewer of the feud, she would have laughed uncontrollably, but it was her the remark being shot at. Tiffany could not just back down. No, not to this dim-witted nerd—if Erik even deserved to be called a nerd considering how idiotic he sounded to her. "I don't remember having a dick for me to bring pain to your ass."

With the horrified look on his face, she knew she was winning. Erik's facial expression was priceless.

Tiffany Hang Miyoung was certain that she was winning this game.

…

Of course, their bickering did not stop there.

When they were about to pay for their, the cheerful cashier just had to add fuel to the fire by saying that he was rooting for relationship. The boy said—guiltily admit—that he was watching their squabbling through the CCTV in the aisles and said that he loved every moment of it although he could not hear what they were bickering about.

Denying did not work, and so does explaining. Tiffany just had to add more and more fuel by acting as if she was mad that Erik was denying their relationship status. In the end, the poor boy had to pay for both of their things. Mostly Tiffany's.

"You bloody shit! I thought I told you to split our things!" Erik exclaimed right after they got out of the supermarket. He was extremely livid that she had the cheeks to cling on to him and made him paid for the pile of things. "That extra seventy quid were your things! YOUR THINGS!"

"Oh come on now, I did tell you to get your own cart. Not entirely my fault." Tiffany shrugged and walked ahead, leaving him with the heavy bags in his hands. "Besides, I didn't say that I agreed to split our stuffs, did I?"

"You munter. I regretted letting you come with me. Fucking pillock. Should've just left you alone when I got the chance." He muttered under his breath before picking up his pace. "I swear, one of these days I'm going to be driven by my deep desire to kill you."

"Oh trust me, the feeling is deeply mutual."

It was a good thing that their flat was a fifteen minutes' walk from the mall, or else, Erik's arms were going to fall off if they had to walk any longer. Tiffany was no help, too. Not a bit of sympathy did she felt when she saw Erik struggling with the grocery bags, even when he asked for her help.

"Hey berk, unlock the door," Erik said when he reached the front door of their flat unit. Tiffany deliberately walked slower, just for the sake of bugging him. "Oh God have mercy! I didn't even know my housemate is a turtle!"

"And this turtle have a name. So rather than calling me stupid, it'd be nice of you to call me by my name." Tiffany said, with a dirty smirk on her face.

Erik grimaced and cocked his brows. "You've studied. Good job. But that doesn't mean I'll stop giving out free slangs." He grinned when he caught the look of anger on Tiffany's face. "Now, will you be nice enough to unlock the door to let us both in?"

"I can't believe I had to live with you for this whole term," Tiffany said, glaring at the boy who was definitely preoccupied with the stuff in his hands.

"Me neither." Erik sighed after he set the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. "And to think that I had to face the fact that I'll bump into you at the campus. It's so frustrating…"

"I know, right! Day one and I'm regretting the fact that I was happy I get to live on my own this morning. You came along, and BAM! There goes my happiness." Tiffany exclaimed, coming on to his side to pick out her own groceries.

"Yeah, said the girl who was rude to me the moment her family left her here." Erik retaliated, sounded so nonchalantly that Tiffany could not stop herself from stepping on his feet. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Just because." Then she walked away to sit on the couch in the living room with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Almost 24-hours and you're being violent. Oh lord, save me from this devil." Erik said, intentionally raising his voice to let Tiffany hear him as he keep the groceries in its place.

"And oh lord, please get rid of that lanky bad guy. I'll die if he stays here any longer." Tiffany responded in the same way as his.

The rustling sound of paper stopped. Tiffany looked at the kitchen and saw him holding her cup of pudding. Her eyes widened when she saw him tore the package and before she could stop him, Erik scooped a large amount of it and devoured the caramel pudding. HER caramel pudding.

"You! You moocher! That's MY pudding!" Tiffany yelled, getting up and runned to him.

Erik smirked and scooped another large chunk before stuffing the sweet treat into his mouth as he ran away from her. "Yum! When did it become yours? I paid for it." He said after swallowing and stuck out his tongue before running away to his room with Tiffany trailing behind him with her short legs.

Tiffany's eyes and mouth were wide open in shock. Her fists clenched, eyes burning with the intent of beating him up. "It's mine! That pudding was the only pack I saw! Give it back!" she shouted at his back.

To her horror, the pack was already empty the moment he got into his room. Erik had a winning smile on his face while he held up the empty pack. "Oops! Can't give it back. It's in here already. Sorry." He patted his stomach before slamming the door close.

Tiffany could not even comprehend the perfect response for him as she was beyond mad by his antic.

"I declare a war between you and me!"

Definitely not going to be a good term for them.


	3. Chapter 3

"I swear, Maddox. It's only the first week and I've spent three hundred quid. Three bloody hundreds quid!" Erik raged after they paid for the books. "One of these days, I'd have to fast like Ahmed and Zahra."

Maddox laughed, shaking his head. "It can't be that serious. You still got some money on you right?"

Erik shrugged. "Of course, yes, but, I'm afraid it's not going to be enough with how I spent on this first week. I don't know how I'll do for the next few months." He mumbled, scratching his head.

"You'll do well. I can assure you that. Besides, you got me and Sinclair." Maddox cheered his friend and pulled Erik by his side to hug him sideways. "Come on, we've been together since we moved from Korea, the least we could do was stick to each other."

"You're right. Maddox…" Erik turned to his friend and smiled, "…you're my person."

"GAY!"

That was Sinclair. The tall chap really came at the most right time.

"Ahah! Sinclair Choi! Finally back from hell, I see." Erik exclaimed before attempting to headlock his friend's head. Of course with his height, he could not reach Sinclair's head—but who was he kidding? The giant was at least 6-ft tall! Well, at least, he tried to.

"Dude, I didn't know the professors here are that hot. Damn, man!" Sinclair said, amazed at almost every single woman on his line of sight.

Maddox and Erik looked at him, amazed and surprised at the same time. "You've only been to the States for a year and now you've picked up their accent?" Maddox said.

Erik punched his friend's arms, laughing. "You sounded so racist."

"Am not. I'm just amazed at how quick this barmpot picked up American's accent considering how idiotic he can be most of the times."

Sinclair scoffed and rolled his eyes at Maddox's remark. "If I wasn't your friend, I would've bitch-slapped you in your handsome face but since you're my friend," he paused as he smacked Maddox's back as hard as he could. "…you get a beautiful souvenir from me, the Smack of Love!"

"You fucking twat!"

…

"I'm home…" Erik muttered to no one as he walked into the flat. He took off his shoes and kept it in the shoe closet, sighing in relief at the freedom his feet felt. The confinement was real. No kid.

He went to his room and noticed that the hallway between his room and Tiffany's now filled with paintings. Just a few days ago, the empty space looked dull and lifeless. Now they were filled with paintings. They were not too sophisticated but not too ugly either. Just nice. The corner of his lips crooked upwards when he realised whom the artist of each arts were; Robert Del Naja.

"Graffiti artist could create such paintings, huh? Impressive." Erik nodded, admiring Del Naja's work. He had always been a sucker for arts, mostly on those of which are very abstract, intriguing. Just like the ones, he looked at now.

"Oh, your housemate is here!"

Startled by the high-pitched female voice, Erik accidentally dropped the bag in his hand and turned towards the source. There, standing by the evil witch's door, was a blonde-haired girl. By the sound of her accent, he assumed that the girl was an American too. Erik picked up his bag from the ground, and when he got up, his newfound archenemy stood beside the guest. Immediately, his interest in knowing the girl deflated.

"Hello, Tiffany. Hello—"

"The name's Jessica. Jung. Jessica Jung." The girl said, stepping forward towards him with her hand out. She had a smile plastered on her face and as she stepped closer, Erik noticed how pretty the girl was.

"I'm Erik. Nice to meet you." Erik took her hand and smile. Jessica seemed to blush as she lifted her shoulders and grinned widely albeit bashful. It amused him on how he seem to affect the girl in front of him.

However, his amusement was short-lived as Tiffany suddenly got in between them and separated their hands. "Alright, don't start that cliché 'love at the first sight' moment." Tiffany glared at her housemate who was frowning, disliking her for being rude. She ignored the look on his face and stuck out her tongue before pulling Jessica into her room. "Jessi, let's just ignore him."

Before Tiffany closed the door, Jessica escaped from Tiffany's grip and ran back to the door, surprised to see Erik still standing there in the hallway. "Nice to meet you too!" she said and closed the door after.

Erik was absolutely stunned and delighted. He guessed that perhaps Jessica was Tiffany's best friend but she was very different from his horrible housemate—because let's face it, they officially declared a war with each other the other day.

Erik smiled when he recalled the blush on Jessica's cheek. Erik chuckled when he realised how he seemed infatuated by that girl so fast. Not wanting to fill his thoughts with Tiffany's friend, Erik quickly get undress and went into the bathroom to freshen himself.

…

On the other side of the unit was Tiffany being livid by Jessica's sudden display of infatuation. If the boy Jessica attracted to were any other boy than her nemesis, she would be fine with it, but the girl clearly shown the symptoms of her developing a crush on Erik. A big no from her if you might ask.

"What was that, Jessi?" Tiffany exclaimed right after Jessica closed the door. The girl leaned her back against the door and sighed dreamily.

"Your housemate is so cute! Did you see his jawline? Oh gosh! That jawline I want to nibble! And he's so tall and buff and he's so my type, Tiffany!" Jessica squealed and buried her face into Tiffany's pillow, all the while ignoring Tiffany's disgusted face. "Gone is Daniel Henney, came is Erik Kim." The girl said after she turned around and sighed.

Tiffany had enough of her friend complimenting her nemesis. "You're unbelievable! I just told you how horrible he was before that jackass came home!" Tiffany brooded, throwing her pillow on Jessica's face.

"Can't blame me, babe. He's my type." Jessica said, shifting her body so she could lay her head on Tiffany's lap. "I heart Erik Kim," She exclaimed, trying to spite Tiffany.

"He's definitely not. Your type is a person who is tall and muscular—"

"Exactly Erik Kim."

"—tan-skinned and have James Dean slick hair but in black. 6ft tall and have that obvious look of Asian on his face. That's YOUR type." Tiffany said, listing all of her friend's preference in a man.

Jessica shrugged and grinned. "One could change their taste. Just like how you change your ideal type."

Tiffany rolled her eyes, snorting in annoyance. "You've been fantasizing about that one guy in our college for quite some times. The one with the Ki-Hong Lee's face but hotter and manlier. What was his name again? Michael? Morra? Madman?"

Jessica laughed and slapped her friend's thigh. "It's Maddox, you idiot!" she exclaimed, still laughing. "Yeah…you're right. He's hotter. Erik Kim out. Maddox Kwon in."

"Yeah, yeah. Do that. I'd rather let you date a guy I've never seen than seeing you dating my enemy. I'd seriously kill you if you do that." Tiffany warned her friend in which Jessica just shrugged her off by declaring their love for each other. "But really, you've never shown me his face, I feel like I'm not your best friend anymore."

"Aww…I'll give you his pic later, I promise. Until I get a good shot of him, you won't get to see his face." Jessica said.

"Whatever." Tiffany rolled her eyes, her hands playing with Jessica's hair. "Just don't go for an asshole like Erik. He ate my favourite pudding. The one and only at that. Fucking jerk."

"I can promise you that I won't," Jessica said, trailing off as she shifted to lay sideways, and laid her head on Tiffany's stomach. She looked at her friend and smiled mischievously. "But can I befriend him? I swear I won't gang up on you."

Tiffany's eyes widened in surprise at his friend question. Before she could protest, Jessica beat her to it. "Please…"

Seeing her friend's display of cuteness—which Tiffany found disgusting and nightmare inducing—she could not let her displeasure out of her lips. "Fine. But not more than a friend!"

"Aye, aye cap'n!"

Erik went out of his room after a long relaxing dip in the tub. Since it was only the first week, their professors went easy on them so he had no worries about assignments. With nothing to do, Erik grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the telly. He kept the volume low as to not disturbing Tiffany's guest. Of course, he could care less if there were only two of them in the flat but with Jessica in Tiffany's room, he seemed to behave himself.

As he was watching the film that was playing on the telly, the door to Tiffany's room opened and out came Tiffany's pretty friend. The girl was obviously half-asleep and did not even grasped the fact that Erik was looking at her with a hint of hilarity on his face. She looked adorable, no doubt. With her messy bed hair and her droopy eyes, Erik found himself chuckling silently. Good thing she did not realized him there, though and went straight to the guest bathroom.

When she came out, it was clear that she washed her face, as there were still droplets of water trickled down her face. Jessica head her way to the kitchen, and on her way there, she saw Erik relaxing on the sofa. A small smile appeared on her face as she secretly admired his perfect body proportion, definitely defying Tiffany's description of her so-called enemy.

"Hi, Erik." Jessica greeted him. The boy looked away from the television to look at her. Erik smiled and nodded his head, greeting her back. She tilted her head a bit to catch a glimpse of the show that was playing on the television. "You're watching Big Eyes?"

"Yeah. Care to join?" Erik asked, pushing his legs off the other end of the sofa and pat the space next to him.

"Sure." Jessica said and went to sit beside him.

"Been watching this film for the third time and yet I couldn't get enough," Erik said.

"Your favourite movie?" Jessica asked, looking at him as he smiled widely.

"Absolutely. I think this is one of the great biography films I've watched. Added with the wonderful arts in it, it makes the film even fun to watch." He exclaimed, eyes never off the screen. "And really. I can't believe someone could be so mean to their wife like that although he wasn't really being physically abusive."

Jessica smiled, nodding her head as she watched how excited he looked when he talked about something he has an interest in. Well, of course, she was admiring Erik's perfectly accentuated jawline. That was the ultimate reason why she was smiling wide.

"Well, I've watched this movie once…but in my opinion, none could beat Unbroken."

Erik tore his attention from the screen to the girl beside him and cocked his brows. "The Louis Zamperini's biography?" he asked enthusiastically.

Jessica nodded, smiling at his child-like enthusiasm. "It's not because of the actor but the storyline itself…" she paused before laughing, "who am I kidding? I love Domhnall Gleeson!"

Erik gasped, his eyes opened wide. "Really? Me too! Well, nothing gay but that chap has been my favourite actor since he acted in About Time with Rachel McAdams." He said and laughed, smiled widely as he found someone who shared the same interest as his. Forgotten was the film on the screen.

"I know that movie! Oh, my god! They were so sweet to each other I just can't!" Jessica squealed. Both laughed, delighted at the fact that they were getting along. "I can't believe I found another Domnhall's fan."

"Same. And to think that I thought I was his only fan." Erik said, delighted to know that Jessica shared the same interest in the actor that he always love.

Jessica nodded as she hummed in agreement. There was a slight silence in the living room, save for the sound coming from the film. Then Jessica spoke, "I just don't get why Tiffany doesn't like you, though. You two could be good friends you know. We share the same like." She looked at Erik who was looking at her, curiously.

"We do?"

"Yeah. Tiffany and I have been friends for a long time. We shared the same interest, hobby, and passion." Jessica paused and chuckled. "But of course, not all things we shared with each other. Boys are on the list of things we don't share."

"Of course! That'd be a whole different story if you girls do." Erik remarked, laughing quietly. "I just don't know why she hated me too. Was it because of the pudding that I stole from her few days ago? But I paid for that pudding." He said with a frown.

Seeing how Erik looked like a cute lost little boy, Jessica could not help but giggle at his expression. "It was." She nodded. "Tiffany told me about that. She was very angry when she called me that night." Jessica laughed when she remembered back the night Tiffany called her just to rant how horrible her housemate was and how she regretted her decision to stand on her own two feet.

Erik laughed, his head thrown back. "She did?" his voice came out in a higher pitch as he asked, amazed at how spoilt Tiffany was.

Jessica nodded and laughed too, "Don't blame her though. She's been spoilt rotten since she was a child although she insisted that she wasn't." Jessica sighed, shaking her head as she told him of her friend's behaviour.

"Tiffany's going to make it hard on you since you took one of her most favourite things in the world. If you plan to make peace with her, you should buy the same pudding for her." She said. "But then I'm sure she did made it hard on you even before you ate her pudding."

Erik chuckled. "She did. Well, it wasn't as hard as she did now. Just being cold and all."

Jessica laughed and shook her head. "She's just like that. She's…a bit hard to handle sometimes. Even I can't handle her." Jessica paused, smiling as she recalled on how Tiffany was when they first met. "Tiffany just can't open up to people that easily especially boys although she may seems naughty some other times." She explained.

"As long as you try, you'll be in her good book. Well, that if you want to" Jessica let out a low chortle and shook her head. "It'll be hard. I'm warning you."

Erik chuckled, nodding his dead in acknowledgement, although he was not that keen on forming a peaceful relationship with Tiffany. He grinned when suddenly his mind secretly forming another way to get back at his housemate for finishing all of his favourite homemade brownies and cookies.

Definitely not going to make peace to the moocher.

Not in a million years.

After all, they were in a war. What peace could they make when the war is more fun than making peace?


	4. Chapter 4

It bugged Tiffany to no end when Jessica became closer to Erik. It annoyed her but she already gave her word to Jessica that she would not stop her from befriending him. Therefore, instead of reprimanding her friend, Tiffany fretted from a few yards away from both Jessica and Erik as they talked as if Tiffany was not there.

That day, she felt as if the lady-luck purposely cast a bad luck on her as she and Jessica bumped into Erik on their way to class. The first time was okay since they were in a rush to get to their class on time but it happened a few times that day that Tiffany began to question her existence in the world.

Suddenly, her eyes caught on a familiar looking boy standing beside Erik. She recognized him as the one who came to their flat on the first day they moved in. He was Erik's friend. Then another one came, taller than both Erik and his friend.

"Tiffany!" she heard Jessica called her. Tiffany looked at her friend and saw her friend gestured her to come over to them. She shook her head no and about to insist until Jessica showed that face again. The face that really made her want to barf but could not. With a heavy heart and steps, Tiffany made her way towards the group.

"Oh, hey Erik's housemate!" the tall boy greeted her enthusiastically. Tiffany greeted him back half-heartedly while her hand went to Jessica and pulled the girl's shirt gently.

"Boys, this is my housemate, Tiffany," he said, hand pointed at Tiffany without looking at her. "…and this pretty girl is Jessica." Erik then introduced Jessica to his friends. The boys eagerly introduced themselves to both girls while Erik seemed to notice Tiffany's discomfort. Erik immediately stepped forward and held the boys' arms back. "Hey, hey. Don't crowd them."

Maddox and Sinclair seemed to realize that maybe they were too eager so they backed a few steps and apologized. Both girls smiled and Erik noticed that Jessica was blushing.

Erik was flattered at first when he thought that perhaps Jessica was blushing because of him—a boy has a right to dream, yeah?—but when he connected the dots, he soon realised that Jessica only blushed when his friends came.

He grinned, knowing that one of his idiotic friends might be someone's crush. Someone very pretty, too.

"Shit! Jessi, I think I might've forgotten my keys on the vanity." Tiffany exclaimed while searching for the said keys in her bag, hoping that it might be there somehow. "Shit! How are we supposed to get in now?"

"Well, we can call Erik. He did say that their class ended at the same hour as us." Jessica said, leaning her body sideways on the doorframe. "Who knows maybe he's on his way back here?"

Tiffany grimaced upon hearing his name. "I hope you know that I don't keep that asshole's number," She grumbled.

"Well, I didn't say that you're the one who should call him." Jessica pulled out her phone and typed on the screen before showing it to Tiffany. "Ta-da! Erik's number!"

Tiffany's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you even get his number?"

Jessica scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Duh! I asked for it. Unlike you, I have manners and talked to him decently. Now shush while I call him." She held the phone a few inches away from her face and dialled Erik.

"Put it on a speaker!"

Jessica did and the How Long Will I Love You ringing tone filled the empty hallway. Jessica's eyes widened in surprise and she grinned as she hummed along to the tune of the song. Before long, Erik picked up the call. "Hello?"

"Hi, Erik!" Jessica greeted eagerly, which earned a glare from her friend to which she responded with a teasing raise of eyebrows.

"Ah, hey Jessica! What can I help you with?"

The girl looked at Tiffany who perhaps have rolled her eyes for a thousands of times that day, and quietly scoffed. "Your beloved housemate here forgot her keys on the dresser. Could you possibly come faster and unlock the door for us, please?"

They heard some rustlings from the other line. "Okay. Be there in fifteen or more. I'm on my way home anyway." He paused. "And Jessica, don't wait up in the hallway. I saw a neighbour walking home drunk just now. Who know what he might do. Just be careful, alright?"

The blush on Jessica's face was visible and it annoyed Tiffany to no end when they ended the phone call sweetly. She barfed when Jessica squealed and hid her face in her hand. "Stop blushing like that. You're creeping me out."

"I don't care. Erik Kim is the cutest guy I've known." Jessica said.

"Whatever." Tiffany rolled her eyes.

Jessica laughed, and then sighed in amusement at her friend's obvious disgust for her infatuation towards her housemate. For a few seconds, she went silent before she remembered something that she intended to tell Tiffany. "Hey babe, remember that tall hot guy beside Erik today?"

Tiffany looked up from her phone to Jessica and cocked her brows. "Yeah, what's with him?"

Recalling how the boy was so close to her earlier that day, Jessica blush, lips forming a wide bashful smile. "That's him. My own Ki-Hong Lee."

"What?! Him? Maddox? Are you serious?" Tiffany's eyes widened, shocked at the revelation. When Jessica nodded enthusiastically, still with that wide smile, her shock increased. "Gosh…I can't believe someone as horrible as Erik befriended with someone as hot as Maddox…" she muttered in disbelief.

"Tiffany!" Jessica reprimanded, hitting her best friend's arm and laughed. "You're so mean! Erik isn't that bad! It's true that he's not as hot as Maddox but he's got his own charm."

Tiffany scoffed, rolling her eyes in displeasure. "Whatever." She said.

The silence surrounded them. Although it gave Tiffany the feeling of discomfort, she felt the exhaustion from walking all day finally kicking in. "Let's just wait here. I don't think the drunk neighbour Erik told us would come just yet," she said, sitting in front of her apartment unit with her back leaning against the door.

Tiffany looked up at Jessica and frowned when she saw that the girl was not paying any attention to what she said as she was busy looking at something at the end of the hallway. Huffing, Tiffany rolled her eyes and called Jessica again, "Jessi—"

"Shush! Look…" her best friend whispered. Jessica's eyes never left the thing that she was seeing. Tiffany followed Jessica's line of sight and eyes widened when she saw a very drunken man staggering his way towards them.

Tiffany first intended that the man may mean no harm but as he was closing in, the hallway instantly filled with the putrid stench of alcohol. Both young woman kept quiet and moved to the opposite site of where they stood so as to avoid the man's way.

They thought they were safe but when the man changed his lane too, Tiffany started to get anxious and Jessica noticed how tight Tiffany was gripping her arm. She was afraid too, perhaps even more than Tiffany, but Jessica had to get her mind straight and pulled Tiffany closer to her side.

"Let's quietly go from here." Jessica whispered, and Tiffany nodded quickly.

With a fast-beating heart, both of them tried to walk away from the man whom was getting nearer to them. Just before they could quietly escape, the drunken man had quickly noticed them moving away and started calling them, coming for them.

Both Jessica and Tiffany quickly accelerate their pace, ignoring the man's call. However, the man also gained his speed and in no time, he was right behind them, surprisingly managed to safely stagger his way to the stairs.

"Faster Tiff! He's gaining!" Jessica shrieked while they descended the stairs. As they reached the door to the lobby, they felt an instant relief but it was short-lived when the man swiftly got past them and closed the door behind him. The bad odour coming from the man and his sleazy, perverted grin scared them witless.

Fortunately—or perhaps unfortunately—the door opened which pushed the man towards them and in came Maddox and Erik. Maddox was swift enough to pull the girls behind him and shield them from the drunken man. Erik then stepped forward fast and pushed the man away, trying to hinder any unpleasant incident to occur.

Well, at least he tried to.

As Erik tried to reason out to the man to not cause any problem—in a way he thought should be civilised enough—in a drunken rage, the man punched Erik. Hard. The three friends could hear the cracking sound and prayed hard that the damage was not that serious on Erik.

Seeing his friend on the ground holding his cheek, Maddox lifted the drunken man off his feet and harshly slammed him down to the floor. "You fucking drunkard!" When he knew the man would not retaliate as fast as his fist, Maddox rushed to help Erik off the ground with Tiffany and Jessica's help. "Here, c'mon buddy. Can you stand?"

The door open before Erik could answer his friend's question. "What the bloody hell is going on here?!" The security guard came barging in. As he saw the familiar drunkard and Erik's condition, he immediately knew what had happened. "Fucking bastard…" he muttered, approaching the drunken man who was now sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

"It was not our fault sir," Maddox tried to explain.

The guard turned to them and smiled apologetically, "No, no, young man. It's fine. I know this man. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He chuckled before kicking the man who was now unconscious. "I can take it from here. And I'm sorry again. Are you alright, young lad?" He asked, referring to Erik.

Erik smiled although his cheek was hurting. "I'll be fine. Although I might need to go to the clinic for check-up. The man got quite a punch." He chuckled and then groaned when he felt his side was hurting form a sharp pain.

The guard looked at him apologetically. "I'll make sure this bastard pays a visit to you and apologize for his own. This is not the first time this has occurred."

All four youth nodded almost at the same time before bidding the old man goodbye. As they ascended the stairs, Erik hissed in pain, frowning. Maddox stopped climbing the stair right below the second flight of stairs and went to his friend's side.

"You 'kay?" Maddox asked. Erik just shook his head before looking up to his friend's face, grinning.

"I think I bruised my ribs. I fell with my fist on my side just now and it hit right on my ribs." Erik said, holding his sore spot. Maddox frowned and held Erik when the boy nodded, grimacing when he pressed the spot gently.

"Let's not hope you didn't broke any bones in there, yeah?" Maddox softly said, chuckling to lighten up the atmosphere. "Let's get you upstairs, buddy."

Jessica who was still in trance finally became aware of her surroundings as she followed them from behind with an equally stunned Tiffany in tow. When she saw Maddox and Erik sitting on the stair with the latter holding his torso, she frowned. "What happened?" she asked Tiffany.

The girl shrugged and went to the two boys. "Is everything alright?"

Maddox looked up at Jessica and shrugged. "I think Erik needs to go to the clinic. He said he fell on his—"

"It's fine. I'm fine." Erik said, stopping his friend's sentence. He saw the look of disapproval on Maddox's face, and pat the boy's hand. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. Just going to need an icepack for the bruise on this handsome face." He jokingly said to which triggered a look of disgust and an eye-roll gesture from Tiffany. Erik smirked when he saw how repulsive Tiffany looked with her grumpy face.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get you upstairs and smear some cream on that cheek." Maddox and Jessica were unaware of the exchange between the two archenemies. All they knew was to help Erik get upstairs.

…

"Tiffany." Maddox called the girl once they got inside the flat unit. Tiffany, who was in the hallway of their unit, peeked her head through the corner.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me get a first aid? I don't know where it is." Maddox said, rubbing his nape. After he heard an 'okay' from Tiffany, he turned his head towards the girl who was rummaging the fridge. "Are you searching for an ice pack?"

Jessica jumped in surprised when she heard the voice behind her and turned around, only to be instantly flustered when she saw that Maddox was a few feet away from her. "U-uh yeah. I-I was." She stuttered eyes anywhere but to the boy in front of her. "B-but there's none, except for the frozen peas."

Seeing how the girl fidgeted, Maddox took it the wrong way and awkwardly chuckled as he took a step back. "Oh, uh…frozen peas are fine too, I guess."

"Okay…hold on, I-I'll get it for you." Jessica mumbled before turning to the fridge again to retrieve the frozen peas. As she handed the cold pack, her hands trembled.

Seeing this, Maddox could not help but ask her the question that ran through his head. "Are you scared of me?" he asked, his heart went out for the beautiful girl in front of him as she looked as if she had seen a very terrifying ghost.

Jessica's head shot upward in surprise and quickly shook her head. Before she could explain herself, Tiffany came into the living room. "Maddox, I couldn't find the box but I got this soothing cream."

If Maddox had stayed and ignored Tiffany just for a few seconds to look at Jessica for a little while longer, he would have catch the look of disappointment on her face. Jessica had already formed a sentence of reasoning in her head when Tiffany came and ruined the moment. The girl was a tad bit upset that she had planted an idea of him scaring her, even more upset when she could not explain why.

Maddox immediately went to Tiffany and checked the cream on Tiffany's hand. "I think this'll do." He said, subtly glancing at Jessica who was walking towards Erik with an unreadable expression. Maddox sighed and frowned, feeling helpless all of a sudden by Jessica's change of mood. "Tiffany, can you get a painkiller for Erik, please?"

"Yes, of course. Hold up."

Maddox then took the frozen peas and soothing cream to Erik. "Are you feeling okay, bud?" he asked. Erik looked up at him and grin. "Don't give me that look. I'll kick your other ribs if you say another 'I'm alright'. I'm not even joking."

"Fine…" Erik rolled his eyes, "There's a bit of dull throbbing but really, other than that, I'm perfectly fine."

Maddox and Jessica nodded. Tiffany then came out holding a packet of painkiller and a bottle of plain water. "I don't think he'd die from a small damage right?" Tiffany suddenly said, feigning innocence.

Erik and Jessica caught on but there was Maddox, who knew nothing of Tiffany and his friend's situation. "No he won't." he chuckled, oblivious to the ominous air created by the two nemesis, Erik and Tiffany.

"Erik, let me see your ribs." Maddox said, lifting the boy's shirt slightly to get a good look at the bruise and pressed on it, ignoring Erik's groan of pain. "Luckily there's no broken rib or ribs. It's just a bruising. I'll just apply this cream on you, a'ight? And if you feel that it gets worst…"

"I'll go to the clinic. I get it, mother." Erik said, rolling his eyes although deep inside him, he appreciated his friend's care. Then, with Maddox insistency, Erik took off his shirt.

Now, if one thing that could melt both Jessica and Tiffany, it was man's great body proportion and lean figure. Not too muscular and meaty, and not too skinny. Just the right figure. Just like the one they were gawking at, at that moment.

Erik's body was the kind that both of them always ogle at. 'Yummy', they both would say.

While they unsubtly ogled over him, Maddox was inspecting the bruise on Erik's body. As he applied the cream onto the sore spot, Erik hissed in pain. "It's painful yet soothing at the same time." He chuckled, whilst still hissing as Maddox tended to him.

"It's supposed to be like that anyway." Maddox then looked at his work and smiled proudly. "I should've gone to Medical school." He exclaimed, wide grin on his face as he placed his hand on Erik's nape.

Right before Erik retaliate, Jessica let out a tiny 'oh', and turned to Tiffany. Both Erik and Maddox looked at them curiously before the girls burst into giggles. "What's so funny?" Maddox asked.

Tiffany shook her head, grinning before looking at her friend beside her. "Nothing…nothing. Can Jessi and I go to my room, now that Erik have you by his side?" she said, to which made Jessica burst in laughter. "Stop it Jess!"

Both boys cocked their brows, confused as to why the girls were laughing. "Oh well, yes you may. Go ahead." Maddox replied, still with the frown although his lips formed a small smile.

Before the girls disappear behind the corner to the hallway, Jessica's head popped out from behind the wall, smiling. "And thank you for saving me and Tiffany today." Then she went as quickly as she appeared.

Maddox shrugged, thinking Jessica was only thanking them but Erik could clearly hear her excited steps and almost silent squeals. Been surrounded by female cousins all his life, it did not take much thinking to know that Jessica was feeling giddy.

The question is who was the one that she felt giddy about?

"I can't believe that he got such godlike body sculpture!" Tiffany exclaimed as quiet as possible right after she closed the door to her room. "But I swear to God that was like an opening scene straight out of a corny porn!"

Jessica, who was lying on the bed on her front, laughed aloud. "And both of them are quite hot too, so we're not to be blamed when we thought of that when Erik took off his shirt and Maddox's hand on the back of his neck." Jessica slowed down and grinned widely, "I told you he's not that bad, although I've never seen him half naked before. A cute face with that body. Total burn!" she said, giggling dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah." Tiffany rolled her eyes, and then sighed. "But on a serious note, he's got quite an impressive body for someone that is as annoying as a tiny mosquito." She said, fluffing her pillow before resting her back on it.

Hearing that, Jessica scoffed. "As if you aren't."

"I am completely not."

Jessica smirked knowingly, "yeah, yeah. You're not and I'm crossing my fingers. Really."

Tiffany glared at her friend and snorted. "And up until today, I'm still wondering why did I befriended you in the first place."

The other girl laughed and shook her head. "I think you've forgotten the fact that I was the one that tried to befriend you. If it wasn't for my persistence, I think I'm not here today." She said, turning her body sideways as she rested her head on her hand that was supported by her elbow. "It's quite a surprise actually, to have you as my friend, considering how rude you were to everyone that tried to befriend you."

Tiffany laughed at that and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I remembered that! Total bitch, I admit."

"Good that you know." Jessica replied wittily, which resulted a whack in the head with a pillow. "You bitch!" she shrieked in surprise before counter-attacked Tiffany with the same hit, laughing.

The room then filled with the sound of girls giggle and pillow fight.

And Tiffany prayed that her budget for the week have lots of remainder for her to buy a new set of fluffy pillow…

Oh well, she mooched off enough from Erik that her savings are enough for her to buy nice expensive foods for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit…how am I supposed to go to class with this big bruise?"

Erik ruffled his still wet hair in frustration when he looked at the bruise on his cheek again in the mirror. "Oh my fucking son of a bitch…it's so ugly!" he cried in despair.

The spot where the drunken man had landed a punch sure starting to reduce in size, thanks to him constantly placing a bag of frozen peas on the bruise. However, the bruise was very dark, almost taking half of his face and Erik was not sure how to hide it.

Erik sat at the age of his bed while still looking into the mirror, cursing of his ill fate early in the morning. Just the night before Maddox and Jessica had wished him luck in covering the bruise. He really thought they were pulling his legs. Turned out their bid of luck was because they knew it was going to be so hard to find a way to hide it.

Erik sighed, not knowing what to do to cover the dark spot on his cheek. Actually he does but it definitely going to have to make him get up from the bed, walk out of his room, knocking on the evil witch's door, and then ask for her help. Which he was trying to avoid as much as possible because who ask for a tiny help from your enemy?

After taking some of his sweet time, contemplating whether to skip class or going for the dreaded final choice, Erik finally came to an answer. Asking for his archenemy's help.

With a heavy sigh, Erik got up from his bed and walked out of his room. As he stood standing by his doorframe while watching Tiffany's closed door, his brain contemplated on giving the 'skipping class' choice a chance. _Whelp, skipping class it is…_

Just after he closed his door, his phone rang. Erik quickly ran to his phone and looked at the screen. "Right on time, my love. Right on time…" he mumbled, grinning as he answered the call. "Yes darling Maddox, I'm afraid I—"

"I hope you don't think of skipping the class for today before my call came, for God's sake, if you do, I'd kill you." Maddox said, sounding as if he was gritting his teeth. "Virgil and I don't have the goddamn slides for our presentation!"

Erik grimaced at the sudden high voice greeting his ear. He looked at the screen and frowned, "Oi! At least a good morning would be nice!" he said, quickly looking into his bag for the thumb-drive that had their work in it. Erik inwardly sighed when the thumb-drive was safely in his bag.

He heard Maddox scoffed and cussed under his breath. It was all too clear that Maddox said 'fucking twat'. All too clear. "Good morning, my love. It's very nice to hear your beautiful voice in this early morning. Here I am, your lover, asking you to not skip class although I know you have an ugly bruise on your face."

Erik chuckled, loving the sarcastic remark thrown by friend, before he was reminded of his situation and groaned in frustration. "You fucking shite! I got an ugly bruise on my face and I don't even know how to hide it! I can't possibly ask Tiffany to help me and I—"

"Exactly! Where is the pretty girl of yours? Ask her help to cover it up! Simple as that!" Maddox exclaimed.

"Jessica? She can't possibly come here, you know it."

"You barmpot…not Jessica! Your housemate, Tiffany!" Maddox groaned, somehow glad that Erik was not in front of him to know that he had planned a perfect murder strategy for him.

Erik laughed in a sarcastic manner. "Yeah, yeah. I'd rather stay here, thank you."

"Oh my fucking God! Don't you get it? You have those fucking im-fucking-portant slides with you!"

Erik pulled away his phone from his ears and winced in pain. "Damn, relax will you? I'll find a way, okay?" he said, deciding to not play around anymore. Erik's head was throbbing from that amount of shouting. _Crazy shithead…_

"Oh sure you will. Don't be late. We're the first group this morning." Maddox finally talked in his normal tone. Thank goodness, he did because if any longer, Erik might only have to hear from an ear only.

"I promise I will. I'm a man of my word." Erik said, getting up from his bed and out of his room. "I'll catch you later. Bye-bye." He waited until Maddox hung up before he fasten the towel around his waist. "Here goes nothing…"

Erik sighed before he knocked on Tiffany's door. Please be up, he thought. "Tiffany," Erik called. When he heard no sound coming from the other side, he knocked again, calling her louder this time. He waited for a few minutes before he knocked again, and this time, the door finally opened.

"What?!" Tiffany yelled with her eyes half-opened and her messed up hair.

If Erik was not a grateful boy, he would have laughed his arse off, but knowing how girls get when boys laughed at their 'just woke up' face, he would rather save his life than being killed. No, it would be such a waste for a good face like his. He grimaced when his mind formed an image of Tiffany skinning his face. A very, very horrible nightmare.

"I'd like to ask for your help…" he said, half-willingly. Lucky, Tiffany was still half-asleep.

The girl yawned in a very unfeminine manner then scratched her bum. What a major turn off, Erik thought. He would have grimaced in disgust if not for his need for her help. "What?" she asked.

"I…can you help covering up this bruise? And please be quick because I have to go to class very early." He said, sounding so pleadingly—but of course it was just for the act and he regretted it.

There was no respond. An absolute silence. "Tiffany?" he asked. The girl had her head down and he could not look at her face because of her massive messy bed hair. Fearing for her falling asleep again, Erik touched her arm, or more like poking, and startled when she jumped. "Whoa there! Geez, wake up."

Tiffany looked at him, wide eyes with her face beet red. Of course, Erik would not know why her face was heating up because he was such an oblivious chap but Tiffany could not stand looking at him any longer. Therefore, instead of responding with a witty remark now that she was fully awake, Tiffany stormed her way towards Erik and pushed him into his room.

"WEAR YOUR FUCKING SHIRT FIRST!" she screamed before going back to her room and slammed shut the door.

Erik stood in his room, livid by Tiffany's strange act. Unaware of his towel's loose knot, Erik walked to his door, and just before, he could shut his door, the door to Tiffany's room opened.

Right at that exact moment, his towel fell.

Oh boy…

"I can't believe Tiffany refused to help you after you got injured trying to save us yesterday. That girl is so going to get it from me." Jessica muttered under her breath while she was applying the appropriate makeup on Erik to cover up his bruise.

Lucky enough that Jessica was willing to help Erik after he called her for help. After running all the way from his flat to college, Erik immediately went to the park where Jessica agreed to meet him. When he saw the girl waited for him while sitting on one of the many benches there with her make up tools, Erik never felt as relieved as he was at that moment.

"Well…something very embarrassing happened just before she refused to help me so…" Erik trailed off the chuckled awkwardly while trying so hard not to make much movement. The feeling of brushes swiping along his skin made him shiver and he let out a low chuckle. "Wow, it's so ticklish…how'd you girls can stand it?"

Jessica giggled. "Let's just go with us being used to the feel." She said before applying a little bit of final additions on his cheek. "There. Done. You look as good as you always are." She exclaimed proudly.

Erik grinned and chuckled when he saw the smile on her face. "Thank you so much! You just saved my life!"

"Now that's exaggerating. It's nothing much. Now go before your friends get mad at you." Jessica said, then starting to pack up her things. "I'll make sure to tell Tiffany to apologize to you. She shouldn't have refused helping you after what you've done for us yesterday."

Erik smiled bashfully and rubbed his nape. "It's okay, Jessica. There's a reason for it and I don't hold grudge against her. So you shouldn't too." He held her arm, squeezing it lightly before continuing. "You look pretty, by the way."

"Oh, you…" Jessica blushed, giggling as she hid her reddened face behind the book that she carried. "You should go."

With a chuckle, Erik nodded and patted her head. "Alright then, see you later, if we meet again." He said, jogging his way to his class. "And thank you so much for helping me with my bruise!" Erik yelled from afar, jogging backward and turned around when Jessica waved back at him.

…

"Ah, there's the twatface! Where've you been?"

His fancy-haired friend, which goes by the name Virgil, yelled rather loudly. By the looks on both of their faces, Erik knew he was in for a big time. A big arsing time. "I'm so sorry…I had to go to the park to meet up with Jessi."

"I know. Saw you with her when I went to the toilet. Had a good time?" Maddox said. Although he seemed to try to hide his feelings, Erik noticed the clipped tone despite his attempt to lighten up his own mood.

"I asked for her help. My towel fell and Tiffany saw me in my birthday suit. Hell happened so I had to ask for Jessica's help." Erik explained as short and accurate as he could while the three friends walked their way to the class. "I can't look at Tiffany in the eyes anymore without imagining how I screamed bloody murder when my towel fell. And the fucking shit just had to scream so loud too that our neighbour pasted a post-it on our door."

Virgil and Maddox laughed when they heard Erik imitating Tiffany's supposed scream. "I'm curious as to what was written on the post-it though." Maddox said, in his laugh.

Erik scoffed and rolled his eyes. He pulled out a yellow post-it from his pocket and handed it to his friends. Virgil took it and then read it aloud. "Dear you horny rabbits," hearing that, Maddox laughed. "…please be considerate of your neighbours who need some sleep. Tone down your screaming. Sincerely, concerned and annoyed neighbour."

"P/s; are you even sure you're pleasuring your woman right? She sounds as if she's faking an orgasm with those exaggerated screaming."

Once Virgil finished reading the note, both he and Maddox laughed loudly. "Wow! I can't believe that my friend here is a naughty boy! You've never went to full-penetrative phase since you're sixteen! Good Lord!" Virgil exclaimed which earned a headlock from the victim of the situation.

"Fucking cuntbollock! Why don't you just grab a grab a microphone and shout it out to the whole campus! Dickhead…" Erik grumbled, before releasing his friend's head. "You're lucky we're here. I would've throw you out of this building—"

"Ooh scary." Virgil mocked him before running into the class when Erik lifted his fist.

Erik sighed, watching his friend's childish antic. He then turned around to look at Maddox who walked slowly behind him. Erik cocked his brows when he saw the frown on Maddox's face. Advantages of being with him for years, Erik knew that the only time Maddox had that kind of expression was whenever he felt conflicted about something. Usually, the boy would consult him about it but by the looks on his face, it would be not sooner or worse, never.

And Erik was dying to know the things that bothered Maddox so much that it put those frowns so deep on his face.

…

"You seem out of it today. Anything you're willing to tell?" Erik asked.

Both Erik and Maddox were walking their way to Erik's shared flat. Virgil had gone on a date with his young girlfriend, who was still in the sixth-form in college. On their way home, Erik noticed that Maddox was still glum about something and seemed to be in a very deep thought.

 _Could it still be the same thing he thought about this morning_? Erik thought.

"N-no…nothing." Maddox shook his head and chuckled, rubbing his nape briefly—it was one of his habit when he lied or felt uncomfortable about something. "I-It's just that…oh God!" he exclaimed, running his hand through his slick black hair.

Seeing how miserable his friend looked, Erik halt their steps and pulled Maddox aside. "Let's talk about it over coffee." He said, squeezing his friend's arm. Maddox just sighed and nodded then followed Erik wordlessly.

It did not took them long to reach the café right under the flat. Erik told Maddox to find them a seat and went to order coffees for both of them. After a few moments, as Erik walked to the seat where Maddox was seated, he saw the boy looking out the window with his head supported by his hand under his chin.

One would say that Maddox was a model with his posture. Erik chuckled and shook his head at the thought.

"Your caramel latte. Two spoons of caramel, lukewarm." Erik said, handing Maddox his cup of coffee. The lad smiled and took it, placing it on the table. When Maddox pulled out his wallet, Erik stopped him, "The only way you could pay me is by telling me what's bothering you."

Maddox's mouth opened and closed a few times, failing to search for words to say, but in the end he just gave Erik a wide smile and nodded. "Thank you." After he took a sip of his drink, Maddox finally spoke up. "I'm just curious…about something."

Erik raised his brow from behind his cup before putting it down. He pursed his lips, head tilted to the side in confusion, "Of what?"

Maddox sighed, looking outside the window, and then looked back at his friend who sported a curious expression. He chuckled, trying to ease the storm in his heart and mind. "Of you. And Jessica." He said, pausing for a while before continuing in a rather low voice. "You two seems close…"

"Me? And Jessi?" Erik leaned his back against the chair with a surprised look on his face. "Why? I mean, why you'd be curious of that?" he asked, confused as to why Maddox was suddenly interested with his relationship with Tiffany's best friend.

Maddox shrugged and followed Erik's relaxed posture. "I don't know. I just get a vibe that you two are more than just a friend." Maddox chuckled, moving his shoulder as if he had cramps.

Hearing that, Erik burst into laughter. "What the bloody shit are you talking about?" he exclaimed in laughter. "We've only known each other not quite long ago!"

Maddox smiled, shaking his head. "I know…" he trailed off, suddenly hesitant for no reason.

Seeing his friend looking so conflicted, Erik sat straight and looked at Maddox. "What? What's wrong?"

Maddox sighed, and then clicked his tongue, groaning. "Okay, I'm going to be straight-forward here. No beating around the bush and—and I want you to—to just listen to me, alright?" Maddox said, stuttering. At that moment, Erik knew that Maddox was being serious.

"Okay, go on." He said.

"Remember that girl I told you about when we first enrolled here?" Maddox asked. Seeing his friend responded with a nod, he continued, "and the girl neighbour I told you about when I went to visit my brother's family in the States? The one that never went out of her house for the whole three-days I stayed there?"

"Yes, but what's the connection in this?" Erik asked.

Maddox chuckled nervously and sighed for the nth time. "They're the same girl, Erik."

"She's the girl, Erik. Jessica Jung is the girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Erik stared at his ceiling as he laid on his bed. Contemplating about everything, on anything, anytime.

His day had been hard on him and the revelation of Maddox's first love did not help easing the mind at all. Erik sighed in frustration. If earlier that day he was worried about why Maddox's mind was cluttered, this time, it was his mind's turn. Now he knew why Maddox was acting a bit strange because he was in the same mess too.

Erik groaned into the pillow when he reached no end in his train of thoughts. Erik then got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. As he looked into the mirror, he felt small all of a sudden.

Erik knew it was of crazy to suddenly taken a liking, or rather, fell fond for the girl he just met not more than two weeks ago but he could not help it. Someone as petite and as beautiful as Jessica, with her kindness, any male could fall on their knees for her.

Erik shook his head, chuckling at the absurdity of the situation before he closed the tap and walked out the bathroom. Just when he opened his door, Tiffany's opened too.

"What the fuck…" she mumbled, frowning at the sight of Erik walking out of his room.

Erik shut his eyes and sighed. "I don't know what or who 'the fuck' is. Don't ask me." He said nonchalantly and walked pass her. Erik heard the footsteps behind him, following his steps. "What do you want?"

Tiffany looked at him as if he said something ridiculous. Well, he did actually. "The fuck? I don't want anything from someone who has a fetish for being naked in front of someone. Get out of my way so I can go to the kitchen." Tiffany pushed the livid boy aside and stomped her way to the fridge.

"Oh wow, I think it was very obvious that I being naked this morning was an accident."

"An accident which could be avoided if you noticed that the knot of your towel was loose." Tiffany said, adding 'stupid' afterwards before taking another sip of the milk from the carton.

"But I didn't so it still was an accident!" Erik retaliated and pushed his hair back when he saw Tiffany drinking his milk—no sexual pun intended. Without using a cup. "And how many times did I tell you to drink using a glass or a cup or anything?! How am I supposed to drink that milk now that it is polluted with your spit?!"

Tiffany shrugged without separating her lips from the carton's lid. "Good for me. Don't drink this if you don't want to get tuberculosis from me." She wriggled her brows and grinned when she saw the look on Erik's face. Tiffany screwed the lid and placed the milk back into the fridge, ignoring Erik who was livid.

"Fucking bitch! Pay me three quid for that milk, you moocher!"

Tiffany laughed from the hallway as she ran to her room. "Make me!" she shouted before slamming the door and locked it.

Erik could only stood in the living room with a horrified look on his face.

Erik was walking to his class when he saw Maddox leaning against the wall in the hallway. With a wide smile, Erik approached his friend and greeted him. "Maddox!"

"Erik, hey!" Maddox took off his spectacles and closed his book. "Wow, you look bright today! Shagged someone last night?" he grinned, wriggling his eyebrows while sporting a mischievous expression.

Erik grimaced and pulled his head back in disgust. "No! You know I don't do that kind of shit!" he said, shivering at the thought of waking up beside an unknown woman. "Ugh! Whatever. I got something to talk about with you."

Maddox chuckled and cocked his brow. "Okay. You look so serious right now. Are you okay? What is it?"

Erik looked around, noticing that the hallway was getting full of students and shook his head. "Uh…not here. I think we should talk about it after lectures." He paused. "Lunch?"

"Lunch's good." Maddox nodded and smiled, "but you're buying. I forgot to bring my wallet with me." He chuckled, snaking his arm around Erik's shoulder.

Erik shrugged and smiled. "Sure."

As they walked to their first class that morning, they bumped into Tiffany's group of friend. There was Sunny, the undeniable Korean cutie-pie, and there, the person that made both boys' conflicted; Jessica.

The first person that greeted them was of course the ever so sweet Jessica. Then she introduced both Maddox and Erik to Sunny, to which the girl greeted with a polite bow. Sunny was cute, and funny too. However, unlike Tiffany and Jessica, Sunny was flirty and very vocal about her sudden likeness for the boys. Nonetheless, it was funny and entertaining.

For a while, it helped both Maddox and Erik to loosen and lighten up with their current situation.

…

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Once lectures were over for that day, they went straight to same café they went the day before. True to his word, Erik bought lunch for Maddox in turn for his time. All the while, they were eating, they touched every subject but the one Erik wanted to talk about and luckily, Maddox was kind enough not to pry. Not at least until both of them had finished with their meals.

Erik shrugged, chewing his food before washing it down with a sip of water. "Right…about that…you did said that you liked Jessica yesterday, right?" he asked.

Maddox hummed and nodded. "I did. What about that?"

Erik leaned against the chair, sighing. "Well…I'm going to be honest here, okay? And I hope you're going to take this well." He chuckled nervously and scratched his brows.

"Well, it depends. Go on." Maddox mirrored Erik's actions unconsciously as his anxiety elevated.

Erik sighed again, this time his shoulders dropped. "I like Jessica."

There was a moment of silence filling the air between the two friends. None said a single word after Erik's revelation. Not even a hum. Maddox was just looking at Erik with an unreadable expression on his face while Erik was waiting intently for his friend to respond. It was nerve-wracking and soul torturing.

"Okay…" Maddox finally said. He shut his eyes and shook his head before chuckling. If Erik was anxious before, seeing Maddox acting nonchalant about this matter, he was afraid for no reason. The least dramatic situation he could think of at that moment was Maddox walking out on him, never wanting to talk to him ever again. "So…what are we going to do about it?"

Shocked was an understatement. Just a few minutes ago, Erik was a nervous wreck. His mind had constructed all kind of possibilities of Maddox's worse reaction, but not this.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, completely taken aback.

"Well, obviously Jessica don't know that we both like her. I'm just curious about what you're thinking of." Maddox said, sipping his latte leisurely. Seeing his friend being calm, Erik's tensed figure slowly relaxed. "You were thinking of the worst case scenario, didn't you?" Maddox enquired with a low chuckle.

Erik sniggered, nodding his head and then sighed in relief. "Yes I did. That was because it's the first time this happened." He said, sighing again. "Wow, I'm so glad you don't react like what I'd expected."

Maddox laughed, "And what did you expect, exactly?"

"Well, you know the scene from 'This is War'? Well, I thought of that…but there's a twist in it where you go berserk and punched me across the face, yelling 'GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!'" Erik acted mimicked a very angry lover with his fist swinging in the air. Hearing Maddox laughing heartily, it made him calm. "But I'm glad you're a lot more rational than that."

Maddox shook his head and smiled. "You know how I am. I don't do violence—"

"Unless provoked. I know." Erik finished Maddox's sentence and gave him a genuine relieved smile.

There was a pregnant pause for a few seconds and Erik realized that he had to think of a way to handle this matter. "Want to strike a deal with me?" he asked, remembering his true reason for their talk. "I swear it won't be much…"

Maddox nodded and gestured him to continue. He relaxed his posture and his hands on the table, while leaning against the chair. He knew that Erik was being anxious again so displaying a sense of comfort might help him to let out the words he wanted to say.

"Well…since both of us likes Jessi…" he paused, "and it's going to be unfair if we backed away just because we're friends, no offense."

The boy in front of him chuckled and shook his head. "Non taken. Go on."

"Okay so…I think we ought to have a fair and healthy fight for this. I'm not saying that Jessica is an object of possession but more like we're fighting to be the man beside her, do you get me?" Erik cocked his brow, tilting his head to the side as he waited for Maddox's answer.

The boy sighed, shrugging as he placed his hands on the table. "Down for this. Just…what I'm afraid of is, will it affect our friendship." He said, pausing as he chuckled weakly. "You know how I love you, right brother? If this is happening, I just hope that we're going to be okay. I'd rather let you do the courting alone than fighting with you for a girl."

"And that's not going to happen. I promise you, it won't if you ended up getting Jessica, I swear I'll take it easy." Erik convinced him. "And I hope you do, too."

Seeing the sincere and genuine look of hope in Erik's eyes, Maddox sighed in defeat and nodded. "I'll do the same if the fate written that the both of you ended up together." He said, and then leaned his body closer to the table, "Let's do this," and he handed out his hand.

Erik smiled taking Maddox's hand in his and shook it as a sign of closing the deal. "Let's."

And so, the real game is about to start.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you're really scared of Maddox." Tiffany said.

Jessica turned her head around and looked at Tiffany who was lying on her bed with her front against the mattress. She laughed looking at the very unfeminine posture Tiffany did. "Gosh, if your sister was here I bet she'd call you a Stephan."

Tiffany shot a glare at her best friend and then rolled her eyes. "She's not here. Pity." She said, rolling onto her back and lifted her legs as she mimicked the movement of cycle paddling. "You didn't reply me."

Jessica sighed and turned back to her assignments, which covered her whole desk. "I'm not scared of him. It's just that…" she sighed again before turning back to look at Tiffany and buried her face in her hands in frustration. "…you know the feeling of 'rendered speechless and turning into a nervous mess'? That's how I feel and it looked like I'm scared of him."

"I know how you feel, girl. I know exactly how you feel." Tiffany hummed, nodding her head in agreement.

All her interest in doing her assignments were gone the moment Maddox's name entered her mind. Jessica got up from her study desk and went to lie on her bed with Tiffany. "I don't know Tiffy, I really am hopeless."

"Hopelessly in love." Tiffany added. Jessica nodded and pouted as she looked at her friend. "Aww, your head must've been hurting from all this heart problems." She cooed, stroking her friend's hair. Jessica mewled and playfully meowed, nudging her head into Tiffany's hand, mimicking a cat.

Tiffany laughed and pulled a few strands of her friend's hair before pushing her head away. "Shoo! Go away you smelly pussy!" she feigned disgust, shrieking in a very fetched tone.

Jessica sat up and looked at Tiffany with a mischievous grin. "Smelly pussy? Really?" she said, wriggling her brows.

Catching what her friend was implying, Tiffany yelled. "I didn't put it that way! Oh my God! You're such a naughty girl." She hit her friend on her lap back and threw her head back as she laughed.

"Oh I'm naughty for you, baby girl…" Jessica said sultrily, sliding her finger down Tiffany's arm, which made the girl shrieking in surprise and disgust. Tiffany hit her in reflex and got up, holding her pillow. "Don't hit me with that!"

And Tiffany did.

A few moments later —of course it was after the pillow fight—both girl laid on the bed, panting in exhaustion. "Erik came to me yesterday morning." Jessica said.

Tiffany immediately turned her head to look at her friend, sporting a surprised look on her face. "What? Why? Did he harassed you?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed. "He didn't and I think you know why." She said. "Erik didn't tell me why you didn't help him yesterday and I demand to know why."

Tiffany's face had never been any redder than this, all thanks to the image of Erik in all of his naked glory. She chuckled nervously as a respond to Jessica before sighing. "Well, I was too shocked yesterday and by the time I got out of my room, he's already out."

"And what is the reason you were 'too shocked'?" Jessica air-quoted the last two sentences.

Tiffany took a pillow and squealed into it. Jessica, who was watching from her side, could only cock a brow. "Well…I saw him naked." She trailed off. Hearing Jessica gasping and squeezing her hand, Tiffany had to explain in details before the girl jumped to any wild conclusion. "…but it was an accident! The fool didn't realized that his towel got a loose knot and fell right in front of me!"

Everything went silent.

"Gosh! You've won a jackpot! You've seen him half-naked the day before and yesterday you see him fully naked!" Jessica groaned and squealing as Tiffany looked at her in disbelief. "Is he well-endowed? Is it big? Long?"

"Ew no! Gosh Jessi, my eyes don't wander around like yours!" Tiffany shrieked, shaking her head to remove the image of a naked Erik in her mind. "Oh my God! You're horrible!"

Jessica laughed, clapping her hands in delight at the sight of traumatised Tiffany. "Oh, admit it, bitch. You liked it." She said, altering her voice to that of a seductress. She winced in pain when Tiffany landed a few pinches on her body to which Jessica finally stopped teasing her friend.

…

"Maddox is quite the good guy, don't you think so?" Jessica said, chewing on her take-away foods.

Tiffany stopped chewing and looked up, thinking of the answer of Jessica's question. "Well, not that I know him that well but yeah, he's quite a nice guy. At least he is, than his peasant friend." She grumbled and continued eating.

Jessica sighed, shaking her head at Tiffany's respond. "He saved us, Tiffany, and took a punch while doing so. Please keep that in mind."

Tiffany huffed, pouting. "Okay, mommy." She mumbled. "But really, they're really different. I mean, from what I see through my decent eyes, at least."

"I agree." Jessica nodded in agreement, sipping her glass of water. "There's a different vibe and style between them and you can't deny this, Erik is the good boy type and Maddox is the opposite."

Tiffany shrugged. "Well, your point on Maddox is right but Erik…" she winced, "maybe not."

"Don't deny it. Your sister clearly made it that Erik was a good guy. Proof is that he hasn't taken advantage on you until now." Jessica shot Tiffany a glare, in which the latter could not help but back down. "Well, of course he hasn't. You got that demon attitude with you the first time you two were left alone."

"Can't help it, okay? It's my only way to defend myself should he became the bad guy!" Tiffany exclaimed in despair. Seeing Jessica rolling her eyes, Tiffany sighed. "Fine! But really, you know how I am."

Jessica looked at Tiffany and smiled. "Of course I know. Wouldn't stick with you until today if I don't." She said and grabbed hold of her friend's hand. "But you have to at least, be nice to him. Erik is a good guy. I can assure you that."

Tiffany exhaled slowly, closing her eyes. "I'll try but don't expect too much. If he annoys me so much, I swear one day you'll have to visit me in the jail."

That earned a smack on the back of her hand. "And I swear, whenever people asked me about you, I'll tell them I don't know any Tiffany." Jessica threatened with a sharp glare. Tiffany shivered in her place, nodding her head obediently. "Good girl."

"But I don't promise I'll start right away. There's a chance that he'll annoy me again." She said. "And I can't forgive him yet for eating my tub of strawberry ice-cream and my puddings…"

"Oh, not this again!"

…

"I'm home…" Tiffany tiredly announced as she stepped into the shared unit. With her slumped shoulders, and her arms unwillingly dragged her bag across the floor with every steps she took, Tiffany walked past the kitchen, all the way to the junction of the hallway. "I'm so tired…" she exclaimed in a tired whisper.

"Geez…you scared me!"

Tiffany screamed, surprised at the sound of a gruff voice coming from her side. She turned her head towards the culprit and glared at the person who was sitting leisurely on the couch, with his feet crossed on the coffee table. Tiffany was so close to curse and him and threw insulting remarks at Erik, but she restrained herself when she remembered the words she said to Jessica.

Tiffany took a deep breathe to calm herself from lashing out on him. Tiffany then switched on the light to the living area and saw Erik squinted his eyes. "What are you now? A vampire?" she scoffed. _At least, it wasn't that harsh. Still forgivable_ , she thought.

Erik sighed and cleared his throat. "Been in the dark too long. Had to adjust to the light." He said, groaning. "You came home late. Usually you'd be in your room whenever I came back." Erik looked at Tiffany from top to bottom and realized that she was a bit damp. He frowned, finally noticing the sound of drizzle from outside their flat. "You didn't bring an umbrella?"

"Duh?" The girl rolled her eyes, but she shook her head and shrugged in respond to him. "Didn't expect it'd be raining today." She said nonchalantly, felt weird by the sudden friendliness that came from him. Tiffany shook it off though, and went to her room to freshen herself.

"You go and take a bath! I'll make a warm milk for you!" Erik yelled from the living area before he walked to the kitchen. As he was preparing the milk for her, he mumbled, "That little devil couldn't even live a day without bothering me," Erik sighed, as he turned on the stove.

Meanwhile, on Tiffany's side, hearing the words from Erik, her frowns deepened. Something was definitely wrong. _Is he planning to kill me?_ She thought. Tiffany's head popped out from the frame of the door to her room and she squinted her eyes. The girl listened closely to the sounds from kitchen and could not help checking on Erik, suspicion clouding her instinct.

"Why are you being like this?" Tiffany asked, popping into the kitchen all of a sudden. Erik who did not expected her to appear, dropped the full gallon of milk and it landed on his foot.

"Ow!"

"Oh my God! Does it hurt?" she asked, panicking when she saw Erik jumping while holding his sore foot. It was a funny sight but Tiffany did not have the heart to laugh, as she knew how heavy the full carton weighed.

"Of course it does, you—, "he paused, groaning as he let his sore foot touch the floor. Erik shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying hard to ignore the dull painful throbbing on his foot. "Why are you here? Go take a bath, you wet, stinky mouse."

Tiffany's eyes widened, she was very close to counter his remark but she chose to ignore it for the moment. She cringed her nose and replied him, "I was asking why you are being nice all of a sudden."

Erik sighed and rubbed his temple in frustration. "Just go to bath. Don't take too long, your milk won't be warm anymore once you're out." He said. When he saw Tiffany was about to open her mouth, he held up his hand. "I'll tell you why later. Just go." Erik picked up the milk from floor and turned to the stove, his back facing Tiffany.

She noticed that his neck were red, all the way to his ears. Tiffany thought it was weird but she decided not to pry, or make a sarcastic remark about it. Tiffany shrugged, thinking it was because of the heat in the kitchen—because it was very warm that Tiffany felt as if she was in a very hot sauna—and went back to her room.

"So…why?" Tiffany asked from the dining area as she sipped her warm milk.

Erik looked at her and chuckled. "Your father called me—"

Tiffany choked on her drink when she heard what he said. "What?"

"Oh my God! You're such a major turn off! Disgusting!" Erik grimaced in repulsion. "Go wipe the table first and change your cloth. God! I can't believe you're a girl…" he nagged, getting up from the couch and grabbed a wiping cloth from the sink despite his command to the culprit.

Tiffany chuckled guiltily as she watched Erik wiped the table, and quickly ran to her room to change her wet pyjama. "Sorry."

Erik shook his head and continued wiping the area where Tiffany had sprayed the milk. "Gross…" he mumbled and sighed. "I can't believe I had to take care of big toddler…"

A few moments later, Tiffany came out with a clean t-shirt. "There, all clean. Not a major turn off and disgusting anymore." She said, imitating Erik's accent as she repeated the words he told her just a few moments ago.

"Good, now finish up your milk." Erik said, not taking his eyes off the television.

Seeing his bossiness, Tiffany huffed and crossed her arms. "What are you? My father?" she asked, annoyed.

Erik sighed and closed his eyes before looking at Tiffany. "No, but might as well be one considering that's how your father told me to tell you." He said, before continuing. "Finish up your milk while I talk."

As Tiffany sat at the chair, Erik started to tell her about the phone call he had with her father. "Sir Hwang called me today and asked me about you. Heck if I'd know, so I had to make up a white lie to him that you weren't being a pain in the arse." He paused to lower the volume of the television before continuing.

"To make it short, he basically asked me to take care of you because before, he had Jessica to ask for. Since I don't want an old man to worry so much about his daughter, I gave him my word to care for you…"

Erik stopped talking when Tiffany stared at the table and did not say a word to respond to him. "So, what I'm asking from you now is, please be cooperative so I don't have to lie to your father about you." He said, finishing what he had to say. "I feel bad already, having to lie to him about you."

Things went silent for a moment before Tiffany sighed. "Alright, he did asked Jessica the same thing too so I guess I believe in you." She said, getting up from the chair. "Well, if that's the case, then okay. Nevertheless, this is just strictly business between you and my daddy. Don't act as if you're my boyfriend later."

Erik grimaced at the thought. "Oh God! Not in a million years!"

"Good. Nightie night, bodyguard."

Erik's jaw tightened. He definitely had to practice more on being calm and master the art of restraining the urge of killing Tiffany.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik woke up with the most unexciting feeling he ever felt. Ever since the sudden phone call with Tiffany's father the day before, his good mood dropped. Added to the fact that he had not seen Jessica's face all day, it could never end better.

Erik yawned, stretching his body across the bed and just laid there for a few more minutes. Erik would really wanted to get back to sleep but as if his body had memorized his daily routine, it refused to rest. Just a couple of minutes later, Erik got up from his bed and freshened himself. He hummed when he saw the bruise on his cheek getting smaller, and he sighed in relief. "Just going to take a few days more to heal." He mumbled and resumed washing his face.

On his way to the kitchen, he heard muffled coughs from on the other side of Tiffany's door. He halted his steps and took a few steps back to listen to the sound closer. There were more muffled coughs followed after that. Erik frowned. He then remembered Tiffany's father did mentioned about Tiffany's low immunity in her body, which means that even a drop of rain reaching her skin, she would get the worst of cold.

Erik sighed and shook his head before he balled his fist to knock on Tiffany's door. _Three times are good_ , he thought and waited. "Tiffany." He called the girl. There were exactly three consecutives coughs and he frowned again. "Is she bedridden?" he mumbled under his breath. Erik knocked again, this time louder followed with him calling her.

Erik waited again, counting exactly sixty seconds, before he turned the knob. "Tiffa—" he trailed off when he saw the large lump under the comforter. He rushed to the side of the bed and poked the lump. "Hey, you feeling okay?"

The sound of loud, dry coughs answered him. His instinct surfaced and with a swift yet gentle tug, Tiffany was revealed, curling like a cooked shrimp. Her face was red, however she was shivering and her lips trembled. Erik's heart tugged at the side and without asking, he sat on her bed, placing the back of his hand on her forehead. "God! You're burning!"

"I'm cold. Cover me back." Tiffany said, her voice was timid and shaky.

Erik frowned. "You can't cover yourself up. The heat will make your fever worse." He said, sounding stern with a hint of gentleness. The state Tiffany was in that moment reminded him so much of his little sister. "Come on, get up. Sit at the couch outside and wait for me while I make a porridge for you. God…you're really burning now." He said, getting up and pulled Tiffany's arms.

The girl whined with her eyes still closed. There were tears at the corner of her eyes, the result of the heat her body emanated. Erik clenched his jaw, her stubbornness resembled so much to his little sister. "Don't be stubborn. Your father wouldn't want to hear this." He threatened.

Tiffany finally opened her droopy eyes but it was not long before she shut it tight and more tears poured out. "Don't tell him, you asshole." She grumbled, and then groaned as she got up from the bed.

Seeing her struggled to stand still on her feet, Erik grabbed hold of her elbow, in an attempt to help her. Tiffany yanked his hand away and staggered her way to the door. She was fine until her legs failed her and she fell on the floor. It was all too fast, the next thing Erik knew was Tiffany sobbing and whining.

"Next time when I try to help you, just let me." Erik said, and then effortlessly picked her up in his arms. "Are you usually like this whenever you have fever?"

There was no sound from the girl, just a shrug and a slow sigh. Her very warm breath hit his skin it made him shiver. "When I was a little girl, my daddy used to lift me up like this…"

Erik looked down at the girl in his arms as she buried her face on his chest. It felt ticklish but he ignored it and focused on putting Tiffany down gently on the couch. "Well, you're a big girl now, so your daddy wouldn't be able to lift you up. Besides, you're quite heavy." He said, placing a pillow under Tiffany's head.

The girl did not respond to his last words and just whined weakly that sounded more like a weak puppy's whimper. Tiffany was thankful that Erik was good enough to even help her move. "You're not going to class today?" she asked in a whisper.

"Class starts at ten today. It's still early." Erik answered as he walked to the kitchen, and started to prepare the right ingredient for the porridge he was going to make. "It's going to take a while so just wait a moment." He said, rummaging the kitchen. _I'm going to need mother's help for this_ , he thought, as he scratched his head.

Erik pulled out his phone and immediately pressed the speed dial to his mother's number. A few ringing tones later his call was picked up. "Mother."

"Erik! What a surprise to hear you calling me early in this lovely morning!"

He knew his mother was being sarcastic and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. Good morning to you too, mother." He grumbled as his eyes went to Tiffany who fell asleep on the couch. "Listen, mother…I got to ask you something."

"What is it? Anything serious?"

Erik hummed. "No. Not really." He sighed, "Remember the porridge you used to make whenever I had fever?"

His mother hummed in respond. "Yes, yes. I do remember. You loved that porridge when you were a little boy." She giggled, "…and still is."

"I know. It was the best." Erik chuckled, remembering how his mother used to make a full pot of it and how his appetite seemed increased whenever she cooked the porridge. At that moment, his heart tugged at the thought of being home with his family. However, there was something more important than that at that moment.

"Why are you asking about that all of a sudden?"

His mother's voice brought him out of his trip down the memory lane and he immediately remembered the reason why he called his mother. "Yeah, about that…can you tell me the ingredients and the exact way you cooked it? My friend's down with a fever so I gotta feed 'em some magic porridge by Mary."

Erik heard the old woman laughed aloud and upon hearing that, he laughed too. "You've such a smart mouth, you better be careful with women." She said, in the midst of her laughter. When she stopped, his mother hummed from the other line before he heard her chuckled. "Oh my dear…it's the same as the chicken porridge you always cook for your sister."

"Oh? Is it?" his brows raised. "But it doesn't taste the same and beside I don't put any herbs in it like you did." He said.

His mother laughed. "Well, I don't too. The ingredients to my porridge is the same as the ingredients of your porridge. It's all the same." She explained. "The only different in it is the taste. That's what you noticed, didn't you?"

Erik nodded and hummed. "Yes but if it's all the same, what makes the taste so different from yours?"

"Oh sweetheart…" she called him gently, "Have you ever heard of 'the food that's made with love beats it all'?"

"No. What about it?"

"You might think it sounds funny…but I put all my love and care for you in that porridge. You don't taste the love, you feel it."

…

Erik made the same exact porridge he made with the thought of his mother filling his mind. Ever since the last call he made to her, the words about her 'secret ingredient' in making the porridge stuck in his head. He hate to admit it but his heart yearned for his mother's warmth and hearing his mother's voice in that phone call drilled a hole in his heart.

He sighed, shoulders slumped. "You can't be like this! Just a few more months!" he said to himself as his hands transferred the porridge into a bowl.

Erik placed the bowl on the tray, along with the ginger tea, before he brought it to coffee table. "Tiffany, wake up and eat this." He called her. "Wait, I forgot the spoon."

After he came back from the kitchen, he sighed when he saw Tiffany was still sleeping on the couch. Erik shook his head, and then kneeled on the floor, beside the sleeping girl. "Tiffany…" he shook her body gently. "Wake up…"

Several shakes later, Tiffany finally moved and opened her eyes. She whined, rubbing her eyes before weakly lifting up her body to sit properly. After a few minutes of adjusting her eyes to the light, Tiffany finally noticed Erik who was kneeling on the floor, and the bowl and cup on the coffee table. "You cooked?"

Erik hummed and nodded in respond. "Go ahead and eat it. If you need anything, just call me." He said and went to his room, leaving her in her hidden awe.

The sweet and tangy aroma of the porridge entered her nostrils and her stomach grumbled in respond. Putting all her energy to even move, Tiffany reached for the bowl. The moment her hands tried to lift up the spoon, it slid out of her hold and fell back on the tray. Fortunately, she managed to only lift it up for a few inches off the tray before it fell. Tiffany sighed and leaned back into the couch. She could only looked at the bowl of porridge with longing and dealt with the increasing storm in her stomach.

Just before she could fell back into sleep, Erik got out of his room. The boy frowned when he saw Tiffany just sitting on the couch and the bowl untouched, along with the cup of ginger tea. "Why aren't you eating?" he asked, frowning. Is she protesting because she hates me? He thought.

"I can't lift it up. Can't even grip the spoon." She said, pouting as she frowned in discomfort.

Erik sighed, hiding his smile as he felt relieve washing over him. "Why didn't you call for my help?" he asked as he went to Tiffany and sat on the floor. Erik then reached for the bowl and stirred it gently with the spoon.

"You heard me talking." Tiffany said, sighing.

Erik grinned, feeling foolish all of a sudden. "Fine. Come here, I'll feed you." He said, pulling his sleeves before scooping a little amount of it into the spoon. "Don't complain if it's not up to your taste." Tiffany did not said anything but opened her mouth instead, and ate the porridge he fed her.

Tiffany nodded weakly, eyebrows cocked. "Tastes good! Never knew you could cook." She exclaimed softly and went for another bite.

"Of course you don't. You've never existed in this flat whenever I cook." He said, laughing.

"And why's that?"

"Because I don't want this certain moocher ate my food." Erik grinned, and laughed when he saw Tiffany rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, says the bigger moocher himself, who ate my favourite puddings, my favourite ice-cream, and even my favourite hard-to-find cheesesticks."

Erik laughed and nodded his head. "Well, I'm sorry for that, honestly, but you can't blame me when you've been stealing my juices and milk all these while." He exclaimed. "In the end, we're just the same."

Just when they thought they would never get along, there they were, laughing and talking as if they never had any feud between them. Call it a miracle, or a blessing in disguise, Erik's porridge was the very cause of this event.

You could say that it was a miraculous turn of situation.

"You don't have the intention to go your class today?" Tiffany asked when she saw the time displayed on her phone.

"Nope. Can't leave you here alone while you're too sick and too shaky to move. Can't risk getting beaten up by that big brother of yours." He said, shivering at the thought of dying in her brother's hands. Erik pulled the bottom of his shirt out of his shorts before plopping himself beside Tiffany. "Besides, it's only maths."

Tiffany's eyes widened. "It's only maths? Are you kidding me? Isn't that subject supposed to be the killer subject for engineering students?" she asked in disbelief after seeing Erik's casualness.

"Yeah. But like I said, I'm a man of my words. Your father asked me to take care of you so I am doing what he asked me to. Don't fret it, I got Maddox to help me get the notes." He said, snatching the remote from Tiffany's hand and flicked the current channel to a cartoon channel.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"'Hey! I was watching that!'" Erik mocked her. He laughed when Tiffany attempted to hit him. "Wow, that's ticklish! Do it again." He said, inciting Tiffany.

The girl groaned and turned to Erik before kicking him off the couch. The boy fell onto the floor and cursed. "You're quite strong for someone who claimed she can't move a muscle. Unbelievable."

Tiffany just scoffed and ignored his remark as she stretched her legs across the couch; taking all the space she could to prevent Erik from sitting next to her. After that, silence ensued them and the only sound that resounding in the flat was the low humming of the air purifier and heater, along with the low volume of the television.

A few hours later, another sound came. Erik looked at the source of the light snore and chuckled when he saw Tiffany sleeping soundly. Gently, he laid the back of his hand on her forehead to check her temperature and was glad when she was not as warm as she was before.

Seeing her sleeping in an awkward position, Erik shook his head. "Tiffany, go sleep in your room." He shook her body gently, waking her up. "Tiffany."

The girl stirred in her sleep and yawned.

"Oh God…you're—" Erik groaned, frowning at the sight of Tiffany opening her mouth so wide. "Hey sleepyhead, get up and go to your room."

Erik sighed in annoyance when Tiffany did not heed his words and instead, went back to sleep. Thinking of the last resort, he picked up the girl with ease and slumped her on his shoulder as if she was a sack of grain. "That should teach you."

Tiffany yelled for him to put her down but her threats fell of deaf ear and before she knew it, she was on her bed, sitting at the edge of it and Erik's figure towered over her. Tiffany pushed him by his stomach and glared at the boy who had ruthlessly manhandled her. "You're such an asshole."

"Thank you. You're just the same. Now either you go back to your beauty sleep or you want to bath away the heat, it's up to you. You're on your own for this." Erik said, bending his back until their eyes were on par with each other, "…but just call me if you need me. Your phone's on your nightstand."

After that, he got out of her room and lightly pulled the door until it almost closed. Seeing her door slightly opened, Tiffany sighed. Her perception on him changed suddenly in a matter of a few hours. When she thought about it again, that day was the first day they actually spent with each other longer than most.

Tiffany did not even realize that the muscles in her cheeks moved on their own as they worked their way to form a small smile on her face.

Erik rushed to the front door when he heard the loud knocks. "Coming!" he yelled.

The moment he opened the door, his eyes landed on the pretty girl in front of him. "Hi, Jessi!" he greeted her cheerfully, "come on in!"

The girl giggled and stepped into the shared unit. "Hello, Erik. Is Tiffany still sick?"

Erik smiled, and shrugged as he gestured Tiffany's room. "She's sleeping I think. Had a fever." He said and led Jessica to Tiffany's room. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Jessica shook her head, "It's alright. I understand. She can be quite a hassle to take care of when she's sick but then, that's the only time she'll be quite decent to you." She said before leaving Erik standing by Tiffany's bedroom door with a small smile on his face.

Well, what Jessica said was quite true considering that Tiffany seemed to be quite tame. For now.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, when Erik went to class, Maddox came to him with a wide smile on his face. Seeing his friend looking so happy, Erik smiled too, for no apparent reason.

"Who brought a big smile on that face of yours?" he asked, out of curiosity.

Maddox pulled him sideways, his arms around the older boy's neck. "I'm just so happy." He exclaimed and sighed contentedly.

Erik pulled his head back to look at his friend. The boy was being weird and it was Erik's first time seeing him so happy and dreamy at the same time. Somehow, his heart tugged although he did not know why. "What made you so happy?"

"Jessica." Maddox answered, still with the big smile on his face.

 _Figured so,_ Erik thought.

"I'm…I think I'm in love, Erik."

Erik's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Love is a big word, Maddie. You know you can't play with it." He said, partly in disbelief because Maddox has had his fair share of having so many crushes before but to actually hear him saying that he is in love, it was rare. A precious audio-graph, if you ask him.

Maddox nodded, expression solemn. "I know, and I'm not playing. Don't worry, our deal is still on." The boy patted Erik's shoulder and pulled the boy to his side again. "My heart's never beat so fast before."

Erik smiled albeit feeling a bit defeated. Well, at least his friend was feeling happy. He never saw Maddox any happier than this before so it was rather a fresh sight to see him with a big smile and light steps.

Maddox had always been the mature one in their friendship although most of the time he is the silliest one. While Erik was and always is the voice of reason in the small group of closest friends, Maddox had always been Erik's voice of reason. Maddox is Erik's anchor, and Erik is Maddox's.

Of course, his heart ached a bit, thinking of many possibilities, but as long as his instinct did not give out any signs, he was glad. Genuinely delighted for Maddox.

"How's class yesterday?" Maddox asked, as they walked their way to their lecture class that morning. Maddox, still with that big smile on his face and light steps, turned to him and shrugged.

"Nothing much happened. Well, if you count Ahmed announcing that he's going to marry Aisha, happen, that is. That boy is so infatuated…" Maddox chuckled as he recalled the event the day before. "…and Aisha was so shocked that she just stood there wearing the funniest shocked face ever! I ship those two, really."

Erik laughed. "Well, can't blame her for that. Ahmed loves to do stupid things. I bet Zahra is going to be so furious at Ahmed." Just as he said her name, a black-haired girl walked past them hurriedly. By the whiff of perfume she left behind, both Maddox and Erik knew it was the said girl. "Zahra! Where are you going? Class is that way."

The girl turned to them and it was clear that she trying so hard not to show that she was pissed. "I know. I'm just going to catch Ahmed. I swear I'm going to kill him the moment I laid my hands on him." Zahra muttered under her breath and proceeded her mission while still mumbling in some language that the both of them could not identify.

Maddox and Erik could only shook his head and laughed. "Wow…did you feel that evil vibe coming from her?" Erik asked.

The taller boy nodded, shivering in response. "Murderous…I hope Ahmed's going to make it to the class." Maddox said. "You know that he got four available quota for wives right?"

"Yeah…" Erik laughed. "…but then I bet he wouldn't dare to fill up the remaining three even if he wanted to. Zahra would've killed him the second he mentioned the words 'another one'."

…

"I'm guessing something happened yesterday with you and Jessica when I'm not around." Erik said before stuffing his mouth with the last bit of his ham sandwich.

Maddox nodded, humming in respond as his mouth was full too. It took him a full minute to swallow it and after he did, he sighed in relief before he started to speak up, "Well, about that…you don't mind if, you know…me and Jessica…I mean, if I…approach Jessica?"

Erik cocked his brows and laughed. "Of course I don't. Didn't I said fair competition?" he said, shaking his head at his friend's question. "So, what happened yesterday?"

"Oh I …well, I waited for you at the park yesterday, that was before you called me saying you're not going to class because of Tiffany." He said, wiping his hands against each other to rid of the crumbs. "Right after you called me, there she was, walking alone in her beautiful glory. She was on the phone too and I assume it's Tiffany."

"I think it is Tiffany." Erik said, nodding his head as a gesture for Maddox to continue. "Go on."

"Well, I panicked…" he chuckled, "I even thought of being a bench but it was too ridiculous!"

"Of course it was! Oh my God, you stupid bloke!" Erik exclaimed, laughing at his friend's stupid thought. "Where's the macho and sexy and handsome and charismatic Maddox?"

"Don't ask me about that. It's gone down the drain!" Maddox retaliated in his laughter. "I will be so ashamed of myself if I did try to be a bench and ignore her." He exclaimed, hiding his face in his hands as he groaned in shame.

Erik sighed and shook his head. "Then what did you do?"

Maddox leaned into his chair, resuming his talk. "Well, I just stood there and froze like a stone. I swear to God, Erik, I've never had my heart beating so fast like it did yesterday. She was so beautiful and she radiated this…this…some sort of glowing light around. It's like she's an angel disguising as a human!" He exclaimed in amazement.

Erik nodded his head, noticing how his friend's eyes sparkled when he talked about Jessica. Maddox's smile gotten wider, if that even possible. Of course, this was not the first time Maddox talked about his crush on someone but never as happy and as excited as he did now.

Erik finally connected the dots when he remembered Maddox talked about the girl he had a crush on for the past year. _Damn, he really likes her_ , he thought, and smiled to himself.

"…and after our schedule ended on the same time, so Jessica texted me if I wanted to grab a lunch with her before she goes to visit Tiffany, and I replied yes. So we went for lunch, just the two of us and I swear, Erik, even the sight of her sweet smile could be the death of me. I'd die a happy man just seeing her smile." Maddox sighed, his lips formed a charmingly sweet smile.

"You're a lovesick. You're suffering from a happy sickness called 'love'." Erik said, chuckling at the sight of his friend looking outside the café with a dreamy look.

"I know, Erik. I know…"

Seeing Maddox being a happy fool in love, Erik felt a pang in his heart, knowing his friend was genuinely in love with Jessica, no doubt. Suddenly, all the thought of fighting with him for Jessica crossed his mind. He admitted he really liked Jessica but if Maddox was really into her, what more he could do?

After all, Erik was unsure but knew what he felt for Jessica was just a mere admiration and adoration. Nothing close to what Maddox felt for the girl.

Erik became confused. Should he or should he not give up the fight, knowing that in the end, one of them would be hurt and scarred badly.

…

"I'm home…" Erik announced to no one. He tiredly took off his shoes and kicked it into the shoe closet before dragging his feet to his room.

On his way there, he noticed Tiffany's door opened but no sound emitted from the room. Erik tiptoed to the opened door and peeked his head inside. There, on the bed were two girls sleeping so peacefully. Erik chuckled, sighing in relief, actually glad that nothing bad happened. Slowly, he closed the door then went to his room.

He jumped onto his bed and laid on his front with his face buried in the sheet. Erik groaned, and then turned to his back, blinking his eyes as he thought about Jessica and Maddox. "Stupid…," Erik laid on his bed for a few minutes before he got up and groaned again. He shook his head and then went to the toilet to take a bath, in hopes to ease his mind, allowing his to think properly.

In the other room, Jessica was the first one to wake up from her nap. She looked at her friend and checked on her by placing her hand on the girl's forehead gently. Finally, after making sure that Tiffany was getting better, Jessica smiled. "You better be well tomorrow, Tiffany." She mumbled, tapping on the sleeping girl's nose before getting off the bed to go to the guest's bathroom.

After she washed her face, Jessica heard the low buzzing and music in low volume from the living room, Jessica went to check on it. "Oh, Erik! You're back. Didn't hear you coming." She said, smiling when she saw the boy sitting at the couch with his feet on the coffee table.

Erik startled by her, immediately put down his feet. "Jessi!" he exclaimed, chuckling. "You two were sleeping when I came," he smiled back and patted the space beside him. "Want to join me?" he asked, cocking his brows.

Jessica nodded and shrugged as she made her way to the couch. "What are you watching?" she asked as she sat beside Erik. The boy just shrugged and laughed. "You don't know?"

"I don't." Erik laughed. "Just changed to this channel the moment you came in. Just a moment…" he said and checked the title of the film playing on the screen. Before he could get the full name, Jessica gasped.

"Oh I know this! The Boxtrolls! I love this movie!" she squealed, not realizing that her hands were slapping Erik's arm. "I love the songs especially the one where the Red Hat sung the story of Trubshaw's kid being eaten by the Boxtrolls."

Erik looked at her with an amused smile and nodded at every words she said. The look on her face resembled his excited little sister, effectively reminding him of how much he missed Hana. "I've never watched this movie before, unfortunately. Is it good?" he asked, not wanting the girl to catch him staring at her.

"It is good! You see, instead of fighting for money, they fought for cheese, which fits the concept of showing what greed could do to a man. It shows how cruel the world could be just for money, or in this case, cheese. Good watch, I'm telling you." Jessica explained enthusiastically without being asked to. Her eyes never left the television and Erik noticed how engrossed she was with the film.

With a chuckled, Erik patted Jessica's shoulder and got up. "Well, if you're going to accompany me watching this film, I guess we need some snacks. Besides, The Proposal is up next." He tilted his head sideways and waited for Jessica's answer. Upon seeing the girl's excited nod and wide smile, Erik cheered. "Good, just sit still there and everything will be ready in seconds."

At that moment, he realised that he would never have the same affection towards Jessica as much as Maddox do. That fleeting feelings that he thought was a genuine fondness towards a woman was slowly becoming a hoax he told himself.

Upon further observation and thoughts, Erik came to notice that Jessica somehow evoked a familiar affection he felt for his younger sister; with the way she talked about things she likes, the way she cutely walks, how Jessica sounded a lot like little Hana, his sister.

Erik smiled, admitting to himself that he was a foolish for trying to fool himself that he sees Jessica as a woman when all these whiles, he has been adoring the girl because she resembled so much like his little sister that he missed. Knowing that at least now he could get a little confirmation of his feelings for Jessica, Erik could feel himself breathe in relief.

At least Erik did not have to compete against his own best friend just for a girl, now that he was certain of his own feelings.

All he thought he should do now was to plan the perfect plan to 'fail' this competition.

Tiffany woke up by the sound of laughter coming from the living room. She sat up on her bed and stretched her body, feeling at ease as she felt her muscles were not as sore as they were the day before. Another laughter roared, and she frowned. "What are they watching?" she mumbled, getting up from her bed.

Not bothering to fix herself, Tiffany got out of her room, yawning as she reached the living room. When she opened her eyes, Tiffany frowned at the sight of Jessica and Erik sitting on the same couch with the girl's legs on Erik's lap. They did not seemed to notice her, their eyes glued on the television. Tiffany huffed and made her way to the kitchen, deliberately clanking the glasses before popping open a can of Coke.

Hearing the sound from the kitchen area, both Erik and Jessica turned their head to the source and found Tiffany looking at them with an unreadable expression. "Wow, you really want to kill yourself, don't you?" Erik said, gently pushing Jessica's legs away and hurriedly went to Tiffany. "You don't drink Coke after only a few hours of taking meds."

Tiffany glared at Erik as the boy took the can of soft drink from her hand and put them away. "I'm not going to drink all of that." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"He's right, Tiffany. Told you many times before." Jessica butted in, sipping her own drink. She hid her smile as she drank, secretly liking the sight of Erik and Tiffany in the same zone. The boy was fretting over her friend, and she admitted that it was a rare sight to see Tiffany not retaliating menacingly.

"You should know that even a sip of Coke after meds could harm your body. You're crazy enough to drink even half of this…this drink!" Erik scolded the girl, holding the half-empty can of soft drink. "Just go sit next to Jessica. I'll warm a glass of milk for you. Geez, what a girl you are…" he mumbled the last words as he busied himself to warm the milk for Tiffany.

The girl rolled her eyes, huffing as she stomped her way to Jessica who was watching the whole exchange with a small smile. "Wow, usually you're a lot fussy. Why aren't you now?" Jessica asked as the empty space beside her dipped with Tiffany's weight.

"You don't dare, Jessi. He acts like my father." Tiffany mumbled as she roughly took the small cushion on the couch for her to hug.

"Well, if I don't, you might've laid on the floor now with foam in your mouth." Erik said from the kitchen. "Just listen to me now you're sick, so that we can argue more when you're healthy."

Jessica laughed, nodding her head. "He's right. As much as amusing and easy you are when you're sick, it's been boring without your witty remark when your brain's all fried up." She said which earned a smack on the arm from Tiffany.

Tiffany pouted, realizing that they were ganging up on her. "I can't believe you're on his side. I thought you were my friend."

Erik laughed as he approached the girls with a mug of lukewarm milk in his hold. "You can't blame her, Tiffany. Jessica is right on her words. I'm right. She agrees with me." He said and handed Tiffany the milk. "Drink this up and after that, go take a cold shower. You need to get rid of the heat."

Tiffany took the mug and mumbled 'thank you', all the while cursing him under her breath. "You're being too nice. It's like I'm dealing with a psychopath killer."

"Wow, what a nice way to say thanks, Tiffany." Jessica sarcastically remarked, nudging Tiffany's ribs. She smiled apologetically at Erik who just returned a small smile, shrugging as a way to show that it was okay.

"Oh, one day I might be. Just make sure to lock your door." Erik retorted, to which made Jessica laugh and Tiffany glared at him.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Ooh, scary. I won't be sleeping just to make sure you won't be creeping into my room and kill me in my sleep." She said, feigning fear nonchalantly.

Erik chuckled. "I don't need to creep into your room to kill you. I might just have to put a few drops of poison in that milk you're drinking and watch you as you choke." He said and paused to smile mischievously when he saw Tiffany immediately pulled away from the mug. "But of course I'm not doing it now. There's Jessica here."

Jessica could only laugh, seeing the horrified look on Tiffany's face. It was entertaining, watching the two bickering about things she does not even have the brain to fight about. As the two were in their war, Jessica's sight roamed on Tiffany from top to bottom and she noticed that the girl did not even prepped herself properly. Her lips tugged in a small smile, realizing that Tiffany grew so comfortable with Erik without herself knowing it.

Jessica remembered how Tiffany used to be so self-conscious of her appearance. It took them 2 years of friendship did Tiffany start being very comfortable with her. Just what did Erik do to have the girl being in her cosy zone that fast?

"Tiffany, would it be fine if I…you know, date Maddox?" Jessica asked.

The both of them walked around the park after their class ended, searching for a good place to do their revision. Tiffany's head snapped at her friend beside her, sporting a genuine surprised look on her face.

"What? Are you two progressing now?"

Jessica frowned and shook her head. "We're not. It's…it's just a question." She mumbled.

Things were silent all the way to their favourite spot. As Jessica placed her things on the clean grass, Tiffany looked at her. "Well, yesterday was a progress if you're counting that. You two had small talks, right?"

Jessica nodded and hummed. "Yeah but it was just a small talk." She said, and then hid her reddening cheeks in her hands. "…but he called me last night."

Tiffany's ear perked up at Jessica's words. Her eyes widened, all her attention now focused on the girl. "Why? What did you two talked about?"

The girl shrugged, her lips forming a bashful smile. "It's not much though. Just some random things, like our day and stuffs…but his voice was so romantic!" Jessica squealed in her palms. "I think I talked too much last night."

Tiffany smiled. "But he did stayed on the line all the while you talked, right?" she asked, her smile widened when her friend nodded. "And didn't interrupt you to talk about himself and constantly giving respond so that you know he's paying attention and listening. He did that?"

Her friend hummed, remembering all the things that occurred the last night. "He…did. He did." Jessica confirmed, not sure, where Tiffany was going with the things she said.

"Wow…he's into you, Jessi. I can bet that he is!" Tiffany exclaimed her eyes widened in excitement. "I'm no expert but from what I read somewhere on the net, boys who paid attention to the girl and listened to her well might hold an interest in her. I don't know though, it's just what I read." Tiffany shrugged, brows cocked in uncertainty.

Jessica fell into a deep silent before she responded to Tiffany. "But Tiffany, with what you said, I'm not sure if he really is into me. I don't want to put too much hope and lie to myself that he likes me too." She paused. "Once is enough."

"Right…" Tiffany puckered her lips and sighed. "We have to make sure though. Even if he keep on calling you every night, it's no guarantee that he really likes you…"

"Let's just wait and see, okay? Really, once is enough. I was lucky that Aiden didn't know I had a crush on him before I knew he had a girlfriend." Jessica said, lying down on her back as she placed her head on Tiffany's lap.

Tiffany hummed, stroking Jessica's hair as they enjoyed the sound of nature. "You know, I'm glad that Aiden wasn't single. He'd be dead if he does and dated you."

Jessica laughed. "Yeah. I bet he will. I never knew he was a player until that one event that gathered all of his girls in one place." They laughed remembering the event that probably will scar the boy's life. "Serves him right."

Tiffany shook her head and smile. "That was the best party ever! Aiden and his friends were attacked by those girls were the best part of the party. Funny how no one came to help them to fend them off from the girls."

"Moral of the story; don't cheat. Even if you're bored with just one person. Don't cheat." Jessica said, nodding her head with every words she said.

They stopped talking after that as they basked themselves in the cosy afternoon's warmth. Jessica fell asleep not long after, leaving Tiffany wide-awake; staring at Jessica's sleeping face. "You said you wanted to revise but look who's talking?" she mumbled and laughed softly as she stroked Jessica's hair gently.

Tiffany sighed and laid down too. Soon after, she fell asleep, joining her friend to the land of dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Tiffany sighed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. Her hands clutched on the sheet of her bed as the pressure in her lower abdomen increased.

"Faster…" she moaned. "I'm—ah!"

Her back arched, the hands that were holding her down restricted her hips from bucking to the movement on her intimate area.

When the wet muscle flicked her sensitive button, she gasped.

"Oh God…I'm so close…" she sighed, voice out of tune.

"Cum for me baby…" the voice said. He sounded familiar but she could not put a finger on who that voice belonged to.

Tiffany wanted to look down. She wanted see who was the one with the magical talent but stopped when the fingers in her curled, hitting the spot that spread euphoria all over her body. The fingers hit the spot over and over again, sending pleasures all over her body with every beat of her pulses.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God…oh fuck…keep going..." she chanted, her body thrashing involuntarily. Tiffany's mind went blank as her orgasm hit her, squirting all over her lover.

Her body trembled, breath erratic, skin covered in sweat. Tiffany was trying to find back her ability to breath after the mind-blowing orgasm.

"You okay?"

Tiffany opened her eyes as she panted. "Yea—"her eyes widened at the sight of the man on top of her in his naked glory. "ERIK?!"

…

Tiffany sprung awake from her sleep. She was sweating profusely; her womanhood throbbed as she panted. "Oh my God! What—"

She was livid. The nightmare—or rather a very nice dream?—was much uncalled for. It would have been okay if the person was Dennis Oh or Tom Hiddleston or even Brad Pitt but Erik Kim? That was far from likeable and bed-able. Tiffany shivered; her mind remembered everything from the dream.

As Tiffany moved her legs, she noticed the sticky feeling between her thighs. She frowned, as her hand went down to wipe her legs. Tiffany gasped when she realised what it was. "Eew! Oh my God!" she screamed in horror, the dull pleasure throbbing in her private area effectively disappeared. Immediately she ran outside to the guest bathroom and freshened herself.

Dreamt of a wet dream of your archenemy? Very not cool.

…

Tiffany was quiet the whole day. She was lucky enough she did not met eye-to-eye with Erik on her way to class or else she might have scratched his face in a shameful rage. On the other hand, perhaps she might hid herself as if she was a turtle.

It was all too vivid to her. The feeling that ran through her veins, the pulsing pleasures, and the sensation on her nether region. It was all too real to be a dream. Tiffany spent a long time in the bathroom after she woke up, bathing herself as her mind was traumatised by the thought of her getting in on with Erik.

"You're out of it today. Anything bothers your little head?"

The touch on her forearm made her jump in surprised. As an effect, Jessica was surprised as well. "Oh my God…I'm sorry…" Tiffany said, giggling when she saw Jessica's facial expression.

"It's okay. Are you? You don't talk much today, Tiff." Jessica asked, leaning on her elbow on the table as she looked at her friend's troubled face. "Something on your mind?"

Tiffany sighed, shaking her head. "Jessi…" she called her friend and looked at her. "…have you had, you know…wet dreams with someone?" she whispered, afraid that her classmates might hear her. "Instead of your crush, you dreamt of someone completely random. Have you?"

Jessica looked at her friend, suddenly finding her friend's question amusing. "I had one but not random person. I did tell you that I dreamt of Aiden and me getting it on, right?" she said, laughing at Tiffany's disgusted response upon hearing her ex-crush's name. "I regretted dreaming about that but it's out of our control. Can't do anything about it." Jessica shrugged and then turned back to her notes.

Tiffany hummed, nodding her head, agreed to what her friend said. "So that's mean you've never dreamt about sexing your enemy then?" she asked, almost slapping her own face as she let out the big hint—or the biggest answer. Jessica seemed to be not that interested at first but as she registered the words Tiffany said, her expression lit up.

"Oh my God! You had a dream about Erik?!" Jessica excitedly whispered, trying hard to contain her squeals as she started to bombard Tiffany with questions that the girl wished to not answer. "You're such a dirty girl, Tiffy." Jessica grinned, playfully slapping her friend's arm.

"I am not! As you said earlier, you can't control dreams. I don't even have even the slightest idea on how he invaded my dream." The girl pouted, frowning as the vivid images of her dream entered her mind. At that instance, upon remembering it, her face reddened. "Stupid dream."

Jessica, sympathised with her friend's misery, patted Tiffany's hand and cooed. "Don't be too hard on it. It's just a dream. Nothing much." She said.

Tiffany sighed. "I know it's not but really…I even…" she paused to hide her face behind her hands. "I even…," and the next sentence came out incoherent.

"…came?" Jessica finished her friend's sentence in doubt. Seeing how Tiffany still hiding her face, and her hands becoming red too, she knew that she was on point. Jessica gasped, realising the severity of Tiffany's situation, but she laughed it off, thinking that it was just a harmless dream.

What harm could a dream done, though?

…

Indeed, it was no harm but Tiffany could never looked Erik the same way again.

When she got back from her class, the moment she stepped into the shared unit, the sight of Erik wearing his singlet and shorts greeted her tired eyes. It did not help that they were a bit transparent and fit that it hugged his muscles perfectly, effectively showing her hints of muscles hiding underneath. The boy just sat there on the sofa, with his legs on the table as he watched the television. Erik looked like a bummer. A hot hobo.

Tiffany tried to not make a sound but as soon as her hand left the door-handle, it clicked shut, collecting attention from Erik. The boy looked at her with his brows cocked, still seating on the sofa. "Are you trying to be a creeper or what?" he asked.

The girl was still stunned, stayed rooted on her place. As much as Tiffany wanted to look away and stop herself from gawking at Erik, her eyes defied her as they stayed on Erik's face.

 _Tiffany, stop looking!_

 _I can't! Look at those babies in his arms! Look at those chest outline!_

 _Tiffany! Remember! He's your worst enemy!_

 _Goddammit he's so hot! Look at that body!_

While her mind was arguing against her heart, Tiffany noticed that the outline of Erik's jaw now grown with stubbles although not very visible.

Now, if man's body was her number one weakness in male, light stubbles might be second. Well, it depended on which kind of male though. However, seeing it on Erik, although she tried to deny it, he definitely looked good with it. The pale green complexion jowl area defining his sharp jawline.

 _Oh god he looks so hot right now I could nibble on his jaw…_

 _Tiffany! STOP!_

"…fany? You there?"

And she did not even realised that Erik was standing right in front of her, bending his knees to get at the same eye-level with Tiffany, and waved right in front of her face. "Hello…"

The first words that came out of Tiffany's lips were very random. So unexpected.

"You didn't shave."

And Erik just stood there with a confused expression as Tiffany walked past him to get to her room. His hand went to his jaw and rubbed his chin, feeling the light stubbles pricked his fingers.

Erik's brow cocked upward as he laughed at how Tiffany seemingly not noticed that she went into her room with her shoes on instead of changing into her home-slipper.

After a few hours, Erik stood in front of Tiffany's room, knocking on the door. He was worried for her but instead of asking her right away, Erik halt the thought and waited for a while. Seeing her troubled face when she came home was enough to tell him that she needed a little time alone. Few hours of waiting for Tiffany to get out of her room, Erik grew impatient and there he was, waiting for Tiffany to respond to him.

"Tiffany, are you okay? You better answer me now or else I'll call your father, telling him you're sick." He threatened. There was still no response from the girl, so Erik knocked again. "Tif—"

His jaw almost met the floor when Tiffany finally opened the door in all her glory.

Whether she was aware of it or not, her cleavage were showing behind the robe, and the smooth skin of her chest enticed him. Erik could not lie that his eyes wandered there but it was just for a moment. Among all of his friends, Erik prided himself for having a good self-control. However, with what presented in front of him, Erik questioned himself if he was really true to himself.

Not wanting to be caught on and be called a pervert, Erik looked away. "S-sorry, j-just go put on your clothes first." He said, pulling the door-handle and closed it tight. Erik's face were very red and he felt his throat gone dry. When he tried to walk away, the familiar stirring at the pit of his stomach stopped him.

"Oh…my God. Not now…" he grumbled, looking down to see the bulge forming in his shorts. Erik shook his head and inhaled sharply. _Oh my God, I'm such a virgin…_

He was lucky that Tiffany was still in her room when he tried to walk normally with an arousal. Soon as he sat on the sofa, Erik immediately covered it up with a small cushion and pretended that nothing happened.

After a few minutes, Tiffany got out of her room. It was an everyday sight, seeing Tiffany in her shorts and loose shirt but somehow, Erik's throat gotten even drier and the stirring on his lower body intensified. He tried everything to lessen his arousal, even to the point of clenching his bum repeatedly but it was to no avail.

"I'm okay now, see?" Tiffany said, twirling her body around to prove to him that she was perfectly fine. Although it looked innocent, her twirling caused the shirt to be lifted up and effectively showed him more of her thighs albeit for a few seconds. "I'm just tired. Now I just want to go to sleep. If you'll excuse me."

"Yes do that." Erik quickly responded, voice shaky even though he tried to hide it. Fortunately, Tiffany did not caught on, so he was safe. The moment Tiffany was out of his sight, Erik sighed in relief. "Oh God!"

With a great difficulty, Erik got up from the couch and went to his room, with his back hunched.

…

The next day went by smoothly, lucky for them.

Erik was on his way to his class when Jessica came from behind him and smacked his back. "Ow! Hana, you—!" he turned his head and was surprised to see Jessica laughing with her hands on her mouth. "Oh, I thought—" Erik shook his head and chuckled. "Nothing."

Jessica inhaled, lips still forming a big smile with her hands akimbo. "Now, now. Who is Erik Kim's Hana?" she asked, teasing smile plastered on her face. Erik shook his head in amusement and laughed.

"She's my sister. Sorry my mind was not here just now. I really thought you were my sister." Erik explained, rubbing his nape. They walked together to their academic building without they noticed it and continued their talk.

"I'm guessing she always did that to you?"

Erik smiled wide. "Yes. She's a mischievous young lass and a very petite teen too." He chuckled, remembering every pranks Hana did to him. "…and she looks like you, you know."

Jessica's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "Really?"

"Well, not exactly…how should I put it…" Erik rubbed his chin and looked up. "Your personalities are quite the same and you're as small as her too." He chuckled and then hummed as he looked at Jessica with a thoughtful look. "Ah, right! Now that I thought of it, even the way you talk sounds like Hana…"

The girl smiled, amused by the revelation. "That's interesting! Does she likes fashion?" she asked. Seeing Erik nod, her smile widened. "Can I meet her?"

"Are you serious?" he asked, surprised but happy by her request. Erik chuckled when Jessica nodded enthusiastically and he shrugged. "She's in Cornwall. I'll let you meet her sometime in the future," he said, patting her head. Suddenly, he remembered the phone call he got from his brother the night before.

"In fact, how about you join Maddie and me to our hometown this weekend? My brother is getting married and… like the old saying, 'the more the merrier'." He said with arms opened as he waited for Jessica's answer expectantly. "You can meet Hana there too."

Jessica's face turned red and her eyes opened wide by the invitation. It was not because of embarrassment; instead, she was flattered and reluctant at the same time, but then whole idea of travelling to Maddox's hometown and meeting his family was making her heart fluttered wildly. "W-well…I'll see about that. I have to ask my parents' permission first before I let you know about it."

Erik smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. Do that." He said.

"It's just…you know I'm not used to being so away from my parents and—and I…"

Erik stopped her as he placed his hand on her head. "It's alright. I don't want your parents to be worried either. Ask them first, and then tell me if you'll join us, okay?" he assured her with a warm smile. The frown on her face dissipated, replaced with a relieved smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my class and I assume you have to go to, yes? Till we meet again."

Jessica stood there, watching as Erik's figure was no longer visible among the students in the hallway. Just as she turned around, Tiffany appeared from her side. "Lord! You scared me!" she gasped, and then rolled her eyes when she saw her friend sniggered. "Bitch. What do you want?"

"What did you talked to Erik about? Saw him pat your head. What are you? Five?" Tiffany grimaced, looking at it as if it was something childish to do.

"Well, he invited me to his hometown this weekend, and Maddox is going too…" Jessica blushed, remembering the nickname Erik gave Maddox. "Maddie…" she mumbled and giggled to herself.

Feeling weird out by her friend's behaviour, Tiffany nudged her friend. "You're freaking me out here. What's wrong with you?" Tiffany asked, frowning when the girl did not even answer her question. Just as she was about to ask again, she heard Jessica squeal. "What? What is it?"

"You have to go with me this weekend Tiffy! I don't think I can handle myself if I don't have you by my side!" Jessica said eyes wide.

Seeing how ridiculously panicked her friend was, Tiffany could not contain her laughter. "You sound like you'll pounce on Maddox the moment Erik left you two alone!" Tiffany exclaimed. Her exclamation made Jessica whined and latched herself onto her arm, begging Tiffany to agree. "Alright, alright. But mommy and daddy Jung…would they let you?"

Jessica's shoulder slumped. "Well, I haven't asked them yet. If and only if, they let me, you'll have to come too. Okay?"

"I will, don't worry."

Of course, it would be hell.

…

The moment Tiffany entered the shared unit, her eyes landed on the sprawled legs on the floor in the living room area. She frowned, her ears caught the murmuring sound came from the television and lights flickering. Tiffany turned to Jessica who was behind her the whole time and shushed.

"I think Erik's sleeping." Tiffany whispered. "On the floor."

It was Jessica's turn to frown as she craned her neck to look at the direction of the couch. "But Erik's there on the couch." She pointed at the sleeping figure who was sprawled all over the couch.

Their eyebrows cocked upward. "Maybe it's just Maddox."

Both of them then took off their shoes and stepped further into the apartment, only to be greeted by of sight of two teenage boys sleeping in a very funny position. They restrained their laughter as Tiffany took out her cell phone to capture the blackmail-worthy picture of them. Well, mostly of Erik.

Just as they were to walk to Tiffany's room, Jessica, in her laughing fit, accidentally hit her hand on the painting and gasped as it fell on the floor rather loudly. "Oh my God, I'm sorry!" she whispered to Tiffany, still laughing, and picking up the painting before placing it on it's place.

"Tiffany?"

Both Jessica and Tiffany turned around to the source of the voice and smiled apologetically to the boy who was just woke up from his nap. Maddox pulled his hair back and yawned. "Oh, Jessica's here too? Hello!"

"I am so sorry f-for the noise. I'm just… I just… the picture…swing. I…" Jessica stopped and blinked, realising how stupid she sounded. "J-just go back to sleep. Have a nice dream. W-we'll be quiet, I promise." Jessica almost hit her head on the wall. Hard. Noticing that she sputtered everything in jumbled words like a hopeless fool.

Tiffany would have laugh seeing how her friend became a shy mess in front of her love interest. However, when she saw how red her friend's face was and how she fidgeted, Tiffany took pity and stepped forward. "Yeah, I'm sorry we woke you up. We'll go to our room now. Go back to sleep." Tiffany said, smiling apologetically towards the confused lad.

Once they were in Tiffany's room, Jessica immediately plopped herself onto the bed and took a nearby pillow before squealing into it. Tiffany shook her head. The sight of her friend being head over heel is not new but her mess might be.

"I'm so stupid. I could've talked normally to him but I sputtered nonsense and there he was looking at me like I'm an idiot and oh God, I swear I am! I don't know what to do Tiff!" Jessica exclaimed voice restrained in order to prevent herself being too loud. "We talked just fine before this, but just now was horrible! But I wouldn't blame me because I swear, Tiffy! His bed hair was so sexy and cute and goddamn gorgeous—"

"Alright, okay. Stop it there, Jessi. Stop it there." Tiffany came to her best friend's side when Jessica was having her own mental breakdown. The girl's breath took some time to be normal again and when Jessica could find her calm back, Tiffany stopped stroking her back. "I've never seen you like this before." She laughed.

Jessica took the pillow and buried her face before looking at Tiffany with a pout, nodding like a lost puppy. "I just…it's…unexplainable. I just…I don't know…"

Tiffany smiled and tucked Jessica's hair behind her ear. "It's alright. Although I don't know how you feel, but I guess I believe you when you said you're in love with him." Tiffany paused and sighed, "I just can't believe you'd be this clumsy in front of him. It's just too funny to see the all serious and elegant Jessica to be such a mess in front of her crush."

Seeing Tiffany laugh formed a smile on Jessica's face. What her friend said was true. She had never been the one who stuttered like a complete idiot. Jessica Jung was the type that was very composed and her words were always well thought. However, whenever she was not well-prepared in front of a certain Maddox Kwon, her actions, her thoughts, her words, all jumbled like Play-Doh being mixed up.

"Maddox…I just can't…he's there. Outside, Tiffany." Jessica said and sighed. "No matter how many times I have seen him, I feel like puking rainbow and run like a happy unicorn."

Tiffany laughed. Hard and loud. "What the fuck, Jessi?" the girl was clapping her hands, almost imitating the ugly seal clap, and her head thrown back. "You're like a modernised Shakespeare. Puke rainbow and unicorn." She giggled when she could not find the proper pace for breathing after a loud laugh.

"Can't blame me. He made me feel that way." Jessica shrugged and laid on the bed, still hugging the pillow. She squeezed it hard, and then smiled. "Aah…I feel like being Mrs Jessica Kwon sooner."

Tiffany laughed again. "You're a delusional puppy."

Jessica smiled, ignoring her friend's remark. "Jessica Kwon sounds so nice…"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Tiffany could only let out a big grin, seeing how the mighty have softened and turned into a puddle of goo—metaphorically—all because of love.

Funny, how Erik could capture all the girls' hushed conversation, no matter how much the girls tried to be silence. Lucky it was just Erik Kim, for if it was Maddox Kwon, Jessica's life would be over in embarrassment.

Erik grinned mischievously, delighted that his operation was going to be so much easier.

…

"I can't believe I let you convince me to go along with this trip to Cornwall. I would've had the apartment all by myself this weekend." Tiffany grumbled, adjusting the strap of her backpack on her shoulder before helping Jessica with hers.

"Well, you're a good friend. Understanding too, and loves me so much. You could've let me go alone but you did come." Jessica said, sniggering when she saw the look on Tiffany's face. The look of utter boredom. "Don't worry, Tiffy. It's all going to be fine. Besides, what harm could making some new friends would do anyway?"

Tiffany just shut her mouth in respond and sighed. She was not in the mood to argue with her best friend, knowing how the girl could win with every words she threw. "Okay…but promise me you won't leave me all alone when the party comes. I hate the crowd."

Jessica squealed and hugged Tiffany's arm, "I won't. I promise! Love you, Tiff!"

Before Tiffany could respond, there came the tall lads who went to the loo for God-knows how long. She frowned when she saw that the boys had their outfits changed, noticing that Erik was wearing a cargo three-quarter pants, different from when he first came. "Why…"

"Got wet from a broken pipe Erik turned on. Boy's put so much strength on the poor pipe." Maddox explained, noticing Tiffany's confused expression. "Erik's got his jeans changed because the water got to his crotch." Maddox groaned when Erik nudged his ribs.

"She doesn't even asked you the details of the incident, why bother explaining?" Erik grumbled.

Jessica watched with amusement while Tiffany just looked on with a bored and uninteresting face. Erik rolled his eyes and pulled Maddox to stand beside Jessica, deliberately letting Maddox standing beside his crush.

No one said a word. Not even a single sigh. It was until the announcement to their train did they talked again. Well, if Erik and Tiffany's banter were considered as 'talk' that is.

…

The whole ride was good, to say the least. The one thing that Tiffany was so mad at was the fact that she had to stay in the same coach as Erik. It turned out that it was a small technical issue. It might not be a big deal for the other three, but for Tiffany, it was an enormous problem. Humongous.

When they arrived at the Kim's residential, both Jessica and Tiffany were in awe.

The house—or more like a mansion—was located on top of a cliff, with the vast view of the ocean served as their eyes' feast which gave it a surrounding of an absolute sense of tranquillity. The structure and design resembled to that of the old fairy-tale castle. It sounded as if it was exaggerated but Tiffany could not help but felt that it was. Especially with the tower-like structure attached to the house, which Maddox told her was a two-storey library that Erik's family owned.

"Mother!"

Tiffany turned her head to Erik, just in time to see her housemate being bear-hugged and kissed on both of his cheeks by a petite middle-aged woman. Her heart tugged at the sight. Even though it had been a long time since her mother died, it still stung as if the woman died yesterday, and seeing this, Tiffany admitted to herself that she was jealous.

However, as she observed the interaction between Erik and his mother, she did not know whether to laugh or to be in awe. Perhaps the boy had grown accustomed to it but it still amused Tiffany seeing how fine he was from receiving a kiss and a huge hug from his mother. Most of the boys that she knew would either grimace or whine whenever they received any skin form of affection from the woman who gave birth to them.

"…fany?"

Tiffany snapped out of her own world when she heard Jessica called her. All four pair of eyes were looking at her as if she was a drunk person and Tiffany could not help but felt embarrassed. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

The old woman smiled and shook her head. "Don't be sorry, my lovely child." She paused and looked at Tiffany from top to bottom. "Good Lord! You're pretty as well!"

Tiffany blushed at the compliment and smiled bashfully. "Oh, I just…I put on some lipstick and little makeup." And she almost hit her head with what she just said.

Erik's mother just laughed and shook her head. "Let's have a look." she leaned in and looked at Tiffany's face for a few seconds second then nodded. "Aah, yes. Good. You both are quite honest, I must say." She said, "It'd be very bad for a girl to be too pretty. It stopped them from developing their sense of humour and personality."

Her nonchalance made the group of youth laughed, and the two girls nodded in agreement with what Mary said.

"But then, I know both of you have a well-developed sense of humour and personality. Otherwise, my dear Erik and Maddie wouldn't have invited you home." Older woman giggled in delight, glancing at both girls over her shoulder.

"Mother!" Erik groaned from behind the girls. Maddox rubbed his neck and smiled awkwardly when he saw Jessica looking at him and Erik's mother sniggering.

"Oh, Erik dear, don't be shy." She exclaimed, smiling so wide that Tiffany felt her cheeks hurt from seeing such a wide smile. "Now, while I take both of these lovely girls to their rooms, why don't you go and greet our relatives? Maddox's parents are here too, by the way. I'm sure the boy is eager to see his parents too." With that being said, the old woman gently tugged both girls' wrist and led them to said rooms.

Well, Tiffany could only hope that Erik's mother would not take her coming to their family's fest as a something of them being more than just a flatmate.

It was not a joke when Madame Kim said there would be a big feast before the ceremony. Unlike the tradition where both bride and groom were not allowed to see or be with each other, Tiffany get to see the beautiful bride and Erik's handsome older brother. She had to admit that the very fair skin and good-looking genes do run in the family.

Earlier in the evening, she met Sir Kim, the respectable professor in University of London, honoured Knights by the British Crown. She knew him of course, but never had she met the man in person. Tiffany was excited and so does Jessica. She never knew that the old man was a handsome middle-aged man, moreover, the father to her hated housemate.

Then there was Hana, the female version of Erik. To Jessica, the girl was the most adorable girl she had ever seen. Perhaps it was because the girl's personality that reminded her of her younger sister, Krystal, but oddly, they shared the same interest. During the whole time, they were having a feast; Tiffany was just standing around by the corner and observed the family's interaction. It was quite a sight to actually see Erik being goofy and playful to his younger sister. Funny that she found Erik looked like a father figure.

"You've been standing here during the whole feast. Are you not entertained?"

Tiffany turned over her shoulder to see Erik leaning his back against the wall beside her. It appeared to her that Erik had finally shaved his stubbles, looking like a pretty boy again. Tiffany sighed, "I'm fine. It's just that I'm actually not comfortable in the presence of crowd. It's not my cup of tea."

Hearing Tiffany's explanation, Erik pushed his body away from the wall and stepped closer to her. Enough for her to inhale the sweet, musky scent of his cologne. Surrounded by his fragrance, Tiffany had to refrain herself from acting like a creep and inhale deeply. Tiffany almost did that.

Funny how his scent affected her mind on that night.

"Let's go somewhere else. I don't like being in the crowd either." He said whilst shielding Tiffany from the sight of the crowd. Somehow, the girl felt as if she could breathe again without seeing all the people around her. "Besides, Maddox's out with Jessica and Hana. Probably going to the beach."

Tiffany looked down on her drink and cocked her brows. Then she looked up to meet Erik's eyes for a second before looking away. "Okay."

Tiffany's whole body became hot the Erik pulled her wrist and took her drink away. She knew it was not the drink—there was nothing alcoholic served—and certainly no drugs, but somehow that night, his touch seems to affect her consciousness. Tiffany did not know how did she walked because she felt herself floating.

Tiffany swore she was floating the whole time Erik pulled her out of the crowd.

What was wrong with her that night, she herself did not have any explanation why. The only thing she knew was the warmth that Erik gave her although it was just around her wrist. It spread throughout her whole body like a fire, keeping her warm from the crazy cold night.

And there was an insanely strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. Tiffany wondered why…


	10. Chapter 10

Erik walked into the kitchen after he was done with prepping himself. In any minutes, the guests will fill the house and he secretly dreaded the moment. It meant a lot of bumping and interaction with the guests.

Not that Erik hated them but it was in his nature that he was not a talker, moreover a greeter.

Erik folded his shirt's sleeves and sighed as he saw his brother helping his fiancée with whatever it was on the plate. It seemed to him that they were all good so he just made his way to the living room. There, he saw Hana and Jessica conversing as if they were old friends. He smiled, amused by his sister's friendliness.

"Hana…" Erik called his sister. The younger girl looked up and smiled widely at the sight of her favourite older brother.

"Erik! Come sit with us!" she gestured her brother to sit by her side, patting the empty space on the sofa.

Erik shook his head and smiled. "It's okay Hana. I just hope I didn't interrupt your conversation. I'm just going to head out and see who else are coming." He said and left them to continue their talk.

Just as he predicted, in just a few minutes, the house were already full with his relatives and other guests, probably family of their family's friend. There were some of them that he knew well but then there were those that he really did not have a clue who.

Like a question mark on each unknown person's face.

However, even though it was not up to his level of comfort, he was glad that none of them was paying attention to him. Otherwise, Erik would have fainted in the middle of the crowd. Though Maddox were there, the boy disappeared halfway, leaving him alone.

At one point, after long hours of wandering alone, finally his stomach screamed for food. Just as Erik was about to go and fill it with food, Hana came and surprised him. "Have you eaten? Where's Jessica?"

Hana shrugged and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "She's with Maddox. I'm hungry, that's why I'm here, duh." She said sassily, which caused the older boy to laugh at her attitude. "And you, I saw some baby prawns and nuts in the foods. Beware of what you're going to pick."

Erik's eyes widened. Perhaps it was a good thing that Maddox took Jessica away from Hana for a while. At least the little girl can help him picking his meal. "Then, can you help me pick out the food. Just anything as long as it doesn't kill me."

Hana nodded. "Sure. Just wait there, alright." She pointed at the corner of the house where the grand piano resided. "And I mean it! Don't disappear like the last time. Eat with me."

Erik smiled and patted the girl's head before heading to the place where Hana told him to wait for her. After a few minutes, the girl came with two plates full of food. One of which he could recognised as his because of the many chicken and finger foods and heap of salad. "Wow! Are you mad at me that you decide to stuff me with these?"

Hana laughed. "I do. Now eat. You're a fast eater." She said before sitting next to Erik.

The siblings ate away while chatting and catching up with each other. If it were not for their almost identical features, one would have thought that they were lover. Nevertheless, that could be a different story. Both pranksters each made playful remarks with each sentences thrown to each other. At some points, Erik would mock his sister, giving her a funny look or even ridicule his own face by making an ugly expression.

It was only after Maddox and Jessica came, did they stopped teasing each other, realising and laughed at how foolish they might looked like in the guests' eyes. Both Jessica and Erik's sister then took Maddox with them as they told him they would like Maddox's company with them for their night walk. It was strange but Erik shrugged it off, knowing that Maddox could be their safeguard.

Erik roamed around the house, feeling bored of the whole occasion. He had a small talk with his brother's fiancée but that was it. As Erik was walking around aimlessly, he caught sight of a lonely woman standing at the secluded corner.

Her face was unclear, or to say it correctly, could not be seen due to the sea of people blocking his view. Erik frowned. There was a sense of familiarity. A sense of assurance that he knew who this person was.

The woman was wearing a light pink evening dress that stopped right under her knees. The dress was sleeveless so Erik could see the smooth milky skin of the woman. Perhaps it was the dizziness caused from all the noise, all the murmurings, and all the laughter; Erik felt his body grew light.

Without him realising it, his feet made their way to the woman. Eventually, Erik realised that the woman he saw was Tiffany, the girl he had not seen since his mother hogged her and Jessica.

Strangely enough, instead of turning away, Erik took a few more silent steps and stood beside her. He could not deny that Tiffany looked pretty without the scowl on her face, and with that dress, she absolutely looked stunning.

Erik did not know how long he gawked at the girl, and upon realising, he had not said anything to her, he inhaled deeply. Erik tried not to sound so cliché so he opted to find some words that were not associated with any of those.

Tiffany was surprised to see him and she took a long moment to finally respond to him. It dawned to him that they were in the same boat—not very keen on the idea of being in the company of the crowds. Upon hearing her words, Erik came up with an idea he thought for a while. Just before he could say it aloud, the corner of his eyes caught sight of his father's colleague's notorious son.

Erik knew what the Thai-borne man was up to, as he seemed to approach Tiffany. Therefore, doing what he always do, Erik shielded Tiffany from his side and placed one of his hand on the wall beside her head.

"Okay." She said and it was all it took Erik to drag her out of the place.

…

"You know, I never knew you were the type that hated being in the crowd too." Erik asked. "I thought you're like a…people-person?"

Both of them found themselves walking along the shore, occasionally kicking the water underneath their and feeling the wet sands engulfing their feet with every of their steps. It was a lucky thing that the breeze was not that cold that night, so it was a good thing for them to take a walk and get some fresh air.

"And I have the same thought about you too." Tiffany said with a small smile as she watched her feet drowned in the water and sands. "You know, for a few seconds there, I thought you were someone's father. Were you always that close to your sister?"

Erik laughed and looked at Tiffany with an amused expression. "I don't know if I should be happy or offended by your words." He said to which the girl replied with a snort. "To answer your question, yes. I am much closer to Hana than Josef."

Tiffany hummed. "And why is that?"

"I don't know." The boy shrugged, hands in his pockets. "But I think it's probably because Hana and I is much closer in age…and maybe because she's a ball of one cheerful girl." He said, smiling at the sky.

Seeing him looking serenely pleased, Tiffany just kept mum. Somehow, being in his presence, in this situation, with this atmosphere, calmed her raging heart. It relaxed her body all over and she never knew the reason for it. "You've got a big crowd of guests there. All of them are your relatives and family's friends?"

Erik shook his head and smiled. "No. Some are, probably most of them, but there are also my father's close friends, not family's friends, just my dad's friends." He said. "If you noticed, there was this guy with massive brows…he was approaching you."

Tiffany's eyebrows cocked upward. "Really? I didn't see him at all." she frowned, trying to remember anything related to the said man.

"Of course you didn't. I covered him out of your view.." Erik grumbled, picking up a stone and threw it into the sea. Somehow, Tiffany could feel that he was throwing the rock out of frustration.

"Name's Buck. An asshole since he came here."

"Why do you sound like you hate him so much?" Tiffany stopped walking and looked at his side-profile. Erik looked as if he has a lot to thought about before picking up another stone, attempting to make it skip on the water surface. "I won't mind if you—"

"Hate is a strong word because I only dislike him." Erik began, throwing another stone.

"He's a year older than us. Yes, he is handsome, and yes, he could speak many foreign languages. Hot and drop-dead-gorgeous as all the infatuated girls would say but that was it. Buck's like the sexy and handsome bad-boy with no brain at all, but he could get any girl he wants. The one thing I could not stand is that he kept on taking my girlfriends away as if he was trying to prove something to me…"

Tiffany kept mum as Erik continued talking. At every point, he would stop and skip more stones.

"I'm not saying that I loved those girls because I don't, but it'd be a lie if I say that I don't feel anything for them throughout our relationship." He paused. "Perhaps they were too bored of me because I wasn't adventurous, not as buff as him, too."

"You can call me weird, but I told the girls that I dated that I won't go a step further than kissing and hugging unless I'm sure of what I felt for them." Erik sighed deeply, pulling back his hair that was bothering his temple. "I know it's unfair for me to be in a relationship when I don't even have the same amount of attraction for them the same as they did for me, but I foolishly thought that maybe long enough, I'd feel something strong for them. Maybe you can call me an idiotic, hopeless romantic."

Erik laughed but Tiffany noticed the lines of frowns on his forehead and the lack of emotion in his eyes. She felt as if she had to say something at that moment but her mind was too blank to form any kind of words. Instead, Tiffany kept quiet and listened to him, still.

"…but I guess they got impatient while waiting for me so they went to Buck who could give them everything that I can't." Erik chuckled before taking a huge amount of air and then letting it out with a loud groan. "Well, it's all in the past now. Memories in my secondary school's year. Besides, I don't want to compete with someone that comes with massive, bushy brows."

Tiffany burst into laughter in the midst of it all and Erik laughed too because he thought that somehow, Tiffany looked too adorable with her eyes smiling upside down, her soundless laughter.

 _Why this devil looks so damn cute when she laughs?_

Erik kept his thought to himself and smiled after they stopped laughing. "But I've learnt it all. The only thing I regret and still regret is not punching him in the face every time he caught my girl and flaunting them as if he won some priceless trophy. It hurt my pride, you know!" he exclaimed, angrily throwing the last stone into the sea.

As Tiffany stared into the darkness of the seamless ocean, Erik turned to her and smiled, brows knitted. "Never knew you're such a good listener. You kept quiet the whole time."

Tiffany turned to him and smiled, albeit awkward. "Well, I would have interrupted you if it was boring but since you're too engrossed and it sounded interesting, I just kept listening. Besides, if you haven't noticed it yet, it's the first time we're having a decent conversation." She said, burying her feet in the warm sand.

Erik laughed, realising the situation. "Now that you mentioned it, I only noticed that just now." He said, grinning widely. "Well, if you haven't realised it too, aside from you being sick, this is the first time I'm seeing you without a scowl on your face."

"That's because you're the host here and I'm the guest." Tiffany retaliated. She looked forward, sight set on the seemed to be never-ending ocean. It was all calm and the soft sound of the breeze kept her heart steady. "You know, I never meant to hate you in the first place. Well, I really don't—maybe just a tiny bit. It's just—"

"Just the way you are. I know. Jessica told me." Erik chuckled and sighed. "You were such a pain in the arse but I don't hate you too. Just that…it's been keeping me wondering why'd you…" he trailed off, watching as Tiffany stared off into the sky with such longing and an unreadable expression on her face. It was all too clear although they were illuminated with just a hint of moonlight.

"I'm not good with people being close to me. Literally and emotionally. I felt like it suffocated me when they're close which made it took a lot of time to finally adjusting to them." Tiffany said, timidly as she was staring down her feet in the sand. She then turned to look at Erik and cocked her head sideways. "Even if it wasn't you, even if in the first place you're a girl, I would still be as I was to you. I just…" Tiffany shrugged and sighing.

Erik smiled and put his hands in his pocket. "It's like your way of creating a self-defence or something."

Tiffany laughed, nodding her head to the words he said. "You can say that. I'm not fond of the idea of having someone so close to me but I also hate the thought of being all alone."

Erik bobbed his head in acknowledgement to her statement. For a moment, there was a pregnant pause in the air before Erik broke the silence. "How about this, since you've said it that way, I guess I could be that person you don't want to keep close and I could also be the person who would be there for you. Well, when you need a company."

The girl looked at him with an amused smile and brows cocked upwards. "You had an agreement with my father." She said, stating the matter of fact.

"I had your father's full blessing and consent. Although I was unwilling at first, seeing how much of an arse you were…" he laughed when Tiffany scoffed, "but now we could have this arrangement with our own consent. Do you get me?"

Tiffany hummed and looked up, her index finger on her chin. "So you're saying that you're willing to be insulted and bullied upon, then come and be there for me when I call you?" she summarised. Seeing Erik nodded, Tiffany laughed. "What are you, a masochist?"

The boy gasped then cast her a disgusted look. "My God!"

"I'm not even thinking of anything, you idiot!" Tiffany yelled, laughing. "I was just stating that you sound like you're a masochistic man!"

"I'm not!" Erik laughed too, replying with the same high tone and then he groaned realising that fighting might not be wise at that moment. "What I meant was that, when you're not comfortable with our closeness, you could simply tell me. The same goes to when you need my company."

Tiffany laughed and shook her head. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" she said and then nodded. "But alright. So, truce?" Tiffany held out her hand.

Erik smiled, taking Tiffany's hand in his. "Truce."

And, Erik was hoping that this could lead to something good.

…

They continued their walk until they met the coast that was almost full with piles of large rocks. With the perfect sea breeze and the calming sound of waves crashing, it was the perfect atmosphere for couples to hang out there. However, both Erik and Tiffany could care less, as long as they could get the same enjoyment of the night air.

"I haven't seen Maddox and those girls along the way. Did I missed them or they really did not passed us?" Tiffany asked as she sat on the largest rock, as Erik claimed it. She looked up to see him chuckling and frowned. "What?"

"Perhaps you were to far deep into your thoughts but they actually passed us ten-minutes ago," he said and sat next to Tiffany. "Hana was sleeping on Maddox's back and at a glance, I thought they were just some family out for a nice ocean breeze."

Tiffany smiled, picturing the image of Jessica's fantasy, or so perhaps. Then she grinned, mischievous thought on leaking about her friend's fondness of Erik's best friend crossed her mind. "Erik," she called him. The boy hummed and looked at her curiously. "Since we're on a good term now, and this matter involve your friend, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret."

Erik's brows raised as his lips curled into a smile. "What is it?"

Before Tiffany could say anything, she remembered what she used to do with Jessica whenever they shared a secret. It sounded and seemed childish but Tiffany thought it as a stamp for Erik to keep his mouth shut. "Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

Erik laughed when he saw Tiffany held out her pinkie, however, seeing the determined look on Tiffany's face, he sucked it up and intertwined their pinkie. "Promise you with all my heart."

It was Tiffany's turn to frown and she almost smiled. Almost.

"Jessica's having a crush on Maddox for a while now, and if I count it correctly, I think it's been about a year..?" Tiffany let out in a harsh whisper. It all came out smooth but her body was now covered in a cold sweat.

"You're joking, right?" Erik asked words laced with surprise in his heavy accent. He was about to laugh it off as one of Tiffany's attempt to fool him but stopped shortly when he made sense out of his judgement. "You're not joking!"

"Of course not! I wouldn't let you know this secret that could end my life!" Tiffany frowned at his response. "You don't seemed to like the idea—"

"No, no, no. I'm sorry… I was just surprised! Wow!" Erik exclaimed, running his fingers through his locks and pushed it back as his eyes and mouth wide opened. "All this while, I thought Jessica was the kind of girl who was naturally shy around boys but I thought it was weird since she talked just fine to me and Maddox…or did she?"

Tiffany smiled. "Jessica IS the kind of girl who's awkward around boys." She made sure to emphasize the on 'is', "…but she's especially shy around the one that she likes. She's just comfortable around you, that's why she's just okay when talking with you, but I guess you've never seen her talking with Maddox prior to this night."

Erik hummed and nodded his head, "Maybe you're right…" he mumbled, rubbing his chin that was void with any facial hair.

Tiffany felt her hand itched to touch his jaw but that would be too outrageous to even think about.

"You know, since you told me about Jessica, perhaps I'm free to say that her feelings are reciprocated unconsciously." Erik suddenly said, a wide grin spread over his handsome face.

This time, it was Tiffany's turn to gasp in surprise as she sat on her place. "Really?" she asked, almost refusing to believe in Erik's words but somehow the way that he looked so solemnly cute with his brows knitted, Tiffany decided to believe him. "…but how?"

Erik shrugged, "I don't know how it started but Maddox's been crushing on her since last year, too, surprisingly." He started. "He has been talking about her to me since he first saw her. Said that 'she was such an enigma but there's so much innocence radiating from her'. Exact line. Every. Single. Day."

Both of them laughed before Erik continued. "Then he had a brother who lived in the States with his wife. Turns out that his brother's family and Jessica's are neighbours. The whole time he stayed there, Maddox knew it was Jessica even though he never saw her upfront." He paused. "Maddox was determined that he really likes your friend. Just a few days ago he told me that he might be in love."

"Jessica said the same thing too!" Tiffany exclaimed. "I can't believe there's such thing exist…"

"What such thing?" Erik asked, tilting his head as he looked at Tiffany.

"Things such as crushing on someone who has been crushing on you and not knowing about it but it turns out that your crush is crushing on you too." Tiffany explained, giggling in delight. "It's refreshing…" Tiffany said with a small smile on her face.

"They'd make a cute couple." The young woman said timidly, her voice was quickly carried away by the wind but it did not go unheard by Erik who also smiled serenely by her side.

"Agreed…"

Erik did not know for how did they were walking by the shore but when they came home later in the night, only a few of his relatives still hanging around, chatting away and drinking. His soon-to-be sister-in-law has long gone to her family house, along with her family.

"You're here! Where have you been?" The old woman exclaimed, squishing her son's face between her hands before letting him go after a second. Madame Kim then looked behind him and saw Tiffany sporting a guilty smile. She derived a conclusion and grinned when she assumed she knew what was going on with them. "Now, now. You naughty kids should have let me know where you went…"

Erik frowned. "What…?" his mother kept giving him the dirty look until her realised what his old woman was implying. Erik grimaced, his frown deepened. "What?! No, mother. I know what is in your head but I am dead serious that it's not what you're thinking of now."

"Oh dear, don't be shy now." Madame Kim giggled and winked at the now red-faced Tiffany. The sleeveless dress she wore showed her obvious blush. "Just remember, no dirty deeds in this holy house unless you're married." She said and then paused for a few seconds, "Or you know what? Just do whatever you want, I don't care." Madame Kim giggled before she walked off to have another chatting session with her friends.

Both Erik and Tiffany were left bewildered. It was such a turn of event for them. That was the thing that they least expected from Erik's seemingly stoic mother. Just when Erik was about to pronounce his apology to Tiffany, Josef came from behind them and hooked his arms around their neck.

"I got into the same situation before with Mary-Ann." The tall man said and chuckled. "Mother assumed the most right things. Mostly on things that you don't expect at all…" Then Josef patted Erik's back before letting them go and walked off to a different direction.

"They're weird. Both of them, and I'm sorry you had to experience that." Erik said after he was out of his stupor. Tiffany's arms and face were in deep shade of red, and Erik knew she was beyond embarrassed. His stomach dropped and he felt really bad that Tiffany had to witness that. Erik gently held her forearm and gave Tiffany an apologetic look. "J-just ignore them."

It startled her when his skin touched hers for the second time that night. Tiffany was barely in her right mind when she nodded and after a while, her skin colour went back to normal although it took a long time. "I'm going to go to sleep." She paused to look at Erik. "Can I?" she asked out of courtesy. Erik nodded and smiled.

As her silhouette disappear from his sight, Erik exhaled slowly, letting out his breath. It was only then that Erik realised he had been holding it in as he watched Tiffany walk away from him. Erik hated to admit it but from when he laid his eyes on her earlier than night, he found himself losing the ability to breathe. The walk on the beach should have been relaxing to him, and indeed, it was but just physically. His heart was in a havoc, however.

 _So much for fresh air_ , he thought, _had to calm myself down before my heart explode_.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, from early in the morning to the climax of the day's event—the exchange of bride and groom's vow—everything went by like a blur.

A chaotic, happy kind of blur.

For the whole day, the two teenage girls stuck with both boys since they knew only both of them and Erik's family. Jessica might be okay with it since she had Hana by her side almost all the time. At least she did not stick with Maddox the whole day. Although she wished she had.

However, to Tiffany's fluttering agony, she had to stay with Erik. For the whole agonising time. Tiffany would have went somewhere else on her own but it was Erik's hometown, Cornwall, a place she never knew existed on the map of Britain. At some points during the event, she felt as if Erik was her designated boyfriend, in which horrified her yet at the same time, spread tingling feelings all over her body.

"Erik!"

Tiffany almost choked on her drink hearing the loud boisterous voice calling the said boy. She was curious, wanting to know whom that voice belonged to, but it seemed as if Erik was forbidding her from peeking over his shoulder. Irritated, Tiffany resorted to pinch Erik's sides lightly as she stepped by his side. Erik yelped, although not too loudly, then turned to her with a frown on his face as if asking her what was the pain worth about.

"Oh, hey there, pretty girl! What are you doing back there?"

There in front of them, Tiffany saw another boy, which was taller than Erik was and had a build that was definitely bigger than Erik. Bigger as in more in mass muscle. He had a boyish face, sort of looking like a teenage boy. Tiffany would have ogled over him if it were not for his obviously wandering eyes. It irritated her.

 _Is this the guy that Erik told me about last night?_

"Buck." Tiffany heard Erik said. It finally dawned on her at that moment on why Erik looked so crossed. "You're too close. Please, step back." Erik's tone was clipped, but Tiffany saluted him for being polite.

The boy grinned, showing off his perfectly lined teeth—too perfectly—and looked at Erik with an amused expression. "Wow, easy there, boy." He chuckled and winked at Tiffany. "I mean no harm, really. I just want to get to know this beautiful lady behind you since last night but it seems to me that your short ass keeps taking her away from the scene."

If looks could kill, Tiffany knew that the other male would have drowned in a pool of his own blood after being killed by Erik's intense glare. As scary as Erik looked when he was mad, Tiffany found her inner-self ogling over Erik's side-profile, with his jaw clenching and unclenching in anger.

"My name's Buck. So rude of Erik for not introducing me to a beautiful lady like you." Buck seemed to ignore Erik and proceeded to held out his hand to be taken by Tiffany.

"Tiffany." Tiffany said, ignoring the taller boy's hand. She set down her drink and pulled Erik's sleeve. The girl grew more uncomfortable under Buck's gaze but she tried acted unfazed. Catching onto her discomfort, Erik threw a last glare at Buck and turned to her.

"Let's go to mother." He said forcing a smile at Tiffany then turned to Buck. "See you when I feel like seeing you, Buck. Please, enjoy the party." Erik then took Tiffany's hand in his grasp and pulled her gently towards him as they made their way to his family.

On the way to Madame Kim, Tiffany looked back and saw Buck still looking at their way, or more specifically—Tiffany assumed—her buttocks. She made a face in disgust secretly and quickly pulled his arm to get to the spot where his family gathered, faster.

"I never knew he's that…hate-able." Tiffany said her hand hooked onto Erik's elbow as the crowd made it hard for them to move.

Erik laughed and turned to Tiffany. "Glad you realised that. The girls attracted to him because he's the bad-boy type. One that would talk in a brazen manner and flirt shamelessly." He said and then sighed. "It looks like mother is busy talking with people. Let's go somewhere else."

As they walked out of the canopy's shield, their steps slowed and gradually gained composure. "He's always been like that?" Tiffany asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Erik nodded, shrugged as he confirmed her question. "Part of me still think that he might be such a good friend, or even a role model, if he wasn't like that." He said then unbuttoned the two buttons of his coat.

Tiffany stayed silent and just walked beside the quiet boy until they were far away from the canopies. "Buck's…had a problem or anything against you or what?" she asked, looking at Erik for an answer. "He seemed like he does…"

Erik shrugged. "I would give the last of my quid just to know what it was but it seemed like he's pissing me off deliberately." Erik sighed and weakly laughed. "It's flattering if he thought that I'm his rival in getting girls but look at me," he exclaimed, chuckling and then shook his head, "I think he's aware that he's a lot more good-looking than me."

Tiffany shrugged, "I personally think you're better than him." She said, and then horrified when she realised that she had just blurted out her thought. "I…I mean, figure-wise." Tiffany quickly added.

Fortunately, Erik did not seemed to notice Tiffany being flustered beside him, so it was a good one for Tiffany. However, when she saw the thoughtful look on the boy's face, she frowned. Tiffany was very curious on what was in Erik's train of thought and was about to ask him but she stopped herself.

 _Why am I curious?_ She thought, her mind conflicted, and she looked at Erik again.

 _Just why am I suddenly interested in what he's thinking?_

…

Erik sure looked like a romantic lover with his coat draped around her shoulders and her heels hanging in his hand.

 _Heels? In his hand?_

Tiffany giggled silently as she followed Erik from behind. The boy was whistling, chin up as he looked around. There was not much to see, except for the buildings around them, but Tiffany liked the view. The old buildings around them had the aesthetic value that was close to ones in the streets in France.

Tiffany looked down on herself and grinned. Her dress was very beautiful. Red knee-length dress, not too revealing and not too long. Madame Kim told her it was her dress that she never wore outside of them house. It fitted her just right that it surprised Tiffany. Madame Kim sure was a wonderful woman in her youth. On the contrary to the dress that she wore, Tiffany donned a pink flip-flop. The girl almost laughed again.

Tiffany's eyes landed on the heels in Erik's hand again for the nth time that day. Because of the one hole she stepped on, one of the heels was stuck and ended up ripping the sole. Of course, she panicked. Tiffany whined and whimpered, mostly on how she would walk with bare feet along the street. When Erik left her to go somewhere, she cursed him, and then instantly regretted it when he came back with a pair of flip-flops.

"You're too slow. Are you, by chance, a turtle?"

Tiffany snapped her head to Erik and glared at him. "I'm just enjoying the view." She grumbled. "Besides, I'm still mourning over my heels. You don't know how precious those babies to me." Tiffany then picked up her pace and went over to Erik's side.

The boy laughed and shook his head. "I never knew you gave birth to heels." Erik jokingly said, and further teased her. "Can you give birth to trainers for me?" he said, grinning.

"Trainers?" Tiffany questioned, looking up at the boy who was looking at her with the same confused expression.

"You know…what do you usually called it again…" Erik racked his brain, and beamed when he found the right words. "Ah! Sneakers!" he exclaimed.

"Ah, that… Why are you calling it that? It sounds so different!" Tiffany laughed. "Alright, tell me. What are the phrases that sounds very different but meant the same in our dialect?"

Erik nodded and hummed. "For an example, we don't say pants, we say trousers. Pants are—boxers..? Brief..?—in your dialect." He said.

"Oh there's this one," she paused to giggle. "You said fairy-cakes instead of cupcakes." Tiffany laughed; her hands clung onto Erik's arm. "It sounded as if you made cakes out of fairies."

Erik laughed too when she heard her logic. "You're unbelievable…" he shook his head, smiling at the sight of the girl laughing heartily although he himself did not know what was so funny in that. "I don't know why we called it fairy-cakes but yes, it's fairy-cakes. Sometimes we called it muffins too but I just preferred cupcakes, though. I said fairy-cakes the other day just because."

Tiffany hummed. For a moment, they walked in silence and basked in the sound of the busy streets. She did not even realised that their arms were linking together until she saw a teenage couple held hands walking in front of them. Tiffany loathed the view, but surprised herself when she liked the way his arm fit snuggly in her hold. She did not even have the intention to pull her arms to her sides.

Since when did she became so comfortable to Erik, it was a complete mystery. Tiffany hated to admit that it felt quite nice to have someone walking with her through a busy street in a place where she did not have a clue around. The people around were surprisingly friendly too and it seemed that Erik's family was quite well known.

Well, of course, since Professor Kim is one of the famous lecturer in the most prestigious university in London years ago.

As they passed a bakery shop, the sweet smelling aroma of freshly baked cake induced a loud grumble from within Tiffany's stomach. Her face was beet red in embarrassment and Tiffany prayed hard that they boy beside her did not hear it. However, the vibration of his body and the sound of his laughter crushed her hope and Tiffany could huffed in annoyance.

"Let's go inside that shop," Erik said, pointing at the same bakery shop, "I'll buy you one of their delicious Red Velvet Cheesecake." The boy did not even waited for Tiffany to answer and dragged her into the shop.

Soon as the door open, despite the annoying ring of the bell above their head, nothing could top the enticing fragrance of cakes and cookies. Tiffany's stomach grumbled again, and this time, she did not even care about how it embarrassed her. Her eyes glued to all kinds of cakes, cookies, and breads that were on display. The girl did not even realised that the baker had come out of his workplace to greet them.

"Tiffany, choose one." Erik said, smiling as the girl was still looking around the shop, amazed by the colourful delights. He followed her closely from behind, taking in the adorable view of her admiring and salivating over the sweet treats. When Charlie, the baker, greeted them, Erik turned to the old man and smiled. "Tiffany, come. I'll show you this one famous baker in Cornwall."

The sudden hand wrapped around her small forearm startled her, and she snapped her head to look at Erik who was smiling wide. All of a sudden, in a not comical way, Tiffany saw Erik as the enticing, inviting, sweet tasted cupcake. One that Tiffany could actually be in a dilemma on whether to eat it and never see it again, or to let it stay on her table and let it spoil.

It sounded funny, but that was what she thought for a good few seconds.

"Erik! Fancy seeing you here! How are you, young lad?" The old baker's voice was loud but it was pleasantly welcoming. Tiffany noticed that the old man's eyes twinkled in mirth as the two male talked. Then she turned to Erik who was happily conversing with the old man, making her wonder what their relationship was. "And who is this beautiful young lass? May I know your name, dear lady?"

Tiffany turned to look at the old man and smiled. "My name's Tiffany." She said, introducing herself to the baker. Seeing him smiling so wide made Tiffany felt warm.

"Young Erik's woman?" he asked. Tiffany would have thought that he was just teasing her but the look of pure curiosity on his face told her otherwise.

Before Tiffany could answer him, the boy beside her laughed and shook his head. "She's not. Tiffany is just a friend of mine. We studied in the same university in London." Erik said, and then turned to Tiffany to throw her a smile.

"Oh London!" the old man exclaimed. "Pity…I thought you two youths are in love." He chuckled, "Well then, come, come! There are plenty of cakes I want you to have a taste! Hopefully the charm of my delis would help you two get together!"

Just when Tiffany thought the old man would not say something nonsense as Erik's mother would, there he was, babbling about whatnots that caused Tiffany to be red all over.

Again.

…

When they went back to the wedding venue, there were lesser people around. In fact, all had gone back into the Kim's residence. Erik and Tiffany laughed when they saw that they were the one of the only people left at the venue so they immediately went to his house.

Soon as they arrived, both Erik and Tiffany were dragged to the living room where the crowds at. Their father was standing near the grand piano, raising his glass to the people in the room.

"All are here? Good, now I won't make it long…" he said, and then looked at both of his son. "This is to my two boys and now, two girls, even though it's Josef and Mary-Ann's day today." The silent room filled with chuckles from the guests and even Erik and Josef themselves.

Sir Kim was true to his words when he said that the toast was not long. Once he finished, Josef and Erik immediately engulfed their father in a tight hug. As Tiffany watched the scene, she became envier each passing seconds with Erik's family's closeness to each other.

Tiffany was never as close as Erik was to his siblings and never as respectful and affectionate to her father as was Erik to his parents. There was a sense of guilt when she thought how she sometimes took her own father for granted.

As the guests slowly decrease, things were not as chaotic and noisy as before and Tiffany could finally breathe normally again. Being in the crowd was really taking all of her energy, either it was a smaller or bigger. As she was helping the family to clean up the house, she saw Erik standing near his family's grand piano.

The boy had long changed from his formal attire into something more comfortable like his white V-neck long-sleeved top and a pair of black denims. _I never knew he'd look this good with those lame ass outfit,_ Tiffany thought. Then she blushed, cursing herself for even complimenting him in her thought.

Tiffany wanted to walk away and leave him alone, but the sight of him gliding his hand on the notes of the piano tempted her. That was not the only reason, though. While no one was there, Tiffany took the chance to openly gawk at Erik's backside complexion. His shirt hugged his torso nicely, giving Tiffany a perfect view of his muscular, and very broad shoulders, and the dimples of it defined how well built the boy was.

Funny, she thought. After a few months of living with him, never had she saw him putting on gym clothes or anything similar. The only thing Tiffany witnessed him doing something were the times when they would argue. So, seeing Erik donning all those muscles were quite a surprise to her. Perhaps, not as shocked as the first time she saw him shirtless, but surprising enough to piqued at her curiosity.

"Have you been standing there long?"

Erik's voice pulled her out of her stupor, and as soon as she realised that Erik was talking to her with his body turned to face her. Tiffany nodded, "Long enough to—"as quick as she could, Tiffany slapped her own mouth before she could let out an embarrassing statement.

Erik's brows cocked upward. He pushed the cover and turned to her with an amused smile. "Long enough to...?"

"Never mind. It's nothing." Tiffany quickly turned around and walked out of the supposed-living room.

"Tiffany!"

The girl turned around, "Yeah?"

Erik rubbed his nape and grinned sheepishly. "Want to go for a one last walk by the beach before we go back to London? Just a short one."

Tiffany shrugged, throwing him a smile and nodded.

Erik did not even know what was wrong with him these few days. One minute he was fine, he could breathe and his heart beat normally, however, the next minute, it would go haywire.

All because of Tiffany.

Why? Erik did not even have the answer to his own question. Just her presence was enough to make everything went out of order.

As they walked along the long coastline, everything was in silent, save for the sound of the calming waves hitting the sand, and the soft wind blowing its breeze ever so gently. Somehow, it made Erik thought of Coldplay's The Scientist. The song surprisingly have a soothing effect on him.

"You know, it's quite weird to not hear some rude words coming out of you."

Erik looked at the girl beside him and grinned for no apparent reason. "So you prefer me calling you names?"

Tiffany laughed and hit him on his arm. "No, you stupid! Of course, not!" she exclaimed in her laughter. "It's just that, we've gone as far as calling each other as something beyond inappropriate before, to the point where I thought it was really your name." She laughed again.

"Okay I was kidding! But I didn't say it's a bad thing. It's just…weird."

"You're weird." Erik chuckled, "never have I met someone who'd care more about being called names instead of wanting it to stop." He said, and laughed when Tiffany attempted to hit him.

"Okay, okay. You're right, though. It's quite strange to not hear you call me 'jerk' or 'asshole'."

Tiffany beamed. "Now you see my point!" she paused, before grinning. "—but! No, we've made a truce and since I'm a person of my words, I won't go back on our treaty." Tiffany smugly announced.

"Not unless you're tempted to." Erik interrupted with a snigger.

"Erik! I'm being serious right now!" Tiffany whine, feigning annoyance. She wanted to hit him again, seeing how his body shook as he laughed. Perhaps, it could actually ease the weird, tingly feelings Tiffany felt at the bottom of her stomach. Maybe just a little, just enough to catch the breath that she lose with every seconds passing. _God…this is killing me…_

Erik looked at the girl who was slowly falling behind him. Tiffany had a confused expression on her face, and somehow, Erik found himself confused, too. It had not been too long since they finally quit being hostile towards each other. Actually, Erik thought it would take them quite some times to be comfortable with each other and know each other more. Certainly, this was not what he expected.

 _What a pleasant surprise,_ he thought, and Erik hid his smile as the girl looked at him again. At that exact moment, the harsh breeze blew over them and Erik found himself stopped breathing. Tiffany literally took his breathe away even though her hair was in a mess and she tried to fix her dishevelled hair, all thanks to the wind. Erik heard her whine, and he could not contain his laughter.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, you—"Tiffany groaned before she could finished her sentence. The wind was still blowing, and trying to fix her hair was a futile attempt so Tiffany could only stand there, wearing a very frustrated expression she could ever give. "Don't laugh, ginger twerp."

Ignoring her remark, Erik laughed, still, before he walked towards Tiffany. "Let's go back. Won't want us to chase around the town for your wig later on." He sniggered, and dodged Tiffany's wild hand as she attempt to hit him again.

"Okay, okay, let's go."

And Tiffany could not hide her smile when Erik thoughtfully shielded her from the strong wind by standing beside her.


	12. Chapter 12

The trip back to London was quite pleasant, surprisingly. Funny how one weekend away from their source of stress—studying is stressful, really, although Erik would beg to differ from time to time—could change the air around them. _It's a good change though,_ Erik thought.

If it were not for his brother's wedding, both Erik and Tiffany would still be after each other's throat.

They were on their way back to their shared unit, in a taxi as it cruise around the heart of the Great Britain to their destination. All was silent, except for the soft old music playing in the radio. Erik looked at the sleeping girl beside him and in that instant, without him realising it, a smile formed on his face.

 _For a girl that has a potty mouth and scowls twenty-four-seven, Tiffany really looks adorable when she's sleeping…_

"You aren't a native London, are you?"

The sudden question caused him to snap his head to the taxi driver. Erik looked at the rear-mirror and saw that the taxi driver was looking at his reflection through it. The boy smiled, and nodded. "Yeah. I'm from Cornwall, actually."

"Ah, Cornwall! What a pleasant place!" The driver beamed in delight. "My wife's from Cornwall too."

Erik's smile never left his face as he spoke, "Ah…do you often go to Cornwall, sir?" he asked.

The old man hummed, and Erik saw his eyebrows knitted. "No. When my wife was still alive, yes." He said, and then chuckled. "We'd go back to her hometown every weekend because I love it there, and she was happy to be home." The old man said with a longing smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife…" Erik said, and frowned.

"Oh, no, no it's fine. You needn't be sorry." The taxi driver exclaimed softly and chuckled. "She departed from me, from this cruel world but she gave me two beautiful children as a remembrance of her existence in my life." He pulled out a picture from his dashboard and gave it to Erik.

Erik leant forward, taking the picture into his hand and looked at it. There were two small children, a boy and a girl, smiling so happily with a beautiful woman that the children resembled so much, standing in the middle of them both, also smiling. "They look beautiful. Twins?"

The taxi driver chuckled, nodding his head. "Yes, fraternal, but strangely, they look a lot like each other and they took their mother's traits so much. I'm so thankful for that because if they've taken mine, they won't grow up as good-looking as their mother."

Erik laughed at his humour and gave him back his photograph. "How old are they now?"

"Sixteen. That picture was ten years ago, when they were six-years old." He said. Erik hummed, nodding his head, and the car fell silence, after.

The taxi driver had a smile on his face as he looked at the reflection of Erik providing his shoulder to support the sleeping girl. "Seems to me that your girlfriend doesn't take the after-effect of traveling a long distance journey so well." He let out a light laugh, amused. "She's been sleeping from the moment you both got into the cab."

Erik nodded as felt his face grew hot, and he awkwardly laughed. "Ah n-no, actually. I mean, she's not my girlfriend. This girl's my flatmate, but yes, probably she's never travelled anywhere in a train as far as this." He said. The boy glanced at Tiffany who was still sleeping and frowned.

 _I don't know if it's going to be pleasant if she were my girlfriend,_ he thought.

However, contrary to his inner monologue, Erik felt a sudden delight at the thought of being Tiffany's lover. As quickly as the thought came, Erik brushed it off when he realised he was being ridiculous.

"Ah, she's not a native then?"

"Oh, no, sir." Erik shook his head.

"And your flatmate, you say?" The taxi driver inquire, and then chuckled. "Ah…then there might be a chance it's going to be upgraded to the next level." He exclaimed delightfully.

Erik looked at the rear-mirror and saw the old man giving him a wide grin. The boy blushed at another Tiffany-related thought and Erik chuckled. "Or perhaps no. She's a hostile young woman."

The taxi driver laughed and pleasantly exclaimed, "Of course! What else could make the fellas hear her?"

Hearing that, Erik laughed too. His mother said the same thing too just a few hours ago when they had their lunch. "Indeed…"

Both males talked about random things before everything came to a stop when they finally arrived at their destination. After Erik paid for the fare, the old man helped him lift up the bags from the bonnet and even went up to their flat to help Erik with the bags. All the while Tiffany was sleeping in the cab.

"This girl could sleep through World War-three and still won't wake up." Erik exclaimed to the driver.

"Just lift her up. I'm sure she'll be awake in no time." The taxi driver suggested. "Girls would wake up the moment someone touched them. I swear they have an alarm for that in their body."

Both males laughed. "Alright, sir. Thank you for your help, and I'm sorry for troubling you with our bags." Erik bowed slightly to show his gratitude and apology. Just before he could compensate the old man by giving some extra money, the driver shook his head and opted for a friendly hug instead.

"A token for a polite young'un like you." The old man said.

It was strange, but the smile on the old man's face reminded him of his old uncle Desmond. The least clever man yet the most pleasant company. "Alright then, I should wake her up. Wouldn't want to keep you from your work."

The old man nodded and went into the taxi as he waited for Erik to wake the girl up. After several gentle attempt, Erik sighed and shook his head. _Guess I have to take you up then,_ he thought. "I'll be going now, sir. Thank you so much for your help." He said, draping Tiffany's limp arms around his neck before sliding his arms underneath the girl's knees and nape, and gently took her out.

Even with all that, she was still sleeping soundly and it amused him to no end. Erik swore that she was quite the light sleeper, but at that moment, she slept like a log. _An adorable log,_ he thought. Erik smiled, shaking his head, before he went upstairs to their shared flat with Tiffany in his arms.

"Thanks for helping me up."

The voice that came from the supposedly sleeping girl startled Erik. "You scared me!" the boy exclaimed. Then he looked down at her as Tiffany pulled her head back from the crook of his neck. Only then Erik realised what she meant by her words. "You were awake the whole time!" His eyes widened.

With a smug smile, Tiffany nodded. "Since the taxi stopped in front of our building." She said. "And I heard you talking bad about me to the cab driver." Tiffany threw a glare at Erik and got up from the couch. "You sneaky bastard." With every word, Tiffany playfully jabbed Erik's chest, secretly liking the hard flesh underneath the t-shirt.

"And let me down will, you?" _Actually, no, carry me to bed, please!_

It disappoint her slightly when Erik obeyed what she said and put her down gently onto her feet.

Erik grinned, "Well, if you weren't 'sleeping'," Erik tilted his head from side to side as if to mimic an air quote, he continued, "so soundly, I wouldn't have talked bad about you." He chuckled when Tiffany made an annoyed face, not quite amused by his remark.

"Whatever. I want to sleep. Wake me up if there's anything urgent that needs my assistance." With that, Tiffany made her way to her room, leaving Erik with a small smile on his lips.

 _Erik, you've gone insane…_

…

When Tiffany woke up from her beauty sleep, her nose caught the delicious aroma of food. Then Tiffany heard the familiar clanking, and she could made out that someone was cooking in their apartment. Perhaps Erik did not turn on the ventilation fan, or he purposely did not.

The low grumble from her stomach caused her to get off her bed. Tiffany stretched her body, feeling her muscles loosened after not doing anything for the past eight hours. Another grumble resonated in the room, and Tiffany giggled. "Stop it." She said, rubbing her stomach as she walked out of her room to the source of the delicious aroma.

Upon walking into the kitchen, there was Erik, standing tall before the stove, with his front locks tied up. It was a cute sight when Tiffany laid her eyes on the bunch of hair that looked rather like a coconut tree, but the other part of him compensated the adorability.

Erik's fast and perfect knife skills somehow emphasises his charismatic value that Tiffany shamefully admitted he had.

 _What is a professional cook when the one presented in front of her was hotter than the stove itself?_ Tiffany silently laughed at her thought. She leaned her body sideways against the wall as she watched him cooking from the end of the hallway separating their rooms. The girl drank in the sight of Erik cooking food while sporting his blue loose singlet and a Hawaiian-patterned shorts. Tiffany felt as in she was still in Cornwall, and thought of the beautiful beach.

"Oh, hi there sleepyhead. You finally woke up!"

The exclamation interrupted her train of thought. As quick as a gunshot, Tiffany fixed her composure, and stood straight. "Why didn't you wake me up? I could've helped." She said, as she went to Erik. By the looks of it, it seemed that the boy was done with his cooking, only left with preparing the necessary decoration on the platter.

Tiffany felt guilty, yet at the same time, the sight of Erik's back as he cooked satisfied her.

"You were sleeping so soundly, and I'm famished." Erik said with Tiffany watching him as he move around to set the table. Although not fancy, but it was good enough to elevate her hunger. Perhaps it was because of the risotto that was waiting on the table. "Oh, and I found some ingredients in the refrigerator and made some risotto with it. Hope you're okay with that."

Tiffany shook her head and grinned. "Oh no, I ate just about everything. Just minus sticks and stones." They laughed as they set the table. When Tiffany noticed the chicken broth in the large bowl on the table, she frowned. "When did you buy the chicken?" Tiffany asked. She heard him hummed in the kitchen before Erik got to the table.

"I bought it right after you went to sleep. If we were to go grocery shopping together, I might end up being poor again. Not going to pay for your food supplies, obviously," Erik chuckled when Tiffany threatened to hit him with her fist. "Can't help it. I'm traumatised, alright."

"You left me alone in our house!" Tiffany exclaimed, "—and in this night-time! What if something happened…" Tiffany stopped her rant when she noticed the smile on her housemate's face. "What's with that smile? Why are you smiling?" the girl threw him a confused look, annoyed by the fact that her fury did not faze him at all.

"You said 'our house'." Erik said. "Are you that comfortable with me? It sounded as if we're married or something." He chuckled, delighted when he saw the red creeping up from her neck to her face.

"Shut up. I didn't realize that I said that." Tiffany huffed, and pulled the chair before plopping herself onto the seat. "I'm hungry."

"Well, alright…" Erik said, teasingly and laughed when Tiffany attempted to pinch him, which he luckily evaded. Erik handed her the plates as he speak, "Since I've cooked, you do the dishes, but that can wait. Let's just eat first," and he sat down, his hands by his sides as he jumped in his seat.

"Please scoop out some risotto for me," Erik said in singsong tune.

Tiffany wanted so much to laugh because Erik was being so adorable, but she just hid her smile miserably—because just face it, the stone-faced boy could actually do a cutesy act is on the border of being cute and funny at the same time.

While they were eating and conversing, a similar thought came across their mind. Both realised that this was the very first decent meal they had together, alone. Of course, there sometimes they had meals together, but that was with either Jessica or Maddox, and all of which were take-away meals. It was quite a pleasant atmosphere, indeed. With no hateful remarks and all.

Perhaps, instead of the start at the beach, this could be their very first start of a fresh friendship.

"What time do your class starts tomorrow?"

Tiffany looked up from her assignments that she was working on and averted her gaze to her opened door. Erik was peeking into her room, his hair dishevelled and a pencil stuck behind his ear. Tiffany hummed, "I got a ten o'clock class tomorrow."

"Oh…" Erik nodded and looked away.

His reaction piqued Tiffany's interest. The girl put down her pen and pushed her hair out of her face before turning her body to face the boy, who looked as if he was about to cry at any minute from then. "Why?"

"Huh?"

Tiffany clicked her tongue, "You've never asked me when my class starts before, why now?"

"Oh, that." At that moment, Erik finally stood properly in front of her room. The boy rubbed his nape, and sighed. "How should I say this…I know it's too early but can I ask you a favour?" he asked, tilting his head to the side with a hopeful look on his head.

Tiffany shrugged, "It depends on what you're asking of me. Go ahead."

"Well…the thing is, Hana's school break is starting now, and mother said she wanted to come here, to London. The thing is, I got an early morning class and it lasted for three hours. Then, I have another class right after that. I'm afraid I can't go and pick her up right on time by the time I'm done with the last class."

Tiffany nodded her head in respond. "Well, I'm afraid I can't help you with that," Tiffany started, and smiled when she saw the dejected look on his face. "—but I could ask for Jessi's help, if you want me to. Her class ain't starting until three, so maybe she could help?"

In that instant, Erik's dejected look replaced with the look of delight, and it amused Tiffany to no end. _How can someone change their expression that quickly in a matter of seconds?_ Tiffany thought. "I'll call her now if you want me to…"

"No, no, no. It's okay. I can call her myself." Erik went into her room and patted her head, still with the big smile on his face. "You're a life-saver, Tiffy! Thank you so much for the suggestion!" The boy exclaimed and practically skipped out of her room, straight into his own room.

Erik's antics brought a smile to her face. In her eyes, even when they were still each other's catastrophe, Erik has always been that calm and happy young man. Yes, Tiffany had seen him being red all over but that was only when they were at each other's throats.

Seeing Erik being all nervous and fidgety somehow was adorable to Tiffany, it made her smile for the first time since she started doing her mind-blowingly hard assignment.

…

"Hana!"

Erik's loud voice boomed in the whole flat that it made all three girls snapped their head to Tiffany's door. Hurried and loud footsteps stopped right in front of the door, and there he was, smiling so widely.

Hana jumped off Tiffany's bed and went to hug her brother, excited over seeing him although they had just met each other over twenty-four hours ago. The two older girls smiled, simply because it was a rare interaction between a brother and a sister. Typically, they thought as siblings grew up, they would not want to be close with one another. However, the two Kims proved them wrong.

"We took care of her good; don't you worry your fine head." Tiffany said, playfully rolled her eyes when she heard Erik asked his sister how was Jessica and Tiffany treating her. Jessica laughed at that, and chimed in, agreeing to Tiffany.

"Well, of course I don't worry about Hana being with Jessica," he smirked, "it was with you I worried about. I remembered you told me you don't like kids."

"I'm not a kid, Erik!" Hana said, and then pushed her brother before she went back to the older girls. "What a meanie…"

Erik shook his head, lips forming a small smile. "Alright, you're not a kid, but you're a baby to me." He said, "And I'm planning to cook some Spaghetti Carbonara for us tonight, so Hana, no objection, or you can say bye to your favourite dish."

"You can't do that!" Hana exclaimed. The two girls beside her was amused by them and shook their head as they watched the sibling's interact with each other. It was adorable, and Hana was being absolutely cute when she whined, protesting against her brother. "Erik, you can't do that!"

Erik pushed himself off the doorway, and grinned smugly. "Oh, yes I can!" he laughed. "I'm going to get changed now." Erik quickly went to his room, locking the door.

Nevertheless, who could resist deny Hana? Even Erik could not shield himself.

While the girls were talking inside Tiffany's room, Erik sneaked out of the flat and went out groceries shopping. Luckily for him, his father banked-in some money into his bank account. At least it will be enough to cover for the expenses of Hana's stay.

Erik was out for only an hour, quick on his feet to buy things that he needed to cook for his baby sister's favourite home-cooked meal. When Erik got back home, they were no sounds at all. He went to check on them, and was pleasantly surprised by the sight of all three girls napping with the tiny girl sleeping in between Jessica and Tiffany.

As quiet as he could, Erik took out the ingredients he needed and started cooking. Not long after, he heard footsteps coming from the walkway. Tiffany came into the kitchen in her drowsy state and Erik could not contain his laughter, "You looked as if you just had a wild sex."

"Well, if I was, I think I just had sex with an incubus." She retorted, before tying her hair up in a messy bun. "Why didn't you tell us that you're going out?" she asked, as she went through the groceries. When she received no answer, Tiffany looked at Erik's back who was busy cutting up what seems like a boneless chicken body part.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Her question startled him, and Tiffany had to hide her smile, because he looked like a lost kid getting caught in doing something that she should not. Erik looked at her for a brief second, smiled, and then went back to what his task. "Oh, this? Well, Hana liked her Carbonara sauce with lots of chicken meat, so I'm slicing this in cubes."

Tiffany nodded, "You really know your way with…you know…kitchen." She said, watching Erik smoothly slicing the chicken meat. "Do you often cook or something?"

Erik chuckled, and glanced at her, "yeah, I guess I could thank my mother for teaching me some things…" he shrugged, and then halted his movement. "Do you…want to…well, give it a try?"

Tiffany looked at Erik and the knife that was in his hand, back and forth. "I-I don't…I don't know." She stuttered, backing a step away. Tiffany's face went red went Erik pulled her wrist and put the knife in her hand. "Erik, I don't—"

"You won't know until you try…" Erik's smile was so radiant, and Tiffany found herself stopped breathing, until Erik tore his gaze away from her eyes. Just before she could fix her composure, Erik pulled her in his arms, so that she was facing the poultry with him behind her. "I'll teach you. Just keep your posture like this, yes?"

Tiffany felt as if she could faint any minute from then, and his scent that was enveloping her, along with his arms, were not helping at all. Tiffany only realised that Erik had stood in front of her when he pulled her hands to work on that chicken meat. One by one, her senses came back.

"…do this." She heard him said. Tiffany's hearing had long gone when Erik pulled her wrist, and it only came back when he made no skin-to-skin contact with her. "Do you get me?"

His question brought her out of her trance. Tiffany looked up to his face and nodded, "Uh…y-yes. I guess I do."

 _What is wrong with you, Tiffany?_ She thought. Her heart was in a jumble and she did not even know what was going on with her body. It was frightening how a simple skin contact could leave her speechless. However, as much as it scared her, Tiffany came to love the feeling of him being so close to her.

As she was chopping the poultry into cubes, just as Erik taught her to, her mind imagined how it would look like if she were looking at a different view. Preferably a third person view, in her eyes. Tiffany found herself feeling giddy at the scene of cooking along with a man in a romantic setting.

Perhaps, Erik?

Oh well, it was just a wishful and imaginative thoughts, after all. _Besides, it would not hurt if I try to picture it once,_ she thought.

Definitely, it would cause no harm, would it?


	13. Chapter 13

Oh sure, it did not do any harm at all.

However, to her horror, it just spurred her imaginations more.

As they were having their dinner, Tiffany pictured it as a family dinner. With the young Hana as their child, and Jessica as the young girl's aunt. It was beautiful, and Tiffany's eyes twinkled at her thoughts.

Erik was relaxing on the couch, as well as his sister, with his arm draped over her shoulder. She was so tiny, and with her brother's arm over her, it was almost as if she was not there. The girl occasionally commented some things on the cartoon that was showing on the television, on which Erik calmly explained and agreed.

Tiffany watched in silence as she was doing the dishes. Her heart swelled at the sight. "You know, I think if Erik's going to be a dad, he would pass it perfectly," she whispered to Jessica. Her friend raised her brows and looked at the siblings. "He's a daddy material."

Jessica giggled at her last sentence, "Do you even realised that you sound like you want him to be your sugar daddy?" Jessica shook her head when she saw the look of realisation flashed on her friend's face. "Exactly."

Tiffany grimaced and shook her head. "I didn't mean it that way, you idiot," she exclaimed, as her friend laughed. "I just…you know…look at him!" Tiffany paused and smiled. "Don't you think he suits to be the perfect father?"

"You're weird but yes, I do think he suits the title." Jessica shrugged while wiping the plates dry. "Since when did you start this complimenting him anyway? Usually, you would try so hard to find his faults and whatnots."

Tiffany let out a scoff, "We agreed to be good to each other since we were in Cornwall. He was being quite nice to me too," she said, hiding her smile at the thought of their walks. _What made him to invite me for a walk, again?_ She thought. _Ah, Jessica…_ "—and I still don't forgive you for leaving me alone during our stay there."

"You have Erik, Tiffany…and from what I observed, you two were quite happy being left alone." Jessica retorted, throwing a glare at Tiffany. "Besides, I was preoccupied with Hana and Maddox and his family—"

"Oh, going to his family now?" Tiffany teased her friend. She shook her hands to rid of the excess water and leant her hips against the counter next to the sink. "I don't mind it, actually, but you have to tell me, how were things going on with our good-boy Maddox?"

At that, Jessica's face went red. After she was done with the last plate, Jessica dried her hands and then leant her hips against the counter, adjacent to Tiffany. "It was good. All was well. We're…going on slow…," she said timidly, and her face grew hotter.

Tiffany smiled, seeing how her friend was being shy. "Oh yeah? What are you guys now?" she asked, her friend's answer grabbed her interest, as she pushed herself off the counter.

"Well, I'll tell you during lunch tomorrow. Right now, I need to go back to the dorm." Jessica said and patted Tiffany's puffed cheek as her friend sulked at her sudden departure. "I promise you, tomorrow."

"Fine. Go away, asshole." Tiffany feigned anger and then yelped when Jessica smacked her arse.

…

"Tiffany?"

The girl choked on her drink and coughed violently after she was startled by the sudden voice that came from behind her. Erik rushed to the girl's side and immediately rubbed her back, laughing. "Sorry, sorry…"

After Tiffany calmed down, she glared at Erik and hit his chest. "You! What if I drowned?!" she whispered harshly. When she felt his body vibrated again, Tiffany pinched his arm, which emitted a yelp from him. "Don't laugh, you psycho!"

Erik stopped laughing, "Okay, I'm stopping…" he exhaled and let out a wide smile. "Why didn't you turn on the light?" Erik took the empty glass that was in her hand and filled it with water before downing it in one gulp. All the while Tiffany was watching him with wide eyes.

"I used that…," she said, bewildered at his nonchalant act.

"Yeah, I know. So?" Erik rinsed the glass and put it in its place. When he looked at the girl, he laughed, "What's wrong?"

Tiffany shook her head, and quickly went to the living room, plopping herself on the couch. Anything to hide the blush on her face before Erik could see it. The girl acted nonchalant, taking the television remote control, and turned it on. Erik, who had followed the girl from behind, slowly sat beside the girl.

"You're not going to sleep?"

"Do I look like I'm going to sleep?" Tiffany scoffed and rolled her eyes upon hearing Erik's foolish question. "I don't feel like sleeping." She sighed and took the cushion, leaning her chin against the soft fabric. When Erik placed his feet on the coffee table, Tiffany looked at him with a frown.

"What? I'm not sleeping too." He said, grinning proudly. Although he had turned off the light, the television's screen light flickered upon their faces, giving Tiffany a rather romantic view of Erik from her angle. "Ah, it's The Boy Next Door…"

Tiffany snapped her head to the television screen and immediately her eyes widened again. She knew perfectly what the plot of the film. Tiffany knew exactly each scene in the film…and she knew every detail of the sex scene that was about to unfold after the female main character went to her neighbour's house. "I-should we watch something else?"

"Why? I've never watched this film before." Erik then pulled his legs and sat crossed legs on the couch, taking a cushion into his embrace. "Is there anything that I should be aware of?"

Tiffany kept silent and shrugged. "Okay, let's just watch this. I think I haven't watched this movie before."

Soon after, the female lead got up from the chair and was about to go back to her house when the male lead stopped her. That was the cue for the damned scene to unfold, and like Erik, Tiffany sat crossed legs too, but for a different reason.

All was quiet, except for the faint moans that came from the television. From the corner of her eyes, Tiffany could see that Erik was shifting in his seat, the cushion that was in his embrace was now located on his lap. Call her a pervert, but Tiffany could not stop herself from imagining Erik sporting a hard-on.

Right after the scene ended, Erik cleared his throat, "Wow, that was hot," he said, chuckling awkwardly. Tiffany noticed his breathing seemed to be shallow—lower, if that was possible—and looked at the boy. Even though it was a tad bit dark, she could see the faint blush that was creeping from under his neck up to his face. Erik got up slowly, and smiled rather forcefully, "I'm going to um…sleep now."

Tiffany noticed that his hands were subtly on his crotch. _He's having a hard-on!_ She mentally exclaimed, almost laughing at her perverseness.

Before he could go to his room, Tiffany stopped him. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Wait…," she said, turning the television off. "Help me up, will you?" It was a trick. Tiffany was feeling a bit mischievous, and the boy, surprisingly, obeyed her. Alas, Tiffany felt herself blushing as her eyes caught sight of the obvious bulge in his shorts.

Funny how a mishap could happen when you least expected it. Maybe it was karma taking its immediate action on her first step forward, her foot struck the leg of the coffee table, and she lunged forward, about to fall face-first on the floor. However, what greeted her face was rather warm and have a nice scent. Musky vanilla fragrance, Tiffany noted.

A groan knocked her eardrums, and Tiffany immediately got up when she realised that she was lying on Erik's lower torso. Well, it was not the only thing that surprised her, though, the fact that something was poking at her cleavage, it made her blushed even deeper. Nevertheless, she ignored it and went to Erik's assistance as the boy was groaning in pain.

"A-are you okay? I'm so sorry…" she apologised, helping him sit up on the cold hard floor. "I just—I-I'm so sorry."

Erik chuckled, his breath short as the dull throbbing on his manhood increased when Tiffany's warm hand was on his thigh and the other was on his lower back. _Oh dear,_ he thought, his manhood was beginning to throb harder and her hands on his sensitive areas were not help at all. Erik removed Tiffany's hand and immediately got up. The throbbing intensified when his eyes caught sight of her exposed thighs. Erik groaned, albeit soundlessly.

"You should go to sleep first. It's getting late." Erik said, trying so hard to sound normal. He secretly hoped that Tiffany did not notice his blush and the hard on he had, but he knew that it was impossible not to notice unless Tiffany was blind. Lucky that he wore a loose three-quarter, if else, he would have gotten the shame of his life.

As Tiffany went back to her room, Erik did not dare himself to look at her backside. _This is getting crazier,_ Erik, he thought, and hit his head.

 _What am I going to do with this boner?_

The next day, fortunately, both Erik and Tiffany's class ended at ten, so they spent the day with lots of sightseeing with Hana.

The little girl was so excited when she had the chance to get inside the Big Ben. There were many of queen's guards too, and there was one particular queen's guard that she grew fond of. It fascinated both Erik and Tiffany as they watched Hana clung onto the queen's guard.

"Romans settled London's name as Londinium, that's as much I know about Greater London's history," Erik told the girls as he drove around the city. "I once read a novel about Londinium…" he trailed off when he remembered how that certain novel used to give him the 'dreams' because of the detailed erotic scenes. "…I'd rather not disclose it." Erik chuckled when both girls groaned.

"What other things do you know about London, Mister Kim?" Tiffany asked turning her body sideways as she gawked at Erik with interest, or rather, feigned interest. She heard Hana laughed from the back seat, to which she laughed along.

Erik glared at her and gently pulled Tiffany's fringes. He laughed when Tiffany reflexively yelped and hit his hand. "Well, as far as I know, London contains four World Heritage Sites but I don't remember what they are, and some famous landmarks." He paused, and then grinned when he remembered a place he wanted to take his sister to when he first came to London. "Hey Hana, do you wanna ride the London Eye?"

What he did not expect was that both girls were as excited as he thought Hana would be. Erik chuckled, "Alright then. We're going there next," and while he did not notice it, his hand patted Tiffany's hand that was on her thigh, to which caused the girl to blush.

Tiffany never knew that the simple affectionate gesture would make her insides messed up. It made her feel as if she was a child, but at the same time, it made her feel giddy.

But why?

…

"Wow! It's massive…" Hana exclaimed once she stood in front of the opening gate for London Eye. Tiffany was the same as well. Eyes big and round, their faces expressed their amazement well.

Erik looked on, taking in the sight of the two females that he came to adore. Adore? Tiffany? He almost laughs to himself. _Sounds about right,_ he thought.

"Go on, queue up, I'll buy tickets for both of you." He said, and immediately went to the ticket booth. "Just wait for me!"

Tiffany held out her hand for Hana to take, and when Hana did, both girls went to the queue and waited patiently for Erik. Somehow, Tiffany felt as if she was waiting for her boyfriend to buy those tickets for a Ferris wheel ride. Then Tiffany looked at the small hand that was in hers and smiled when another thought came to her mind.

"Do you think we can see the whole London once we're up there?" Hana asked. Her high-pitched kid-like voice never failed to amuse Tiffany. The girl was fourteen years old, yet her body and voice sounded as if she was still seven.

 _When I was fourteen, I had a voice of an eighteen,_ Tiffany thought.

The older girl smiled, "Well, we won't know unless we're up there." She affectionately said, and stroke the girl's soft jet-black hair. As Tiffany secretly admired the younger girl's smooth locks, she thought of asking Hana about the things she was curious of. "Hana, can I ask you a question?"

Hana looked up at Tiffany, and let out a small 'yes', her eyes were round and Tiffany thought that she looked a lot like a cute tiny puppy which brought a smile on Tiffany's face. "Go ahead."

Tiffany hummed, "How's Erik like?"

The younger girl giggled and sighed. "Erik is just Erik, I guess. He's the same here as he was at home." She shrugged, "I'm closer to him more than Josef. Perhaps it was because of the big age gap." She said, "What else you want to know?"

"Well…I would want to know how he's treating you usually but," Tiffany laughed, "I can see that now. Oh, and his behaviour patterns or…sort of?"

Hana hummed, unconsciously swinging their hands back and forth. Then her eyes widened, "Oh, I'm eager to tell you more, but Erik's coming." She said, "He won't like it if I tell anyone about him." Hana whispered.

"Oh?" and before Tiffany could ask more, Erik came from behind her with three tickets in hand.

And Tiffany was left with tonnes of questions in her head.

The sight in front of him worth more than the sight outside the secluded place they were in. Of course, the surrounding view outside was more beautiful, but there was something about Tiffany that Erik could not put his finger on. While his sister gushed about how beautiful London was from the view up, Tiffany was just enjoying the sight while occasional giggle as his sister rambled on and on.

His previous girlfriends and his other female friends were sort of irritated seeing his closeness with Hana, claiming that they wanted to receive as much attention as he gave Hana. However, it was awkward, he felt as if he was forced to love them, and in the end, the attraction for them just disappear. Funny how things work for him.

With Tiffany, things were different. Much different. Erik never argued with a girl as much as he had with her. Erik never loathed a girl as much as he was with Tiffany…and certainly, never as attracted as he was with other girls as he was with Tiffany.

The young man looked outside, setting his gaze on the thing that both girls pointed at. Erik chuckled and explained, "That's the Tower Bridge. Magnificent isn't it?" he said, smiling as the two girls nodded. Then his sister pointed at the tall tower, "Yes, that's the Big Ben we went to earlier."

Both girls exclaimed in amazement. "You've been here before?"

Erik shook his head, smiling. "I didn't, but I can tell where the buildings are located." He said, and then looked outside again, "and there's the Palace of Westminster. We passed by it just now."

And he could not hide the wide smile forming on his lips as the two girls marvelled at the man-made creation, combined with God's creative touch for the orange hue in the evening sky.

…

Tiffany lazily walked out of her room while yawning. Erik, who was lounging on the couch, laughed at the un-ladylike sight.

"Hana's asleep?" he asked, as he sat properly to give Tiffany some space for her to sit. The girl, seeing his gesture, smiled and plopped herself beside Erik. "I've never been as tired as I am now after a whole day of sightseeing around London." He sighed, leaning his head against the soft cushion behind his head.

Tiffany sighed too, "I know…but it's my first time going to London and round the city this much. All my life I'm living here in the UK, I've only been to Bristol, and that's it." She said, and laughed softly. Erik noticed the tiredness laced around her voice and looked at the girl beside him. When she opened her eyes slowly, a smile crept onto her face, "thank you."

Tiffany's soft voice greeted his hearing like a soft breeze by the beach—inviting and soothing. Erik's smile was gentle, and his hand slowly made its way to Tiffany's head, "you're welcome…," he whispered, patting her head softly.

Stunned, but the warmth of his hand lulled her to sleep. So, Tiffany's half-opened eyes closed slowly, before sleep swept her off of her consciousness.

Erik's smile did not even leave his face when he saw the girl was fast asleep across him. In any way, Tiffany was making his heart beat faster than it should have. Void of any makeup, Tiffany managed to look as beautiful as she was with makeup—or perhaps even more beautiful than with makeup—even with the slightest hint of it.

 _Or perhaps, she didn't wear any makeup at all?_ Erik softly laughed.

Erik knew that he was taking advantage of her sleeping state, but if it was the only time he could look at her face this close, he would not waste the chance given. Erik sighed deeply, beginning to lose grasp of his sanity for this girl. Erik's hand caressed the soft skin of her face, enjoying the flawless contour under his hand.

Then his eyes landed on her puckered lips. The red, enticing lips. Erik found himself gulping.

 _Is it soft?_

 _Is it sweet?_

 _Will she wake up if I just have a taste of her lips?_

His train of thoughts was rushing into his brain and it was very hard to stop them. His breathing grew shallow as his heart beats even faster that it was.

 _Oh God…forgive me._

Erik slowly went to place his lips on hers, closing his eyes as he slowly descended for her lips.

And he never tasted lips as sweet as Tiffany's lips in all his life…


	14. Chapter 14

_When did I walked back here? Did I sleepwalked?_

Questions ran through her head endlessly. It was six o' clock in the morning when she woke up with the feeling of someone's leg and arm draped over her. When she was finally conscious, Tiffany's sight were greeted by Hana's bundle of hair.

Somehow, during the whole night, Hana attached herself onto Tiffany, hugging her as if the older girl was her favourite bolster. Perhaps it was her sleeping habit, Tiffany never know, but it was adorable. It gave Tiffany the sense of security that Hana unconsciously found comfort in her.

It took a while for Hana to turn over and let go of Tiffany. The older girl, as slowly as she could, got off her bed, and went out of her room. She went to the guest bathroom to wash her face when she suddenly remembered her dream the night before.

 _His face was so close, for a moment I thought we actually kissed,_ she thought, and her hands went to her lips. Just like her wet dream, the image of him kissing her lips was so vivid that Tiffany could not just let the thoughts flew away. Tiffany remembered the curve of his lips met hers, the warmth he spread just from the simple touch of their lips. _All of it was too real to be let go,_ Tiffany thought to herself.

After she was done doing her morning routine, she went to the kitchen, with the intention of preparing them breakfast. Them? Tiffany giggled when she realised that she was about to cook for, what she imagined, her by-law family.

As soon as the happy thoughts went into her thinking space, it vanished the moment she realised that she could not cook a single thing. Of course, she knew how to boil the water, and prepare an instant noodle but to actually cook? Even a piece of pancake that she tried to cook could burn to ash, what would happen if she try to prepare a full breakfast set?

Just as she stood in front of the icebox in despair, Erik came from behind her and closed the icebox's door. "If you're going to pay the additional electricity bills, please do continue wasting it by opening the icebox. Otherwise, close it." His raspy voice and still laced in sleepiness sent shiver down her spine.

Well, even though she found his morning voice sexy, Tiffany could not help expressing her annoyance with a sharp glare thrown to his direction. "If you're going to risk living in an apartment unit where I died of heart attack, please do continue jumping out of nowhere and scare me. Otherwise, stop doing so." The girl retaliated with a tone full of sarcasm as she mimicked Erik's accent.

The boy just replied her with a deep laugh and shook his head. Then, Erik looked at Tiffany's way, and smiled as she puckered her lips with her brows knitted. Those lips that stole his breath away and those lips that he kissed the night before.

 _I wonder if she knew,_ he thought.

"Why are you up so early today?" Erik asked, deciding not to let his thoughts stray too far so early in the morning.

"I wanted to cook something for breakfast but I just remembered that I can't cook." Tiffany honestly said that Erik could not help but laugh. "I'm serious! I woke up hungry and I wanted to cook, then reality came crashing in." She rambled, then groaned in despair and she threw her head into her hands.

Erik got up from his seat and went to the girl, "Well then, if that's the case, I can teach you on how to cook simple meals. If you want to, of course." He said, and patted the girl's head.

Tiffany looked up at him, eyes wide. "I want to but I'm a slow learner!" she excused. Even though the boy bought her lie, Erik still insisted on helping her.

"We'll do it step by step. Starting from the very simple thing first, alright?" Erik persuaded.

When Tiffany sighed, Erik knew he was winning.

"See! It's not that bad!" Erik exclaimed after Tiffany put the last piece of pancake onto the square-shaped plate. There was a pile of pancakes on the plate and Erik's smile was as wide as a Cheshire's grin. "You've done well, Miss Tiffany." Erik patted her head.

It became a habit for the boy to either stroke or simply placed his hand briefly on her head. It was not that Tiffany hated the treatment, in fact, sometimes she was quite ready and expecting the warmth of his hand as he gently put his hand on her head.

So, instead of feeling small, Tiffany felt her heart bloom.

The whole flat was silent, except for the sound of the two girls talking. While Hana and Erik went out for another trip of exploring London with Maddox, Jessica and Tiffany took liberty to own the whole unit for themselves. The girls were on Tiffany's bed, talking about random things, until Tiffany remembered the promise Jessica had to postpone in fulfilling the day before.

"You haven't told me about your progress with Maddox yet. Is it going good?"

Jessica turned to lie on her back, and hummed. "Ah, well…we're good, we're good…" she said, nodding to herself. "Well, we haven't delve into that matter yet, because you know, we think that it'd be too fast." Jessica sighed again, and sat up. "—but I really want to let him know what I feel about him."

Tiffany giggled, throwing a pillow at Jessica, before lying her head on the girl's lap. "You'll get the chance to, don't worry…" she said, and then pulled Jessica's hands to play with her hair, "…for now you'll have to wait, since it's still early to have a say in this matter."

Jessica hummed as her hands were stroking Tiffany's soft hair. "You're right. It's just that, I've never thought he'd notice me…," she mumbled. When Tiffany laughed, she frowned. "Why are you laughing?"

Tiffany shook her head, "You should look at yourself in the mirror, Jessi." She softly said and smiled softly, "it'd be ridiculous if he didn't notice you. You're gorgeous, sexy, and cute—you're everything I'm not! Don't say you're less than that…"

Jessica blushed, and pushed Tiffany's hand bashfully, "Look at yourself talking. You're no less than me!" she exclaimed, playfully glared at her friend.

"Duh! I know. I said that just to make you feel better because I know we're both are the drop-dead-gorgeous bitches here." Tiffany scoffed, sassily flipped her hair as she impishly posed as what she said they were. Tiffany smiled when she noticed how Jessica's worries seemed to fade away for now as she laughed heartily at her act. When her friend's laughter subsided, Tiffany shook her head, "you sure have a laugh of a hyena."

Jessica smacked her friend's hand and glared at her, "Don't be so mean." She sighed, as she lie down on the mattress. "You know, while we were walking along the beach in Cornwall, I felt like I was in a romantic scene…and the whole time I was there, he never left my side…"

Tiffany kept silent as her friend began telling her the stories she wanted to hear. The words that fell out of Jessica's mouth reminded her so much of the moments she had when she stayed in Cornwall. Out of her consciousness, the memories became the catalyst in forming a smile on her face, albeit it was a small smile.

"Of course, there was Hana. She was sweet enough to fill me in on some things, and she was a lovely girl too," Jessica giggle, before continuing, "but when us three walked together, it was as if we were a family. Hana was a small kid too, and I really thought she was about nine…"

They both laughed at that. Indeed, it was true that Hana was a petite girl, and her child-like features were not helping in identifying her real age either. In fact, the Kim family seemed to have the blessed feature in all of them. Erik Kim was not an exception. They were all both good-looking and surprisingly, cute.

"We saw you walking with Erik that night but you didn't even notice us. You were so deep in your thought…" Jessica said which finally grabbed Tiffany's full attention.

"Erik told me he did saw you guys…" Tiffany nodded, and then sighed.

"You got something on your mind?"

Tiffany shook her head and smiled wearily. "I'll tell you once I'm sure about it. In the meantime, let me keep it a secret first, okay?" she said, and squeezed Jessica's hand. The girl gave her a smile, and nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you…"

Indeed, she wanted to be sure, but there were still doubts in Tiffany's head.

On Hana's last day staying at their flat, Erik had a little bickering with his sister. It was so funny to the point that Tiffany could not even produce any sound except to clap as she laughed.

"Alright, last chance, kid. Who ate my cookies?" she heard him asking.

"The ninjas." Hana nonchalantly answered. At this point, Tiffany knew, one more word from Erik, the girl would smack him back down with another witty reply.

And Tiffany anticipated it so much because she wanted to see how his small and female version would retaliate him.

True enough, Erik responded; "I didn't see them."

"Nobody ever see them" and another point for Tiffany's prediction.

She could only pray for her insides to stay intact as Erik and Hana bicker even more at every little things they could think of.

…

Erik could never get over the way they tasted even after a week.

Not that he tried to though. Erik was hanging onto the thin thread of his logical thinking, trying so hard to differentiate between an emotional and appearance attraction. He was beginning to think that Tiffany was trying to drive him up the walls, seeing as to how his brain went blank whenever his eyes were on her.

The only thing that kept his brain thoughts intact was Hana, but now that the girl was on her way back to Cornwall, Erik doubted he could control himself. Not after getting a taste of the sweetest lips in his life. The lips that made him anxious for more and the lips that made him understand the meaning of 'so near yet so far'.

"Why are you drinking?"

 _That soft voice, ah, that soft voice I adore,_ he internally monologue. Erik looked at the girl who was standing right before him. He noted that Tiffany was wearing her cotton short shorts and a loose oversized tee; her regular pyjamas. Erik's throat went dry at the sight, so he opted for another swig of the liquor that was in his grasp.

However, before his lips could kiss the can, it was harshly taken away from him. "Why are you—"

"Why are you drinking?" Tiffany asked again, arms akimbo. Her posture reminded him of a disapproving girlfriend, and it made him laugh at the thought. "Why are you laughing?"

"No it's just…why are you reprimanding me?" Erik asked, and leaned back against the couch. Tiffany scoffed as she sat down next to him. "I need to keep my mind calm. It's been a mess lately." He said nonchalantly.

Tiffany frowned; placing the half-empty can onto the coffee table. "Something on your mind?" only then she realised an empty can of beer standing lonely on the small table. Tiffany looked at the boy again, only to get her frown deepened when she saw the red hues on his cheeks.

Erik sighed, "Ah…I just… I don't know…" he chuckled, sighing again as he massaged his temple. "She's got the softest lips…I've never savoured any lips as soft as hers." He mumbled to himself with a smile plastered on his face.

Tiffany's heart ached when she heard the words tumbled out of Erik's drunken mind. She kept silent as Erik kept on talking about how he wanted to kiss the girl's lips again. Tiffany casted her eyes down, trying to compose herself as well as preparing her heart to hear his drunkenly told stories.

 _Why do I feel hurt, though? Tiffany! Get yourself together!_

When Erik stopped talking, she looked up, only to be surprise at the sudden closeness of their face.

"Your lips…"

Before she could comprehend it, Erik passed out in her arms.

…

"Your alcohol tolerance is low yet you drank one and a half can of beer last night. What were you thinking?"

Erik groaned, his head throbbed painfully at the effect of the damned alcohol he had consumed the night before. "Well, at least I slept well last night," he said into the cushion once the pain gradually turned to dull throbbing.

Tiffany went to his side with two pills of Paracetamol in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Although her face showed that she had no interest in what was going on inside Erik's head, her heart rebelled to know. "Here, take this, and go take a shower." She said, handing him the items in her hands.

Erik obediently took it, and just like that, he popped the bitter pills into his mouth and gulped it drink in one go. Then he grimaced as the bitterness kicked in. "Thank you." Erik said, massaging his temple, before pushing his hair back.

Tiffany wanted so much to weave her hands in his dirty brown locks, helping him ease the pain he was experiencing, but before she can do that, reality sets in. "It's fine. Go and take a shower now. I'll text Maddox if you need to take the day off." When Erik chuckled, Tiffany frowned. "What?"

"You have Maddox's number?" He asked, and looked at Tiffany. His heart hurt the moment he saw Tiffany nodded. _And you don't bother to ask mine,_ he thought. "No need to. I'll get better."

Erik's clipped tone made Tiffany took a step back. _What's wrong with him?_ Tiffany wondered. "Are you sure? I could—"

"I'm fine. I just…I'll need some sleep to…you know…let the pills get into my gears and help me get better." He said, covering his heartache with a light hearted laugh. Erik knew that Tiffany was not buying his lie but at least she got off his back.

 _I just can't…_

"You sure do look you've been kept up all night." Virgil said, before stuffing his mouth with a ham sandwich. Maddox and Sinclair nodded in agreement, as the trio looked at Erik who was leaning his back against the chair. "You okay, boy?"

Erik shrugged and groaned when his head ached again even with the simple movement. "I may have had a few drinks last night." He said, and chuckled as his friends exclaimed at his answer.

Maddox frowned, looking at Erik with a solemn expression. "Why were you drinking?" he asked, to which Erik replied with a tired laugh.

"That's the exact same thing Tiffany said before I passed out last night." Erik snapped his finger, and let out another tired laugh. "The. Very. Exact. Words."

Sinclair shook his head as he watched his older friend massaged his temple, barely keeping his eyes open. "Just how much did you drink last night? We know you can't even handle a half of a can of beer…," he said. When Erik told him the amount of liquor he took into his system, all three friends' eyes widened in shock.

"You fucking idiot! You know your own limit, why'd you drink that much?" Maddox scolded his friend, furious at the thought of Erik drinking liquor, moreover the intake were beyond his limit. "What made you to drink that much? What was in your head?"

Erik groaned when Maddox bombarded him with questions. "Wait, just let me relax." He sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose to lessen the pain in his head. "I'm confused…"

Hearing that, all of his friends cocked their brows.

"What? You're going gay?" Virgil came up with the stupid question. To reward his stupidity, Maddox gave him an honourable smack on his head. The fancy-haired boy winced in pain, and rubbed his sore spot. "I was just asking…," he sulkily mumbled.

Erik patted Virgil head and gently soothes the boy's sore spot. Fortunately, he took it easy. "No, I'm not going gay, Virgil, and Maddie, please have mercy on Virgil," he said to Maddox to which the boy playfully scoff, "It's true! If you're going to smack his head as hard as you did just now, he might lose the last bit of his intelligence."

The poor victim groaned, and glared at Sinclair who was laughing at his misery while Maddox and Erik grinned mischievously. "And here I thought you got my back, Erik, you traitor."

Erik laughed, "Can't help it, mate." He said, in Virgil's dialect. "Alright, alright, sorry." His laughter subsided when Virgil showed his fist. Erik knew the boy was just bluffing, but he would not want to take the risk.

"So, pretty boy, entertain us by telling the tales that has been messing up with your brain."

"Tiffany, Jessica, there'll be dinner for our faculty this weekend; do you girls think you could go?" Both girls were on their way back after their class ended when the president of their faculty stopped them midway. "Come on, you pretty girls should come and have some fun. Besides, it's free so you girls just have to dress up prettily and show up at the party!" the tall lanky boy persuaded them with his pitiful hopeful look.

"No—"Tiffany swiftly answered with a straight face.

"We'll see about it." Jessica held Tiffany's hand to prevent the girl from talking many nonsense things, specifically, insults. The sweet girl smiled apologetically at their faculty's president before walking away, dragging Tiffany along. "You're lucky I dragged you before you could let out your peppery words. If I wasn't here, you're going to be the bullying target for the rest of this term."

Tiffany scoffed, "I don't like him." She said and shrugged. "Just for the sake of hating him."

Jessica sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself," she mumbled and let go of Tiffany's arm as they strolled around the campus compound. "I think I want to go to that party."

"Are you kidding me? You don't like party!" Tiffany shrieked in disbelief. Jessica agreeing to go to a party was something very new to her. The girl never went to any party she was invited to, and that was why Tiffany flatly rejected the president's invitation in the first place.

"Relax, it's just a dinner. Perhaps a formal faculty dinner." Jessica calmed her friend, and smiled bashfully. "Actually, I've known about this since yesterday, Karen told me about it. She also told me that we could bring our own plus one from another faculty."

Tiffany heard her friend loud and clear, and yet she still could not believe that Jessica was planning to go. Until her brain finally registered the last sentence her friend informed her. Tiffany finally connected the dots, and grinned widely. "Oh, you…" she exclaimed.

Jessica laughed and smacked her friend's arm. "You're too quick for my liking," she said, and teasingly walked away, "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Tiffany grinned as wide as she could muster, seeing as how Jessica's cheeks grew redder by the minute. "You sneaky bitch!"

The girls laughed as they teased each other with vulgar words.

…

As the dreaded weekend was approaching closely, Tiffany began to regret her decision of going along with Jessica for the dinner party.

"I'm going to make you pay me a week worth of lunch, just you wait Jessi…," Tiffany mumbled as she thought of her forced dinner invitation. If it was not for Jessica, Tiffany would have no worries about what dress should she wore, and all the whatnots she refused to acknowledge.

Just as she could mutter anymore curse words, she could thought of, a few knocks on her door grabbed her attention. Erik was standing there by her doorway, in his regular outfit, V-neck tee and a cargo pants. The boy had an unreadable expression on his face, and it piqued Tiffany's curiosity. "Yes?"

Erik rubbed his nape, "I'm…sorry for being rude to you this morning." He said, and grinned apologetically. "It's just…my head…

Tiffany sighed in relief, and laughed. "I thought there was something more urgent than that." She joked, "It's alright. No big deal. I understand your pain." Tiffany smiled, not knowing that her words tugged at his heartstring.

 _No, you don't understand my pain,_ he thought. His heart was solemn but Erik skilfully composed himself, and chuckled. "Alright, so no hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." Tiffany said with a smile.

Things went silent after that, and Erik found himself searching for words to start a conversation with the girl. Just before he could say anything, Tiffany beat him to it.

"Erik…," she softly called him. Erik had to toughen himself as he felt his heart melted when she called him in that gentle tone.

 _Please don't let me die now,_ he mentally pleaded. Erik cleared his throat, and quickly responded to Tiffany, "What is it?"

Tiffany hummed, and then clicked her tongue. She walked to the edge of her bed, before sitting on the mattress, facing Erik who was still standing at the doorway. "Our faculty is holding a dinner party this weekend…" she started slowly, and then continued when she saw Erik nodded. "…and Jessica is going to the party with Maddox."

"Yeah, Maddox did told me that…" Erik said, nodding his head as he recalled his close friend told him about Jessica inviting him to be her date for the dinner. "You're…are you going?"

Tiffany clicked her tongue, and slumped her shoulder in frustration. "I don't want to but Jessica made me go. The thing is if she's going with Maddox, I won't have anyone to bring along with." She complained with her lips jutted in annoyance.

Erik smiled at the adorable sight. It was not an everyday sight to watch Tiffany being childishly cute. It was rather a rare sight to see. "What's the big deal anyway? I'll go with you, then." Erik said, deciding to rid of the girl's misery.

Tiffany's face lit up like a Christmas tree upon hearing what he said. "Really? Are you serious?" she asked, wanting confirmation. When she saw Erik's handsome smile, she knew he was not playing with her. "Oh my God! Thank you!" she squealed.

It was nothing big but when Tiffany suddenly went to him and took his big hands in her small ones, her adorable, lovely round eyes looking up at him in appreciation, Erik felt his heart melt at a very high speed.

However, as quick as the moment came, Tiffany let go of him with the same speed. Erik did not even get to return Tiffany's smile before she pulled away from him, mumbling a timid sorry. Not that he minded though, but for the sake of courtesy, Erik replied that it was okay.

When Erik went to his room, the wide smile that he was kept hidden finally came out of its hiding. Oh how brilliant the touch felt.

 _I could go back there and ask Tiffany to do that again_ , he thought, and then laughed at the absurdity of his dreamy thought.

 _I think I'm going to have the nicest sleep in my entire life, but oh dear God, don't take my life away for the time being,_ Erik monologue, and laughed again, hiding his face behind his pillow.

Day by day, he realised that he was falling into an endless abyss of bliss.

On the other side, Tiffany almost slap herself for giving herself out.

 _Why did I do that? Since when did you thank people like that, Tif-fuck-fany?_

"But his hands were so warm…" she mumbled, giggling at the thought of the warmth that his hands emanated.

Even though it was just for a split second, Tiffany could definitely make out the feels of Erik hard hands would feel if they were to hold hers. If they were intertwined with hers as they walked the streets in the cold nights, afternoon—any day, anytime.

 _And his eyes, oh his beautiful eyes,_ Tiffany thought dreamily. _His eyelashes were even more perfect that mine, it's so crazy!_

"You're crazy, Tiffany…"

Indeed, both are crazy.


	15. Chapter 15

Days went by like a blur and alas, the day for the dinner party finally came. After getting an information that the theme for the dinner was casual, Tiffany could finally let out a relieved sigh. At least, there was no need for her to withdraw some money to buy a simple yet fancy dress.

"Tiffany! Are you done yet?" Erik called her from the living room.

"Just a sec! I'll be out, just wait there!" Tiffany shouted back, her eyes still set on the full-sized mirror in her room. "Oh my God is this good enough?" she mumbled to herself.

Erik waited for five more minutes before he grew impatient and went to Tiffany's room. What greeted his sight was a very beautiful girl in a simple evening dress. It was a wow-factor and Erik could not stop himself gawking at her, even not to Tiffany's question. The girl literally stole his breath away.

"Erik?" Tiffany called him again. They boy did not even respond to her question. Erik was just standing there with his big eyes and mouth gaped open. It was only after a hushed 'wow' tumbled out of his mouth did she felt all the anxiousness flew away from her system. However, soon after her anxiety escaped her body, Tiffany felt shy under Erik's gaze.

It was nothing pervert, much less uncomforting. Instead of those, his pure and innocent amazed gaze made her feel secured. Erik's reaction was enough to make her heart went frenzy. Her poor heart fluttered, even though Erik did not even say anything about her appearance. Just a simple 'wow' that was purely unintentional was enough. Tiffany knew he was genuine.

Tiffany's smile did not falter after Erik finally came back to his sense. She wanted to tease him, possibly wanting to make him stutter, but that could wait. "You look good." She complimented, liking how he dressed up in a plaid shirt, with the sleeves folded to his elbows. Her eyes noted the faded blue jeans that he was wearing, and Tiffany grinned.

 _Damn_ , _and_ _here I thought_ _the_ _adjectives_ _sexy_ , _handsome, and_ _cute_ _cannot_ _be_ _combined_ _inone_ _person_ , she thought, and then silently giggle after a flustered Erik turned his back on her.

…

"It's so crowded here…," Tiffany mumbled as soon as her line of sight fell onto the front door of the event's venue. Erik, who stood beside her, looked around until his eyes caught sight of the said place. "I'm thinking of ditching the party now." Tiffany jokingly said, and they both laughed when Erik agreed.

"But you've promised to Jessica that you'll come, and so was I to Maddox. We can't go back down on our words now," he said, then draped his arm over Tiffany's shoulder. "Might as well enjoy the free food."

His sudden action made her blood rushed up from her neck to her face at a fast rate. Fortunately, they were walking in a dim-lit area, and the distance to the venue was still a few metres away. Tiffany looked up at his face and smiled.

From her angle, Erik jawline was prominent. Added to that fact, even his pointy nose became very alluring in the orangey light that brightened up the area. Tiffany cast her eyes to the front, and then subtly inhaled deeply of his scent.

 _If we are staying like this for the whole night, I'm sure I'll smell like him,_ Tiffany thought, and then giggled to herself.

"What are you laughing about?" the boy asked, looking down at her. Tiffany shook her head and turned her head to him to throw a smile, before looking straight again.

Soon after they were right at the front door, the president of Tiffany's faculty greeted them with an extra enthusiasm. Well, not until he saw Erik emerged from behind her. Tiffany briefly introduced Erik as her date, and Erik noted that the president's face immediately changed right after he made an appearance.

Erik mentally laughed. _Take that loser!_ He wanted so much to say that right in front of the overly dressed-up young man. Erik understood that these people were from AFD's faculty, but to doll up totally for a simple event might be too much. Perhaps, the faculty's president was trying to impress someone—Erik never knows.

"Do you like that lad?" Erik asked soon after he was sure that the lanky boy was out of hearing range.

Tiffany frowned, and then laughed, "Him? Oh, no, no. Never in a million years." She exclaimed, shaking her head. "He'd appear like he's a good boy, but then, all he is just an ass-kisser."

Erik laughed at that. As Tiffany watched him with a smile on her face, she noticed the tiny dimples on the underside on his lips. It was quite unique the fact that it was rare for her to see. Until then, she never knew Erik even possessed dimples at all.

 _I want to touch his dimples,_ Tiffany suddenly thought, and as fast as it passed her mind, she brushed it away.

Then, her eyes fell to his sharp jawline. The jawline that Tiffany wanted to touch so much since she noticed how attractive Erik was.

 _Will I bleed if I touch it? It's so sharp,_ Tiffany mentally moaned, and without her realising it, she let out a dreamy sigh.

Erik could only confusedly look at her.

…

Somehow, during the night, the president pulled Tiffany away from Erik's side and she found herself in the faculty's president circle of friends. The lanky boy had called for her to go somewhere, saying that he wanted to introduce her to his friends. Tiffany, being a polite junior—although she wanted to just run away—went along, until suddenly the boy hugged her sideways and introduced her as his girl.

It appeared to her that he was up to no good, listening to the way his friends leered at her and said things like 'when is it?' 'You're the beast' and whatnots. It did not help that the president's arm snaked around her waist, locking her in place as to not let her go. Tiffany went from being slightly uncomfortable, to very uncomfortable in their presence. She was really in need of a saving right then.

Just when she thought that Erik had gone back to their place, his voice came from behind her. Along with him were the sudden appearance of Maddox and Jessica, to which Tiffany noticed their hands entwined. The seniors were suddenly interested by them, all of which Tiffany acknowledged that the girls were probably ogling over the two tall and handsome boys.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." Erik started, and then continued, ignoring their response, "—but I have to take Tiffany home." He said, taking her wrist in his hand once he finished his sentence.

The circle went quiet, and Erik noted the look of displeasure on their face, especially the boys. Suddenly, one of them scoffed, "What are you? Her father?"

Erik laughed, pulling Tiffany to his side, and then draped his arm over her shoulders. "No, that would be incest. A father couldn't be romantically in love with his daughter." He nonchalantly said.

The words that came out of his mouth made Tiffany blush, and she cast her gaze on Erik. As if on cue, the boy looked at her as well, and their gazes locked, before Erik captivatingly smiled. The butterflies in her tummy went wild, and the beating of her heart quickened. The only thing she could muster was to return his charming smile with her own breath-taking smile.

"We'll take our leave now, thank you," Erik said to them and quickly pulled her away. As soon as the four friends were out of the senior's sight, Erik let Tiffany go. His calmness was gone and a grave expression took place. "What were you thinking, you bloody fool?" he asked through his gritted teeth.

Despite the calm tone he was using, it did not help easing the anxiousness in Tiffany. She looked on to Maddox and Jessica and saw them giving her an apologetic gaze. "I—D-Daniel called me, I thought I'd just talk to him for a short while..."

Erik crossed his arms over his chest, "and you didn't even bother to tell me or at least, signal me?" he asked. "Was it that hard to poke me, or pull my sleeves, or even just hit me to get my attention before you went with him?"

At that point, Maddox and Jessica went back to the venue, leaving the pair to their own problem. The colour on Tiffany's face drained as they left her alone with Erik. Tiffany knew she should have and could have stood for herself, but somehow something was stopping her. Her brain tried to rake some words to retaliate, acting nonchalant as she always was. However, Tiffany could not even find the courage.

Tiffany did not even answer him. She did not even explain herself any further on the conflict. Erik grew impatient at her lack of respond, and yet, instead of yelling at her to answer him, he opted to wait.

As Erik waited, his anger gradually subsided when he saw the look of guilt on Tiffany's face. His heavy breathing went back to normal, and Erik felt guilty for even scolding her.

Tiffany was looking at the backyard behind the shop unit they were in, giving him a perfect view of the outline of her neck. While Erik was looking at her, his gaze fell onto her collarbones that were slightly exposed hiding behind the soft fabric.

The boy gulped, his throat suddenly felt dry, as well as his mouth. Even with the little light shining on them from the inside of the party venue, Erik could see the pale skin underneath the dress. His breathing grew erratic again, but this time, it was for a completely different reason.

 _I need to stop,_ his mind told him. Erik did obey his logical thought, and for a moment, everything was normal again. Then when he called Tiffany, he almost lost it. Apparently, Tiffany was biting a little portion of her lower lips, and it set his mind wild.

Erik's body went on autopilot's mode as he took one big stride and suddenly pulled her to him. The moment her body met his, Erik descended his head and crashed their lips together.

Oh, heaven…

Tiffany's eyes were wide open.

 _Is this real?_ Her mind questioned her over and over again.

When she felt Erik's hands on her cheeks, she knew it was not a dream. The warmth was too real to be a delusional thought.

As Tiffany closed her eyes and started to respond to his kiss, the boy pulled back, his eyes close as his forehead met hers. Erik's breath was hitting her face and it became even realer to her. With his hands over her ears, Tiffany could hear her own heartbeat, loud and clear.

"Your lips…still tasted as sweet as I first kissed it…," she heard him said, and her eyes widened. On reflex, Tiffany smacked the boy's chest. Well, with her petite body, even with her mightiest strength, Erik could only stumble not even a half step back.

"You…you thieving bastard!" Tiffany exclaimed, her eyes still as wide. "Why?" it was not meant to be a question and Tiffany's hands were on her lips. As she looked up, she saw Erik was looking at her with an irresistibly adorable guilty face, looking like a lost puppy, as he rubbed his nape. "You…" Tiffany groaned in frustration.

"I'm sorry…" Erik said softly, his eyes glued to his trainers. He felt guilty and stupid for letting his hormone took over his body. However, deep down, Erik did not regret it even for a bit as he remembered the feel of her lips on his. _Yep, it was worth it,_ he thought.

Nevertheless, the guilt was still there. Erik looked up, and lo and behold, the adorable pink hues on her cheeks were so obvious that Erik could not stop himself from chuckling. "You liked it, didn't you?"

Tiffany's eyes widened. "No, I don't!" she answered, too quickly to her horror.

Erik's laughter went on full burst. "Yeah, and I'm a girl." He retaliated to counter her defiance. Erik then took a step forward, to the girl's surprise.

"What are you doing? Step back!" Tiffany exclaimed horrified at the sudden closeness, and she took a step back in reflex.

"I'm robbing you of your personal space…," he said, smiling so handsomely as his arm pulled her closer to him and his hand pushed her hair out of her face. Erik could clearly hear her breath hitching, but he could care less. All he could think of was how beautiful Tiffany was in her shade of pink.

"…to do this…"

And his lips met hers again in a sweet kiss.

…

"You savage…" Tiffany said, feigning irritation as she glared at Erik who was warming their milk in the kitchen. The boy only responded with his infamous funny laughter, to which Tiffany always found herself laughing too. "I'm serious! I'm so mad at you!"

Erik came from the kitchen with two glasses of milk, grinning so widely. "Can you rate from one to ten kisses on how mad you are at me?" he playfully asked, as he handed one of the glasses of milk to Tiffany.

"To hell with it." Tiffany glared before mumbling a 'thank you' to Erik. Before she could drink the milk, Erik took it from her hand and set the glass on the table. "Hey—"

"Come here."

With a gentle, yet strong pull of her hand, Tiffany found herself melting in his deep gaze, as their faces were so close to each other. Just like at the party, Erik softly pushed her fringes to the back of her ear, and the touch sent a shiver down to her spine. "I could steal more kisses from you, but what a missed delight if I do it while you were asleep."

 _Stop being so sexy, please! I'm dying!_ Her mind screamed. Erik's voice was so soothing, so sultry, so soft, and Tiffany never knew that she would find it sexy even though he was just talking in his normal tone. Just before she could succumb to her desire to kiss his alluring red lips, something clicked in her mind, and Tiffany pushed him away.

"What makes you think I'd want to kiss you too while I'm in my wake?" Tiffany asked, her hand reached for the milk and then, she sipped it slowly. It was all an act to cover up the blush that was creeping up to her face. Once Tiffany was sure the blush had disappeared, Tiffany placed her milk on the coffee table again. "In your dream."

Erik chuckled and shrugged. He did not immediately responded as he drank his milk in one gulp. After Erik finished the whole glass, he slowly set the empty glass down on the table and turned to Tiffany. Erik did not bother to wipe his milk moustache. Not even when he suddenly kissed Tiffany, once again succeeding in rendering her speechless.

The kiss was short, but it was as sweet as it could get. When Erik finally pulled away, her mind was still blank, all thanks to the power of Erik's soft lips.

When Tiffany slowly opened her eyes, Erik's face was still in front of her. She wanted so much to hit him for cheating a kiss out of her, but before she could, Erik wiped her lips gently. Then, he softly called her.

"There's this asshole," he started, chuckling before he continued, "he likes a girl that was so rude to him the first time they met. He found her very beautiful though, and that her smile was so breath-taking." Erik said as his gaze holding her down, and Tiffany could only listen to him as he spoke with such tenderness. She could sense the fragility in his voice and she smiled when Erik took her hands in his.

Just when Tiffany thought Erik finished talking, he carried on. "…he really thought he'd hate the girl for a long time because she really gets on his nerve at every chance she gets. Well, he did, but after that, the attraction hit him like a bullet train. So hard he can't even resist it."

"The asshole didn't even know when or how did he started to feel attracted to her. All that he knew was that he loves everything the girl do, even her messy states."

The girl laughed softly as she listened to his heartfelt tale. "Even her messy states? Now, that would be too exaggerated wouldn't it?" Tiffany played along, rubbing the back of his hands gently with her thumbs.

Erik laughed too and shook his head. "Even her messy states. In fact, it's her best bit." He said.

Suddenly, both were bashful. Gone were their playfulness, all that existed was the obvious affection they felt for each other. Although it was quiet all around, Erik found himself liking it. The sound and warmth of her breathe kept him at bay from losing his sanity to the happiness bubbling in him. Oh, how he adore the girl in front of him.

"You know," Tiffany suddenly said, breaking the silence between them. "I think the girl likes the boy too." She smiled. As wide as his, when Tiffany saw his face lit up in delight. "The girl too didn't know when she started liking the asshole. Actually, she could care less about when and why she likes him. All that she knew was that she's starting to have a huge crush on him."

They both laughed at that. For the first time, things between them were peaceful. Void of any mean remarks, or sarcasm; just pure calm. Erik wanted so much to hold the girl in his arms, but he thought that maybe he was being too fast. What an irony when they have gone to the third base, all over skipping the first and third base. Nevertheless, he kept the thought to himself and settled on holding her soft hands.

"The boy told me so many times that he loves her smile the most," Erik said as he saw her beautiful smile decorating her equally beautiful face. "The way her eyes curves whenever she smiles, just makes him stop breathing. So beautiful…" he whispered the last part.

"And the girl told me that she likes everything about him," she paused, and the giggled as she continued, "—especially his abs of steel."

"Abs of steel?" Erik laughed. "You're crazy…" he exclaimed when Tiffany cutely nodded.

"Oh shut it, we both are crazy."

Both laughed at Tiffany's remark and then sighed in contentment. "So what are we?" Erik asked.

Tiffany raised her brows as she pouted her lips, thinking about Erik's question. "Friends with benefit?" she said, to which made Erik's eyes widened. Tiffany laughed.

Erik shook his head, and gently pushed her head, chuckling. The boy sighed again, "How about this, we'll take it slow…and then we'll see how it goes." He suggested and then grinned mischievously. "In the meantime, I'll steal a kiss from you now and then, whether you like it or not." Erik ended with a smug grin.

Tiffany pushed his face away and glared at him when he laughed. "I'm sorry but I'd like to be courted, and no, I'll keep my lips locked tight, so you won't be stealing kisses from me." She flatly denied him, to which the boy whined. His action surprised her, but Tiffany liked the sudden display of cuteness. "You'll have to work hard for my kisses. If there's a law for kisses' thieves, I would've reported you."

Erik leant his back against the couch, lips jutted in feigned frustration. "Fine. I'll woo you." He said with determination after he was over his brief grieve, and his lips were forming a confident smile. "And I won't stop even after I get you in my hand. So be prepared."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you actually act on it." Tiffany said, making an ugly face as to which Erik laughed at. "I'm serious!" she slapped his thigh when he did not stop laughing.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Erik stopped laughing and then sighed as his laughter subsided. The boy then looked at her with a wide grin on his face. "Can I have just one last kiss before I officially woo you?"

Tiffany's smile was so sweet, and it was so inviting, that Erik could not stop himself from leaning. However, just before his face could get close to hers, Erik's lips reached her palm first, kissing the girl's hand instead of her honey lips.

"Dream on, Robin Hood!"

As quick as lightning, the girl got up from the couch, and then swiftly ran to her room, giggling all the way as she ran. Erik chuckled and shook his head.

"That was uncalled for…," he mumbled, laughing softly at how adorable Tiffany was.

 _I'm going to get you, Tiffany. Be prepared…_


	16. Chapter 16

Tiffany woke up, feeling fresh as she never was before. _What time did I sleep last night?_ Tiffany then looked around for her phone on the bed and once the device was in her hand, she unlocked it, only to groan when she saw the time that was on display.

As she laid on the bed, just simply enjoying the soft material under her, Tiffany tried to recall everything from the party to the kiss. _The kiss!_ Upon remembering it, Tiffany was fully alerted of her surroundings. _Was it a dream?_ She wondered. _No, no, it certainly wasn't a dream._

Tiffany remembered that they shared another kiss while they were in the living room while having their warm milk. One thing led to another and Tiffany finally remembered what happened after the kiss. The girl smiled, before squealing into her fluffy pillow. Once she was done, the smile never went away.

"He's so cheesy…," Tiffany mumbled, before going for her pillow again and squealed to her heart's content.

Tiffany felt as if she was on cloud nine, basking in the wonderful feeling that she could not put her finger on. Whatever it was, Tiffany knew full well that she was not dreaming.

…

On the other side of the flat, a boy lied happily on his soft bed with a very wide smile decorating his face from the moment he opened his eyes for the day.

Erik tossed and turned, giggled and laughed, sighed and groaned, all it was in joy. He could not stop smiling, even when the muscles in his cheeks were starting to hurt.

 _This is real, Erik. It's all real…_

Erik's heart swelled so much in his chest that he was afraid it would burst to pieces. However, how can it burst when it was intact? _Oh, God is so creative,_ he thought, and then laughed to himself again.

Right after Tiffany went into her room last night, Erik was left alone to ponder on how to start his plan on courting his flatmate. When he thought about it, Erik realised that he knew practically nothing about Tiffany, except for some things such as her siblings and their names, and who her father was.

 _Perhaps, we should really get to know each other first before I start this wooing thing,_ Erik thought. His rosy lips curled into a smile, as his mind immediately formed an idea on how his first move going to be.

As Erik was in his thoughts, there seemed to be a problem at that moment, though. All the kissing from the previous night somehow appeared in his dream. The thing was, it was not only kissing that his dream pictured, it altered his memory and turned it into erotic scenes.

Much more erotic than his dreams before. As a result, his morning erection was as hard as a seasoned wood.

Nevertheless, Erik's concern was not of his arousal. Rather, it was the cause of it.

Of course, the culprit was none other than his beloved Tiffany Hwang.

Tiffany tried to be as sneaky as she could when she got out of her room to get to the guest bathroom. Before this, she could care less about Erik catching sight of her while she was on her way to the bathroom. Now that things were starting to change for the better, Tiffany felt like she should be aware of her image, even though Erik admitted that he personally liked her messy bed hair.

 _I mean, what girl would want their crush to see her messy state_? Tiffany monologue internally, and once she reached the bathroom safely, she let out a relieved sigh. "Well, it sure as hell not me…," Tiffany murmured as she closed the door.

As Tiffany was cleaning herself, her mind could not stop thinking about the possibilities of Erik's ways of courting her. There were lots of cliché scenarios were playing in Tiffany's head and most of them of which she imagined as something out of her favourite movie's script.

A part of her wanted it to be that way, as Tiffany have always wanted a boy to pursue her just like all those romantic heroes in those Hollywood and South Korea's movies did. However, somehow with Erik, Tiffany knew she was in for a lot of surprises, and she was hoping that all of it would be of the pleasant.

 _Let's just go with the flow, shall we?_

…

When Erik opened his door, he never thought that he would be as happy as he was when he saw Tiffany doing the same thing. A sense of déjà vu washed over him, and his cheeks immediately heated up, remembering the incident that took place just a few weeks after they started to living with each other as flatmates.

"I didn't notice that you have an early morning class on Monday too," Erik said, as he locked the door to his room.

The girl did hers as well before answering him. "And I didn't notice yours too."

Both laughed softly at that, and then paused as the silent enveloped the air around them. Erik was the who finally broke the ice, as he asked her on how she was going to go to campus. When Tiffany told him that she was using the same mean as his, an idea formed inside his brain.

"Do you want to walk with me together…to the campus?"

And when Tiffany gave him that beautiful smile of hers the first thing in the morning, Erik knew his Monday for the week would be so well.

"You're especially bright today for someone who hate Mondays with all her might," Jessica stated, noticing the small tug of the smile on her friend's lips the moment Tiffany showed up in the class.

"You don't say," Tiffany said before plopping down onto the empty seat beside Jessica. Tiffany then sighed dreamily, earning a curious gaze from her friend, "Jessica, I think I'm going to love Mondays from now on."

That immediately collected all of Jessica's attention, and the girl faced her friend who was still wearing a dreamy look on her face. "Alright, girl. Spill." Jessica said, demanding to know the cause of that expression on her friend's face.

Tiffany was about to tell her friend everything about the event that happened the day before until she remembered that she have yet to tell Jessica about the very start of it all. Instantly, her facial expression changed, "I—I…uh…Jessi, I need something to tell you something first." Tiffany exclaimed.

 _Duh!_ Jessica almost slaps herself in the face for having an almost dumb friend like Tiffany. She gave Tiffany an uninterested look and sighed. Before Jessica could form a retort, their lecturer walked in, pausing every conversations in the room. "Whatever it is, you better tell me later," Jessica whispered harshly.

Tiffany smiled sheepishly as a reply and took out her notes for the subject.

In another building in the campus, Erik was still searching for the room for his morning subject. He had missed it when he was busy smiling and daydreaming as he walked to his class. The perk of having a good start for the day.

When Erik finally arrived at the right room, Maddox was there, waiting for him at the corridor. "What happened to the early-comer Erik?" was the first thing that Maddox said as he caught sight of Erik.

"I'm so sorry, brother. I got caught up," Erik guiltily chuckled and opened the door for them to walk into the lecture room. "Sir Brom hasn't arrived yet?" the boy asked when he saw the empty lecturer's desk.

"Nope," Maddox clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Didn't Ahmed told us about it in the group chat? Sir Bromley's going to be fifteen minutes late." He said, before sitting on his seat, and then Erik on his side.

"He did?"

Maddox gave Erik deadpanned look, "Check your phone, barmpot. Geez, what's on your mind?" he clicked his tongue and shook his head. "How's thing with Tiffany? Jessica and I didn't hang around longer because I figured you won't like it if we stayed."

Immediately, the thought of what happened after he dragged Tiffany out of the venue, came to his mind. Erik did remember vaguely about him reprimanding Tiffany, but the memory of how good her body felt pressed up against his body was so clear. He could even still feel the warmth emanated from her.

Erik nodded to Maddox, "Yeah…thanks for that, Maddie." He smiled, and then it turned to a wide grin, "Actually, I'm glad that you didn't stay around when I was with Tiffany," he muttered.

"Sounds like a domestic abuser to me," Maddox nonchalantly said, he did not even threw a glance at Erik as he was reading his notes. "Tell me, Erik," he turned to Erik and leant his head on his hand, "what do you think of Tiffany?"

At the mention of Tiffany's name, Erik smiled. "Tiffany? She's…well, she's beautiful. Nice arse—"

"Hold it right that, horsey." Maddox laughed and pushed his friend. "You've never complimented her before."

Erik laughed at that, nodding his head as he agreed to what Maddox said. "I know, but that was because I really dislike her. I realised that Tiffany is beautiful the moment I first laid my eyes on her, if you're thinking that I think she's beautiful now that we're on good terms." The smile on his lips never faltered, even when Maddox gagged upon hearing his word.

"You're weird, Erik, but I did expect that you'd like her, just not this late."

Erik chortled, once again, accepting what Maddox said. "You never know, Maddox. You never know…"

…

"Don't you feel like you're being slapped hard across your face?" Jessica asked right after Tiffany finished telling her accounts on everything about her feelings. Even on everything that had occurred the previous night.

All the while Tiffany was narrating her stories, never once did the smile nor the blush fades from her face. The excitement, the anxiousness, all of which Jessica took notice of as Tiffany talked. It was so evident in her shaky, uneven tone.

"I do, from time to time. Thank you for asking," Tiffany laughed quietly, "but hey, there's nothing more surprising than when he said he likes me. I really thought Erik hated me."

Jessica scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Bitch, you don't say." She yelped when Tiffany tried to pinch her and laughed when her friend failed to do so. "Actually, he didn't hate you. If you weren't making it hard for him when you first moved in, I think he'd be good to you too."

"But at least my first impression on him was something else." Tiffany mumbled, her lips jutted, before she leaned her back into the chair. Her hands were playing with the cup of her smoothie, and she sighed.

"You're right, though. It's just, I didn't expect him to like me even after I treated him badly," she said, and then held her hand up before Jessica could counter her, "and before you could say it, yes, I was such an ass but it's my—"

"Self-defence mechanism. Yes," Jessica snickered when she saw the bored look on Tiffany's face. "I know and I don't blame you, but I think you were especially hard on him."

Tiffany shrugged, nodding her head as she agreed with Jessica. "Well, if he's not a he, I guess I'll be good. I just need to know him well…," she trailed off, and then took a big sip of her smoothie.

"Well, did you?"

At that question, Tiffany's ears perked up. She tried to rake her brain on the things she knew about Erik. It turned out that she knew little about him, except for what Hana told her. "W-well, I don't really know, but I do think I know a little bit of him. I asked Hana some bits."

"It seems like Hana has become our impromptu love bridge," Jessica exclaimed, to which made both of them laugh. "I asked her about Maddox too. I know it was stupid since she's not a family, but apparently, Maddox is Hana's favourite person, second to Erik."

"Ooh, you got a young competitor there," Tiffany joked, "watch out, Jessi!"

Jessica rolled her eyes, laughing at her friend's stupid remark. "Stupid…"

…

A part of Tiffany wished that Erik would wait outside their faculty building, and yet, a part of her was excited to be home and be greeted by Erik. Either way, both sounded tempting to her. The problem was that it was just a wishful thought.

Tiffany was walking alone to their campus's gate. Jessica told her she would be going on a date with none other than Maddox. The girl smiled, as she recalled how excited and nervous Jessica was when she told Tiffany that Maddox planned to take her out. Again. Her heart swelled at how well Jessica seemed to be progressing with her ultimate crush.

 _I guess it's really a dream come true for Jessica._

Tiffany's eyes somehow glued onto a tall figure that was leaning against the gate, looking down at his feet. What caught her attention was the blue plaid shirt and the sky blue bag because Tiffany knew so well who wore those this morning. Someone that made her day bright the first thing in that Monday morning.

Tiffany knew very who the boy was, and she smiled. Tiffany picked up her pace—her steps were quick as she approached the boy, taking larger strides with her short legs.

"I thought you said your class ended two hours before mine," Tiffany said, hiding her wide smile behind her surprised expression as she approached him. Erik looked up from his feet to her face, and immediately pushed himself off the gate. His radiant smile triggered her own, and Tiffany felt her heart fluttered.

"My class really did end early," Erik said, and he walked closer to Tiffany.

"Why are you here then?"

The boy took her hands and their palms met as Erik intertwined their fingers. When Tiffany looked up from their hands to his face, she felt her knees weakened as Erik flashed her his adorable smile. _Those dimples, oh those dimples. I can't believe I missed seeing those,_ Tiffany thought. They were the extra features that she came to love. _I legit just noticed it last night, oh my God!_

"I was waiting for you," he said, still with the endearing smile. "I'd like to take you out on a date. Well, if you'd like to, of course." Erik's smile went on full burst, displaying his surprisingly nice set of teeth. "Would you…?"

The boy waited for her approval, and Tiffany could sense that he was actually trembling in his shoes—actually, his hands were trembling. Tiffany almost laughs, realising that even a good-looking lad that she deemed full of charisma, could be this anxious when asking a girl out.

Suddenly, she was feeling playful, wanting to get a reaction from him. Tiffany let out a sly smile, and hummed, "What makes you think that I'd want to go out with you?" she said coldly.

The reaction Tiffany got from him was even better than she imagined. Erik's brows knitted and the flicker in his eyes slowly losing their lights. His shoulder slumped slightly although Tiffany knew Erik tried to keep his disappointment away from her. His smile quivered albeit the corner of his lips still crooked upward.

Somehow, to Tiffany, Erik looked like a wounded puppy. A wounded puppy that needs a warm hug.

"O-oh, you don't? Well then…uh, let's just take a walk home together?" the dejected boy said, oblivious to the smile Tiffany tried so hard to hide.

Finally, Tiffany burst out giggling, to which Erik looked at with curiosity. "I never knew that my perfect guy gave up so easily," she said, smiling so wide that her cheeks began hurting. However, the hurt was nothing, compared to the delight of knowing that Erik was indeed gullible.

"You!" Erik exclaimed. Albeit sounding mad, there was a smile on his face and an obvious look of relief. "You sly fox…" Erik muttered, laughing as he shook his head in amusement. "That's not entirely fair, you know. I could almost hear my heart breaking."

Tiffany smiled and patted his cheek gently. "Don't worry, if it breaks, I'll fix it." She said, and tiptoed to gently kiss his lips as an apology for her prank.

"You better…," Erik whispered against her lips before he leant in to kiss her lips again.

…

"…once Leo and I fought, that was when I was eight, and mommy had to pull me up from Leo because I was winning." Tiffany had a smug grin on her face as she narrated the stories of her childhood. "He didn't talk to me for days because of that."

Erik chuckled, "I figured that you're the violent type," he said, and then laughed when Tiffany threw him a sharp glare. "Don't give me that glare, young lass, or I'll—"

"You'll what?" Tiffany lifted her chin, spurring him as he gave her an empty threat.

"Never mind, I think it's better if I undisclosed it," Erik said, sipping his hot chocolate to hide his mischievous smile. "Besides, I think it's exciting…," he left his words hanging, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Although Tiffany did not know where he was heading, she knew that Erik meant something pervert. "No, don't you dare." She said.

Erik chuckled, "What? I didn't say anything." He said and laughed when Tiffany huffed and rolled her eyes. "Now, now, no eye-rolling in front of me." Erik could practically hear her cursing him, but he laughed it off. _Some things are better not changing at all_ , he thought.

Things went silent between them for a short while except for the sound of the other customers in the café, but it was comfortable enough for both of them. Tiffany was the first one to break the silence a few moments later. "When I first came to your house in Cornwall, I never thought I'd meet my role model." She said, and then smiled softly, "and I never thought you were Professor Kim's son. That was when I realised the reason why I found you familiar."

Tiffany sipped her drink, and smiled in satisfaction over the full taste of her drink.

Erik nodded and hummed. "My father quit teaching when he reached fifty," he said and leant his back against the chair. "Said he wanted to spend his old days with his family. When I thought about it, he sacrificed a lot."

Tiffany looked at him, eyebrows raised, "And why is that?"

The boy shrugged, and then sighed, before smiling at Tiffany with serenity in his eyes. "He loved teaching, he loved writing too. Although he could still go on with writing, it's just…he let go of his passion, just for his family."

"He's a wonderful man, isn't he?" Tiffany did not need to ask because, in all actuality, she knew that Professor Kim was a brilliant professor. "Do you wish to become like him, though?"

Erik chuckled, shaking his head no. "I don't and even if I do, father wouldn't want me to. He said to me that I should enjoy what I enjoyed doing. Quitting isn't an option."

"Yes…," Tiffany said, her gaze fixated on his face.

"And I know that quitting on you is never an option.

That was unexpected but Tiffany found it to be so pleasantly promising.

…

Tiffany's eyes twinkled at the sight of the packets of her favourite pudding sitting in the icebox. All of which has Tiffany's name written on each of it. "Oh, my God…," she exclaimed softly, as she took one of the packets. As she closed the icebox's door, her head turned to see the boy who was lounging on the couch in the living room. _Oh my God, I could kiss you right now,_ Tiffany thought, and she smiled.

"Did you bought this?"

Erik looked up and saw Tiffany was holding a packet of caramel pudding in one hand and a plastic spoon on the other. The boy smiled, "No I didn't. The fairy did." He jokingly said, earning a roll of eyes from Tiffany. "Come and sit here."

As tempting as it sounded, Tiffany refused to sit beside Erik, so she shook her head and sat on the soft rug, leaning her back against the couch. "I don't feel like sitting next to you," Tiffany said and popped a chunk of the pudding into her mouth.

 _Because I'm in the middle of resisting myself from jumping on you..._

"Why? Because I smell?"

"Yes." _No, you smell yummy_ , Tiffany mentally answered Erik at the same time. The young man has never had any bad body odour and judging from how he always keeps himself and the flat clean, it was impossible for him to omit any smelly odour. Tiffany just had to answer yes because in any time, Erik would be pounced by the hungry lioness.

Tiffany almost laughs when she heard Erik sniffed himself and hummed in confusion. "Go and take a bath. You stink."

Tiffany looked at him and saw his nose scrunched, grimacing. "Ouch! Don't be so mean." He said softly, and then laughed when Tiffany stuck out her tongue. "I don't think I sweated just now though…am I really that smelly? You can smell me from here?"

Without hesitation, Tiffany nodded her head, with the spoon still in her mouth as she looked at Erik. The boy was so gullible, Tiffany almost felt sorry for playing him. She wanted to tell him that she was lying, but then it would be no fun. So instead of telling him the truth, Tiffany opted to just let it be.

"But if I take a bath now…," Erik hesitated, and then clicked his tongue, "I won't have any more night shirt to wear." He said.

"You divided your clothes according to the cycle of the day?" Tiffany asked in amusement. Never had she met someone who would bother to organise his or her clothes into the division of day and night. When Erik nodded, her mouth gaped slightly wider than before. At that instant, she found him more adorable than he already was. "But why?"

Erik shrugged, "For the sake of getting organised?" and then he excused himself to go to his room, leaving Tiffany who was staring at him, amazed.

Oh, you're so cute…


	17. Chapter 17

Tiffany was awake half an hour earlier before her alarm started ringing. Surprisingly, it did not piss her even one bit. Oh, no it certainly did not. In fact, Tiffany was quite happy that she woke up early. It gave her more time to prepare herself and hide her chaotic morning self from Erik's eyes.

It took Tiffany exactly one hour to freshen herself and she still have about thirty minutes before her scheduled time to walk to campus. As she was wondering what to do within the ample time, Tiffany heard the rattling sounds of keys, and then realised that it came from the front door. A chill ran down her spine, and she was about to run to Erik's room until she saw a very sexy male came into the flat.

A very sexy, male in a grey shirt, and blue sweatpants. A super-duper hot male that was in the form of her housemate, her former arch nemesis, her crush. In his hand was a familiar brown paper bag with a green logo on it, but that was not as enticing as the one holding it.

"Tiffany! Good morning! I bought us breakfast," Erik said, lifting up the brown paper bag to his face with a wide grin. "I went for a morning jog just now while waiting for the café downstairs to open." He explained without looking at the girl as he closed the front door. After he noticed the bag straps on her, his grin faltered. "Oh, you got an early morning class?"

Tiffany gave him an apologetic smile, "Yeah…," and suddenly she felt bad when she caught the disappointed glimmer in his eyes. "Your class…?"

"It's at ten," Erik threw her a smile, placing the paper bag onto the table. "Have some bagel and muffin. It isn't much but I guess it's enough to fill your tummy. Now, excuse me while I go wash the sweats off me." He excused himself, before making his way to his room. "And wait for me before you go, I want to give you something!"

Tiffany giggled when she heard him yell from his room. "Okie dokie," she muttered as she opened the paper bag. The sweet scent of pastries immediately greeted her sense of smell, and Tiffany revelled in the freshly baked fragrant. The muffin was still warm, and so does the bagel. Only then did she realised that there were two hot cups of coffee on the table. "Latte?"

Tiffany smiled wide, feeling her heart swell at the gesture. The girl looked at the walkway to their room, and giggled when she heard faint singing coming from the direction. "You really are something, Erik Kim," she whispered to herself, and laughed as Erik 'whooped' loudly.

 _You really are something…_

…

"Have you eaten your breakfast? Make sure you drink that coffee, and please be safe on your way there."

Tiffany hid her smile well. So well, or perhaps Erik was the one who did not notice the smile on her face. The girl never knew that Erik could be as nagging and as attentive as she thought he was not. However, when she thought about it again, Tiffany did remember that Hana said something about Erik being a 'mother' most of the time. The thought made her giggle every time it crossed her mind.

Tiffany was about to walk away from the front door, when Erik stopped her just before she could descend the stairs. "Yes?" she looked at him, as he held out his hand, seemingly asking for something. True enough, Erik did asked something from her and it was her phone. Tiffany's brows knitted, confused by his action. "What?"

"Give me your phone"

"What? Why? What for?" Even though she did not have a clue on why Erik wanted her mobile phone, Tiffany did as she asked to. Once the phone was in his hand, Erik immediately unlocked it. For some reasons, Tiffany regretted that she did not set a password to unlocking her mobile phone. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering her question, Erik seemed to be focused on typing something on her handset. Suddenly a familiar ringtone came from Erik trousers. It was then Tiffany realised that he was getting her phone number. The girl grinned, silently finding his not so sneaky trick, amusing.

"There. I got your phone number and you got mine." Erik beamed, showing both of their handset's screen. "Saved my name under 'My Man'," he cackled at his own deed.

Erik's laugh was indeed contagious as Tiffany laughed along. "You're quite full of confidence, aren't you?" She said, retrieving back her phone from his hand. _My man…sounds about right,_ she thought, and smiled.

The boy shrugged, returning her smile with an equally wide grin. "Nah, I'd like to think that I AM full of confidence," he said, emphasizing 'am', and then he surprised Tiffany when he suddenly turned her around and gently pushed her until they were at the staircase. "Now, now, you should go. And don't forget to text me once you're there!"

And as Tiffany descended the stairs, her heart still could not stop palpitating over his simple act.

 _'A message for my man from your miss independent'  
'I'm in front of my class rn'_

"Miss independent?" Erik chuckled and shook his head. A small smile plastered on his face when he saw the messages coming from a sender under the name that he saved as 'My Queen'. It was so cringe-worthy, but Erik could care less. Tiffany was indeed his queen.

 _'Miss independent eh? I saved your name as My Queen tho'  
'but alright. Enjoy your class, milady :)'_

Erik typed, and then immediately hit 'send' before his eyes could blink. The boy waited anxiously for Tiffany's reply, tapping his feet on the floor as he sat at the edge of his bed. Few seconds went by until a message tone rang from his handset. Quickly, he opened it, and his smile widened.

 _'DON'T CHANGE IT!'  
'I'm really a queen. You hv no right to change it, peasant.'  
'Kidding :P You're my man :*'  
'Anyway, Jess is telling me the tales of her date with Maddox yesterday…'_

Erik laughed at her replies, can only imagine her playfulness as she typed away on her mobile. He quickly typed his answers.

 _'I'll be hearing the same thing from Maddie too, so I guess we're in the same boat XD'  
'and really? Just your man?'  
'shouldn't I be your king tho?'  
'change my contact name on your hp now young woman!'  
'XD'_

 _'boohoo! Never! It's My Man or Queen's Peasant your pick :P'_

"What? This girl…," Erik could only shook his head and laughed.

 _'You're cruel :('  
'shouldn't you be in class rn?'  
'y u texting me?'_

 _'the lecturer wasn't here'  
'but now shes here D":'  
'I'll talk to you later okay?'  
'3'_

Erik felt happy when he saw that emoticon that Tiffany sent although he was bummed at first when Tiffany decided to ended their texting session for then. Then, as he thought of taking Tiffany out on a date, Erik swiftly typed his reply, and then grinned when the recipient received the message, albeit unread.

 _'Okay :('  
'anw, let's go out on a lunch date today. I'll be waiting for u outside your building 3'_

…

Another sense of déjà vu washed over them as they walked the lane among the shelves displaying varieties of foods and ingredient. However, instead of Tiffany pushing the shopping cart, Erik was the one who took the task this time around.

"I'm hungry," Tiffany whined as she walked beside Erik who was looking around the shelves, to his groceries list, and then to the shelves again. Tiffany's lips puckered when the boy did not seemed to pay any attention to her, "hey, giant."

Erik laughed, and then stopped walking to look at Tiffany who was sulking beside him. "What is it?"

"I thought we were going on a lunch date," she said, and then looked at her surrounding, still with her jutted lips, "—but this is not a lunch date!"

The boy laughed again, marvelled at the sight of Tiffany's sulking. "You're right, this is not a lunch date," he said, before leaning to the girl's ear, and whispered, "—but I'd like for us to cook lunch and have a lunch date at home."

Immediately, Tiffany's cheeks heated up. The thought of cooking together with her crush sounded so tempting, and she instantly smiled. "Really?" Tiffany asked for confirmation. When Erik nodded, she grinned widely. "Okay then, let's go. Let's pick our stuffs."

It took them almost an hour to finally get everything they needed for the lunch meal and some stocks of foods. It seemed as if God was playing with them, while the whole other cashiers were serving long queue, the only cashier that served short lane was the same cashier that served them the first time they shopped together. The young teenager immediately recognised them, calling them 'the gorgeous couple', as he exclaimed that he remembered them.

 _'The gorgeous couple'_ , Erik thought, and then grinned when he felt it had a nice ring to it. While Tiffany waited for him outside the store, Erik and the cashier chatted up, mostly on some random things. In the end, the boy ended up giving him two extra groceries coupon, to which Erik happily received. Of course, who would not be happy receiving something as a mean of discounting things, especially essential stuffs?

As Tiffany watched Erik lifted up the bags, she suddenly reminded again of the first time they went there. She bullied him by letting him lifted the bags alone, torturing him with the agony. Tiffany felt sorry that she did that, but could not help feeling amazed at how things took turn that led them to what they are now.

God certainly had fun when He played with these two's fate.

…

"I can't do this!" Tiffany exclaimed after she failed to slice the carrot as to what Erik taught her.

Her frustrated exclamation caused the skilful boy softly laughed and went to her side. Indeed, it was a total fail as he looked at the distorted cuttings, but he noticed that it was slightly better than her first attempt. "You did well. Just need to maintain the size of the slices and you'll be perfect." He commented.

Erik's words grabbed her attention, and Tiffany looked up at the boy's side view of his face _._ One of the perks of being short.

 _Why don't you use your jaw to cut these carrots?_ Tiffany thought, and almost laughs at how ridiculous it sounded. "Really?"

He nodded and hummed, before patted her head affectionately. "Don't worry about the aesthetic value of our food. It's going down the pipe anyway." Erik shrugged nonchalantly, emitting a soft laughter from the damsel.

"But won't it ruin the appetite just by looking at the ugly decorations on our food?" She questioned, still with the hopes that Erik will come to her rescue. Tiffany heard him clicked his tongue, and saw him approaching her again.

"You and your smart mouth," he chuckled, taking the knife from Tiffany's hand, and then gently pushed her to his side. "I'll do this. In the meantime, wash the apple, and peel it. Can you peel it?" Erik said, his hands started working on the carrots.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and grimly answered yes, before proceeding to do what Erik asked her to. "What are you going to do with these three apples by the way?" she asked as she washed the apples.

The boy hummed, glancing at her way for a quick look, and then back to slicing the vegetable. "It's for the apple pie," he said, and then asked, "It's your favourite dessert, right?"

This grabbed her attention, and Tiffany halted her movement. "How did you know?" her voice out of tune, surprised by his information about her.

"How did I know?" Erik chuckled and then leant against the counter as he hummed. "Well, in case you have forgotten about it, I remembered you were beaming so brightly when mother brought out my favourite apple pie."

Tiffany gasped, smiling widely as she was amazed by his words. "You noticed that? Were you—"

"I'm just a mere observer." Erik shrugged, before he turned his back again, and washed the sliced carrot. "Besides, you were so cute when you got excited. Reminded me of the times when I used to get so excited of desserts after getting punished."

The girl laughed as she listened to him telling his childhood memories. Tiffany discovered so much new things while they were cooking, and one of them was that Erik could be so talkative when someone pushed the right button. Perhaps, Tiffany did push the right button to get him to talk about his memories.

…

"So, Erik, mid-term break is going to start after this week," Tiffany started as Erik sat on the empty space beside her on the couch. "Are you going back to Cornwall or are you just going to stay here? You know, to study for finals?"

"To study for finals? It's still like two months away, Tiffany." Erik chuckled and set his can of soft drink down on his lap. "Well, of course, I'm going back home. I miss my room." He said, offering his drink to Tiffany to which the girl accepted.

Tiffany handed back the drink to Erik, nodding her head with her lips slightly pouted. "Daddy's going for an overseas business conference and won't be back until Thursday next week." She said, crossing her legs as she sat comfortably on the couch.

The boy's eyebrows raised, "Your sister? Leo?"

"They're not home. Leo's in the Philippines, and Michelle's at her in-law's," Tiffany sighed, shoulders slumped at the fact that she was going to be alone for the whole holiday week. "And Jessi's going back to her home in San Fran while I'm stuck here with no one." She sulked, lips jutted as she rested her cheek on the cushion in her embrace.

Erik's heart went out for the girl's unfortunate fate, and he instinctively pouted along. They went silent for a short while, and whereas Tiffany moped about it, Erik was actually contemplating to invite her over to his hometown. It took him some time to think, or more like, a few minutes of raking his brain, until he finally made the decision to just let the girl come along with him.

"Tiffany," he called her, and smiled when the girl's head perked up, responding to his call. Erik was suddenly nervous, almost having a second thought, when Tiffany's big eyes tempted him to spill his question out. "Would you like to come to my house again? In Cornwall?"

 _Please say yes, please, please, please say yes,_ he silently plead as Tiffany considered the idea of meeting his family once again. "Well, I'm—you don't have to give your answer now, you know…just—I was just—"

"Okay."

That stopped him from rambling more stupid nonsense. Erik's eyes widened as he heard Tiffany said it again for the second time. "Okay?" he repeated, and his nervous smile went on to full grin as Tiffany nodded. "Okay, uh…I'll buy us tickets, and uh…yeah."

Tiffany giggled when she saw how enthusiastic he was. She knew that Erik was trying to hide his excitement, but it was very adorable for him to fidget in his seat when he was nervous. The girl loved it so much when he gets anxious over something, because it just showed her that even the manliest boy could be clumsy sometimes. _Clumsily adorable,_ Tiffany thought.

The rest of the week went by a lot smoother than Tiffany could imagine. She never thought that she was in for some romantic wooing, moreover from the stoned-faced boy who used to argue with her all the time. It was nothing big but it wa very pleasant, as Tiffany never liked it if Erik went on being a full overly romantic suitor who she imagined would do overly suave gesture in publics.

One thing that Tiffany loved the most that she hated to admit it was his tactics in stealing kisses from her. The sweetest gesture of them all was when he feigned a headache, and knocked on her door one night. It much less worried Tiffany as his face looked so convincing. Instead of getting medicines, Erik claimed that he wanted her to massage his head, saying that his mother used to do that to him.

Well, Tiffany did massaged his head, expecting the pain he was experiencing would go away. However, what Tiffany did not expect was when he suddenly crashed their lips together, completely re-enacting the famous 'Spiderman' kiss scene. It surprised her so much that she refused to talk to him until the next morning.

Then, the day for their trip to Cornwall came. Tiffany could not imagine the horror that came over her when Erik bought the earliest train tickets for them. Erik told her that he could not buy tickets that were on the same time as Maddox, which was a few hours after their class ended on Friday. Since Tiffany's class ended on seven in the evening, it was impossible for Erik to buy their tickets after that time.

"I can't believe I woke up at six on the weekend," Tiffany grumbled as she waited for their train. "You, Erik. You're such an ass."

The boy laughed, and patted Tiffany's head affectionately. "I don't want you to skip your class yesterday. Even if I did get us the tickets for last night's train, you would be too tired." He calmly explained ignoring the glares Tiffany gave him. "Aren't I the best suitor ever?"

Tiffany stopped cursing Erik under his breath and looked at him with an unreadable expression. In a split second, Tiffany scoffed and looked away. Although her respond was unexpected, but the blushes on her cheeks were so obvious to Erik. The boy gently set down their bags, before wrapping his arms around Tiffany, trapping her arms on her sides.

"What are you doing?!" Tiffany shrieked as she felt her feet did not touched the ground. "Put me down!" another shriek. Luckily, there were practically nobody around them except for some teenagers who did not even give a care about them. "You crazy shit! Put me down." Tiffany hissed, as she looked down at Erik.

The boy grinned and disregarded her words. "If I put you down, would you stop profaning me?" he asked, to which Tiffany grimly nodded. Instead of letting the girl stood on her feet, Erik laughed and held the girl still. "I'll let you go if you give me one kiss."

"No way!"

"Just one kiss and I'll let you stand on your feet." Erik bargained. He had a wide, teasing grin on his face, and as much as Tiffany wanted to refuse him, she could not resist the handsome face. "Come on, kissy, kissy, kissy…," he said in a singsong tune.

Tiffany laughed because it sounded so funny to her, how he cooed as if she was a child. In the end, she kissed him, just for a short while before pulling back and demanded to be placed down. Tiffany's laugh burst out when Erik whined that the kiss was too short. "You should be grateful that I let you kiss me. Don't be greedy, pervert thief."

Erik did let her down, but it was because their train had finally arrived. And he sulked about it, just as Tiffany sulked about having to wake up early for their trip.

…

It was almost late in the afternoon did they arrived at the Kim's household. The familiar blue house surprisingly made Tiffany's ache for her own hometown disappear. Just as they were reaching the front door, Tiffany heard the familiar voice of Erik's mother coming from right behind them. The old woman was immensely delightful when she caught sight of Tiffany behind her son.

"Mother! I'm here! Your son!" Erik exclaimed when his mother went to Tiffany first, and hugged the life out of the equally delighted girl. The females laughed at his misery, his mother claiming that Tiffany was far more important than Erik was at that moment. Another reason to sulk. Poor boy.

Despite all the affection his family gave to Tiffany, leaving him moping behind with the all of the bags, deep down, Erik was happy that they liked her. Who knew that the usually stoic Madam Kim would love the presence of Tiffany? Erik was not sure the first time he brought Tiffany home, thinking it was just a gesture of courtesy between a host and a guest.

However, as times went by, there were some secret phone calls from his mother, asking about the girl's wellbeing. Initially Erik thought it was strange, and now when he saw how happy his mother was, it was no doubt that the old female Kim loved his crush. Well, of course, not romantically. That would change his love story as well as his life.

Just as Erik was about to lift Tiffany's bag and carried them to one of the guest's room, Hana's small hand grabbed his.

"Can I have Tiffany sleeping with me tonight?"

Now, who could resist the charm of Hana Kim? Her big round eyes were looking at him with such hopefulness, and it rendered him soft inside. "Well, I'll have to ask Tiffany first. Do you want me to ask her?"

Hana nodded enthusiastically, and smiled widely, before running to the kitchen, where their mother took Tiffany.

 _Ah, even my sister turned her back on me for you…,_ he thought, with a serene smile plastered on his face.

Oh well…

…

Tiffany was tired, but she was wide-awake, laying on the bed as she stared at the ceiling that seemed to be full of glow-in-the-dark stickers shaped in stars and planets. Hana was fast asleep beside her, snoring softly and occasionally mumbling incoherent things. Tiffany would silently laugh when she heard it, and patted the girl's arm whenever she stirred in her sleep.

Deciding that she was too awake to force herself to sleep, Tiffany took her sweater and silently got off the bed, and out the room. There were faint sounds coming from the living room downstairs, and Tiffany, as quiet as she could, descended the wooden staircase. As she passed by the area, the wood underneath her feet creaked. It produced on a little sound, but the head that was watching the telly turned.

"Tiffany?"

Her eyes widened, and she sighed in relief when she realised that the person was Erik. "Erik! Oh my God, I'm so glad it's just you." Tiffany softly exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong? Why aren't you asleep yet?" The boy asked, and looked at Tiffany up and down. Once he noticed that Tiffany was dressed in her jumper, Erik frowned. "Why are you dressed up? Where are you going?"

"I can't sleep, so I think I might go for a walk along the beach." She explained briefly. At that instant, Tiffany saw Erik's face went hard.

"Are you crazy? It's one in the morning, for God's sake!" he harshly cried, while still keeping his voice down.

"Then what do you suggest I do? Watch tv? No. That'll just keep me up, thank you." The girl sarcastically retaliated, and rolled her eyes. Her response made him huff, and before long, Erik relaxed his postures.

"I'll go with you."

"So, I just remembered that you said you have a Korean lineage too. Which part of Korea did you came from?" Tiffany asked the boy who was laying down beside her, not even minding the sands underneath.

Erik sighed before telling her about his origin. "There's a place called Jeonju. Back then, my grandmother used to call me Taeyeon."

"태연? (Calm)"

Erik hummed, and then sat up, dusting himself from the sands. "When Josef was twelve and I was six, our family moved back here as my father's visa was expired." He said, and paused to sigh before continuing. "I was named after Taeyeon because when I was born, I did not cry much. Well, you know how old people is…, but my father said that if I were to be named Kim Taeyeon, it'd meant the great beauty."

Tiffany softly laughed. "It certainly won't suit you."

Erik agreed and laughed along. "So, instead of putting in Taeyeon on my birth certificate, they put Erik Kim Taeng." He finished his story at that point, with a clap. "The end."

Tiffany looked at him with amusement written on her face. "Wow, your real name sounds like Tango."

The boy laughed, "I thought so too, but then, they never called me Taeng. Usually Taeyeon or Tae. When Hana was just about two, she'd call me 'Goo'. She had a hard time pronouncing my name, so in the end she just called me 'TaeGoo' or 'Taengoo'."

"She's such an adorable kid…," Tiffany softly said, and then casted her sight to the sea. Everything went silent from there as they both opted to listen to the sounds of waves hitting the shore. It was calming, but rather than lulling them to sleep, it kept them awake.

Suddenly Erik got up and unbuttoned his pyjamas. Tiffany watched in horror—or feigned horror, because, for God's sake, Erik is shirtless!—as Erik took off the only article of clothing that covered his upper body. "Oh God, what are you doing? It's freezing out here!"

Erik grinned, and then pulled down his jog-bottom, leaving him in only his boxer-brief. "Relax…the sea is warm during the night." He said, before he jogged for the sea. "You should try too!"

"I'm not skinny dipping with you!" Tiffany yelled back. Part of her wanted to jump into the water with him, but she resisted the urge, in case she might lose herself.

Seeing Erik undressed, right in front of her was torturing enough for her desire to bear. What could happen if both of them half-naked in the wide sea?

Tiffany could only pray to God for the strength to resist from succumbing to the delicious temptation.


	18. Chapter 18

Tiffany did not realise when did she take off her clothes, and she did not even realised when did she walk into the sea with Erik.

All that she knew was how soft, and warm, and sweet his mouth was. His tongue, magic tongue, it send the shiver down her spine when he licked her lips, asking for entrance to enter her wet cavern.

Tiffany moaned into his mouth when as he deliciously drew circles on the small of her back, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as their kiss deepened. How did things escalate this quick, Tiffany had no damn clue. All that matter was the obvious passion between them.

"Tiffany…," Erik breathed out after they pulled out from their kiss for a much-needed air. His lips were still tingling and the feeling of her lips on his lingered.

Her fingers searched his face blindly before settling on Erik's jawline. They were both breathless, foreheads met as they panted for air. Erik looked at Tiffany's face, feeling hot even just by staring at her face. Her eyes closed, mouth opened as she breathed heavily. Even with only the moonlight, and the dim light shining over them, Erik could clearly see the pink hues on her face.

Then, before their breathing normalised, Tiffany went in for a kiss again, and this time, it was becoming more fervent. Tiffany became greedy for the taste of his mouth. The way Erik's skilful mouth kneaded hers was beyond what she could take. Tiffany became putty before him before she knew it herself.

Tiffany's breath hitched when Erik suddenly lifted her up, and instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands wound on the underside of her thighs, dangerously ghosting before her bum. Erik wanted so much to place his hands there—has wanted it since long, but he held himself.

His mind went blank when Tiffany pulled back, only to kiss him on his pulse point, a pleasure spot he never knew existed. It was not that he was inexperienced. Erik lost his virginity to his first girlfriend when he was sixteen, and never had any after that.

The pain on his lower region brought his mind back to realisation. "Tiffany—wait," he said, his voice out of tune as Erik tried to control himself from acting out of desire. It took a lot of his willpower to finally stop the girl in her track.

Tiffany was looking down at his face, massaging his scalp, as Erik seemed to be deep in thought with his eyes closed. "What is it?" she asked, one hand was caressing his face gently, while the other was still weaving in his hair, soothing him.

Erik opened his eyes gently before sighing, as he looked up to her face. "I—I just want you to know that I really like you…," he trailed off, before sighing again. "I—I…this…I want you so much, you have no idea."

"But, I'm...," Erik stopped talking, and groaned in frustration. "Are we—aren't we going too fast?" Finally, the question was out of his chest, and Erik almost sighs in relief. Almost.

Upon hearing his question, Tiffany giggled, finally knowing the reason behind his troubled expression. While he was frowning in embarrassment, Tiffany took the chance to steal a kiss from him. "You're quite strong, aren't you?"

Although it was not the answer that he wanted to hear, Erik was pleased enough by the kiss he received from Tiffany. He chuckled and answered, "I'm a Superman."

The girl laughed softly, "My SuperTaeng." She sultrily said, and then pecked his lips again, before smiling serenely as she stroked his face. "SuperTaeng sounds good, isn't it? SuperRik sounds like super reek."

She said and they both laughed at her logic. "Cheeky," he said, kissing her lips briefly. "But yes, SuperTaeng sounds good." Erik nodded, agreeing with her.

Tiffany hummed, and then sighed. Her hands were on his shoulders, rubbing it back and forth, as she admired the hard flesh under her touch. Tiffany searched Erik's eyes while her fingers drummed against his wet skin. "We could go steadily from here. I like your pace, but…you were such an irresistible creature."

Erik laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." He said.

"It is a compliment!"

The boy laughed again when she exclaimed. "Alright, alright. I believe it is." he shook his head, amused by the sudden cute outburst. "I could do this forever…," Erik said quietly, and then leant his head against her chest. Although the way his head placed was quite provocative, Erik could care less about it. He just loved the way his head snuggled under her chin.

Tiffany's heart could burst by his act of affection. It was simple, yet it held a new meaning for Tiffany. Whether he knew it or not, the way his head placed right above where her heart was, put a thought inside her mind that Erik needed a woman's nurturing. The girl kissed his wet hair, her hand massaged his scalp gently.

"Let's stay like this for a while, shall we?"

Both of them went home at around two in the morning after Tiffany told him that she was feeling cold. They sneaked into the house as quiet as they could, giggling as if they were little thieves on their first mission. Then, just before they went into respective rooms, they shared a sweet, long kiss that lingered on their lips even after they laid on the bed.

While Erik woke up to his sister jumping on his bed and hugging him as tight as she could, Tiffany's beauty sleep interrupted by the mischievous duo. Just like what Hana did to wake her brother, she did the same to Tiffany.

Well, except for when the moment Tiffany's eyes opened, Erik lifted her up with ease in his arms. Tiffany's loud shriek shaken the household, first thing in the morning when Erik did that. Poor Madam Kim ran up to her once she heard Tiffany, only to be greeted by her two mischievous children harassing the guest.

As they were having breakfast outside the house, Tiffany could not help but admire the very close bond between the siblings. Erik was so attentive, kind, and gentle to the little girl. Always drowning in their own world as they talked to each other.

Madam Kim once told her that Erik would do anything to protect his sister. If anything, he prioritised the young girl more than he prioritised himself. Such was the great love he had for Hana. Tiffany admitted that she envied their closeness, but she knew it was such a foolish thing to think about.

Hana did tell her that Erik's failed relationship was all because his past girlfriends' blind jealousy over Erik's treatment to them compared to Hana. The girl was kind enough to provide extra information for her regarding her brother. According to the little girl, the sole reason why Erik was so close to her it was that he almost lost her once. Erik almost lost his little sister due to his negligence.

The story behind that was still a mystery, but Tiffany did not want to pry. Hana warned her to not try to ask him about it, as he was still sensitive regarding the matter. There were many things Tiffany discovered from Hana from the moment they spent time together.

The females in the house were having a teatime at the backyard of the Kim's household, which was facing the very beautiful view of the ocean. All the men, well, except for the immaculate Uncle Desmond, have gone to the vineyard at Lawrence's to fetch some fresh grapes from the farmer while little Hana went to her friend's house for a sleepover.

Tiffany sat by Madame Kim's side and talked about some random things, until it reached to one particular topic. A topic that made Tiffany thought about Erik while they were talking.

"So, Tiffany," Madam Kim started after sipping her tea, "what are you faults? I mean little weaknesses."

Tiffany looked at the older woman and smiled. "Oh, uh…I," Tiffany's mind went blank, and she laughed softly as she gently pressed her hand to her cheek, thinking about how to answer the question.

Madam Kim waited patiently for her, with a very warm smile that immediately put Tiffany at ease. Then, the words came, and Tiffany answered it, hoping it would not impose anything bad to Madam Kim.

"Well…I'm very insecure." She said, listing the first flaw she knew she had in her.

"Sweet." Madam Kim replied, still with the sweet smile on her face. Tiffany went on to tell the old woman that she have a very bad temper sometimes, to which Madam Kim replied, "Crucial. How else you're going to get a fella to do what you want." Her answer was nonchalant, and Tiffany laughed, feeling herself relaxing around Erik's mother.

Then, one last thing came to her mind to answer Madam Kim's question. The thought of it instantly put a wide smile on her face. "And of course, I have um…I have a weakness for your son."

"So do I," Madam Kim agreed with a serene smile, "—but best not to tell him. Don't want him to get cocky."

Tiffany laughed at her answer. _I guess wittiness must've run in the gene too,_ the girl thought, as she enjoyed the afternoon's breeze with the old woman.

…

While they waited for the male Kims to come back, Tiffany and Madam Kime huddled up in the kitchen. Their Uncle Desmond had long gone to the library, reading his time away. While Hana had gone to her friend's house after receiving a call from said friend inviting her for a sleepover.

That cracked up the girl. The old woman was so carefree, yet very wise. In every word that she spoke, Tiffany's admiration for her increased. In a short time, Tiffany felt her longing for her late mother slowly being replaced with blissful joy with the presence of Madame Kim.

"Erik is a good kid, but sometimes, his playfulness could be unbearable," Madame Kim said, at one point of their conversation. "My little girl is his partner-in-crime. So, naughty."

Tiffany laughed, as she listened to Madame Kim's tales about her children's childhood.

"Once when Josef was so mad at these two," The old woman softly laughed as she recalled that particular memory. "Erik and Hana turned off the light to the bathroom when Josef was still bathing. Poor boy fell on his bum and got bruised from the fall." Madam Kim laughed along with Tiffany when the girl's laughter burst out.

"Oh, my God! That was so evil." Tiffany exclaimed, still laughing at the hilarity of the situation.

"Indeed, it is, but," Madam Kim paused, and smiled before continuing, "Josef couldn't stay mad for long. Both of them were and still are precious to him."

Tiffany nodded in acknowledgement. They were silent for a few seconds before Tiffany remembered about something that she was dying to ask. "Mary, can I tell you something? It's just that I'm dying to let you know about this."

"Depends on what kind of thing it is going to be. If it's regarding the universe, I wouldn't even try to comprehend it." Madam Kim said and chuckled softly as Tiffany laughed. "Okay, dear. What is it?"

"Well, I-I…really like your son, Erik," Tiffany said and instantly her face went red after she bashfully admitted about her affection for Erik.

"Oh, dear, tell me something I don't know," Madam Kim jokingly said, and chuckled. "You don't even have to say it to have me know about it. Honey, even the blindest man could see two persons in love with each other."

"N-no, I mean…we're not in love with each other…yet," Tiffany's face went even redder when Madam Kim threw her a smug smile, completely making her flustered. "I just, you know…I really like him. He's amazing."

Madam Kim smiled softly and patted her hand, holding Tiffany's hands in hers. "I know he is, and Erik was right when he told me you were an amazing girl."

At that moment, Tiffany felt her heart swell so much that she thought it was going to burst.

The two females went on sharing things only both of them knows.

"If you're going to cook for Erik, make sure don't put any nuts in your cooking. He's allergic to it. Oh and seafood. He can't eat those two."

Madame Kim told her as she helped the old woman cooked for the family's dinner. Erik, Sir Kim, and Uncle Desmond were having their own man talk in the living room and occasionally, loud, boisterous laughter boomed through the whole house.

"Is it severe? His allergic reaction," Tiffany asked, as she stirred the porridge in the pot.

Madame Kim told Tiffany that the porridge was Erik's all-time favourite meal albeit very simple. Well, just like the mother said, Erik is a simple man with an exquisite taste for women. Of course, just a woman. Jolly embarrassing if it were women.

With Madame Kim, Tiffany definitely and certainly would not pull the trick she did to Erik. It would be absolutely weird. Tiffany sorrowfully resigned to her fate that she had to practice cooking. _"My Erik can cook for you. You can just be pretty."_ The mother said after Tiffany shyly admitted that she could not cook. Successfully, waving off Tiffany's worry with her nonchalance.

"Oh, it is. Just a pinch of it would cause him to have struggle breathing, and sometimes, severe nausea." Madam Kim said as she was preparing meals for dinner. "Before Maddox became Erik's friend, he was Erik's worst enemy."

"Really?" Tiffany asked in surprise upon the revelation. "But they're so close to each other."

Madam Kim softly chuckled, nodded her head once. "They are close now, but way back before we moved here, they were worse than a Tom and Jerry." She said, laughing to her own term of comparison. "If it was not for the peanut butter sandwich Erik got from his classmate, they would not be the best of friends now."

"So I guess Maddox saved him?" Tiffany concluded, to which Madam Kim nodded. "Wow…what a unique way to start a friendship."

"It is, my dear. It is." The mother agreed, and then giggled, "Just like how you two were."

Tiffany's face went red when she heard the old woman muttered the last sentence. "O-oh…that—"

"Oh, it's fine. Like I said, how else are you going to get a fella to do what you want?"

Oh dear…

…

The family dinner was very pleasant indeed. Erik's reaction when the porridge was presented in front of him was golden, and it flattered her. What made her even happier was that he genuinely loved it.

"Tasted just like how mother used to cook it!" He exclaimed once he got a taste of it.

After the dinner, Tiffany laid on Hana's bed, tired from the long day she had. Fresh from the shower, all she wanted to do was sleep. However, as Tiffany was about to fall asleep when someone knocked on the door. The girl was about to curse at the person on the other side of the door when she remembered that she was in someone's house. Grumpily, she went to unlock the door and changed her facial expression in a matter of seconds.

"Hello!"

Her eyes widened in surprise as she realised that it was Erik standing in front of her. Immediately, she swung the door close, but before she could fully close it, Erik had stopped her. "Wait! You can't look at me now!"

"Why?" Erik asked, steadily pushing the door whereas the girl was giving her all to close it. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing! Just go somewhere or something for a minute!" Tiffany groaned, pushing her whole body against the wooden material, but for an obvious reason, it would not budge. Even for a single inch. "Erik! Go away! I'm being serious now!"

The boy frowned, "But why? Tiffany, let me in." he said. Feeling worried that the girl might be ill, Erik pushed the door open with a more force—determine to know what was wrong with Tiffany.

The girl yelped when she was pushed along with the door—almost fell down on her bum by the sudden force. Horror sunk in, as Tiffany realised that Erik was finally in the room, standing tall before her. As quick as she could muster, Tiffany covered her face with a book that she found on Hana's small study desk.

"Tiffany, let me look at you," Erik's gentle and worried voice made her heart palpitated, but the girl could not risk him looking at her very chaotic state. "Tiffany."

Behind the book, Tiffany was anxious. Her hair was very dishevelled after it dried completely. Tiffany thought that she would sleep it off and tidy herself when tomorrow comes. Now, she did not know what to do with Erik's presence in the room. "I can't let you look at me at this state."

"What state?" Erik frowned in confusion and curiosity. He heard the girl clicked her tongue and whine as she gestured him to go away. "No, I won't go away until I know what's going on."

Frustrated by his stubbornness, Tiffany lowered the book harshly and hit him with the same book in frustration. "You. Stubborn. Bull." She said with every hit she gave to the poor clueless boy.

Erik did not expect the sudden attack at all, that all he could do was raising his hands to protect himself from the blows. When the girl finally stopped hitting him, Erik got up slowly and looked at the panting girl. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, his tone laced with anger for being hit for no apparent reason.

"I told you not to come in but you just had to feed your curiosity and got in." Tiffany said. If this was their flat, she would have resorted to screaming in his face, but this was Erik's family house. She had to restrain herself from strangling the boy. "I just didn't want you to see me in this state."

"Like 'this', what?" Erik frowned again, unhappy that now Tiffany was upset. Not wanting his family to come up to the room, Erik closed the door and locked it.

Tiffany's eyes widened, shocked by his action. "What are you doing?"

"I demand to know why you're being like this," Erik said firmly with his arms crossed across his chest.

Tiffany's facial expression turned sour and she looked at him solemnly. "I look so ugly and messy right now." She confessed timidly. Tiffany looked at everywhere but Erik, not wanting to see his face at that moment.

Erik almost burst out laughing, but hearing her sad voice stopped him from doing so. His posture softened and Erik slowly went to her, gently held her cheeks in his hands. The boy grinned when he saw the pouty lips. Erik could not resist it and leant down for a peck. "You do look like a Devil's advocate—"

Tiffany pushed him away, upset by his remark. "See! That's why I didn't want you to look at me, but you're being a stubborn fucking jerk, you went on and—"

"Actually, I didn't get to finish what I intend to say. You do look like the Devil's advocate, but…" Erik went to her again and pushed the hair that was covering her face from showing him her beautiful self. "I was about to say that you look beautiful in any way you are. I'd still want to kiss you even if you went bald."

His heartfelt words made her face heat up. The anger that Tiffany felt instantly disappear into thin air and all that was left was the fluttering feelings. "You sweet talker." She muttered and pouted. "It's so unfair! I should be mad at you right now!"

Erik laughed, contented that finally the tense air between them went away. "I told you that I love everything about you, even your messy state. Why are you still insecure? Besides, you've been way messier than this, and here I am, still wanting you."

There he goes again, Tiffany thought, as she felt her face grew even hotter. "Stupid. Of course, I'm insecure! What girl would be okay with her man seeing her in her disordered state?"

Erik chuckled, "So I'm your man now?"

Tiffany bit her inner cheeks for the outburst. "Shut up."

The boy's laugh gradually stopped, and he sighed. "Don't be insecure. I'd still want you even if you got wrinkles all over you face," Erik said softly, as he gently stroked Tiffany's porcelain skin. "Sagging boobs—"

"You filthy pervert!" Tiffany exclaimed and pushed him away again as the boy laughed heartily. When Erik showed no signs of stopping, Tiffany urgently pushed him to the door and opened the door. "Get out, now! Before I—"

"You what?" Erik said, his laughter stopped, before he shut the door again, locking it, in the process. "You look so sexy when you're mad." His sensual voice sent a shiver down her spine, making her knees weak.

All thoughts of kicking him out of the room disappeared, the moment his lips met hers.

…

Tiffany woke up with the feeling of a warm body pressed up behind her. Tiffany blindly searched for her phone in the dark room, and when she did, Tiffany unlocked it just to look at the time.

It was half past three in the morning, and she was still drowsy. With her fuzzy mind, she was still registering her surrounding when she realised the large hand that wound around her waist. Tiffany panicked, thinking that she went to sleep with a random man until she remembered what happened last night.

 _Did I fell asleep when we were talking?_ She wondered. The previous night, after they shared a sweet kiss, Tiffany's intention of kicking him out was gone just like that. They ended up spending the night talking to each other about anything, including the smallest thing that they could come up.

The feeling of his hard chest pressed up against back made her smile. Tiffany silently giggled, when Erik suddenly tightened his hold on her. However, there was another thing that was 'hard' that made her blush furiously. It was poking her bum, and from the looks of it, it would not go 'soft' any sooner.

Aside from making her feel awkward, Tiffany shamefully felt aroused for whatever reason that existed in her mind. It was the first time someone held her this way, apart from her late mother, lest a male. The spooning position they were in, somehow made everything between her and Erik more intimate. Tiffany felt as if their connection became stronger when she felt his faint heartbeat on her back, right where his heart is.

Tiffany sighed, leaning closer into his embrace and smiled. The awkward erection could wait, she thought, and silently giggled. The girl felt herself being naughty just by enjoying his warmth on his sister's bed. Someway, the risqué situation was very tempting for her.

 _Oh damn you, hormone,_ she mentally cursed. Her mind starting to imagine various inappropriate things she could do with Erik. With the door locked and the room dark, it did not help stopping her wild imagination. In fact, it just spurred her on.

God, please help me find strength to endure this torture…

…

When the boy finally woke up, it was already bright outside. Erik looked around and realised that he fell asleep in his sister's room. With Tiffany.

Erik looked down to his chest and saw the messy bundle of black locks, resting comfortably on his torso. Tiffany's arm draped around across his stomach, and their legs tangled. The position elicited a chuckled from him. Her sleeping habit was very identical to Hana.

Suddenly, the thought of his sister crossed his mind, and Erik panicked, although he did not show it. His hand went to his wristwatch that he placed on the nightstand the night before, and then sighed in relieved when he realised that he still have an hour before Hana come back home.

Erik spent a few good minutes before he decided to wake up Tiffany whose half of her body rested on top of his. "Tiffany, wake up." He gently shook her body. When he felt no response from the girl, he repeated his action.

On the third attempt, she finally woke up and Tiffany whined just like a little girl being forced to wake up for school. Erik softly laughed, loving the adorable sound that she made.

"Come on, wake up, now." He said, pushing the hair that obstructed his from looking at her face. "Wake up, now before I kiss you."

If he had known, Erik would never make that threat as Tiffany swiftly kicked him out of the bed. However, as quick as she did that, the girl apologised once she realised that she had made him fell on his bum.

Another problem came; her morning face that Tiffany hated anyone to see. Soon as she grasped the fact that she was facing Erik just after she woke up, Tiffany grabbed the nearest pillow and hid her face. "Get out, now!"

Erik laughed, "Oh my God…are you being serious right now?" he asked and chuckled when he saw Tiffany nodded, with the pillow following the movement of her head. Deciding to stop teasing the girl, Erik muttered an 'okay' and stood up. However, instead of going to the door, Erik waited silently.

When the girl's firm hold softened, Erik immediately pulled down the pillow and went straight for her lips. Then, with a victorious laugh, Erik ran for the door and closed it just before Tiffany could get her hands on him.

Tiffany stood in the middle of the room after she instinctively ran after Erik who stole a kiss from her. Tiffany was completely shocked. That was her very first-morning kiss, and instead of feeling disgusted by the idea, she felt giddy.

 _Well, that wasn't too bad, she thought,_ and then grinned. _I could do this forever…_


	19. Chapter 19

When Tiffany went down after a refreshing bath, Madame Kim was still cooking breakfast. Somehow, Tiffany was glad that it was only Madame Kim was there, and not Erik. She was still not over the kiss he gave her that morning, and was not ready to face him after. The only logical excuse for why Tiffany was so horrified to face Erik was that she was scared that he would tease her morning breath.

If he did, Tiffany would dig a seven-metre hole and bury herself in it, hoping no one would find her.

"Good morning, my dear! How was your sleep?" Madame Kim greeted her once she noticed Tiffany's presence in the kitchen. "Did Erik bothered you last night?"

Tiffany's eyes widened, speechless all of a sudden. It was such a simple question and Tiffany knew she should not have given out any reaction, but somehow her body betrayed her mind. Tiffany was flustered when Madame Kim winked playfully at her, her short hair bobbed along as she laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. Only I know what happened." She said, making the younger woman flustered even more that she already was. "So, was my son any good?"

 _Oh, God, save me from this embarrassment,_ Tiffany prayed hard in her heart. "I—we...we didn't do anything, I swear to God." Tiffany stuttered in her answer—face getting ever redder when Madame Kim did not seemed to buy the truth.

"Oh, I was just playing with you, honey." The old woman laughed as she washed her hands. "Did you had a good talk with my son?"

Tiffany bashfully nodded, as her lips formed a smile. "But really, we didn't do anything funny." Tiffany said before going to Madame Kim's side to help her with the cooking.

Madame Kim nodded, chuckling at the girl's attempt to convince her. "I know, sweetheart…I believe in you." She said, "I guess Erik talked a lot of things with you last night?"

"Yes," Tiffany nodded, "...but I was too sleepy last night that I think I fell asleep while we talked." She laughed, embarrassed.

The mother laughed too, "Erik can talk forever if you push the right button."

Tiffany nodded in agreement and smiled, "Agreed."

…

Fortunately, Erik did not do what Tiffany feared he would do. Knowing him, Tiffany knew well she ought to expect the unexpected and prepare for unanticipated surprises.

After breakfast, Erik asked Tiffany to go with him to town as his mother requested him to do some groceries shopping. Initially, Tiffany refused, saying that she wanted to help Madame Kim with her plants, to which Erik grumpily disagreed.

The boy even went as far as begging his mother to let Tiffany go with him to town. The mother, amazed by her son's effort, agreed to let Tiffany went with him instead. Madame Kim was very surprised by his insistence and indeed, her middle child was so infatuated by Tiffany.

Tiffany looked at the tall boy beside her and grinned. No matter how many times she looked at his face from the angle she was currently at, Tiffany would never tired of it. Well, who would? His sharp and prominent jawline was to die for.

"I think we have completed our groceries checklist."

Tiffany's soul finally came back after staring at Erik for too long. She was fortunate that Erik did not notice her gawking at him. It would be very embarrassing if he caught her salivating over his jaw. Well, not literally. That would be a different case.

Tiffany looked into the trolley he was pushing and then to the list of things they needed, in her hands. After making sure that everything was complete, Tiffany confirmed Erik's words. "All in. I thought it'd be more with this long paper." Tiffany softly laughed.

Erik grinned, "Mother's always like that. She would fussed as if needed so many thing, until we realised that she was just playing around." Erik explained, admitting that every single time, never once he missed—yes, implying to both ways—being the receiving end of his mother's pranks.

The girl giggled, finally knowing exactly where the playfulness in him came from. "Wild spirit…," she muttered, to which Erik heard clearly and laughed.

"A wild spirit in the form of an old woman who should bear the name Harry." Erik responded, and then laughed again, along with Tiffany. The girl hit his arm, claiming that Erik was being mean. "It's true! Her carefree soul is very handful to handle, even father admitted it too."

"As if you aren't." Tiffany deadpanned, and Erik laughed at her retaliation. "Sometimes I don't know if I'm falling for a kid or the hot boy who lives with me."

Erik chuckled, "Oh, you never know, honey. You never know."

…

After they dropped off the groceries at the house, Erik took Tiffany for a walk in the town again, saying that he feels like strolling around by feet and not in the bus, without anything in tow. Unwilling and sulking, Tiffany eventually went with him after he forcefully swept her off her feet, literally, and slung her over his shoulder. Just like a sack of grain.

As they walked the streets, Tiffany was reminded of the first time she came to Cornwall. Things between them was not as strong as they were now, and definitely not as sweet as they were at the moment. Before, when they walked side by side, both of them kept a safe distance, but as they walked there the second time, Erik became more carefree.

Erik looked down at their intertwined hands, liking the feeling of how her soft palm met his. Erik noticed the small smile on her face as the corner of her lips tugged upward. Not only that, he also noticed the pink hues decorating her cheeks. So adorable that Erik even thought of keeping her in his pocket.

Erik's sudden soft chuckle made Tiffany turned her head to her side. Erik had a wide smile on his face, and Tiffany almost believed that he could prove Thomas Edison's was not the inventor of light. The girl giggled, before unexpectedly pulling his arm over her shoulders.

"This feels better. Besides, my hand feels sweaty." Tiffany said, grinning at the boy who looked at her with an obviously amused expression.

Erik laughed, and pulled her closer. "Yeah, this certainly feels better," he said, before kissing the side of her head, successfully making her heart flutter. "You know, I'm craving for a Red Velvet Cheesecake now."

"Really? But you just ate two servings of breakfast this morning!" Tiffany looked at him, surprised. "And you even ate half of mine!"

"Yes," Erik laughed, and nodded his head. "…but I'm a man!"

"Oh God! And I'm a human." Tiffany retaliated, rolling her eyes.

Erik stopped, and gasped as his eyes widened in shock. "You lied to me!" he exclaimed.

Tiffany's eyes widened as well, stunned by his sudden accusation. "What did I lie to you about?" The disappointment was evident on his face and as much as she was mad at the abrupt outburst, Tiffany grew worried for no apparent reason. "Erik…"

Erik sighed and shook his head. "I really thought you were an angel. You liar…I can't believe I fell—"

"You!" her face was red and Tiffany hit his chest just to hide her blush. "You—! Oh my God…"

While Tiffany was throwing curses at him, Erik could not stop laughing, revelling at how red her face was. "Aw, come on!" Erik said, before pulling her even closer, "That was flattering, didn't it?"

The girl glared at him, and hit his chest again. "Yes, being called a liar is very flattering." His lover said, words laced with full sarcasm.

"Well, if it's just like what I did, it is flattering."

The way he said it softly and the second kiss on the side of her head made her feel fuzzy inside. Tiffany snaked her arm around his waist, as he tightened his hold on her. "It is, just don't act too real like just now. It scared me."

Erik chuckled before softly said his apology. "This feels so right, don't you think so?"

The girl nodded, and giggled. "It is. It does feels right."

…

Erik sure is a big eater.

Tiffany could only watched in disbelief when he gobbled the meal on his plate enthusiastically, as if he did not just had two slices of cakes right before they went home. The boy stuffed his mouth to the fullest, bloating his cheeks with foods. The girl beside him began to worry that he might choke on his food.

"Erik, slow down. Chew the foods first in before you swallow it. Else, you'll choke." Tiffany said quietly, reprimanding the boy for eating too fast. Erik decelerated his movement, and obeyed to her words. A guilty grin thrown in her way. "Dork." The girl muttered, and smiled.

His family was watching their small interaction, amazed at how well Erik listened to Tiffany. Sir Kim smiled and then spoke up, earning the attention from all of them. "You've never listened to your mother or me whenever we told you to slow down when you eat. Why is that when Tiffany say so, you obeyed her just like that?"

His wife softly laughed and agreed to him, supporting the old male Kim's words. "Yeah," she said, "Tiffany, this big baby here was very hard to stop when he eats. It's amazing how he could eat so much food and still be hungry."

"Mother!" Erik sounded, disapproving the nickname his mother gave him. "I am not a baby!"

"Yes, such I'm not your baby." Hana retaliated, to which all of them laughed at, except for the victim.

"Now, now," Sir Kim said, stopping both before they could start bickering. "I don't care how you two want to play it, but even you kids are married with lots of kids, you're still our baby."

Again, Madame Kim totally sided her husband, earning groans from both siblings.

"Who's going to get married?" As always, Uncle Desmond would be the last one to reaction.

Oh dear Uncle Desmond…

 _He looks so perfect._

Tiffany shamelessly gawked at the shirtless boy who was walking towards her direction. Erik had just gotten out of the water, and as he walked to where she was resting, Tiffany could not stop herself from admiring his godly physique.

Of course, he was nowhere near Jason Momoa, or even Channing Tatum, but Erik's body was perfectly lean and fit. Added with the right muscles in the right place, who was she to deny such gift? All Tiffany could do was ogle over it and imagine all sorts of things she would do once she put her hands on those hard muscles. Well, for now.

It was three in the afternoon, when Erik softly knocked on Hana's door. He seemed to know well the exact time his little sister was having her afternoon nap, because right after Hana fell asleep while talking to Tiffany, Erik came. The boy told her he wanted to have a dip in the sea, claiming that it was the perfect time of the day to be in the water.

Tiffany initially refused to go, saying that she does not feel like going the beach, but when Erik gave her an irresistible pout, Tiffany found no reason to reject him. The power of his unexpected cute attack. Nothing could stop her SuperTaeng.

Tiffany shifted her legs when Erik was nearing, eyes still glued on his hard abs. Erik was extremely sexy, especially with the glistening droplets of water on his body, and his wet brown locks. All of which made Tiffany hot in her place.

Hot and bothered.

Just a few meters until Erik reached her, Tiffany looked in the other direction, not wanting to make it obvious to him that she was staring at Erik's sexy frame. Then, her eyes caught sight of another beach umbrella stand far from them. There were two people there—one was laying down, just like how she was now, and the other, who appeared to be a male, was standing before the other.

"I think that's Buck. Damn…," Erik cursed under his breath, before laying down next to her.

Tiffany's attention went back to Erik and a stunning view of a human replica of a perfect male specimen greeted her sight. Her eyes feasted on Erik's body from top to bottom, and back to top again, stopping at the abs…of steel.

Instantly, wild thoughts entered Tiffany's head, invading her mind with dirty images. Mostly of Erik.

With no shirt on.

In the middle of the day, there she was, imagining many inappropriate things, in the public, although there were close to no witnesses around them. Well, except for the fact that Buck was somewhere on the beach with someone.

Tiffany looked at Erik's face, in hopes of easing the inappropriate thoughts in her mind. It proved to be effective as his innocent and tranquil face slowly calmed the raging hormones in her. Funny, how the one who made her aroused could also be the one who soothed her hormones without doing anything.

The girl laid beside him on her side, facing him with a smile on her face. Erik did not seemed to be minding what she was up to as he kept his eyes closed, still. Tiffany poked his cheek, and giggled when he smiled. "Open your eyes."

Erik slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at Tiffany. "Hey there, sexy." He greeted, smiling widely as Tiffany poked the tip of his nose. Erik shifted to his side before gently pinching Tiffany's nose in which elicited a tiny yelp from her. "Sorry, was just trying to confirm your claim on being human."

Tiffany hit his chest and laughed. "Oh my God, stop being so lame!" she exclaimed playfully. "What a cheese ball…"

Erik chuckled before laying on his back again. "Well, I guess that's me. You could eat this cheese ball too, you know." He said, before laughing as he thought of a witty remark. "But I'm sure my cheese ball isn't a ball at all, in fact, it's in a form of something long."

Tiffany's brows puckered, as she comprehend the meaning of his words. It was not until Erik grinned that she finally got what he meant. The girl sat up in horror, her eyes widened as she gasped in shock. "You dirty pervert! Oh my God!" Tiffany exclaimed, hitting Erik's shaking body as he laughed. "You! I cannot—you're—"Tiffany's speech halted as she groaned,

"Now I can't eat cheese ball without thinking of what you said!"

Erik did not even stopped laughing when Tiffany got out of the umbrella's shade. Only when she walked away from him did Erik finally stopped. The boy ran after her, trying to be as quiet as possible before he swept her feet off the ground. The girl's shriek was no joke, but Erik could care less as he ran to the sea.

"Erik! Stop it! Put me down!"

He laughed her off, running further into the water with Tiffany clinging onto him as he carried her. "Come and have a splash with me."

"NO!" Tiffany refused loudly, but Erik being the playful boy he was, did not heed her words and let her down. Unexpectedly. "Erik!"

"Behold the ultimate sea monst—hey!" Erik was abruptly interrupted when Tiffany vengefully splashed a handful of water on him. "That's not f—hey!"

The girl giggled when the flustered boy wiped his face and frowned. Before she could send another attack, Erik had made his move first, mirroring her action. "You!"

"Karma sucks, isn't it?"

And so, the water war began…

…

After bidding Tiffany goodnight, Erik went to the library in their house, where Sir Kim usually spent his time before going to bed.

The old man was sitting on the sofa by the window, reading another Charles Dickens book yet again. Erik had seen him holding the books several times in his life, and Sir Kim once said that it was his favourite literature piece in his whole life. The boy could easily agree; Charles Dickens was truly the greatest novelist he had ever known in the entire century.

"Great Expectations again, father?" Erik took an empty chair and sat by his father, smiling as his old man beamed. "They made a telly series from this book on Beeb."

Sir Kim nodded, "Yes, but nothing could beat the originality in reading the book itself." He said, and then grinned. "Dickens could create such good stories with simple words, it amazes me to no end."

The boy smiled in adoration. Every time Sir Kim talked about his favourite novelist, his eyes would twinkle in delight, expressing his admiration even without saying anything. Because of him, Erik came to know who Charles Dickens was, and his novels were the sole reason Erik became who he is now.

"So, what brings my boy here?"

Sir Kim had set his novel aside, back straightened as he prepared to listen to Erik. His teenaged son were never one to come to him if the matter that bothered his mind was trivial. They talked a lot, shared the same interest, and joked about a lot of things, but knowing Erik, if he came to the old man, it could only meant that he needed a strong voice of reason.

Sir Kim was Erik's source of motivation.

Erik pulled his hair back before leaning to his front, resting his chin in his hand. "What do you think of her?" Erik looked at his father expectantly after letting out the question he had been dying to ask.

Sir Kim chuckled, and leaned his back into the chair, his contented sigh followed with a hum. "Oh, I like her more than you do, already." He said with a smile on his face. Sir Kim watched the relief washed over his son's face, creating a small smile on the boy's lips. "She's a lovely girl. Hold her tight."

"I am, and I don't intend to let her go," Erik said, serenely smiling at the mere thought of Tiffany. "She's amazing."

Sir Kim chuckled, amused by his son's adoration for the girl. "Tell me, Erik," the old man smiled, "what do you feel for her?"

Upon hearing his father's question, Erik was conflicted. The boy was not sure if he was beginning to love the girl. Erik was afraid that he was being too fast. Sure, Tiffany had announced that she likes him too, even her actions showed her affection for him, but Erik was uncertain. Hesitating to admit about his deeper feelings for her as he was afraid that she might not reciprocate it.

"I don't know, father." Erik quietly said. "I'm confused."

Sir Kim sighed with a small smile on his lips. "You don't know, or you doubt yourself?" the old man guessed. Even though he was just predicting, the reaction Erik elicited was enough to tell him that he was spot on. "Son, there's only two options and one is you love her, while the other is that you don't."

"Father, I don't—I'm not certain if I'm allowed to love her yet."

The old man laughed as if he heard a very absurd and funny joke. "Oh Erik, there is no such thing as permission to love someone. You love whom your heart yearns. You love the person who became the reason your heart beats fast for." Sir Kim laughed again, "The most important thing in loving someone is that when you feel like you can't live your life the same way after she came to your life, that's when you know she's the real one. She's the one."

Erik went silent, digesting his father's wise words. What he said was true and Erik could never have any words to deny what his old man said.

Seeing that his son was deep in his thought, Sir Kim leaned forward and patted the boy's hand.

"Love whom you think your heart belongs to. Listen to your heartbeat," Sir Kim got up and palmed Erik head, "…and then from there, go to where your heart yearns the most." With that, the old man smiled and excused himself to the bedroom to sleep the night away.

"Listen to my heartbeat, and go to where it yearns…" Erik muttered once his father was out of the library.

 _You love whom your heart yearns and love the person who became the reason your heart beats fast for._

…

The next day went by just like that. Erik did not even noticed that it was already dusk the moment he realised that it was Tuesday. Madame Kim and Hana did a well job in distracting Tiffany and keeping her busy.

Erik did not even had the chance to spend time with Tiffany during the day. It was only after dinner did they had the opportunity to talk with each other, and Erik could never been any happier. Once Tiffany finished helping Madame Kim and Hana with the dishes, Erik immediately went to her side and took her for a walk at the beach.

As they walked barefooted along the shore with the girl leading their steps, Erik heard Tiffany softly hummed in a sweet tune. It was very clear, despite the strong night sea breeze and the sounds of wave hitting the sands. Her sweet melody calmed his raging heart albeit her scent has been keeping Erik on the edge of his emotions for Tiffany.

"What song is it?" Erik asked. Tiffany turned around, and then walked backward while she answered to his question. "Rock Bottom?"

The girl nodded, letting out the most beautiful smile that always made Erik stopped breathing. "Good listen. I think the lyrics suit us so much." She said, "They sang the struggles that I faced while living with you."

"What?" His eyes widened, taken aback by her statement. Although, Erik sounded as if he was offended, his lips formed an amused smile. "Do you hear yourself talking? In case you missed it, young lass, you were the one who made my life a living hell."

Tiffany laughed, and turned to him, sticking her tongue out to him. "I don't care." The girl giggled and rolled her eyes.

Just as she was about to turn around to walk properly, Erik had sprinted towards her, which took her by surprise. In a split millisecond, Tiffany made her mind and ran before the boy could get to her. Shrieking and laughing as she ran as fast as she could from him.

"Don't you dare run from me!" Erik yelled from behind her and laughed when they girl shrieked again. "Come back here, you little mousey!"

It was rather comical that Erik yelled in a gruff voice, acting as if he was playing chase with his child, all the while running for the fleeing girl. Tiffany could care less though, as she ran with all her might. The adrenaline rush from being chased got her pumped up and Tiffany actually anticipated on being caught but at the same time, her feet kept wanting to flee. The feeling was conflicting, but surprisingly fun.

Seeing that Tiffany was still running, Erik grinned and gained his speed in an instant. Just a few big strides and Erik was right behind the cackling girl. Exactly an arm away.

When Tiffany finally slowed down, Erik took the chance to catch her, embracing her petite body in his arms. Tiffany shrieked, surprised as his arms encircled her waist from behind, lifting her off the ground. Then she laughed when Erik spun her around.

"Put me down!" Tiffany yelled, laughing, still. "Erik! Oh my God!" the girl shrieked when he spun her again.

Tiffany felt as if she was going crazy. Airheaded, and everything seemed as if they were made out of her very nice dream.

 _A nice dream that I'll never want to wake up from._

After a while, Erik finally slowed down, and eventually placed her down. He gently turned her around to face him, his arms around her slim waist. Tiffany's eyes were shut as she panted, trying to regain her breathing after all the screaming and laughter she had.

Even with her hair all in a mess, to Erik, the girl was a hot mess…a beautiful, adorable, hot mess.

"This looks like a scene out of a romance novel, don't you think so?" Erik said, his voice as gentle as the sound of the calm waves hitting each other in the sea. One of his hands went up to Tiffany's face, lightly caressing her cheek while removing the hair that were obstructing his view of her face.

When he could not resist the temptation of her lips any longer, Erik leant down and placed a longing kiss on that pair of lips he had been yearning to taste all day. As their lips met, all the exhaustion that they both felt disappeared into thin air.

Tiffany quietly sighed into the kiss, caressing his face with such gentleness. When they pulled apart, she giggled, breathless by the simple show of affection. "If this is a romance novel, don't you think that our feelings are planned out by the author? If so, who?"

Erik gently laughed, agreeing to her point. "Then I guess our own romance novel. The authors would be your heart and mine." He said, pecking her lips, before continuing. "We won't need pens or anything. We won't need plots. All we need is just you and me."

Tiffany's smile widened hearing his answer. She never deemed him as a person who would know his way around meaningful yet very romantic words. Perhaps it was because of his playful and lively personality, Tiffany could not see into Erik's passionate side. Not until they started to acknowledge each other's feelings for each other.

"You feel so nice to hold, you know that?" Erik suddenly said as he tightened his hold on her.

Tiffany giggled, "I'll take that as a compliment." She said, returning his hug with her arms hooked onto his shoulders, nuzzling her head onto his chest. "You're right. This feels really nice. Let's just stay like this for a while. I need warmth."

Erik could barely hear her as his shirt muffled her speech, but he knew exactly what she was saying. He sighed in contentment, pleased even just by having her in his embrace.

They held each other for some time in silence, basking in the feelings of being in each other's arms. Tiffany's ear was right on top of Erik's beating heart.

Every beat and every breath that he took, they were synchronised with her own. Just right at the same pace.


	20. Chapter 20

Both Erik and Tiffany were in his mother's garden, enjoying the greens around them as they were having a leisure time. Everything was peaceful.

Well, not until Erik told her about their trip back to London.

"What? I thought we're going to stay here until Saturday!"

Erik shrugged, "Apparently we're not. We're going back tomorrow at eight." Erik said, putting another scoop of his favourite mint ice cream into his mouth. "In the morning."

Tiffany groaned in frustration. "You're unbelievable! And I have to wake up early again?"

The boy sheepishly smiled and chuckled when Tiffany shook her head in disbelief. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll sleep early tonight. I promise." He said, holding her hand in his. "Besides, I think you'd like what happens after. We could cuddle all we want—"

"Yeah? Keep on dreaming, Romeo." Tiffany rolled her eyes and then sighed. "Does your mother know? Your father?"

"They do." Erik nodded, "Told them after I bought the tickets."

The girl could only shake her head again.

"So, today will be the last day of Tiffany's stay here."

Sir Kim said during their lunch meal. Madame Kim had suggested for them to eat at the dining area in the backyard of their house, claiming that it was a tradition in their family to have a lunch at the sacred mahogany table once a week. Indeed, it was beautiful, with the sea-view as the background.

"You know, the last time, I haven't got the chance to ask you as your stay here was very short, but now that the chance is presented, so I'm going to ask you now…," Sir Kim paused, and then smiled, "…what do you think of my Erik?"

The said boy's eyes widened in surprise, as was Tiffany's, and their faces red in embarrassment as the family laughed. "Father!"

"Oh son, don't be shy. I just want to know what Tiffany thinks of you. So far, I know she loves us." Sir Kim laughed seeing how red his son's face was, particularly his ears. The old man then turned his head to Tiffany, still with the smile on his face. "Come on, sweetheart, spill out."

Tiffany placed down the fork and spoon in her hands, and nodded slightly. She had opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, the girl could only laugh softly, finding no words could describe how she views Erik.

"H-he's—Erik's amazing." Tiffany finally said, and the words tumbled out of her mouth fell rather smoothly. Actually, that was not what she was planning to say, in fact, what was in her mind was more than that…but amazing would be great too.

Sir Kim and his wife seemed to be pleased by her answer—their smile were as wide as Cheshire's grin. However, of course Madame Kim would never let her get away without teasing the girl off her seat. The old woman slyly smiled and asked her for more, just to incite a reaction from both young adult in front of her.

"I-I…," Tiffany shook her head and giggled at her failure of speech. "Erik's a good boy…"

"…and…?" Madame Kim asked, her smile were wider, if that was even possible.

Getting what the old woman wanted, Tiffany blushed hard. "I like him." She finally said the words all of them wanted to hear. The look on Madame Kim's face and her husband's, Hana's and even Uncle Desmond's—all showed how pleased they were. It was very funny how they egged her on, but in a way, it was adorable. Tiffany could only shook her head in amusement.

Meanwhile, as embarrassed as Erik was by his family's game, he could not help keeping the wide smile on his face. It was the first time Tiffany admitted to liking him in public, albeit to his family, and it was very nice. Erik felt warmth from his heart spread all over his body, just by hearing the declaration from the girl he clearly adore.

"Now, that's what I wanted to hear. The itch in my ears are gone now." Sir Kim jokingly said, earning rounds of laughter from the occupants around the dining table.

Indeed, everything was perfect.

Although Erik had promised that he would not bother the girl on their last night of stay in Cornwall, but he still brought her to the beach. However, instead of going there at almost midnight, Erik took her there after his family all went about to their things. It was a good thing that Hana was preoccupied with Uncle Desmond, so that gave them some time alone together.

"So, anything more on your romantic fantasy you want to tell me?" Erik asked.

Tiffany was on his back as the boy carried her along the shore, enjoying the night breeze. Before they went down to the beach, Tiffany suddenly stopped him in his track and requested him to squat. Of course, the boy had questioned her but he obeyed her with no resistance at all. When Tiffany got on his back did Erik finally get what she wanted, with Tiffany saying that it has been her fantasy to be carried by someone on the beach.

The girl on his back giggled, tightening her arms around Erik's neck. "I've crossed two…wait, three of my wishes off the list including this one now…," she trailed off, before kissing the back of his head, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. "So yeah…it's already three."

Erik laughed, adoring her sweet gesture. "So, it's three now? What's the other two?"

Tiffany hummed before answering him. "First one was getting a surprise kiss," she laughed. "And the second one might be cooking with you."

"Might be?" Erik laughed, "You're uncertain of your own wish?"

"Oh, shut up, smartass." Tiffany pulled his sideburn, and laughed when Erik winced in pain. "Okay, it's the Spiderman kiss."

"I knew you loved it!" Erik exclaimed, beaming at the revelation. "You were sulking at me the whole night about it, but I knew you loved it," he said, softly laughing as he recalled the cold shoulder Tiffany gave him for his sly trick.

"Well, I did told you that you won't be getting any kisses from me, but you still steal it from me."

"I don't care, you loved my tricks, and that's all that matters." Erik laughed, and then grimaced when Tiffany pulled his sideburn again. "That hurts, you know."

Tiffany giggled, "Good. That will teach you to not be cocky."

The boy grinned and slightly turned his head as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Cock?" he teasingly said, which earned a smack on his head. "Okay, stop. I'd die before we could have sex."

"Oh my God! You stop, pervert!" Tiffany shrieked, pushing his head from her face, before pretending to strangle the boy with her arms. "You're at a disadvantage. Say one more word, and I'll kill you."

"Even an 'I love you' will kill me?"

The only time Tiffany felt her heart stopped beating was the time when she got the news of her mother's death. All the smiles that she threw that day could do nothing to cover up the sadness that she felt. Her friends asked her, even her classmates showed interest on why there were tears in her once happy eyes. Tiffany wanted to give them a smile like she always did and she did—until then, Tiffany never knew she could produce such a sad smile in all her life.

Now, at this moment, Tiffany felt her heart stopped beating again, but it was for no depressing reason. The words that fell out of Erik's mouth was something unexpected. The word 'love' was scary for Tiffany for no apparent reason, and yet it gave her a beautiful fluttering feeling. Especially now, that Erik was carrying her on his back.

"Did you hear me, Tiffany?" Erik asked her. "I love you." He said it again, louder this time.

Tiffany's heart finally started beating again, and slowly and then it got faster, her breathing did too. Soon, her respiratory system began to function properly again. Tiffany tightened her hold on him, hiding her face into his neck as she inhaled his musky masculine scent. "I know…"

Erik hummed and smiled wide, relieved that he finally gotten the courage to finally say it. It was not as bad as he pictured it to be, in fact, strangely, it reduced the burden he was feeling. The girl on his back suddenly felt lighter, and his steps were springy.

Erik did not plan on telling the girl this soon but after the talk that he had with his father that night before encouraged him to tell Tiffany sooner. Erik did not dare to waste any time anymore and went on to tell her, making it an immediate confession that both of them did not suspect it at all.

"Hey," Erik called her. When Tiffany responded, he continued. "I love you…,"

His whisper reached her ears loud and clear. The more he said it, the more Tiffany felt her heart fluttered. It was a nice feeling. Something that Tiffany came to love these past weeks, months.

Tiffany giggled, and kissed the side of his head, before whispering her reply.

"I love you too."

…

Tiffany never thought that life could be more beautiful than they were before.

This whole thing, this hating-then-fall-in-love-hard-for-the-boy-you-hated was never what she had in mind for a beautiful love story. In fact, Tiffany pictured it to be perfect, being an avid reader of hard-core-romantic novel, Tiffany was really expecting it to be all dreamy. Indeed, it was all like a dream.

 _Erik wasn't all that bad, actually,_ she thought. Although they were off on a bad start, Tiffany thought that she liked it that way. The girl took it as a heads-up for what was going to come in the future. At least Tiffany was, or they were, in an advantage where they knew what each other was like. Bonus point there.

Erik's parents dropped them off at the train station and stayed for a while, accompanying the two young adults as they waited for their train. When Erik and Sir Kim went to somewhere else, Madame Kim had Tiffany all by herself for the last time before they went back to London.

"Alright now, child," Madame Kim said once her son and husband were out of their hearing range. "If there's any problem, or Erik made you cry—God forbids if he ever did because I would go to London by myself to beat his arse off with my bare hands," the old woman grumbled and they laughed. "—just give me a call, okay? Don't worry, you're never a bother to me."

Tiffany let out a serene smile and nodded, taking Madame Kim's hands in hers. "I will, and don't worry, if he ever did makes me cry, I will strangle him myself." She jokingly said, to which Madame Kim quickly agreed.

"Good, now that's what how we woman should do." The old woman hugged Tiffany sideways, patting the girl's back softly. "On the other hand, I know he's such a hassle and a handful to take care of, but seeing how he puts his trust on you, I hope you'll take care of my Erik. You're a great girl, Tiffany, and I know that he adores you so much."

Hearing Madame Kim's words, Tiffany felt her heart swell. "Thank you," she said timidly, "I will take care of him, Mary. I promise."

"Excellent," Madame Kim beamed, looking at Tiffany with such adoration in her eyes, feeling glad that her son has actually chosen a noble girl to be with. She knew their history although no one ever told her anything on them. Her motherly instinct was very strong, and so was her guesses. "Now, brace yourself, because loving my son is the same as loving a very hyperactive kid. Just a heads-up."

Tiffany laughed, agreeing to Madame Kim's words. "Oh, I know, Mary, I know, but I'll make sure he'll behave well."

Oh boy, sure she will.

…

On the other side, Erik and his father were having their last bonding time for his stay in Cornwall. The boy called it the farewell talk.

"So, son, did Tiffany knew of your plan after you got to London?" Sir Kim had his arms around his son's back torso, as they walk around in the station. He looked up at the boy's face and saw him grinning. "Good Lord, you're taking my genes too much."

Erik laughed, finding his father's exclamation hilarious. "Father, you should be grateful I take on your genes more than mother's." He said which made his father laughed too. "I'd like to keep it down, well, for surprise purposes."

Sir Kim shook his head and chuckled. His son reminded him so much of his younger self, which could fall into the category of a blissful blessing or worse, cursed. However, by the looks of how things were going with his son, Sir Kim knew it was the former.

"Just don't overdo it. Did one surprise to your mother, and I had to sleep on a hard couch for a week, straight." Sir Kim said, laughing at the memory of his younger self.

"Wow, hard-core," Erik whispered, enough for his father to hear.

The old man nodded, smiling wide. "Is as good of a reaction would be. Told my father about it, and the first word he said was 'fuck'." The boy laughed again as he listened to his father's story. "And your grandfather actually let me know some of his tricks in winning a woman's heart."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yes he did," he chuckled. "In fact, he even walk me through some of the greatest tricks to shag women." The old male Kim laughed hard, recalling the times when he would go to his father for some advice. "Of course, knowing your grandfather, that old man was full of shit, bless his soul."

Erik could not disagree more and he laughed, knowing how true his father's words were. "Did it work, though? The tricks."

Sir Kim shrugged and hummed. "Nah, I wouldn't say that it worked well, but some did produce good results. One of them is your mother. Oh, that woman was so hard to catch."

Erik listened well to his father's tales, paying attention to what his old man said. As Sir Kim continued, Erik could not help but to picture him and Tiffany being in the same era, same situation of how his father was in. It was adventurous, and full of fun. Fun of which Erik had yet to explore.

"…and that was how your mother fell for me. Years and years of efforts to woo her, turned out it just took one stick of cigarette for her to notice me." Sir Kim ended his narration, smiling wide as nostalgia flashed in his mind. "You see, Erik, sometimes, when we tried so hard, we ended up being someone we're not. We ended up not getting what we wanted."

They were silent for a while, until the sound indicating that Erik's train had finally arrived broke the silence. Both of them walked to where the Tiffany and Madame Kim was, and saw the two females waiting for them patiently. Before they got closer to the females, Sir Kim pulled his son closer.

"Just be yourself and don't you ever try change just to fit in."

…

Tiffany's eyes widened when she heard Erik told the taxi driver to head straight to London Heathrow Airport.

"Erik, explain to me why are we heading to the airport?" Tiffany demanded as the taxi driver started to drive to head to the designated destination. "Erik Kim Taeng."

"I'm Fany-napping you to somewhere."

The boy answered with a mischievous grin. A grin that Tiffany wanted so much to rip when Erik gave a vague answer to her question. "Will you just tell me where—"

"We're going somewhere to spend the rest our holidays," he said, grinning wide as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Enjoy the holidays while we can."

Tiffany rolled her eyes, obviously dissatisfied by his answer, but she did not want to pry. Too tired to enquire more about his plan. The girl could only hope that Erik would not go for any big surprise, as she certainly would never get ready for that. Well, hopefully.

Thankfully, the traffic was not that bad and they arrived ten minutes faster than Erik estimated. As soon as they arrived the airport, Erik went to get a trolley. The boy had asked for the girl's identification card and passport, claiming that he needed to check them both in. Reluctantly, Tiffany gave her identification's documents to him, well, after a lot of convincing from his side.

"Now, one question. Which country do you guess we're going to?" Erik asked after he got back from settling their tickets.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and sighed. "Do I look like a psychic to you? No, I didn't guess."

"Aw, come on. Don't be so cold." Erik pouted and sat at the empty spot beside her. "Try and guess." The boy urged, grinning as he waited for Tiffany's answer.

Tiffany could only shook her head and sat straight in her seat. Figuring that Erik would not let the matter go, might as well she played along to lessen her boredom. "Okay, kid," she said, and smiled when she saw his grin widened. "Malaysia?"

Erik shook his head, his eyes twinkling in excitement. Seeing how adorable he was, Tiffany did not have the heart to stop answering.

"Okay, Indonesia?" He shook his head again. "Philippines? India? Malibu?" all of her answers were wrong. Tiffany sighed again. "Okay, I give up, which country are we going to?"

Erik's smile went on full blast as he revealed the tickets of their flight. Tiffany would have ignored it but she could not stop the curiosity that was starting to gnaw her at her conscience, so she took the one with her name on. As soon as Tiffany saw the destination, her eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?"

The smiled on his face never went away, even when Tiffany reflexively hit his thigh for countless of times. Painful, but it was worth the million-dollar smile she threw him.

"Yes baby, we're going to California."

Even while she was sleeping, Tiffany's smile would not leave her face.

After Tiffany was done with her joyful shrieks and squeals, the girl had planted a big kiss on his lips. Erik really had expected a kiss, but not as deep and as big as Tiffany gave him. Nonetheless, he liked it either way. Pleasant kiss for a pleasant day.

The flight to the States took around eleven hours or more, and if Erik had paid for the economy class tickets, Tiffany would never get the comfort in the agonising long flight. It was worth every cent of his money, though. Tiffany was very excited and concerned when she knew that Erik paid for a first class flight for the both of them, instead of business or economy.

Erik watched as the girl slept. All of his life, he had never kissed a lips like Tiffany's. Of course every lips are tender and soft (logically, yes), but the lips that blew his mind even without kissing them is only Tiffany's. Erik applauded himself for having the chance to kiss them with unlimited permission…well, not really.

Then his eyes travelled to her empty hands that were on her lap. Erik slowly moved his hand and one of hers in his. It never failed to baffle him on how good it felt to have Tiffany's small and soft hand in his. Erik ran his hand on her dainty fingers, admiring the softness of her skin while feeling contented even just by holding her hand.

The pout of her lips was so adorable. The way her nose cringed in her sleep was one of the best bit that he loved. Her eyebrows, oh the naughty brows that liked to pucker, all of which made her even cuter. Erik would massaged her temple gently, ridding the frown off her face, and then admiring the tranquil look on Tiffany's face as the frown disappear.

 _Just when did I get this deep into you, Tiffany?_ Erik questioned himself whenever he was with Tiffany or just simply thought of her. He was never one with the romantic view on relationship although he had some fair shares of being in one. All Erik knew was that he liked them, before hating them for running to some lad, and then moving on. The cycles had been like that throughout his life, never giving him the chance to know what love feels like.

Then the little devil in the form of Tiffany came. Oh boy, did he had a miserable life. Erik still did not know how did he came to like her. All that he knew was when he finally realised his feelings for her; it hit him like a happy ice cream and cotton candy truck if that even exist.

Erik came to love everything that she do. He came to love everything about her. The attraction was no joke—she pulled her to him with herself knowing it. He had her father to thank to because if it were not for his request to take care of Tiffany, Erik would never be decent to her. Worse, they could still be getting on each other's nerve now.

Such was the way God played with their fate.

"Home sweet home," Erik whispered to Tiffany's ear when the girl was finally fully awake.

After he ushered her into the taxi, Erik told the taxi driver to go to the address that he wrote on a sticky note. There was another surprise waiting for the girl, and Erik knew well how pleasant it would be. Another big kiss could wait—all he wanted for now was to see the most beautiful smile on her face.

"Where are we going now?" the girl asked as the taxi started moving. Her head was on Erik's arm, still feeling drowsy from being in the aeroplane for long hours.

The boys grinned, "We're going to the place where we're going to stay for the rest our days here." Erik said, careful so as to not giving away any hint of his surprise. "Sleep tight, love. I'll wake you up when we're about to arrive there."

Tiredness once again consumed her body, and in no time, Tiffany fell asleep again, could not resist the temptation of the dreamland any longer. As soon as Erik was sure that Tiffany had fallen asleep, he took out his mobile and sighed in relief when he saw that the battery was still half-full. Quickly Erik clicked to the recently dialled menu and called the recipient.

It took only a few rings before his call was answered. "We're on our way there, sir."

"Oh good, good," the man on the other line exclaimed. "How's my daughter doing? How was your flight?"

Erik smiled to no particular person, "Tiffany's asleep at the moment. Guess she's tired from the long flight," he said, side glancing the sleeping girl who seemed to be in a deep sleep. "And the flight was good. At least we have plenty of leg space."

Sir Hwang laughed, "Ah, poor my child," He said. "Well, I'm glad the flight was okay for both of you. Anyway, I'll be waiting for you two and in the meantime, you should get some rest too. I'm sure you're tired too."

"Alright sir, I will." Erik was about to hang up when Sir Hwang stopped him.

"Thank you, son. I'm so thankful to you, I really do."

And a smile of relief decorated his face as he joined Tiffany to the dreamland.

…

The sound of knocking on the window was what her brain registered when Tiffany finally woke up.

The sky outside was dark, save for the lampposts lighting up the streets. There were sounds, thuds, and the drowsy girl was still trying to comprehend what was going on around her. Only after Erik popped his head from the opened door by her side did Tiffany finally wake up from her sleepiness.

Then, before she could say anything, the knocking came back. Tiffany turned her head to the source and got the biggest surprise of her life. There standing outside the taxi, was her father who was smiling widely, waving for her to come and hug him. Overjoyed, Tiffany immediately got out of the taxi despite the struggles to move her limbs, and jumped to embrace her old man.

Her words were incoherent as she squealed and shrieked in joy upon having her father right in front of her eyes. Erik smiled seeing her in her jumpy, excited state. It was one of those rare sides he got to see and Erik was glad that his surprise was the one that gave made her this happy.

"It's alright, sir. I'll get this." Erik said when Sir Hwang offered to help him lift the bags. Although he said that, Sir Hwang took one of Tiffany's bags in his hand and smiled.

"I know it's heavy. Just look at her bags. Bags!" the old man laughed as Tiffany whined in protest. "Kidding, sweet cheeks…but you can't just let Erik lift your bags even though he's a boy. Have some decency, my child." Sir Hwang gently scolded his last child to which Tiffany responded with a pout.

Tiffany huffed, "Fine!" she said, attempting to snatch her bags from Erik, but the boy moved away before she could get her hands on them.

"I'll take this. You go and take the one in your father's hand. Can't let him lift heavy thing." He whispered when Tiffany frowned at him. Getting to his point, Tiffany quickly went to her father and took her bag from him.

Erik watched them from behind, seeing how happy Tiffany was. He could see her beautiful smile, even with the dim lights shining on them. It just added to the reason why Erik was falling so hard for the girl that was clinging onto her dear father.


	21. Chapter 21

Tiffany had gone to sleep as soon as her body met the soft bed of hers even though she told her father that she wanted to talk to the old man.

While the girl was safe in her dreamland, Erik was nowhere near sleepy, nor did Sir Hwang. The two males stayed in the living room, having a hot chocolate that Erik made out of the old man's request. It was unusual but the boy complied anyway.

Erik thought it was quite an honour for him to do something that the father of his lover requested, although it was not that much. Well, except if the old man wanted him to leave Tiffany. That would be a different case.

"So, how's life, Erik? Has it been good for you?"

Erik looked at Sir Hwang who was looking at him from the single couch. The boy set down his mug on the coffee table and exhaled slowly. Somehow, being alone with the old man made him tremble in his seat although not visibly. "Life's good. Never been better. How about you, sir? How was your conference?"

"It was good. Even better than I expected," Sir Hwang replied. Then things went silent, and the old man watched every move that Erik does, noticing his stiff movements. Sir Hwang chuckled, reaching forward to pat the young man's knee. "Don't be too nervous, son. It's just me."

It startled him that Sir Hwang noticed his anxiety that he tried so much to hide. Erik thought he was being stealthy and did pretty well in hiding his edginess. The boy stiffly chuckled and fixed his composure, trying to be as relaxed as he could. "I'm—it's just…I don't know…," Erik laughed when he failed to form a proper sentence. "I'm sorry, sir."

Sir Hwang seemed amused by the boy's jumpiness and softly laughed. "Now, don't you think calling me by 'Sir' is too formal? After all, I did owe you a lot for taking good care of my princess." He said, grinning when he saw Erik looked at his way. "Just call me uncle, or whatever suits you."

"I think uncle is perfect," Erik said after a little thought and smiled.

Things went silent again, but it was rather comfortable as both of them enjoyed the lukewarm chocolate drink, accompanied by the little sounds of sparks coming from the fireplace. While Erik was staring into the small fire, Sir Hwang continued to stare at the young man. Bit by bit, he saw the changes in his posture, noting that the boy had finally relaxed.

"Tiffany told me a lot about you," Sir Hwang said, breaking the silence. Erik looked at the old man with one of his eyebrows raised. "Don't worry, she told me all the good things." He chuckled.

"I hope so," Erik replied with a laugh. "Do you…have anything to ask or…"

"I do actually…," Sir Hwang leaned forward again. "Erik, do you truly fond of my daughter?"

…

Erik had met his previous girlfriends' family and all of them were under different circumstances.

For an instance, his third girlfriend's family caught him with their only daughter while they were on a date. On a simple date involving going to the cinema and dinner date, and then holding hands while walking the streets. Well, clearly the over-protective parents saw it as something inappropriate.

Another was when his ex's brother caught them kissing. It was something common to do for a couple, but the girl's family insisted that Erik came to introduce himself to them. He complied though, and then right after dinner, the father and brother went on telling him to set the wedding date. Erik stayed in a relationship with the girl for a week, and then broke it off when they kept on bugging him to married the girl.

Creepy.

There were so many stories to tell but Erik would prefer to keep it to himself. Tiffany's family was not an exception as they were one of those with different circumstances too, given that Erik met them on the first day they started living together. Long story, shortened, his trip to the US would be the second time meeting her family, albeit only his father.

Present time, Erik already planned out the event on telling Tiffany's father about his affection for the girl. He really planned it perfectly, and by perfect, Erik wanted to take Sir Hwang out on a men-only outing, and have him sit down while he ordered them fine meals. Sure, they were sitting down, but this scenario was not what Erik had in his mind.

"I—I do, sir…," Erik answered, sitting with his back straight to gain his courage. "I really do, sir."

"Now, what did I say about calling me, sir? Stop being formal, and call me uncle." Sir Hwang said, laughing as he saw Erik fidgeted in his seat. "I'll ask you once again—do you really like my daughter, Tiffany?"

"I'm sorry, maybe I've said it wrong," he said in all seriousness. The look on Sir Hwang's face made his insides clenched, and he could only pray hard for his head for the next thing he was about to say, "What I meant to say was that I love Tiffany, uncle. I really do."

Silence ensued them right after the words tumbled out of his mouth. Seeing how stoic the old man's expression was, Erik began to doubt his timing in telling his feelings to the old man. Perhaps, it was not the right time.

"You son, you sure know how to play," Sir Hwang exclaimed, exhaling loudly as he leant his back against the soft cushion. "I would have figured so. Played on the safe side so I don't get my hopes up high. I should've expect this but why I'm still surprised, I don't know."

Erik laughed, relieved that the old man took it rather agreeably. "And how exactly—"

"How is the easiest part," the old man said, cutting Erik's words as he happily explained, "When you've been a single father for a long time, there's this gut instinct—or more like a fatherly instinct." Sir Hwang smiled, and then went forward, letting his hand rest on the younger male's shoulder. "Actually, Tiffany told me everything about you, including how you kids fought...," the old man laughed when he felt Erik stiffened, "Oh I know, but rest assure, I'm not going to be mad about it. In fact, I'm impressed that you could survive my daughter's tantrums and childish behaviours. Her brother couldn't."

Erik laughed though still could not get over the fact that the father knew Erik used to insult and mock and threw bad words to his daughter. Well, at least the old man knew that it was not a one-sided thing either. They would not be having a great time as they were if that was the case.

"I thought you were joking when you said you'll come here with Tiffany," the old man said, "…but then when you called me again on Tuesday and sent me a picture of your tickets, I knew you were far from playing."

The boy kept mum as he listened to the old man talk. The remaining of his hot chocolate remained cold in the mug. The sweet treat did not entice him for the moment.

"I didn't think anyone would be willing enough to take care all of the billings for a trip, moreover from a student. So, I'm sorry but I checked your family backgrounds," Sir Hwang paused, and smile before continuing, "Your father is quite the noble man. I guess my suspicion was correct after all."

"Indeed, he is, but if you're going to say that I'm of the noble too, I'm sorry uncle, as I'm nowhere near as noble as my father." Erik politely said.

"You are not to judge yourself, son. Erik, you, by far, is the only boy that speaks formally to me without looking as if you're acting it. If you're worried that you're not making a good impression to me, worry not, I've liked you since the moment you greeted us back in the UK." The father explained and chuckled as he shook his head. "All that aside, I hope you're serious, regarding my daughter." He said, before downing the remainder of his chocolate drink.

"I am. Deeply, truly, madly serious." Erik said, his hands on his knees, with his back straight to somehow prove his point.

That was all Sir Hwang needed to know that his daughter was in good hands.

…

Sir Hwang and Erik had a light breakfast before the older man had to go to his office.

Both males woke up early even though they went to bed at almost two in the morning, both for different reasons. If it was not for an emergency meeting his boss held, Sir Hwang would still be in bed. As for Erik, the boy just could not adjust to sleeping on a different bed yet.

Erik was all alone in the kitchen with a set of meal right in front of him.

After given the permission to ransack the icebox, Erik went on to cook a proper breakfast for Tiffany. The young lad was all smile, thinking of how things were going great recently. His parents had long approved of Tiffany, and her father liked the idea of the two of them together. It was all too soon, but it was a good type of soon.

It took Erik only exactly fifteen minutes to prepare Tiffany's breakfast, and he kept the set in the microwave to prevent anything unpleasant from getting onto the food. Satisfied with what he did, Erik ran upstairs and went to Tiffany's room. The grin on his face widened as he turned the knob, finding it unlocked.

The boy quietly tiptoed to the large lump of the comforter on the bed. The sight reminded him of when Tiffany fell sick, and Erik smiled, remembering how adorable the girl was, even though she was still her grumpy self then. Right now, as the girl was asleep, Erik could not believe that they could get to this stage.

As Erik slowly peeled off the quilt from Tiffany, he saw her lovely and endearing sleeping face, amazed by how beautiful she looked even while she was fast asleep. Completely dishevelled, and out of every feminine aspect. However, Tiffany was still breathe taking, as always.

Could no longer resist the temptation, Erik slipped under the quilt too, before embracing her form from behind. Her body felt so warm, and she felt so small in his arms. Erik chuckled, revelling in the feeling of being content just by having Tiffany in his hold. The feeling just made him felt whole.

They stayed like that for a while as Erik was still enjoying her warmth. Then the girl turned, her face completely buried in his chest, and her slow and steady breathing was hitting his torso with warm air. It tickled, but Erik loved how perfectly her head snuggled under his chin.

"My little mousey," Erik muttered, as he stroked the girl's hair. When he thought that it was time to wake her up, Erik placed his hand on her arm and gently shook her awake. "Tiffany, wake up." He whispered gently.

Tiffany whined, moving her hand to her face before lying motionless in his arms, falling asleep again. Erik softly laughed and shook his head. The boy repeated his action again, this time pecking the crown of her head countlessly.

It seemed that his action finally woke her, as the girl pushed his chin away from her head, all the while whining in annoyance. Tiffany's adorable act made him laugh again. "Wake up, sweet cheeks. I made you breakfast."

The girl stretched her body and her arm slid around his waist, with her leg draped over his, hugging him in a koala hug. "I was having a nice dream." Tiffany groggily said head tilted although her eyes were still shut. "But you just have to wake me up at the nicest part."

Erik chuckled and patted her hair. "Yeah? What was it about?"

"You," she quickly answered, and then giggled when Erik hummed. Tiffany could practically hear his smile—although that sounded weird—so she decided to play with him. Maybe just a little bit. "I dreamed of killing you."

Erik gasped, "Oh my God," he exclaimed and then pushed Tiffany just enough to look at her face. The girl put on her best innocent expression, feigning ignorance of his shock. "You are the most psychotic girl I'd ever known."

Tiffany laughed, before hugging him tightly. "Just kidding. That would be the worst nightmare I've ever had," she said, and then kissed the underside of his neck. "I love you…"

The boy chuckled, and sighed, "I love you too, milady, I love you too."

…

Tiffany sat on the chair at the kitchen island as she watched two of the men that she loves were cooking and moving around near the cooking area.

It was adorable how her father seemed to be amazed at Erik's knowledge in culinary, asking the young boy for some tips. Erik was patience with her old man too, explaining why and how some of the things needed to be done in some ways. Tiffany found it charming how Erik seemed to be very relaxed in her father's presence.

When her father went out to take a call, Tiffany grinned widely. "Hey there, Chef Drop-dead-gorgeous," she said, which made Erik turned to her. "Can I be in your cooking class too?"

Erik laughed at Tiffany's attempt to flirt with him and wiped his hands on the apron that he was wearing. Erik looked rather cute in Tiffany's unused pink apron with pictures of teddy bears printed. It somehow just emphasised his child-like features more. "My cooking class isn't available for a girl that goes by the name Tiffany and ends with Hwang."

Tiffany laughed and shook her head. "And why would you ban her from your cooking class? Any particular reason?" The girl decided to play along and place her chin of the back of her hands.

Erik hummed, before answering, "Let me see," he feigned thoughtful expression, which made Tiffany laugh again. "…too distracting. Yes, that's it."

His answer made her smile widened. "And how distracting was I?"

"Very," Erik said, and leant his hips against the kitchen island, across Tiffany. "So, how do you like my surprise?"

Tiffany smiled, and leant across the kitchen island, closer to Erik. "I love it. Thank you."

"Good, I'm glad," the boy returned her smile with his own wide grin. "Do I have a present for what I did, or just a simple 'thank you' from my lovely girl?" Erik wriggled his eyebrows playfully. "My lips has been lonely. I think it needs a partner."

The girl laughed, "Oh my God, that's the worst pickup line I've ever heard!" Tiffany exclaimed as they both laughed. Shaking her head in amusement, Tiffany motioned Erik to come closer to her. "Alright, come here."

Erik obeyed the girl, and the next thing he knew was Tiffany planting a brief second kiss on his lips. He whined although in a low volume of his voice, saying that just a simple peck was not enough. "I want a smooch!"

Tiffany rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fine."

The girl pulled him harshly by the apron and crashed their lips together in a long kiss. Just as they were about to taste each other's mouth, the sound of a man clearing his throat interrupted them.

And there he was, the father of the girl Erik was kissing, standing by the kitchen doorway, wearing the naughtiest grin of an old man.

Before they could explain themselves—for no reason, because they were so flustered—Sir Hwang waved them off. "Oh, don't mind me, kids. I'm just going upstairs to get ready because my boss is picking me up." He said, and then walked away, still with the grin Erik knew he would have a nightmare of.

The old man popped his head from the doorway. "And, please, no sex on the counter. Hygiene before sex."

If there was anything more embarrassing in their life, perhaps this incident topped it effortlessly.

…

Fortunately, Sir Hwang was not present during lunch. That much less save them from feeling more embarrassed than before.

They did delve into the subject, making jokes on the old man's impromptu permission for them to have sex, but then before any of them could get deeper, they stopped.

It was funny really, but they could not shake the desire they felt for each other for a long time already. Compared to Erik's playful enthusiasm which Tiffany would always shot down before he could do any advance, she was genuinely curious.

Tiffany watched as Erik scrutinised every photo on display in her room and smiled to herself. His honest comments on each of them were absolutely adorable. Despite some of Erik's witty remarks, his genuine adoration was indeed what made Tiffany's heart swell. His lovable amused expression was one of his best bit she grew to love.

"I never knew you played the flute."

Erik's question brought her out of her thoughts and Tiffany immediately looked at his way. For a moment, she was blank on what was he talking about, but when she saw him holding a picture of her ten-years-old self on stage with a flute in her hands, Tiffany let out a nostalgic smile. "Oh, that was my hobby long ago. Now it's just a buried interest."

Erik returned her smile with his signature thousand-watt smile, "You looked absolutely adorable in that dress," he complimented and then placed the frame back to its place. "Why didn't you play it anymore?"

"Well, after my mother died of cancer when I was thirteen, I lost interest in it. She was the reason I picked up that hobby, after all," Tiffany explained. There was a flash of sympathy in Erik's eyes, but Tiffany found herself liked it that way. Before him, every time she had to tell people about her mother's death, they would cast her a pitiful gaze, and she hated it. The way they looked at her made her feel as if she was asking for some pity.

Erik nodded, and hummed before walking to her bed to sit by her side. "What type of cancer?"

"Breast cancer. She was a warrior. Been fighting it for a long time," Tiffany said and leant her head against Erik's bicep. The boy wrapped his arm around her, letting her rest her head comfortably on his shoulder, and her hands fiddled with his.

"How long did it take for you to finally get used to her not being around?"

Tiffany hummed, as her dainty fingers traced his rough hand. "I was finally able to grasp the fact that she died when I was fifteen, so I guess two years? I'm not sure." She said, and then sighed. "…but I have her to thank to because without her passing, I would never be independent. Sounds cruel, but then, there's a silver lining behind those dark clouds."

"True," Erik said, hugging her tight in his arm. He kissed the side of her head and smiled, "I love my strong girl."

"And I love you too," the girl looked up, smiling before pushing her body up to kiss him fully on his lips. "My SuperTaeng."

Things went silent for a while after that, before Tiffany pulled herself out of Erik's hold and sat by the headrest. She sits crossed-legs and then patted the space in front of her, beckoning Erik to sit opposite of her. The boy obediently complied, taking one of her small pillows into his arms.

Tiffany grinned, seeing somehow he resembled an enthusiastic child who was eager to hear a story. In an attempt to lighten up from the sad atmosphere, Tiffany suggested something. A 'Q & A' session, to be exact. Tiffany did not know how will it go and could only cross her fingers that things will go well.

"Alright," Tiffany said, and slowly exhaled before her grin widened. "Let's play detective."

Erik laughed, surprised by her sudden enthusiasm. "What do you mean by playing detectives?"

Tiffany rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue. "'Q & A'," she said. "You and me."

Her answer got his full interest. Erik set the small pillow in his arms to his side and then leant back, arms supporting his weight. "Okay, sounds exciting."

"Good," Tiffany said, and then rubbed her palms together. "I'll start with me first."

"Okay, whenever you're ready. It's all very exciting." Erik shifted in his seat with excitement and a wide grin spread across his face.

Erik waited as Tiffany deeply inhaled and her eyes closed as she did so. Then, when she finally exhaled quickly and opened her eyes, there was an impish smirk accompanying the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Erik, you have to answer this honestly, okay?" Tiffany said, and Erik nodded enthusiastically. She giggled, and went on with her question, "Last full-penetrative sex?"

It was like a blow to his face.

Erik certainly did not expect her first question would be about his sexual life.

And certainly not expecting things to get out of hands either.

Tiffany was on Erik's lap, kissing him and holding him as if her life depended on him. Their hands roamed around each other, exploring and feeling up each other's skin feverishly.

Tiffany's first question was about his past sexual life, to which Erik sulkily replied as truthful as he was sullen, but it was for a short while. He countered her with the same question too. Then, somehow, the questions got even more dangerous.

First, they were only throwing pervert remarks, and then, there were some stolen kisses actions that lead to short making out sessions and pettings. Eventually, it escalated to what they were doing now.

The feeling of Erik's hand on the skin of her lower back made Tiffany tremble in his hold. The way his hands moved slowly around her body, it felt as if he had more than two upper limbs. Skilful upper limbs.

Tiffany moved her hips against him as they made out passionately, and moaned in surprise as her crotch was greeted by something rather hard. Something, which Tiffany knew was Erik's manhood. Tiffany felt bolder than she was when they were kissing in the sea as she ground herself against him as she imagined his bulge grew even harder in his brief.

Tiffany's mind instantly was reminded of the time when she first saw him completely naked right in front of her and the memory of his very well-endowed sex organ was making her whimper as she grinded harder against him.

Erik sighed into the kiss as his shaft was stimulated by her constant grinding. The gyration of her hips was no doubt making him dizzy. The combination of her soft tongue and the feeling of her hands massaging his scalp was no longer helpful in calming him down. In fact, the actions spurred his hormone more than Erik could think it could elevate.

They parted only because they were in a dire need of oxygen to breathe. That, and because Tiffany was tugging at his shirt and Erik took it off for her. Soon as he was shirtless, Tiffany's hands began caressing his skin, wandering around to feel every hardened muscle underneath her touch. Tiffany loved it when she knew that she was causing some effect on Erik as she felt his breath hitched, shivering at every move of her hands.

At some point, Erik made her stop, grasping her wrists in his hands. The boy looked up at her face, eyes full of uncertainty despite the obvious desire, and love. "Are you sure about this?"

Tiffany smiled and placed a gentle peck on his moist lips. "I figured I don't want to wait to have you…all of you, and I don't care now," she said, "I. Just. Need. You." To prove that Tiffany meant it, with every word she said, it was proven by a smooch.

That was all Erik needed to know that they were on the same page. His desire for her went on full burst—his manhood was starting to get painful as the fabric of his boxer-brief was restricting it. To get his mind from the pain, Erik pulled her head down and kissed her again.

Tiffany's back met the soft mattress underneath her as Erik brought them down. Seeing him hovering on top of her was driving her wild and Tiffany knew that her fantasy and the wet dream was finally coming true. Tiffany's hands went to his sides, pulling him in, and crashing their bodies together. The feeling was so delicious, and Tiffany moaned at the weight on top of her.

The boy pulled away from Tiffany, just to help her stripping off her own tee. As soon as her t-shirt was off, Erik's eyes could not move away from her chest. He felt his shaft throbbed, certainly, it was because of what his eyes were feasting on.

"Perfect," he whispered. It was intended to be his inner monologue, but they beauty in front of him was too overwhelming, and the word tumbled out without any effort at all. Not that Erik cared about it anyway, at least Tiffany know how flawless she is to his eyes. Breath-taking.

The feeling of Erik's thighs between hers was what keeping Tiffany aware of the reality. Tiffany knew now that she was not dreaming of this at all—lest an illusion. The twinkle in his eyes made her heart raced faster than they could ever be. They were the most genuine pool of emotion, displaying Erik's passion in the loudest yet silent way possible.

Their lips met again, and this time, Erik was gentle, loving her with his mouth and tongue. He slowly lowered his lower body, meeting their clothed crotches together in a delicious desire for each other.

Slowly, Erik moved his hips and teased her with his arousal, slowly. The hitch of her breath told him that Tiffany liked the attention that her core received.

 _Fuck…this feels so good…_

Erik moved his lips from hers to kiss his way to her jaw, nibbling the sweet flesh before going down to her neck. The sweet scent of hers made his mind went wild. It was so overwhelming that his hold on her tightened, unable to take on so much spell-induced fragrant.

At the back of his mind, Erik cheered himself. _This is it,_ he thought.

Perhaps this would be the start of the new stage…


	22. Chapter 22

His hand that was ghosting on the underside of her breast, sneaked around her body to find the hook of her brassiere. It was a lucky guess, and Erik could not be any happier when Tiffany allowed him to unhook the material.

It was as if everything was in a slow motion—he pushed the straps off her shoulder and her breasts were finally free from their confinement.

 _Oh my God,_ he mentally exclaimed. Erik absolutely could not take his eyes away from the two beautiful, full globes in front of him. Tantalising and very, very irresistible.

Tiffany bashfully tried to shield her chest subtly after the last article that covered her upper body was off her. Erik's stare was flattering but Tiffany could not help herself from feeling a little bit insecure.

"Don't," Erik said—his voice strained as his hands went to pull her arms from covering her chest.

Tiffany was reluctant, but she complied. Her face flushed with the mixture of desire and embarrassment. The moment her naked breast was on display, Erik's eyes widened as if he won a tonne kilogram worth of gummies. "Good Lord…"

It was adorable how Erik seemed to be fascinated and conflicted at the same time. All insecurities thrown by his hushed exclamation, inciting Tiffany to be bolder. Seeing that Erik will not be moving anytime sooner, Tiffany took his hands and placed them on both of her mounds, moaning as the warmth of his hands surrounded her globes.

His eyes were round, and Erik was sweating out of excitement. Erik had to do reality checks several times before realising that this was happening—he was about to make love with the girl that he love! Another reality check as he squeezed on the flesh that was in his hold. A moan confirmed it all, vanishing the doubts he had at the back of his mind.

"Yes, baby…that's it," Tiffany moaned out, pushing her chest into his hands. The gentle squeezes were causing her arousal spewed out of her hole like a leaked faucet. Tiffany took a sharp intake of breath as Erik suddenly tweaked her areola, hardening her sensitive nubs in no time. "Oh my God…"

"Yeah, no shit…," the boy responded in a whisper, then went in to pepper kisses on her neck before going down on her chest to take one of the pink crowns into his mouth.

Tiffany's hands disappeared into his brown locks as he paid homage to her breasts, alternating between flicking it with his tongue and fingers. For someone who admitted he has little to no experience in sex, Erik proved himself wrong. The wonders that he did to her body was evident enough that he knew his way with women's anatomy.

"Erik…oh fuck that feels good…" Tiffany moaned, pushing her chest upwards to let Erik play with her breasts more.

As much as Tiffany loved how good Erik was with his mouth and hands on her breasts, Tiffany decided that she had enough of the attention. She gently pushed him away from her chest by his shoulders and guided him down south to her belly. Tiffany was trembling in desire, and all she wanted Erik to do now was to pull her shorts off her and took her with all he had.

Good thing that Erik got her message right away. The boy showered kisses down from her belly button to her pelvis, stopping right above the waistband of her panties. The cute little bowtie on the elastic band somehow looked incredibly sexy to him, and Erik could not resist the urge to pull her shorts and panties altogether.

There, laying in front of him was now an angel in her naked glory. Tiffany was flawless, her skin was so smooth and her petite frame enthralling him more than anything else does. Tiffany looked so small under him, and guiltily, he admitted that he loved seeing her helpless and needing beneath him.

It made Erik felt wanted, needed by the goddess.

"Baby…please…,"

Not wanting to keep her waiting longer, Erik dove in for the kill, spreading her thighs wider for him to gain access to her dripping womanhood. He vaguely remembered how it felt like—being this very intimate with a girl. The last intimate phase he went with a girl was just a penile penetration sex to which Erik wanted to forget—most embarrassing sexual encounter he ever had.

As his tongue grazed her wet slit, Erik got a taste of her womanly essence. Tiffany tasted sweet and somewhat tangy. Not that he disliked it—in fact, he came to like how she tasted, and somehow Tiffany smelt pleasant too.

Although Erik thought it was strange for him to put his head in between a female's legs, but he was getting the hang of it. After all, it was his first time performing any oral loving on a woman's southern lips.

"Faster…plea—Oh!"

Tiffany was writhing and trembling under his skilful tongue and fingers. While it was Erik's first time performing cunnilingus, this was Tiffany's first time being in the receiving end. Tiffany have no knowledge of what Erik was doing to her sex, but she knew it felt so damn good. Her mind was hazy with desire, and all she could think was how much she loved the boy who gave her this much pleasure.

The tug on his scalp was hurting him, but Erik could not stop himself from wanting more. The pain was a sign to him that Tiffany loved what he was doing to her. Erik flicked her love nub with his tongue, his finger joining in the fun as he gently poked his finger in her, before fully penetrating it with the same digit. The action invoked her to moan out his name in a lustful call.

His finger explored her insides, finding her walls clamping and unclamping on his finger so tight. Erik searched around blindly, scrapping her inside gently with his finger before he found the soft spongy spot he was looking for. According to what Erik read on the internet—all thanks to Virgil's naughty suggestion that made him watched a tutorial of how to look for a girl's G-spot—judging by the texture, it should be the holy G-spot. Erik curled his finger just to try getting a reaction from Tiffany.

"Yes! Right there—oh fuck!"

Tiffany's body jerked on the first curl, so when he did it again, Tiffany was squirming violently—almost kicking him by his shoulder. The girl was a moaning mess and her voice went a few octaves high, as Erik made sure to hit the same spot every time he thrust his finger in. Happy with the discovery, Erik concentrated on striking the same spot in a steady pace with his mouth sucking on the hardened pearl as he watched Tiffany's head thrown back in pleasure.

"Babe…sh—ah! Oh God…"

Her orgasmic face was golden. So sexy and inviting…and her moans, they were getting frequent and high-pitched. The strain in his pants was getting more painful, and Erik fumbled with the button of his jeans. It took him a while to let himself out of his last article of clothing, and Erik moaned in relief as soon as his shaft was free from its confinement.

"ERIK!"

The vibration of his moan incited an earth-shattering orgasm from her. Tiffany's body arched upward, as she screamed his name in abundant pleasure. Translucent liquid shooting out of her, covering his fingers and the palm of his hand, and to her thighs and his naked lower half.

It was fascinating, definitely his first time witnessing a female ejaculation.

"Wow…," was the only thing Erik could think of, watching in amazement as Tiffany quivered violently, her hands grasping the sheet underneath her in euphoria, groaning and whimpering in pleasure.

Erik's eyes widened as his mouth wide open as he watched Tiffany's orgasm took control of her body.

He was truly fascinated by the wonder of woman's enigmatic anatomy.

…

When she finally came down from her mind-blowing orgasm, Tiffany tiredly opened her eyes, looking straight into Erik's face that appeared to be in shock. Realising that her legs were still wide open, Tiffany quickly pulled her legs together and hid her face. Her action snapped Erik out of his surprised state.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked, worried that he might have imposed the wrong impression on her. Based on what he read, what Tiffany had just experienced might be what they called the legendary squirting orgasm.

Most women might not know what happened to them during the whole experience, hence, when they became sober from the high, they would be embarrassed. Perhaps Tiffany was feeling embarrassed because of what she had just felt?

 _…but why would she be..?_

Of course, she would feel mortified. Tiffany did not know what happened to her body. All she knew was that the moment her climax caught her in its wave, her body felt light and she was seeing white as her whole being tingled in pleasure.

Her orgasm was so strong, almost to the point that she might have accidentally peed. Well, Tiffany knew she was not, because apparently, that was what squirting felt like. Only that she felt embarrassed for she thought that Erik would think so.

"Tiffany, what's wrong?" Erik asked again when Tiffany did not answer from behind her hands. He gently pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her still trembling body. "Baby, are you okay?"

His soft, genuine concerned voice was getting to her. Tiffany was trying to hide her tears from him, afraid of what he would think of her, but on top of that, his warm embrace was getting the best of her. Tiffany took her hands from her face and opted to hide her face on his naked chest as she wound her arms around his torso.

"I'm okay. I just needed time to relax." Tiffany mumbled and Erik chuckled as he embraced her fully.

Only then did she realised that he was also in his birthday suit. Erik's manhood was poking her belly, all hard and stiff. Tiffany dared herself to look down his shaft and blushed when she saw it.

Sure, she had few experiences with a boy before, yet it was nothing compared to Erik. In fact, Tiffany would never want to compare them at all. Shamefully, she admitted that Erik's appendage was a work of art. Beautiful, in all that matters.

 _I just want to touch it,_ Tiffany thought as her hand carefully reached out to the long and thick rod.

Erik gasped when something warm wrapped around him before realising that it was Tiffany's hand. "Tiffany," he called out her name and breathily chuckled when Tiffany looked up at him, grinning wide as she slowly stroked him. "Wait, I don't think I can take any foreplay now. I'd burst anytime. I need you now."

The girl breathily giggled and lie down, pulling Erik by his manhood and his neck, which made him followed her movement. As her back landed on the mattress, Tiffany let go of his hard shaft and wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers clutching gently on his hair. Their intimate parts were very close to each other that Erik could feel the heat from between her legs.

Dangerously close.

"Be gentle, please…," Tiffany whispered, nervous all of a sudden. Their eyes met, conveying their own emotions with no words exchanged between them. The silence was loud enough to tell.

"I will," Erik caressed her face, removing the strands of her hair that were sticking on her face due to her sweats. "This is crazy. I can't believe this is finally happening." Erik said, chuckling nervously before leaning in to kiss her swollen lips.

Erik pulled away, giving a peck on her cheek and then to her lips again. Their eyes met, before Tiffany nodded slowly, giving him the permission to go on. It felt as if everything were in a slow motion, as Erik guided his shaft into her, slowly and gently penetrating her.

It was slightly painful for Tiffany. The last time she had sex was probably a year ago, and with Erik's very well-endowed manhood, Tiffany doubt she would adjust to it in a matter of seconds. "Erik—wait…you're too big…" Tiffany whispered, frowning at the pain she was experiencing. "It hurts…"

The boy panicked, almost pulling out his whole cock to soothe the girl, but before he could, Tiffany had stopped him by pulling his neck. "Should we stop? You're hurting—I'm so sorry—"

"It's okay. Just…," Tiffany caressed his face, and kissed him. "Just continue, please."

Her hands travelled down to his chest, feeling up his body as their kiss deepened. Tiffany was grateful enough that Erik did not act on his desire although she knew how badly he wanted to ram into her. His considerate action much less soothed her mind, throwing all last minutes doubts out of her head.

Erik whimpered when Tiffany suddenly trapped his nipples between her fingers. His reaction amused Tiffany upon discovering his new sensitive spots. She knew he was ticklish, but she did not really expect him to be this sensitive too.

The pain subsided, and the pleasure set in. The feeling of fullness sparked a new kind of desire to her, and when Erik accidentally moved deeper, pleasure shoots out to her whole body. Tiffany whined into the kiss, her nails digging into his back.

Erik panicked once again by her response, taking it that as Tiffany could not bear his size. "I'm going to pull—"

"N-no, don't," The girl quickly stopped him, tightening her legs around his waist, which drove him deeper into her. _Oh fuck…_ Tiffany moaned at the sensation, eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body arched. "Just-just keep moving." Tiffany barely whispered.

Her words were enough to set him on fire all over. With the consent Tiffany gave him, Erik moved slowly at first, slightly whimpering at the feeling of her velvety tight walls surrounding him with a delicious grip. "Oh my God…you feel so good…," he uttered, voice trembling with desire.

"You're…so big…" Tiffany whined, still trying to adjust to his size but she took it like a champion and endured it as Erik slowly moved in and out of her. "Baby…"

Tiffany looked at him through her teary sight, barely made out his facial features. Tiffany blindly searched his face, finding his lips before harshly pulling him down to kiss his lips. The boy groaned into the kiss, breath hitting each other's face as Erik picked up his pace.

Their lungs easily ran out of oxygen. Erik's forehead met hers, kissing the tip of her nose before moving his head lower to shower kisses on her face, down to her jaw, latching his mouth onto her pulse point. Tiffany's body arched as her sensitive point was gently nibbled and sucked by the man above her.

"Oh fuck…" Tiffany whimpered as Erik played with her nipples, his mouth working on marking her skin, rupturing the blood vessels under that white milky skin just above her left breast.

"Erik! Fuck!" Tiffany screamed, her nails scraped his back as Erik's hips suddenly snapped hard, getting deeper into her.

Erik adjusted his angle, pulling out until just the head was inside, and then snapped into her again. When Tiffany's grip on his side chests tightened and her body arched beautifully, Erik knew he had hit the right spot.

"Shit—yes! Fuck—that's it!" Tiffany moaned loudly, high-pitched, as she was delirious with the numbing pleasure she was receiving. "D-do it again…please…" Tiffany whined, frowning in pleasure with her head thrown back.

With every thrusts, Tiffany was getting closer to another euphoric orgasm. The familiar tight knot began to get more intense as Erik assaulted her ultimate pleasure spot over and over again ruthlessly. Her hazy mind was a mess.

Again, for someone who admitted he had little experience in sex, Erik sure knew what to do.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" Tiffany chanted, getting closer to her climax. "Keep going, please…I'm-I'm—"her hands was roaming, searching for something to hold on to as her bliss was approaching. Her body quivered, from top to bottom, numbing her with pleasure. "Baby…I-I feel like exploding…"

Hearing her whimper, Erik took her hands in his, intertwining them together before holding their hands above her head. With her helpless position, Erik was enjoying the sight of her breasts clashed together while moving up and down to the movement of their joined bodies.

Just another hard thrust for him and Tiffany came undone. She screamed, squeezing his hands tightly in hers as she experienced another bursting release. In the heat of the moment, Tiffany wondered for a split second on how was it possible for Erik to top his own score in making her come. Compared to her previous orgasm, the second felt stronger, more powerful.

"Erik…Taeng…oh, fuck…," were the only words Tiffany could think of and said as she was trying to find back her ground. However, it seemed that it was an impossible thing to do as Erik suddenly pulled her up to sit on his lap with their parts still conjoined. "Babe…ooh…"

Erik pulled her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he thrust up. His mind was delirious with desire and Erik was trying so hard to hold back. Oh did he held back. It was painful for him, especially when everything was pent-up, but seeing her shaking and being a mess in his arms was worth it all.

"B-babe…you're so—you're so deep…oh God! F-faster…"

In that moment, Erik somehow patted himself on the back for his endurance. Well, to be fair, Erik did _play_ with himself when he woke up with a—stupid—erection that early morning.

"You're so beautiful, love…," Erik said, panting. "So perfect."

Just before Tiffany could calm down from her previous high, she came again, as violent as the second orgasm. Tiffany had lost all of her energy to scream, to moan, that all she could let out were whimpers and sighs of pleasure. The pleasure was too overwhelming for her and her juice was squirting out of her, soaking both of them with her essence on both of their lower halves.

Feeling that he was getting closer, Erik stopped thrusting as he laid Tiffany down on the bed, hovering on top of her, without separating their joined body. After he adjusted her legs around his hips again, Erik continued his onslaught on her. This time, instead of prolonging his own release, Erik decided to let go, his hips snapped faster than it ever did in search of his own heaven on earth.

Tiffany accepted his attack with all the energy left in her, clinging onto him as he brought her to another nirvana. Her consciousness was threatening to slip out of her, almost passing out with the overwhelming sensation she received and Tiffany was running out of breathe since her last orgasm. Erik showed her no mercy at all.

"Erik baby…d-don't stop, please…don't stop…" Tiffany begged in her almost soundless whisper, gasping and sobbed with every scrap of her wall and sensitive spot that Erik hit.

"I'm close…so close," Erik whispered harshly into her ear with his arms hooked onto her shoulders. He knew that Tiffany would not escape from his hold, but in his delirious state, Erik held her tight, preventing her from moving as he frantically thrust into her. "Shit…"

Tiffany's nail raked onto his back, producing cuts on Erik's back to which he groaned in pain and pleasure. Her fourth release had Tiffany rendered helpless, stiff, before she fiercely trembled in his grip. Her walls clenched tight on him and then unclenched deliciously, triggering Erik's impending release.

"Erik! Oh God!" Tiffany found her voice back and screamed as the height of her pleasure came crashing down on her with the intensity of something she could not think of. Tiffany was lulling in and out of her consciousness after the waves hit her, with Erik still going strong with his pounding.

"B-baby…i-inside…come inside...Ah!"

Hearing that from her, Erik was losing his control on his nature and he rammed harder and faster, chasing his own paradise. The way Tiffany whimpered as she accepted his onslaughts submissively was driving him crazy and before long, Erik came, painting her wet walls white with his semen.

After everything was done, only heavy breathings were resounding in the small room as Erik tiredly leaned down, and crashed one-third of his weight on Tiffany.

Tiffany was trying to keep herself awake after the strongest climax she ever had when she felt Erik's pace was getting stronger and wilder. When she felt that his grip tightened around her, Tiffany knew that he was about to cum.

"B-baby…i-inside…come inside...Ah!" Tiffany's moan went a notch higher when she felt Erik was getting rougher.

That was honestly the most erotic and intimate thing Tiffany had ever said and felt. All of her sex lives, never had Tiffany told her exes to even make love to her raw, moreover to let them cum in her. She prided herself for practicing safe sex but somehow, her dangerous desire today persuaded her otherwise.

Looking at the her lover was moaning and groaning as he buried his head into the crook of her shoulder, Tiffany felt that it was worth the daring risk. The warm spurts of his cum in her tight snatch was so good that Tiffany felt as if they were already on another level of intimacy.

Erik's hips was still stuttering, driving himself inside of her as her pussy walls kept milking his semen out of his cock. As he was still in his high, Tiffany took his bum into her hands and gently massaged them, in hopes that it would ease Erik as he came down from his high.

And his moans, oh his moans were echoing inside Tiffany's mind. Erik was moaning so sexily, so manly, and he was calling out to her, while releasing himself.

After Erik was sure there were nothing left in him, he fell weak on her and rested a third of his body on top of hers. They were both panting, regaining their breath from the vigorous activity they just had. Tiffany tiredly smiled and gently massaged Erik's scalp to calm him down. Her own heartbeat was beating fast, and only two things could explain it.

One; she just made love with her lover.

Two; Tiffany had just made love with Erik, her ultimate crush, her lover, that one man that her heart belongs to.

Remembering Erik's secretes seeping out of her pussy lips, Tiffany suddenly felt her dangerous curiosity seeped in as she traced her slit, shivering at the contact on her hard nub as she collected a little of their love juices onto her finger. It felt sticky and out of pure interest, Tiffany licked her finger. She grimaced, not used to tasting a man's seed and her juice, combined.

"I love you…," she heard Erik said. Tiffany looked down at Erik's face and smiled.

"I love you too." She replied, kissing his forehead before Erik adjusted his position to kiss her lips. "I was wondering…you said yourself that the last time you had sex was like years ago but today, it doesn't seem to me that you're unexperienced. What have you been doing, Erik?"

Erik laughed breathily and kissed her skin, before sighing. "I can swear on my life that there's no other woman for me except you, if that's what's on your mind." He said and then laughed again when he felt Tiffany kissed the crown of his head again, whispering 'I know'. "Actually, at some points, when I couldn't control myself whenever I thought of you, I went browsing in the internet and did some 'research'. All the while testing my stamina."

Erik's confession made Tiffany blush and she laughed as she pulled his hair playfully. "Whenever you thought of me? Have I been in your mind when you touched yourself then?"

The boy nodded and grinned, guilty as charged. "You're too sexy," he exclaimed. "Can't possibly expect me to hold myself, can you? Besides, I was killing two birds with one stone when I got aroused, so that's a bonus. Look at how I did just now."

Tiffany laughed even louder at the smug look Erik gave her. "Alright, baby. You were wonderful." She stroked his sweaty hair and kissed him again, before it turned to another make out session.

Of course, who could resist Tiffany, especially in her naked form?

Suddenly the thought of their residual alarmed him. Erik pulled himself up and hover over Tiffany as he looked at her in worries. "You told me to come in you…I'm-I'm—"

Tiffany giggled and caressed his cheek. "It's my safe week." She said, and then gave Erik a meaningful grin to which stirred his insides, making the blood rushed to his already flaccid cock again as her hands reached for his sensitive nipples. "Besides, ever since we started our agreement, I've been taking pills, should anything like this happens any sooner."

And to prove her point, Tiffany pinched both of his crown which elicited a tiny gasp from the man above her. "Ah, look at you, all so weak when I touch you here…" Tiffany seductively cooed, and then huskily giggled when Erik groaned.

The naked young man immediately pushed her naughty hands away and quickly lie down right beside her. "Fuck, don't do that again. I might blow you brain out just like how I did just now." He said and turned to his side to face her. "Shit, Tiffany, I don't know if I could survive after today…after what I've seen, and felt, and had, I don't think I could survive a day without having a taste of you." Erik whispered, placing his hand on her stomach.

Tiffany giggled, and then kissed his lips softly. "Me too."

Things fell into a silence. Tiffany fiddled with his fingers that were on her tummy as Erik was staring at her with eyes full of adoration for her.

As Erik's gaze fixated on Tiffany's face, his mind went to the thought of their current unknown status of relationship and decided to finally give it a shot. "So, Tiffany…," he called Tiffany to grab her attention.

Tiffany looked at him and smiled again. "Yes?"

The boy swallowed thickly, before spilling out the question he had been meaning to ask. "How would you like the sound of being my girlfriend?"

There was no response from Tiffany. Erik was beginning to get worried, anxious that Tiffany was going to say no. That was until Tiffany suddenly scoffed and playfully pinched his arm.

"If I say no, that would make me look bad considering what we did just now," Tiffany blushed, although it was not visible due to her still flushed face. "So, I'm going to go for…"

There was something about the look on Erik's face that looked too cute for him. His big round eyes were looking at her with such high hopes, wanting to hear a yes from her. Something about his gullible state of mind that made Tiffany want him even more than she could ever imagine.

"Tiffany…," Erik whined when Tiffany trailed off.

The girl laughed, enjoying his anxiousness. Deciding to answer his long-awaited question, Tiffany nodded and stroked his face.

"I'm going for a yes."

…

They had another two more rounds before they finally stopped altogether in exhaustion.

After they woke up from their nap, the time was already half-past four in the afternoon. They went for a bath, which at first was supposed to be in a separate bathroom until Tiffany sauntered naked into Erik's bathroom.

Tiffany claimed that she wanted to save the water, hence the suggestion of showering together. It really was supposed to be a fifteen minutes bath, but with a very naked, sexy Tiffany joining, it took them half an hour longer than the estimated time. After two more sessions later, they walked out fresh, and clean, and void of any residual of their kinky lovemaking sessions in the small wet room.

Lucky that Erik was downstairs and Tiffany was in her room when Sir Hwang got home. If his hair was still wet and the old man caught Tiffany having wet hair too, it could raise naughty suspicion from Sir Hwang. The last thing that Erik wanted him to know was about him sexing the old man's daughter in his house, having his ways with the girl. Lots of time, at that too. Well, not like Tiffany did not enjoy it anyway.

"Let's go for a dinner outside. I'm sure both of you are tired."

The old man said. Of course, Sir Hwang knew nothing of their previous activities, therefore he did not even mean it the other way, but Erik went stiff in his place. Sir Hwang, luckily, did not notice his split-seconds rigidness and went on rambling about his boss being fussy.

Or, maybe not…

"Did you wore any rubber?"

Erik frowned, not getting what he meant. _Why would I wear a rubber?_ He pondered before finally connected the dot. Erik's eyes widened, and his body went rigid again.

Sir Hwang did not know what those teenagers did, but he made a wild guess and asked a deduction question. Seeing how the young man reacted, he knew, they must have done something.

Oh well, teenagers…

"W-we didn't do…anything, s-sir," Erik stuttered, nervous at the possibility of Sir Hwang knowing about his sexual affair in his house, moreover with his daughter.

'Oh, shits' were the only thing that Erik could chant in his head. He did not even notice Sir Hwang laughing at him, patting his shoulder.

"Best not let Leo know about this, yeah?"

 _Oh shit._

Erik really thought that there were going to be just the three of them. It turned out that Sir Hwang had brought them to a party at his boss's place.

Crowded and hot, Erik could never get used to such atmosphere. Tiffany clung unto him the whole time they were there. A strong sense of déjà vu washed over him as he recalled the same situation they were in during the first time Tiffany stayed at his family house. Erik smiled, remembering how things were starting to change from then.

While they were trying to keep themselves away from being swallowed in the crowd, some girls called Tiffany from behind them. When they turned around, Tiffany was quickly embraced by a group of excited girl. They were jumping, shrieking excitedly at the impromptu reunion.

Erik just stood there, watching them, keeping his eyes on Tiffany. He kept a safe distance, in case Tiffany wanted to be with her friends. Erik would not mind if Tiffany decided to ditch him to be with her group. After all, he got all the time in the whole world to hog Tiffany. At that thought, Erik smirked.

His thoughts were cut off when he felt warm hands enwrapped around his bicep. Erik looked down at Tiffany and smiled before looking at her friends, throwing the same smile to them.

"This is my boyfriend, Erik," Tiffany introduced him, feeling herself blushing at the mention of him being her lover. Her friends naughtily oohed, teasing Tiffany before introducing themselves to Erik.

It seemed to him that these girls might be Tiffany's cousins instead of friends, and it turned out that he was right. One of her cousin, who looked almost like her told Erik that they were all her relatives, by blood or by law. Even Sir Hwang's boss was the old man's brother-in-law.

When Erik finally spoke, the girls, aside from Tiffany, 'oohed' in amusement. Mostly it was because of his accent. Then one of them particularly praised his prominent jawline. They were such a bunch of crazy girls, who knew how to make people amused by their antics.

Seeing how bright and beautiful Tiffany's smile was, Erik could not stop himself from staring at the girl. At some points, Erik would occasionally think to himself whether he was in a dream or it was the reality when he thought about them dating each other. One thing Erik sure about was that Tiffany is the girl that he wanted be with for a long time.

Tiffany Hwang was, after all, the girl of his dream, and the love of an Erik Kim's life.


	23. Chapter 23

They went home a quarter before midnight and that was after much rejection to Sir Hwang's boss to stay longer. All three of them wanted nothing more than to sleep their exhaustion away.

Upon reaching their place, the father tiredly bid them goodnight and went straight to his room. Enervation was evident on his face and it was very clear that he would just sleep away all of his tiredness. After all, the old man had had a long day working.

Erik and Tiffany bid their goodnights to each other with a deep kiss not long after they heard Sir Hwang shut the door to his room. Good thing was that the old man's room located in the innermost of the upper floor of the house, so both of them did not really have to watch out for their loudness. They went into the room after whispering sweet nothings to each other, acting like two lovesick teens.

Well, they literally were.

The boy was in the middle of taking off his jeans when Tiffany suddenly barged in. It startled him and Erik jumped around to cover himself up until he remembered that Tiffany had seen all of him, and stopped. Tiffany had a very good laugh though, and Erik was in no way wanting to stop the girl from giggling.

"Well, at least one of us is enjoying this," Erik said, grinning as he watched Tiffany trying to regain her breathing. "What are you doing here, by the way? Shouldn't you be asleep by now considering how tiring today was." He asked, taking off his trousers again, leaving him in only his brief-boxer.

Tiffany smirked and shrugged, "Well, to be fair, we both should be sleeping now because both of us had tire ourselves out with each other." She said, as she obviously enjoyed the impromptu strip show, grinning as she settled herself on the bed. "Anyway, I'm here because I can't sleep just yet," she said, sighing when her body was enveloped in the soft, woolly materials.

Erik softly chuckled and shook his head. "So I take it you're not going to let me sleep too?" Erik inquired, walking to the other side of the queen-sized bed before getting under the duvet beside Tiffany. He reflexively responded to the comfort similar to Tiffany soon as he got on the bed. "God, I'm so tired…"

The girl did not reply, instead, she scooted closer to Erik and took his arm to rest her head on his bicep. Erik smiled as he watched her action, pulling her closer until her head was on his naked chest. There were no words exchanged after that. The only thing resonated in the room was the sound of low humming of the air-conditioner and their steady breathing.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with me being almost naked on this bed?" Erik asked, breaking the silence.

Tiffany laughed, looking up at his face. "I am and I'm not," she answered, and then grinned when she saw the confusion on his face. "I am because it's cosy this way, and I'm not because I don't know if could go for another round if ever I can't resist you any longer."

Erik laughed along with Tiffany upon hearing her response, "I'd be extra happy if you can't resist. So glad to help you—ow!"

Tiffany had pinching his side as a retaliation for what he was about to say. "I'm tired and sore from all the sex we did today. So no, thanks."

"Okay, cuddle?" Erik tried his luck. _Not that it would exert much energy anyway, might as well give it a try,_ he thought. His grin widened when Tiffany nodded and smiled sweetly at him before letting herself rest comfortably. "Alright…," Erik held her tight and sighed in ease.

"Night, night, babe. Love you…," Tiffany muttered, inhaling deeply as she closed her droopy eyes.

Erik replied her with a kiss on her forehead and an 'I love you too'. However, as much as he wanted to go to sleep right away as Tiffany did, he was having a hard time.

First, he was in a new bed and a new surrounding…

Then, there was an extremely, irresistibly gorgeous goddess on the bed, snuggling close to him…

And last, her hand was mindlessly roaming on his chest, which much less invoke his hormone alive.

Erik could only plead to God that he could resist the biggest temptation in the form of Tiffany…

Perhaps it was because of her instinct of feeling someone was watching her sleep that woke her up, and Tiffany opened her eyes to the familiar bare chest.

Familiar? Maybe it was because the very pale skin complexion of his that made Tiffany recognize the chest right away. She smiled to herself, knowing that their activity yesterday might have enhanced her memories of his body.

Every part of it.

"Good morning, love."

Tiffany heard his sexy morning voice in the midst of her thoughts. She looked up, meeting his equally sexy morning face. _Why, oh God just why is this man so dazzling?_ Tiffany thought. Her hand went up to his face, stroking the skin of his cheek. The texture underneath her hand was a bit rough and it took no time for Tiffany to figure out that her man had grown a tiny length stubbles.

 _Sexy…_

Tiffany said her morning greeting in a raspy whisper before kissing his hard chest. Erik sighed at the gesture, finding his heart fluttered by her action. The warmth of her lips lingered on his skin and it burnt him, sending the shivers down his spine. Erik looked down at her face and saw her looking back at him. Somehow, seeing her in her morning state reminded him of a timid hamster. Adorable at that.

"Little mousey," Erik said, and then laughed when Tiffany glared at him. If then Erik found her scowl was extremely ugly, now, her scowl made him tremble in desire. "You should go to your room before your father wakes up. Won't be nice if he sees you out of this room in the morning."

Tiffany laughed, "…and why is that? It's not like we did anything, anyway," she said.

"Well, I thought that I've told you that I'm trying to make a good impression of myself to your father," he said. Erik knew Sir Hwang was comfortable in his presence, but he was no psychic. After their little(?) rendezvous yesterday was vaguely known by the father, Erik was afraid that the old man would think less of him.

 _I mean, I know he was sort of a good sport about it yesterday, but who knows that he might be acting like it?_ Erik mentally monologue. _Better be prepared. Just in case…_

"You made a good impression already, baby. In fact, you're already splendid to him," Tiffany comforted him, her hand enjoying the rough feels under her finger-pads. "Anyway babe, can you not shave this today?"

Her request made Erik's eyes widened, and then he chuckled. "It's going to be itchy if I don't shave."

Tiffany whined, sensing that Erik would decline to her request. "Please…," she hummed, blinking her eyes several times in an attempt to persuade him. "For me…"

Erik laughed at her sudden display of cuteness. Very awkward yet very cute. "Fine. For you," he surrendered. "But if it gets too itchy, I'm going to shave it."

"Until we get to London!"

"No way! It'll be too scratchy!" Erik exclaimed. Tiffany whined again, poking his chest over and over again until he unwillingly complied.

"Good! It's just two days away from now anyway, so be patience, please?"

"Yes, mum."

Guess he just cannot say no in the presence of Tiffany. Affirmatively no.

…

Erik made breakfast for the three of them that morning, and Tiffany just sat there at the kitchen counter, watching her lover cooking their breakfast.

Tiffany watched in admiration and love as Erik worked about at the cooking area. The idea of helping him never crossed her mind and even if it did, Tiffany would just gave the entire job to Erik anyway. The girl preferred watching the 'live broadcast' of her own version of 'Hot Guys Who Cook'. Well, 'Guy', in her case.

"Don't stare too much, sweet cheeks. You'll make a hole in his body with that intense stare."

The familiar rough voice startled Tiffany seat and the poor girl jumped in her seat. Both youths turned around to the culprit as Sir Hwang laughed. "Daddy!"

Erik chuckled and watched as Tiffany lightly hit her father in retaliation for the shock that he gave her. As the daughter and father interacted with each other, Erik went back to what he was doing, pleased that everything was perfect. His surprise for her boomeranged with good results. Excellent effects.

It took him another few minutes to finish cooking. Tiffany volunteered to set the table, forbidding her father to help when the old man stood up to lend a hand. Sir Hwang knew well how unskilful his daughter was in the field, but he amusingly agreed and sat back. At least, there was something impressive that Tiffany show him that day.

"So, I'm going off to check on some works at the office. I won't be home for lunch, but at around two I'll be home and then we'll take Erik here for a tour," Sir Hwang said while they were eating. He grinned as he looked at Erik and to Tiffany.

"While I'm not here, please keep it in the bedroom. And Tiffany," he called his furiously blushing daughter.

"…wash the sheet."

If holes could just appear at that moment, Erik and Tiffany would have jumped right in just to hide themselves from Sir Hwang's naughty grin.

So much for keeping it secret.

…

Sir Hwang dropped Tiffany off with Krys, her closest cousin, at the shopping centre, and went for a drive around the city with Erik while the girls waste their money.

"Those girls won't call us at least for two or three hours," Sir Hwang said, chuckling, as he knew well how absorbed the two girls would be in each other's presence. "How do you fancy your tour will be? I'll leave out the fun places for Tiffany to be your tour guide."

Erik laughed and nodded. "Alright, I don't actually know the places here," he said, looking around before looking at the old man beside him. "…so, I'll leave you to decide where we go. There's no obligation for us to go to the famous places, though, just…just go to the places you recommend to go."

Sir Hwang hummed and the clicked his tongue when he thought of something that might be good. "Well, if that's the case, I'm going to take you to my favourite café here. Nothing too fancy, just right." He said, smiling at Erik. "And I have a sweet tooth, so I might be getting some cakes later."

The boy laughed again, "Oh you won't be the only one getting the cakes." Erik said, "This is a great chance to get as many servings of cakes as I can without Tiffany breathing down my neck." Erik jokingly added.

"I guess we have the same cause of restriction." The old man laughed, "That girl would scold me that I'm too old to have so many desserts, but hey, there's no age limit for foods, especially desserts."

"Indeed you're right, uncle, you're right."

It did not too long for Sir Hwang to drive to the said café, claiming that he knew very well the route to the place. The café was a small parlour, covered by wood panels and the leaves were covering all the right places as a part of the decoration. The outside of the store was nothing compared to what was inside. Erik could figure out why Sir Hwang liked the place, seeing how homey and cosy it was to be in the less populated café.

The moment they walked into the parlour, a whiff of the familiar sweet fragrance of fresh bakes greeted him. Enticed by the scent, Erik mindlessly followed Sir Hwang from behind, looking around him to see the many cakes and sweet treats on display.

"This is awesome…," the boy exclaimed, his eyes twinkled in excitement.

Sir Hwang turned around to see Erik looking around him in glee, loving all the sights of sugary delicacies within his reach. The old man softly laughed, amused by the boy's genuine enthusiasm. Erik resembled a child to him—his springy steps, the wide grin on his face, and the eyes that sparkled with eagerness.

Sir Hwang walked to Erik and patted his back, "Yes, indeed it is," he said. "Come on and let us find some things to sooth our sweet tooth."

They went on to walk about the café, filling their plate with varieties of pasties. After they paid for the unbelievable heap of the bakes, Sir Hwang went to sit at the corner of the café, hidden from some angle. Once they were settled, both laughed at the sight of each other's plate.

"Wow...," Erik exclaimed. "I didn't think people at your age could handle that much sweetness."

Sir Hwang laughed, "You don't know yet, son. You don't know yet."

…

There were so many things that were shared and Erik had never been happier when he knew that he had won Sir Hwang's favour.

After their bonding talk in the café, spending almost two hours just sitting and refilling their coffee, the girls finally called, asking to be picked-up. The four of them then proceeded to spend the day going around the city, filling Erik in on some of the things that he should or should probably not know about some things. They went about the city until Sir Hwang and Krys excused themselves, leaving the lovebirds for their own time.

"…and turn right on the next fork," Tiffany said. The girl looked at Erik, eyes focused on the road as he drove them through the busy streets. Tiffany smiled, loving how handsome he looked when Erik was focusing on what he was doing. Tiffany let her legs go and leant on to him to place a peck on Erik's cheek.

The boy was taken aback by her kiss but he liked it nonetheless. Erik smiled wide, chuckling as he reached for Tiffany's hand that was on his lap. "What was that for?" he asked, glancing at Tiffany who was grinning cheekily before going back to looking at the road.

Tiffany shook her head and then giggled when Erik lifted their intertwined hands and kissed the back of her hand. It sent tingle to all over her body from the skin that he kissed and she loved how good it felt. Added with the feeling of Erik's growing stubbles grazing her skin, it somehow made her hormones rage. Well, almost.

"What did you and daddy do when Krys and me went shopping today?" she asked, caressing Erik's jaw after he let go of her hand. Tiffany smiled when the boy suddenly turned his head to kiss her palm.

"We went for coffee and pastries. Uncle sure do have a big appetite for sweet things." Erik yelped when Tiffany suddenly pinched his thigh, and then laughed. "Give your daddy a slack, okay? He told me you'd always scold him for his sugar intake, and he swore he hadn't had any while you were gone."

"Of course, I would scold him! Have you seen his intakes? Gosh, that old man…," Tiffany grumbled, sitting crossed-legs and arms crossed across her chest.

Erik chuckled and patted her thigh. "Don't worry, he know what he's doing. I made him promise not to take in too much sugar," he said, assuring the sulking girl. "Well, at least when I'm not around."

"You!" Tiffany looked at him, horrified. "If you're going to do that, I swear on your cock that I'll never let daddy be near you again."

The boy laughed uncontrollably upon hearing her threat. "You say the darnedest things and still could look sexy. How'd you do that?" Erik said in his laughter, while fending off her attacks and at the same time, driving. "Tiffany, I'm driving." He gently scolded her.

"You're unbelievable," Tiffany muttered, slamming her body against the car seat. "I'm serious, Erik. If ever you let him take more than what he should have, I'm going to cut off your dick and you'll be childless forever."

This time, it was his turn to be horrified. "You can't do that! We won't have a child then!" he exclaimed, perplexed.

Tiffany smugly grinned, and then laughed. "I can live with that. Less child to be worried of."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Oh, I wish I could say 'yes, I was' but unfortunately it's a 'no, I wasn't'," Tiffany said, hand reaching out to stroke his hair in fake solace. She had a false sympathise look on her face, her lips puckered along with her brows. "Rest assure—we'll find a way to help you."

Erik knew she was just playing with him, and he played along, feigning sobs and snuffles. "…I want to have a child with you and if ever I go dick-less, who would please you?"

Tiffany hit him repeatedly as she laughed upon hearing his words. "Of all things that you concern of, you choose to be worry about that? Oh my God, save me." She said in the midst of her laughter.

Seeing her mirth, Erik chortled, enjoying the sound of her glee. Tiffany had the most blissful and beautiful sound of jollity he had ever heard. Her voice was husky and when she was excited, her volume would be up a few notches, and yet Erik loved it nonetheless. If ever someone had a bad day in the presence of this girl, then he or she must have had the heart made of stone.

Tiffany caressed his face, the smile on her face never faltered. "Don't worry, even if you don't have your baby down there, I'd still love you the same."

Erik chuckled and looked at her, "Oh yeah? Even if I'm a girl?"

His girlfriend shrugged, "As long as you're the same Erik. I won't care about gender if you're still you."

"Flattering." Erik said, smiling the widest as he took her hand in his and kissed it with tenderness. "I love you…" he glanced at her, holding her gaze in his for a second before returning his attention on the road.

"I love you too…"

…

Tiffany never took herself as the clingy girlfriend. Even when she was dating her exes, she could still be on her own, but there she was, happily enjoying the warmth of Erik's embrace as his long, muscly arms wrapped around her.

They went home in the middle of the night and with little lights brightening the house, they knew that Sir Hwang had long gone to sleep. Just like the night before, they freshened themselves up in separate room, and Erik was about to sleep when Tiffany came into his room. The girl nonchalantly slipped herself under the duvet and went straight into his arms.

"At this point, you better move out of your room and move into mine." Erik said, caressing the small of her back. Tiffany's hair was still a tad bit wet even though she had dried them with dryer, but Erik could care less. The fresh fragrance of her fruity scented shampoo calmed him.

Tiffany giggled and then sighed, gliding her hand across his chest, loving the heat emanated from him. "Do you want me to?"

"Of course, I do. I could ditch my smelly bolster for you," Erik said, chuckling as he tighten his hold on her. "You're so small, you know that?"

"Well, is it a good or a bad thing?" Tiffany snickered, looking up at his face.

"Neither," he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "My little mousey. So small yet so strong. I love you," and he kissed her lips lovingly.

Tiffany sighed into the kiss, feeling herself melted at the softness of his lips. "I love you too," she whispered after they pulled away. Her eyes were still closed as she softly giggled when Erik placed his lips on all over her face. "Stop it…"

"Roar!" Erik playfully roared and laughed when Tiffany yelped as his hand went to squeeze her bum. "Fine ass," he said in the remnant of his laughter.

Tiffany cackled, "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."

"It is," Erik chuckled. "Ah, this reminds me that I didn't really have the chance to appreciate your sexy bum when we made love. Should we do it—ouch!"

Tiffany had pinched his side to stop him from saying anything stupid and laughed when he whined about how painful her pinches was. "Alright, I'm sorry, baby boo. Forgive me?"

What else can Erik say when Tiffany was looking at him with those big brown eyes with those luscious lips pouting at him?

The young man softly laughed and kissed her lips. "Mine," he teasingly squeezed her bum again, eliciting another yelp from the girl. After their laughter died down, Erik smiled before slowly leaning in to kiss her lips. "And your beautiful smile…let me be the one who caused them to appear."

Tiffany returned his smile with hers. "Don't worry, you already are."

"Good, I'm glad…," he said and then sighed, retightening his embrace around her. "…so glad."

Noticing the tiredness laced with his voice, Tiffany smiled serenely and shifter to kiss his chin. She saw the corner of his lips crooked upward, but his eyes were already shut. "Goodnight, boyfriend."

Erik chuckled and sighed, kissing the side of her head before softly saying his reply.

"Goodnight, girlfriend."

…

Sir Hwang eventually caught Tiffany red-handed when she woke up late the next morning and went out of Erik's room with a very dishevelled bed hair.

Of course, Tiffany was flustered when her father greeted her with an extra cheerful smile on his equally freshly woke up face, but the old man's reaction was pleasant.

At least, he was not against the idea of her being with Erik. Well, specifically, sleeping on the same bed with him. At that point, Tiffany did not know what to comprehend right then.

Erik, on the other hand, was horrified when he heard Sir Hwang's voice outside his room. He had quickly put on his shirt and poked his head out of the door to greet the old man. Sir Hwang had a dirty grin on his face that Erik wished he could dug a hole to bury himself in shame.

Fortunately, the father did not tease them about it, although his smirks and chortles informed them otherwise.

"When is your flight?" Sir Hwang asked, as he helped Erik preparing their breakfast. As usual, the only girl in the house get the privilege of sitting aside and watching her men cook.

 _I'm a queen, they said it themselves,_ Tiffany grinned to herself as she leant against the table and propped her chin in her hands. "Tonight, at eight."

Erik nodded, confirming Tiffany's words. "We'll have to be at the airport at six or seven."

The old man hummed, and bobbed his head. "Cool, okay, I'll send you two off later. Do you have anything to buy? Souvenirs or anything?"

Erik shook his head and smiled. "I'm fine. It's okay."

The two males chatted up about random things while their hands were busy doing the work as Tiffany watched their interaction with an obvious affection. She thought that it was such a rare occasion of a miracle that her father warmed up to her boyfriend this fast.

Tiffany had brought home some of her exes before, introducing them to her father, but none was able to make him opened up to them. All thanks to their initial circumstances, Erik was capable to make her father comfortable in his presence even to the point of discussing about their mutual interest in some things.

Tiffany was grateful that things turned out good for them, and by the looks of it, she knew her father loved Erik as much. To her, her father's likeness for Erik became the silent blessing for their newfound relationship.

Tiffany suddenly remembered the conversation she had with her father the previous night. It should have been just a short trip to the kitchen for a glass of water, became a long talk with her father about herself, her life. The old man was sitting alone at the kitchen counter, sipping what seemed to be a mug of hot chocolate.

At first, they were just talking about some casual things, asking about how each other have been doing. One thing led to another, Sir Hwang eventually talked about her lover. In her whole life, she had never heard him said good things about the boys she dated until Erik. It made her happy to hear that her father adored Erik just as much as she does.

One thing in particular, Tiffany vividly remembered how her father told her that Erik was like a son he always wanted to have.

…

"Call me once you get there, alright?"

Sir Hwang let go of his daughter and held her head in between his hands. The girl's eyes were teary and her nose was red as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Sir Hwang chuckled despite the slight hurt that he felt upon seeing his daughter about to cry.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. You'll see me soon, alright?" he assured his daughter, hugging her once more before completely letting her go. "I'll drop by at your flat before I'm going back to Bristol, okay? Promise."

Erik watched the little touching scene in front of him and suddenly imagine himself in the future, doing the same thing to his future daughter. It was an unexpected thought, beautiful but perhaps a bit heart wrenching.

"Take care, both of you," Sir Hwang said, pulling Erik out of his little ponder. The old man then went to Erik and gave him a warm hug, patting the boy's back before pulling away. "…and take care of my daughter, alright?"

Erik nodded and smiled, assuring Sir Hwang that he will keep his words. "I will, uncle, I will. Please do come and visit us sometimes." He said. "When are you going back to Bristol?"

"I don't know yet. Until my work here is done, I'll see myself there. In the meantime, be well." Sir Hwang squeezed the boy's bicep and patted it. "We'll see each other in the future."

They hugged once again and then Tiffany went to hug her old man for a long time before the announcement for their flight reverberated through the airport. The girl regretfully parted from her father and walked into the terminal.

Tiffany had been quiet the whole time they were waiting and then boarded the plane. Erik understood her sorrow and held her in his arm. It was subtle, but Tiffany knew it was his way to comfort the sadness of parting with her father. Until they were in their seat, Erik had been holding her hand in his, squeezing it now and then to help ease her. It did, and she was thankful for him.

Erik watched as she fell asleep. Her head lolled in all direction but she seemed to be too engrossed in playing in her own dreamland. The movement did not bother her at all. Erik chuckled, amazed by the scene playing in front of him.

His right arm trapped in her embrace—the girl acted as if his arm was a pillow as she hugged it tight. Perhaps it was because Tiffany was so used to the feeling of Erik being by her side, Tiffany did not even realise that she was snuggling closer to the boy. Good thing was that they were flying in a first-class aeroplane, again. At least, they were more comfortable.

His girlfriend was snoring lightly, and somehow, Erik found it to be utterly adorable. Her little mouth puckered as one side of her cheek squashed against his arm and her pink lips was inviting him to steal a kiss from them. Maybe it would not hurt to just kiss her in her unconscious state. After all, he had done the crime countless of times.

Erik laughed to himself. He was getting foolish because of this petite girl, and instead of berating over his losing sanity, Erik was quite happy. Going crazy for a certain perfect imperfection as Tiffany? It was worth the risk.

The boyfriend squeezed her hand in his and smiled as he inched closer for her slightly agape lips. Erik placed a tender kiss on the soft pair of lips and smiled in astonishment when he felt Tiffany reacting. Her lips entrapped his bottom lips between hers before Erik pulled away. The boy chuckled when he confirmed that Tiffany was still sound asleep.

If it were not for the strain on his nape when he bent down to kiss her, Erik would have taken advantage of her lips longer. They were so addicting, so enthralling…Erik's head felt as if it was spinning and above the cloud whenever their lips met.

Well, technically, they ARE above the clouds.

Only Tiffany could invoke such feeling in him.

Erik knew he was done for when he realised that he was falling deeper for Tiffany. Erik never knew that she would be the one that he ended up wanting—needing for. It was crazy, insane, stupid, or whatever it was.

…and it was astonishing.


	24. Chapter 24

When they first got back from Cornwall the first time they went there together, Tiffany was asleep like a log. This time, she was fully awake and refreshed. 

They arrived at their flat at half past nine in the morning. Their lack of sleepiness was because they were asleep through the whole flight back to London. The comfort was good enough to bring them a nice, great sleep.

Tiffany watched Erik, as he got undressed before her, leaving him only in his tight boxer-brief. It gave her a shy view of his cock, and she bit her lips, knowing full well how it felt in her hand…in her. Her body reminded her of the way Erik was treating her and her womanhood eagerly remembered the feeling of it swallowing his essence.

But despite all those sexy thoughts, Tiffany also knew Erik was feeling shy with the red creeping from his collarbone to his neck and his ears. Her man was so adorable and Tiffany could not help herself from feeling giddy and aroused at the same time.

Despite his endearing blush, Erik's Greek God-like body structure defy any cute factor in him. It was like the very perfect contrast, combine them and you will get an extra-ordinary specimen. Added to that was his now visible stubbles. His pale skin complexion emphasised the growth of his facial hair, showing the greenish skin on the area of his jaw.

Tiffany trapped her lower lip between her teeth. As much as she wanted for him to keep his facial hair, she had promised him to let him shave once they were back on the Great Britain's ground. If only she could just touch them for one, last time for that moment…

The thought suddenly gave an idea to her and Tiffany immediately got up. Erik was about to enter the bathroom when Tiffany suddenly stopped him, tugging at his towel gently. The look on his surprised face was very funny that Tiffany doubled over in laughter. Erik had patiently waited for her to state her intention of stopping him.

The boy did not expect the small hand caressing his jaw at all. Nor did he expect Tiffany to place a kiss on base of his neck. Her gesture made him shiver in delight. "What are you doing?"

Tiffany giggle, naughtily gliding her hand from his hard muscular chest to his prominent abs. Erik did not even flexed his muscles and yet they were showing. Tiffany really love the fact that he looked strong enough without even showing it off. When she heard Erik's breathing grew shallow, Tiffany stopped teasing him and laughed.

"I just want to ask if I could shave your beard," Tiffany said before pulling him inside the bathroom and sitting him down on the closed-lid toilet. "…and I won't take no for an answer."

Erik chuckled—his hands were on her hips, gently holding her in place, as she stood tall before him. "Alright, then," he said, unconsciously rubbing his thumbs on her sides. "Do you know how to shave, though?"

Tiffany let out a smile Erik knew he would be doomed. True enough, his predicament was not wrong.

"I'll try to make myself know."

…

Tiffany was very gentle and careful.

From when she applied the shaving foam until she started to shave his facial hair, her small hands and dainty fingers handled him as if Erik was a very priceless gem. Of course, Erik _is_ a priceless gem to her.

Erik chuckled with his mouth shut. Tiffany's expression was so cute when she focused on something that she was doing. Her lips jutted, eyebrows puckered as she lathered the foam around his jaw.

When Tiffany heard him laugh, she looked up at his eyes and smiled. "What?" she asked, amused. Erik subtly shook his head, chuckling again. When Tiffany was done, she kissed his forehead and giggled. "Hello there, SanTae."

"SanTae?" Erik chortled, finding her name-mash up adorable.

Tiffany giggled, kissing his forehead again before leaning over the sink to take his shaver. "Okay, so how do I do this?" Tiffany looked at the blue thing in her hand and to Erik.

Erik sniggered, ignoring her question as he pulled her to sit on his lap. Erik shifted on the toilet lid and leaned his back against the tiled wall. Tiffany asked him what he intended to do, but again, her question fell on deaf ears as he leaned over to the sink take the glass of water before placing it between them.

Tiffany watched his every movement, one her eyebrows lifted up in confusion. When he stopped moving, Tiffany asked him again, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making it easy for you to shave me," he said, and then took her hand that was holding the shaver to his cheek. "I'll lead you through."

There were no words exchanged after that apart from the sound of the razors cutting the stubbles in its way and the sounds of water splashing in the glass as Tiffany washed the foam of the shaver. It did not took too much for Tiffany to understand how to shave him, and by the moment Erik's hand left hers, she knew what to do.

A few minutes after, everything was done and Tiffany wiped his face with a towel damped with warm water. All was done with such care and gentleness, and all the while, she was caring his face, Erik's smile did not even fade.

"I could get use to this…," he said, still smiling.

Tiffany softly laughed, "But then, you'll have to grow your beard to have me shave you."

Erik laughed too, shrugging. "If that's what it takes to have you care me like this, then why not?"

His girlfriend beamed, caressing his freshly-shaven jaw before leaning in to kiss his lips. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

They laughed, suddenly finding the situation funny, but they could care less. The only thing they knew about was how blissful it felt to be in each other's arms.

…

After much persuasion, Tiffany finally relented on taking a bath with Erik with the warning that if ever he tried anything funny, she would cut his 'pride' off. He knew her threat was empty, but he knew not to mess with her. Could not risk his tool.

"My boobs aren't that dirty, you know," Tiffany said as she laughed when Erik soaped her chest for the third time.

"Ooh, they're filthy, alright," Erik chuckled, kneading her breast in his naughty hands. Something about the feeling of her mounds being slippery in his hold made his mind went wild, but he hold himself down.

"Silly," Tiffany playfully slapped his hands away, pushing them to the underside of her breast, and wiggled her body. Although she was getting aroused by the way his hands were playing with her, Tiffany's laugh grew louder when she felt his wood poking her bum. "I told you no funny business."

 _But God I'm so tempted to have him in me now…_

"Well then, stop wiggling or I might venture into your ass!" Erik almost yelled and his face was red in embarrassment when Tiffany laughed at him. "Stop laughing."

Hearing his sulky tone, Tiffany ceased her laughter and turned around. Water splashed onto the floor out of the tub, but she did not take heed of how much wetness she caused in his bathroom. Several shifts and Tiffany was straddling him. She leaned in to take his pouty lips on hers.

"Great, now you're going to laugh again," Erik dejectedly said after Tiffany pulled away and grinned at him. His cock hardened every passing seconds and Tiffany's wandering hands were not helping at all. "Stop it." Erik gasped.

Tiffany's grin widened, witnessing her sulky lover under her. Erik that she thought she knew was not this sulky. In fact, one would thought that Erik would not give a damn about a thing, and yet here he was, all pouting and brooding like a boy losing his toys. So adorable that Tiffany gave him another kiss.

In spite of his defeat, Erik complied with the kiss, slowly sighing as he felt himself melt under her touch. It was uncomfortable, being in the narrow bathtub, but with Tiffany on top of him, it was the last thing he could concern about. Erik's hands went to her to pull her hair out of her face and laced his fingers into her black locks.

Tiffany's hands caressed his toned muscles, roaming around his chest and shoulders as she kissed Erik with passion. Tiffany took no time in searching for those two tips that she had grown to adore, and when she found it, she tweaked his nipples lightly. Erik moaned into the kiss, feeling all the blood rushing to his length.

Neither of them had the intention to stop the kiss, but when they felt their lungs started burning for air, they had to pull apart.

Tiffany grinned, softly giggling as she rocked her hips against his navel and she gasped when her clit was stimulated by the touch of his hard muscles underneath her pussy. Water splashed out of the tub with every movement she created and the only thing she could think of was of good it felt when her nub grazed his abs.

Erik let her be as he enjoyed the sight of her getting off just by the grinding on her sensitive spot. He could not deny that every move that she did, he could feel how wet she was, despite the water seemingly washed her arousal away. Erik hands went to the side of her hips and helped her in her search of nirvana.

Tiffany's breath grew erratic and she could not hold her stare into his eyes anymore as her eyes were half-lidded in desire. Gone was her grin as Tiffany soundlessly panted, head thrown back, and her eyes half-closed as the pleasure intensified. Her nails dug into Erik's biceps, before she leant forward and made his chest a victim of her nails. Tiffany needed something to hold onto and it seemed to her that Erik's chest was the only thing reliable.

Heavy breaths turned to moans and moans turned to whimpers. Tiffany's head hung low as she moved faster with Erik aiding to her need. In her panting, Tiffany mewled out his name, "I'm close…h-help me, babe…"

Hearing her ragged whisper, Erik pushed his body off the end of the tub and got up. His hand went over her back, supporting her small body against him as Erik sat by the edge of the bathtub with Tiffany on his lap. His other hand snaked down south to rub her clit and pushed his finger into her pussy, searching for that one pleasure button that would make Tiffany cum hard. At that instant, Tiffany's hold on him tightened and she held his head closed to her chest.

Her ample mounds were right in front of him—his face was right on her cleavage. Without wasting the chance, Erik lowered his head to kiss her chest before taking one of her crowns into his mouth.

"Oh fuck Erik! Hit me there again…" Tiffany's body went rigid—her mind went completely blank, as she was delirious with the overwhelming pleasure when Erik played with her G-spot. "Erik…oh, Erik…," she moaned.

Erik's flicks on her clitoris went faster just as his finger kept on scraping the soft spongy spot in her cunt. With every movement Erik made on Tiffany's lower region, the tug on his scalp tightened. Tiffany's butt was constantly losing contact with his skin, as her orgasm was getting closer but Erik was quick to ground her as his hand held her hips down, forcing her to stay in place.

"Oh fuck…," she moaned out. Tiffany let go of his locks as her hands went to his shoulders, gripping them hard as she was almost reaching her peak. "Fuck, fuck , fu—Ah!"

Finally, when Erik pressed his fingers harder and drew circles around her clit, Tiffany came.

They did not even care about wetting his bed with the residue of the bath they had. For all they care, the bedspread would be the last thing they would give a damn about.

Erik had one of his hand supporting the weight of his body, while the other urgently wrapped Tiffany's legs around his waist. His mind was getting blurry and all he could think of was Tiffany, and a whole lot of Tiffany.

Sensing his urgency, Tiffany took his girth in her hand, stroking him before pulling his towards her entrance. The head was poking her leaking hole and Tiffany moaned at the feeling. Her hand was still wrapped around his hardness, feeling the faint throbbing and warmth.

"Fuck, baby…get in…I want you hard." Tiffany panted, squeezing his cock gently earning a low growl from the man above her.

With a tug of her hand, Erik pushed into her wetness, groaning at the feeling of her warm, wet cavern enveloping him. Tiffany was moaning underneath him, feeling herself stretched to his size. He was big when they first had sex, but she did not think he could be bigger than now.

Although she had taken him up in her numerous of times when they had sex in her house in the US, Tiffany still felt a little discomfort. There was a slight pain, but somehow it stimulated her engorged clitoris, making her feel both pain and pleasure. The ache made her wanted for more of him.

When Erik finally reached the end of her, he stayed inside for a while, kissing Tiffany on all over her face before slowly pulling out of her, leaving only the head in. Erik looked into her glossed eyes and even though her face was still wet from the water, he could see the small tear at the corners on her eyes. _Beautiful,_ he thought. _So beautiful…_

Tiffany felt Erik pulled her hands upwards, locking her wrists before he plunged deep into her, eliciting a loud scream from the girl beneath him. "Oh fuck!"

In Erik's pleased state, he grinned as he felt her legs tightened around him. Tiffany left no space between them, making it difficult for him to move his hips. What with Tiffany looking so compliant underneath him, it made Erik proud of himself, loving at the fact that Tiffany was loving this.

Erik chuckled breathily, kissing her swollen lips while grinding into her, moving his hips in circle. His movement hit every of her right spots—his navel on her clit as was his large length on all of the sensitive spots in her.

Had enough with the restriction, Erik snaked his arm underneath one of her knees and opened her legs wide as he pushed her leg upward, all the while still restricting Tiffany's hands from moving. After having Tiffany wide open, Erik swiftly pulled out, only to snap his hips into hers after. This caused her breath to hitch and Tiffany let out a strangled shriek. Pleased with the reaction, Erik repeated his action, keeping it in pace for a while before increasing his speed.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck…oh my fucking God…," she chant with every hard and deep thrusts he made. Her nails dug into her own palm as Erik was still holding captive of her wrists. The pleasure was too overpowering that even if Tiffany cut her own hands, she would never notice the pain.

Erik grunted when her walls tightened around him. He let go of her wrists as he sat up, and locked legs wide open with his arms underneath both of her knees, Erik rammed into her, angling his hips to attack her G-spot. Looking down at as Tiffany arched her back and writhed, Erik kept his thrusts in pace.

"Baby…fuck, fuck, oh my God—right there—Ah! H-harder!"

The sight before him was so erotic, so sensual, and Erik felt more blood rushed to his wood. Tiffany's eyes were shut tight, her eyebrows pucker, and her lips slightly ajar, as her body rocked to every plunges he did. Her globes were bouncing up and down, tantalising him with every bounce. The slight tremble of her legs just showed him how much the girl was loving this.

It was as if everything was in a slow motion as Erik watched her body quaked underneath him. Tiffany's hands searched around for something to hold onto, her whole body tingled in desire. The wet bed sheet became her next victim as she clutched them hard. As hard as his thrusts into her.

When he felt Tiffany's walls were clenching around him, Erik reached over for her clit and played with it as Tiffany's hips bucked upwards at the intense pleasure she was receiving.

"Fuck!" Tiffany screamed when Erik pinched her clit. Her body trembling as her orgasm approaching dangerously close. "Erik…please…," she called out his name, her voice shaking and her hands clutched onto his talented hand that was messing with her pleasure button. "Erik, please!"

Tiffany's head thrown back as his hips moved even faster, hitting her spot consecutively with every hard shove. Erik's hand kept on playing with her sex, flicking it, pinching it, and rubbing it in circles, and she was going crazy. Really crazy. "Cum for me, baby. Fucking cum for me…," he groaned.

"Oh fuck! Erik—shh—Oh! Oh my God!" she screamed when her climax crashed down on her wildly.

Tiffany came hard, squirting as her liquid burst out of her hole, wetting the both of them and his bedspread. Her body felt light as her orgasm was taking her to a place she had never been before. She was seeing stars and white light, feeling herself floating in the pleasure.

Erik had a pleased smile on his face as his lover screamed his name as hard as her climax. Even then, his hips were still moving swiftly, slamming into her as hard without relenting to help her come down from her peak. He was still going fast, intending to torture her with pleasures.

Tiffany's hands slammed on the bed, flailing, as she could not control her body any longer. Tiffany thought Erik would slow down, but she should have known from the first time they had sex, it was usually the opposite happened. Before Tiffany could calm herself, her orgasm never came back from its high. Instead, they kept on climbing higher and higher to the point of no return.

 _At this point, this beast can kill me with the rate he's making me cum so wild,_ she thought for a split second.

Suddenly Erik stopped, before he pulled out. Tiffany did not know what was happening. All she knew was that she was on all four, and Erik was behind her. Her body was still trembling, and when she could not hold herself up any longer, her face plopped onto the sheet, leaving only her rear up in the air. "E-Erik…?"

"Fuck, Tiffany…you're so hot…"

Her sexy trunk, her wide hips—all were driving him insane and with her wet hair sticking to her face and her back, everything was sexier than it already was. Erik had a triumphant smile as his eyes devoured the image of her panting, her body moved along her ragged breathing and the glisten of sweat on the small of her back. Erik could get off just by looking at her like this—helpless.

Tiffany screamed into the sheet when Erik suddenly plunged himself into her with so much force. There were no pain but she was taken aback by the sudden intrusion and his strength. Then, when he pulled out and pushed back in with the same vigour, perhaps accidentally hitting that spot that makes her crazy, Tiffany came. Yet again.

Erik carried on with his assault, pulling her hips just as he thrust into her. His breathing uneven, as he felt himself getting closer to his own climax. Erik leaned down and licked her back as he kept plummeting his shaft into her. Even the taste of her sweat was throwing him to the edge of sanity, threatening him to lose his mind.

Seeing as how her ass was colliding with his navel, rippling with every shove of his hips. Erik moved his hands to her rear and squeezed the soft flesh, watching it tremble under his touch. He smirked when he had the sudden urge to ease the itch on his hands and Erik playfully smacked her ass.

"Ah! Erik!" Tiffany yelped in surprise and she turned her head to look at him. "Wh—ah!"

Another smack descended upon the first smack and somehow, it made her pussy trembled and before anything, Tiffany found herself loving the rough treatment her gave her. "B-baby…spank me again, pl—Ah!"

Erik obeyed her wordlessly and landed another smack on her butt and grinned as he felt Tiffany's pussy sucking him tighter. "Fuck, you like that? Huh? You like being spanked?"

Tiffany was whimpering incoherently and Erik could not catch what she was saying so he spanked her again. "Oh God! I love it! I love being spanked—Fuck!"

Erik abused her reddened butt-cheek again before Tiffany violently came from the abuse she received. Erik chuckled, grinning wildly as he watched Tiffany thrashing on the bed, unconsciously trying to get away from his cock as her hips was pushing herself off of him as the result of her intense climax.

His hand that was pulling on her hips went to her engorged clit, stimulating her senses that was overly sensitive. The touch on her core caused her to jolt as the electricity ran up from her nerve button to all over her body. "Oh God Erik, please…s-stop. I c-can't…," Tiffany whimpered, her hand wound around his wrist, holding him tight in hope to cease the excessive pleasure. "Wait…please…"

Erik heard Tiffany's plead but he paid no heed and she could only give in to him as he mercilessly made her yield to him. "You're so sexy…perfect…," he whispered into her ear, taking the lobe into his mouth before kissing his way down to her neck and her sweaty back. "I love you, Tiffany."

She wanted to reply; it was as if the words have been ingrained in her mind, but then how could she when all she could let out were moans and whimpers?

"Fuck!" Tiffany came with a high-pitched scream. Her body shook as the earth-shattering orgasm rocked her mind. Her mind was a blur and all she could instinctively think of was gripping Erik's hand that was still playing with her love button. "Erik! Stop! O-oh!"

"I'm c—ah!"

His white seed spurted into her with intensity as he released himself with animalistic grunts and groans. "Oh fuck! Yes…"

Tiffany moaned at the warmth shooting inside of her and her hand reached back to hold his hand that was on her hips. Erik took it as he pulled Tiffany's hips harshly, head thrown back as he felt her pussy milking him.

When Erik was done, Tiffany, stumbling in her movements as her limbs were still numb from the tingling feelings, turned around and took Erik's girth in her hand. Looking up at him, she took his cock into her mouth and licked him clean.

"Shit!" he groaned, his hand was holding her locks as Tiffany licked the slit with her lips enclosed around the head of his shaft. The sight was erotic with Tiffany staring into his face and her mouth taking his large cock.

Tiffany though it tasted weird, slightly salty and very warm but somehow his semen smelt sweet. Perhaps it was because of his habit in eating healthy things and fruits—Tiffany never know. Either way, she did not mind the way he tasted, as long as it did not taste bad on her tongue.

Tiffany let go of his semi-hard manhood and kiss her way from his navel up to his chest, before Erik took her chin and kissed her lips.

"I taste weird. How come you sucked me dry like that?" Erik asked and they both laughed breathlessly upon hearing his enquiry.

"Stupid," Tiffany kissed his chest again and then pulled his head down kiss his lips. Erik groaned, disliking the game that she played, and Tiffany laughed at his attempt to pull away. "Asshole."

He grimaced, but composed himself, afraid that he might have offended her. "Sorry, it's just that, it tasted weird," Erik apologised. "Besides, I like your flavour better."

Tiffany laughed and pushed him away as she stumbled her way to get off the soaked bed. "You came so much today," Tiffany said, fingers scooping out their juices from their pussy and brought it to her lips to taste it. The lewd scene in front of him made his semi-flaccid cock slowly hardened again, and upon seeing that Tiffany laughed. "I'm taking a shower, beasty," she said, turning her head to him, grinning when she saw Erik obviously gawking at her naked figure. "Alone."

…and that just crushed his hope for another round of sex.

Stray pillows on the floor, bed sheet soaked and through to the mattress, and his favourite duvet does not looked like his favourite duvet at all, and yet, Erik was very proud.

 _I 'blessed' my room,_ he thought and then laughed at himself for the term of word he used. With a pleased yet despaired sigh, Erik began on the task of cleaning his room, starting with the very wet bed.

After a while, everything was back to normal, well, except for his mattress that was going to take a long time to be fully dry again. Satisfied with the new tidiness, Erik went into his bathroom, butt-naked, to take a bath.

Tiffany was drying her hair, humming a random melody that came across her mind. As she looked at herself in the wall mirror in the bathroom, Tiffany realised the deep red, dark bruises under her collarbone, just right above her breasts. She blushed, fully aware of what caused that. Tiffany did not dare to touch the marks though, but she searched around her body. Again, the same deep red mark were at her back, lining up from bottom of her spine to her middle of her torso.

 _Must've done it when he took me from behind! Oh my God Erik, you sneak!_

"Erik…," Tiffany exclaimed in disbelieved whisper. It would be jolly embarrassing if anyone saw her marks, but luckily Erik sucked and 'claimed' his 'territory' at calculated places. He had strategically hid the marks on the places that hindered any human being could laid eyes on. "Unbelievable…"

Tiffany shook her head, softly laughing on her lack of focus when they had sex earlier. Had she been aware, Tiffany would have stopped him from marking her…or would she?

Tiffany secretly loved the marks that he made on her. Her inner desire loved the feel of being claimed, albeit with the slightly painful, bruising marks.

As she walked in the hallway to get to her room, Tiffany smelt the whiff of a very familiar, enchanting musky scent. When she reached the door to her room, there he was, standing in the middle of her room in his cargo three-quarter khakis, and a well fitted round-neck tee. Erik had a tired smile on his face as he waited for Tiffany to walk to him.

"What's wrong?"

Erik shook his head before opening his arms wide. Tiffany got the message and went into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his body as well. She heard him sighing slowly and felt a kiss on the side of her forehead.

"I just need your hug right now," he whispered, holding her tighter before lightly chuckling. "I'm just so tired. I want to sleep with you here…my bed's in not a good condition to sleep on. Not after what we did."

Both of them laughed at that. Then everything fell into a comfortable silence until Tiffany slowly pushed him gently. No room for confusion to creep inside his head as Tiffany's hand glided along his arm, to take his thick wrist in her petite hand. "Let's sleep, then. I'm tired too."

Right after she said that, Tiffany yawned in an unladylike manner. Erik watched in amusement when her mouth opened wide, eyes closed as she stretched her body to loosen the tight knot of her muscles.

Tiffany was so cute and yet so sexy. Innocent and yet so daring. Feminine and yet boyish. She was the opposite of herself. Tiffany could have two personalities, possibly a psychotic killer, but Erik could only care less. He would love her all the same, anyway.

Tiffany took a random tee in her closet before settling herself on her bed, laying sideways. Tiffany scooted to give Erik some space for him to lay down beside her and as soon as he was in the same pose as her, Tiffany immediately moved herself closer to him.

Erik's outstretched arm became Tiffany's pillow and she snuggled her face into his neck, enjoying his manly scent. No words exchanged between them, and the only sound that was in the room was the low hum of the air purifier and heater.

As his hand slowly rubbing circles on the small of her back, Tiffany's eyes grew heavier. Before she knew it, she was falling in and out of consciousness, which Erik noticed by her half-opened eyes. He softly laughed before pulling her closer to place a peck on her forehead.

"Sleep, my love. Let yourself go." He whispered, and then leaned down to kiss her slightly parted lips. "I love you, babe."

That was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep and went to the town of dreams.

…

Tiffany woke up alone in her bed, but his warmth was still encasing her.

She wanted to sleep again and her eyes were still heavy with drowsiness but her stomach grumbled just right before she could return to her dreamland. Tiffany groaned and clicked her tongue in annoyance as the discomfort in her abdomen came, practically asking to be filled.

Erik turned off the stoves after the meat broth and the sautéed broccoli was all done. Carefully, Erik brought the pot of broth onto the dining table, setting it in the middle before going back to the broccoli to pour the cream sauce on top of it. Just after he placed the vegetable onto the table, arms suddenly wrapped around his torso.

 _Ah, this cute tiny thing…_

"I was about to wake you up after I finished setting up the table," he said, smiling as Tiffany squeezed him tighter. She was petite, but when she pressed herself up against him, Erik felt that she was smaller than she already was. Adorably smaller.

"I'm still tired," she whined into his back. Erik chuckled and turned around. Tiffany tiredly smiled when Erik lifted her chin up before he leant down to kiss her lips. "…still tired."

He laughed, "Even with that wake up kiss, you're still tired?" Erik asked. Her cute nod earned her another kiss from him, to which she grinned proudly. "Wash your face, love. I'll finish setting this up and we'll eat, okay?"

Tiffany wordlessly obeyed him and with bouncy steps, obviously sober, she went to the bathroom and did as she told to.

The rest of the day went by fast with them doing nothing but cuddling and watching films. Erik did suggest for them to go and hang out with Maddox and Jessica, but Tiffany refused to get up from his hold. In the end, they stayed on the couch for the whole day—legs tangled and wrapped in each other's arms.

What more can Tiffany ask from him, really, when all that she had now was even better than anything she ever had in her life?


	25. Chapter 25

It was not the first morning that Tiffany woke up with half of her body on top of Erik, but it was the first time of her morning on her lecture day that Erik was in the same bed as hers. He came to her last night just as he did when they were in his house, except that they did not have to whisper to talk to each other.

Tiffany got up first, looking down at Erik as he slept with one of his arm outstretched and the other was on his stomach. His expression when he sleeps was so adorable—his pouty lips and the occasional scrunches of his nose, they were what made him lovable. Tiffany smiled and slowly leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek before getting out of the bed.

After a few moments of struggling to be sneaky, her attempts were successful and Tiffany stood straight with a proud smile on her face. As quiet as possible, Tiffany took her towel on the towel rack and stealthily walked her way to the bathroom.

Erik awoke to the faint sound of door-clicked shut. It took him about a few seconds to adjust to his surrounding, and when he finally did, he realised that his lover was not on his side. His hearing ability finally functioned, and that was when he heard the faint sound of water running in the bathroom adjacent to Tiffany's room. Erik sleepily smiled, feeling content on what he have now.

Few minutes of just sitting by the edge of her bed, Erik finally got up and stretched, before going into his room to take a bath as well. After a quick strip out of his clothes, Erik jumped into the shower and then suddenly the flashback of what had transpired within the bathtub came. While he was showering, a naughty grin spread across his face, reminiscing of the fun he and Tiffany had before.

It did not took as long as Tiffany for Erik to finish freshening himself. Of course, he did not need more time to shampoo a long hair and dry them later. Obviously, it did not took him long to put on his clothes, either.

When he came out of his room, Erik heard the hair-dryer running in the guest bathroom, and chuckled knowing exactly what Tiffany was doing. Suddenly, a naughty idea came, and the trick he once used on his older brother ran across his thoughts.

Erik reached out to the switch and flicked it off. In just a matter of a few milliseconds, Tiffany's screamed filled the flat and Erik toppled over in laughter. Tiffany had opened the door, and looked up at him who was leaning his body against the wall in front of her, laughing his heart out. Fury was written on all over her face.

"You!" she shrieked, "You fucking bastard!"

…and Erik prayed he would make it to his class that day.

Tiffany liked it when Erik held her hand in his. Although his was bigger than hers was, but it fit perfectly in her hold.

"So I'll see you for lunch?" Erik said, pulling her out of her trance. Tiffany looked up at him and smiled, all the annoyance she felt for his prank earlier went away with the wind. "Is that a yes?"

Tiffany giggled and pulled him by his nape to kiss him. "Yes," she said, her breath hitting his lips. "Will you wait for me outside my class or at the gate?"

Erik kissed her again before replying, "I'll be waiting for you in front of your building," he brought his lips to kiss the cold tip of her nose and then to her forehead. "—and bring Jessica along and I'll bring Maddox too. We need to catch up."

His girlfriend nodded, and went in for the last kiss before they parted. Just after she pulled away, she caught sight of a familiar girl's back. A girl looked so much like Jessica.

The blonde girl was kissing a tall boy, who Tiffany knew so well, that went by the name of Maddox Kwon.

Tiffany gasped, realising what that really meant. Erik, confused by his lover's expression, turned around and mimicked the same reaction.

"Maddox?!" "Jessi?!"

Oh, boy…someone has a lot of explanation to do.

…

"When?" Tiffany asked right after Erik took Maddox with him to their class.

Jessica had a guilty smile displayed on her face and she laughed nervously before answering to Tiffany's enquiry.

"Remember that night when our faculty held a dinner event?" Jessica said, and then watched as Tiffany zoned out before she subtly nodded. "We went on a date after that, and that was Maddie took me to a musical theatre."

Tiffany could still remember very clearly, of what happened that night. Their first kiss happened on that same night when she was stuck with the president of her faculty. That same night was the catalyst of how they were now.

"…and he told me he wanted to be my boyfriend…," Jessica trailed off before stopping completely when she saw the blush and smile on her best-friend's face. It was very rare for Tiffany to blush, moreover bashful, and this was a very priceless sight to see. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"I am not!" Tiffany's quick denial was very suspicious and Jessica was not going to let her friend go just like that.

Jessica took hold of her friend forearm and stopped them from walking for a brief. "You better tell me after lunch. Like…you have to!"

Tiffany sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, I will, but in turn, you'll have to tell me about you and Maddox as well."

"I did told you about it! It was just now!"

"Too long; didn't hear." Tiffany nonchalantly said as she walked ahead of Jessica, leaving the girl cursing her under her breath.

"You're lucky that I love you. If you're just a friend to me, I would've smashed your face against the wall." Her best friend muttered, purposely letting Tiffany hear her.

"Too bad. You love me too much."

"That I do, unfortunately."

…

"I won't ask how but I just want to know when."

Maddox softly chuckled and rubbed his nape. "The party where you went furious at Tiffany…," he said. "—after the party."

Erik nodded and smiled. He looked up at his friend's face as they walk and grinned when he saw the equally wide grin on his face. Erik patted his tall friend's shoulder, chortling, "Good for you, Maddie. I'm glad."

"Thank you," Maddox thanked his friend, sighing contentedly as he felt light after his friend finally knew about him and Jessica. "Say, how are you and Tiffany? If I am not mistaken, this is your first time walking to campus with her. Is there…anything you want to…tell, perhaps?"

Erik chuckled and shrugged before sighing and nodding his head. "I do, actually, but…," he trailed off as he reached the doorknob to his lecture class for the morning. "…I think I'll talk it over during lunch. So, how about us four go to a nice restaurant and grab us some lunch?"

"I'm in."

Tiffany was all smile when the last class before lunch ended and Jessica could not help but smiled too at the sight of her best friend being happy.

"I didn't know I could enjoy History of Art this much," Tiffany exclaimed, right after their professor walked out of the class. "I mean, it's history and—and—"

Jessica laughed and patted her friend's back, "Now, now Tiffany. You're happy, I know."

"I guess I just am," Tiffany resigned with a smile plastered on her face. Both of them walked to the door of the class and went out. Tiffany resumed talking as she held the door open for Jessica, "Yeah, you know the presentation Professor Sully told us about who do you have in—"

Her words did not meet their end as her eyes laid upon the sight of her lover and his tall friend standing by the wall across them. Erik looked so good even though she had seen him early in the morning. He was not equally as tall as Maddox was but he was definitely, perfectly tall for her to rest her head underneath his chin.

It was only after she saw Jessica embracing Maddox did she finally realised that she was standing in the middle of the corridor, stunned by the handsome appearance of her own lover.

"You," she exclaimed with a wide smile as she took big strides toward Erik. He had his arms wide open and he had a grin that could light up the darkest room.

"Hello there, beaut—oof!" Tiffany had lurched herself into his arms and Erik chuckled as Tiffany bear-hugged him. "Wow! Did you miss me that much?"

"You have no idea," Tiffany said and then tilted her head when Erik leaned down to kiss her. "The class was so boring."

"Liar!" Jessica called her out, laughing. "You just said that you enjoyed it."

"I didn't," Tiffany smoothly lied, still hugging Erik, although not as tight as she did before, as they started walked along the corridor.

"You definitely did," Jessica countered. "I heard you, Tiffy. Erik, she was so happy the whole class. Don't believe her bullshit."

Erik and Maddox laughed as their girlfriends bickered. "Oh, I know Tiffany is full of bullshit."

"Erik!"

"Admit it, sweetheart." Erik yelped when Tiffany suddenly pinched his side. "That tickles."

Tiffany whined when her boyfriend and best friend seemingly ganged up on her. Then she saw Maddox, her last resort. "Maddox…"

Hearing his name, Maddox laughed again before going to Tiffany's rescue, "Alright, Erik. You're the worst boyfriend ever," he said, draping his arm around Erik's shoulder before pulling Jessica tight in his other arm. "…and Jessica, be nice."

"Finally, a decent human being!" Tiffany exclaimed when both of her bullies stopped teasing her after the giant had spoken. "Thank you, Maddox, you're my saviour."

Hearing that, Erik grimaced, "Hey, whatever happened to me being your hero?" he whined, looking at Tiffany with a feigned dejected look. The girl just stuck her tongue out at him and went from his side to Jessica's side as if her best friend did not ganged up on her with Erik before. "Hey!"

"Sorry, I'm cheating on you with Jessica."

"Hey!" Erik half-amused, then he looked up at Maddox for help but his friend just chuckled and shook his head.

"Let them be, Rikki boy, let them be."

…and Erik never felt as whipped as he was at that time.

Erik was stripping off his clothes when Tiffany came into his room and sat at the chair by the study desk.

Tiffany grinned as she watched Erik pulled off his long-sleeved tee, revealing his sets of muscles, aligned in perfect places where she knew she enjoyed touching. Her eyes then travelled up to his handsome face and saw him grinning back at her.

"I feel violated," he said jokingly which made her laugh. Tiffany got off from the seat and went to him, taking painstakingly slow steps towards him before stopping right before she could kiss his hard chest.

"What can I say, I appreciate everything that's gorgeous and yummy," she purred seductively, running her hands on his chest and along his abs, going back and forth, as she loved the bumps under her palm. "You look delicious…"

Erik's breath hitched when Tiffany suddenly kissed his naked chest. "Tiffany…," he chuckled breathily before taking a step back. Tiffany had a teasing smile on her face, and Erik wanted nothing more than to pull her and crash his lips upon hers. "You teaser…"

His girlfriend laughed, producing no sound and yet her hands were seal clapping. Seeing her comical way of laughing, Erik laughed too, finding his girlfriend's laugh contagious and funny.

"Okay," Tiffany said, still recovering from her mirth. "Go and take a bath, you stinky. After that, I'll help you put the sheet on your mattress."

Erik looked at his mattress that were leaning against the wall and then at Tiffany. He nodded and smiled, "Okay," he said before taking off his pants, "in the meantime, can you be a good girlfriend and make some pancakes for me? I'm hungry."

Tiffany's eyes widened. "Again? But you just had a large serving of fettucine and half of mine!" she exclaimed in disbelief. Seeing him grinning shamelessly, Tiffany could only sighed.

"That was four hours ago, and now I'm hungry for something sweet." Erik cleverly countered, leaving the girl speechless by his appetite. "Please?"

Tiffany sighed again and then smiled sweetly at him as she tilted her head to kiss him full on the lips. "Alright. I can't believe you're still as hot as you are now, with that amount of food you're taking in." she muttered.

Erik pulled his towel from the towel rack and chuckled as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "I have my ways. Besides, I got you as my new workout plan," Erik clicked his tongue and winked before quickly getting into the bathroom, all the while Tiffany was processing what he meant.

As soon as it dawned on her, her face flushed and she fisted her hands. "Stupid pervert." She said.

"I heard that!"

It startled her but Tiffany quickly found her composure back. "I meant to let you hear it, dumbass!"

"Your dumbass!" he yelled back from inside the bathroom, laughing.

Tiffany knew there was no way she would win the stupid bickering. How could she when she was confronting a smartass man with a mind of a child?

…

"Why is this bed sheet warm?"

Tiffany laughed before rolling on her side to snuggle close to Erik. She inhaled deeply of his scent and exhaled slowly. "Don't you think it's good that it's warm?"

"I guess it is," Erik agreed, pulling her closer so that her head rested on his chest, tucked underneath his neck. It felt good, having Tiffany in his hold and cuddling together. Well, sex would be better but cuddling should be fine too. As intimate their sex had gotten, just doing nothing but embracing each other felt more intimate.

They went silent for a while, enjoying each other's presence. Tiffany readjusted her head—although her ear was not on top of his beating heart, she could faintly hear the beating, slow and steady. They had a calming effect on her and Tiffany found herself relaxed just by hearing the faint thump. Tiffany sighed; unaware of her creeping hand that was exploring the skin of her lover's abdomen.

It tickled him—her hand ghosting on his abs, but they calmed him too. Erik enjoyed the little circle Tiffany made with her hand on his torso. In some ways, it spread warmth to all over his body, possibly erupting the tingling feeling that he felt in his belly. It sounded so cheesy and yet so true.

"Do you want to move into my room? It's bigger than yours." Erik suddenly said, after having thinking about it for a while. He looked down at her, and his movement caused Tiffany to tilt her head and meet his gaze.

Seeing the hopeful look on his face, Tiffany smiled. Never screamed anything beautiful and handsome at the same time like Erik do, she thought.

"I'd like that," she whispered and as she watched the small smile bloomed into a wide, boyish grin, Tiffany knew she had made the right decision. "I would love that."

"Good," he whispered back, the smile never leave his face. "We'll move your things here or…?"

Tiffany giggled and kissed him. It was a long, deep kiss but they never ventured anything deeper. The kiss's purpose was to show her love to him, feeling that the three magical words would not be as enough as her action. When she pulled away, Erik still had his eyes closed with his lips still puckering. He looked utterly adorable and Tiffany just could not resist kissing him again.

"The kiss is over, greedy boy," she giggled when Erik pouted. "You'll get more later."

Erik lose his pout and smiled, "Alright, promise that I'll get more," he said, "soon."

"I promise," Tiffany promised, laughing but the cute absurdity of her lover. "We'll just leave my things in that room, except for my clothes."

"Good. I love my wise lady." Erik exclaimed before shifting to be on top of Tiffany. He grinned mischievously and wriggled his eyebrows. "Now, before we move your things, don't you think we should, you know, bless it?"

It took her a while to get what he meant, and when she did, Tiffany laughed aloud and pushed his nearing face. "Pervert!"

"Aw, come on, it'll be as fun as when we christened my room!"

Tiffany ceased laughter but the mirth was still there. The idea of doing the dirty in her room was not bad at all, remembering how their last session was very intense and hot. She blushed at the memory, biting her lower lip, not knowing that it was driving her boyfriend crazy.

Tiffany gasped when Erik suddenly lowered his navel unto her core, grinding himself on her. He laughed at her reaction, and Tiffany countered him with a hit on his chest and a sharp glare.

"Your room? Now?"

Tiffany licked her lips and swallowed thickly. She was getting aroused and if they were not getting on it any sooner, instead of Erik jumping on her, Tiffany would be the one to jump on him. Hard and wild.

"You better top your previous score or…," She said, smirking as her thumb and index finger trapped his earlobe. Tiffany the pulled herself up, arms hooked around his neck as a support. She went for his ear, seductively whispered, "…no sex for a week."

The hot breath hitting his ear sent shivers down his spine, turning him on. "You'll be begging me to stop, baby. You better not regret it."

"Ooh, I'd like to see you try." Tiffany mocked, provoking him, which proved to be successful. Wasting no time, he wrapped the girl's legs around his lower body and effortlessly lifted her up, eliciting yelps from her. Tiffany breathlessly laughed, hands stroking his flexed muscular biceps. "Strong."

Without any words to counter her, Erik kissed her lips hard as he stumbled his way to her room. Nothing could beat his impatience when dealing with his sexy, seducing little devil.

…

They were panting, a tangled heap of moaning mess as Erik thrust his length in and out of Tiffany's leaking hole. Her upper body was on the bed while Erik pounded into her with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Her nails dug into his back, holding onto him tightly as the pleasure consumed her whole body. Lips on her collarbone, lips on her neck, lips on her pleasure points—they created pain and pleasure as Erik bit her skin and sucked the pleasure out of the pain.

"Oh my God…faster…I'm—I'm cumming…" Tiffany moaned,

"Erik…fuck!" she yelped when Erik reached down and pinched her clit. "S-stop…fuck—t-too much! Ah!" Tiffany's legs were trembling as her orgasm was nearing and even thought she begged Erik to stop abusing her clit, he did not stop.

"I'm cumming too…shit Fany…you're so tight!" Erik groaned as he drilled into her pussy, slapping sounds were faster as Erik gained speed.

"ERIK!" Tiffany screamed as she came, her ejaculation splashing right onto their navel wetting both of them. "Erik! Stop—please!" Tiffany's hands were clutching his hand that was pressing and squeezing on her love button.

Erik groaned as his hips stuttered, pounding hard as he cummed into her. The warm spurt of his cum made Tiffany shiver in delight as she was also coming down from her high. Both of them panted, bodies sweaty as a proof of the aftermath of another of their mind-blowing sex.

"Fuck…that was amazing." Erik said, chuckling as he panted.

"You were quite wild though. And you came a lot too…" Tiffany mumbled, eyes closed as she panted as well.

When Erik finally pulled out, he watched as his cum dribbling out of her pussy. Erik grabbed his semi-hard cock and collected the semen that ran down to the crack of her ass, and then pushed them back into her hole again. He grinned when he heard the whimper from Tiffany.

As they were still basking in their after-sex glory, Tiffany heard the sound of knocking. "Did you hear that?" she asked, and turned her head to her door as the knocking came again. "There, the knocking."

Erik's eyes followed her line of eyesight and nodded, "Yeah, I heard that," he said, agreeing and then looked at the breathless girl underneath him. "Why?"

Just before Tiffany could answer, the knockings grew louder, followed with a faint voice calling the Tiffany followed by her lover's name. Whoever was outside the door, Tiffany felt that the feminine voice was extremely familiar, until she realised that it was Jessica's voice. Nasally and high-pitched.

"Oh my God, that's Jessi!" she exclaimed before pushing Erik completely off her. As quick as she could, Tiffany ran around her room for her undergarments, putting them on while her eyes searched around.

"Wait, what is she doing here?" Erik asked, bewildered as he got up too.

Tiffany looked at him and then apologetically smiled as she put on her panties that she found lying alone on the cold floor. "I promised to give her the notes she asked for and she told me she's dropping by before going on a date with Maddox. I just didn't…expect her to be this early!"

"Well, with what we did earlier, we won't realise how much time has fly." Erik said as he searched for his own article of clothing too.

With her brassiere and panties on, Tiffany finally put on a random oversized tee and then fixed her dishevelled hair. Once she was sure she looked decent, Tiffany went to Erik and tiptoed to kiss his swollen lips. "We'll continue this after she's gone. I'm so sorry."

Erik smiled and kissed her again. "It's alright," he said, and then looked at her door as the knocking get louder, this time; his friend's voice was calling them. "Go on, give the notes. I'll be fine."

With that, Tiffany dashed out of her room and head straight to the front door.

Erik looked down on his half-erected shaft and laughed. _You heard what she said, buddy, we'll have another round later_ , Erik comically thought and then laughed again. Putting on his pants, Erik tucked his erection upward and into his waistband to make it less obvious. Then he put on his shorts that was on the floor, pleased with his appearance after.

Only then did he realised that his tee was missing and in no time, he figured out where in went missing to. Erik grinned, knowing perfectly who wore it.

After grabbing a random tee shirt in his closet, Erik went to Tiffany who was conversing with both Maddox and Jessica at the front door. True enough, Tiffany was standing there, in his cloth that seemed to be oversized on her.

Erik chuckled at her adorable look. He knew if Tiffany heard him calling her his 'little mousey', she would be annoyed, but could he resist calling her that, especially when she looked so small and cute?

"My little mousey," he muttered, softly chuckling.

A little mousey that could be so daring and beautiful and mature when she wanted to be.

That…is no doubt Erik's little mousey.

…

Jessica and Maddox stayed there just for about five minutes and left for their date.

After they left, Erik went to sit on the couch as Tiffany rummaged the icebox for something to munch on. He looked over the counter, craning his neck to see her backside as she searched for food. Erik chuckled and shook his head, "There's a pack of gummies in the cabinet above your head."

Tiffany turned around to glance at him and saw him puckered his lips on the said location. She tiptoed for the handle, groaning as she failed to reach it. Several tries later, Tiffany gave up and whined to her boyfriend who was laughing as he walked to her.

"You could have just called out to me for help. What if you fell on your bum?" he said, before opening the cabinet door and took out one pack of his stash of gummies. When Erik looked down at her, he saw Tiffany had her nose scrunched and lips puckered in annoyance. "Aw, don't be mad…"

"You clearly saw I was struggling and you just sat there, laughing your non-existent ass off," Tiffany said and huffed when Erik suddenly kissed the side of her head. "Worried, my ass…"

Erik chuckled and handed her the pack before opening the freezer compartment to take out a tub of ice-cream. "Sorry, love. You looked utterly cute just now."

The compliment caused her to blush, her cheeks pink as she felt her face heated.

"And now you're blushing!"

"Shut up!" Tiffany hit him with the unopened pack of gummies and giggled. The boy laughed, pulling her by her wrist to sit on his lap as he sat on the couch. "You do know that there's an empty space beside you, right?"

"Yes, but it felt better to have you sit on me," Erik wittily said and grinned widely. He lifted his legs and then stretched them across the couch, occupying the rest of the empty space. "There, no more space for you to sit in, so you have no choice but to sit here on the first class seat—my lap!"

Tiffany giggled and shook her head in disbelief and amusement, "Unbelievable."

"Oh, please do believe it, my love, as I am your lover," he proclaimed, doing a mighty baritone voice to which made Tiffany laughed harder. Seeing his lover enjoying it, Erik chuckled and watched as Tiffany cackled at his lame attempt of being funny.

Tiffany's laugh eventually slowed down, and she sighed, catching up the breath that she lost. As she lifted her head to look at him, she caught him gazing at her. The two pools of emotion was displaying the raw love he had for her. So pure and captivating—Tiffany felt herself enveloped in his love.

Reaching out to his jaw, Tiffany gently caressed his face, smiling as she saw his lips curled into a smile as soft as hers. "I love you…"

It was always the sudden declaration of love that always astounded him. Tiffany effortlessly made his heart skipped a beat whenever she was around. With her smiles, laughs, actions—all of her, Erik found himself falling deeper, albeit Tiffany doing nothing. Her mere existence was enough to make his day brighter than it was.

"I love you too," he whispered and smiled wider when Tiffany held his chin to kiss him.

Erik knew he had to breathe somehow, but even if he could, his breathing would be very erratic, along with the beating of his heart. He was rendered immobile in his place as Tiffany took his lips, blowing his mind with the softness of her plump lips.

Tiffany was the first one to break the innocent sweet kiss. A smile splayed across her lips as she saw Erik still with his eyes closed, also with a smile on his lips. Suddenly she remembered what she promised him earlier, and blush crept up to her face.

"Erik," she called him. Erik answered her with a hum and opened his eyes. "I know I promised for, you know…our session…," she said, trapping the side on her lower lip between her teeth.

"Yeah, you did," Erik did not get where she was leading but he let her continue talking as he listened to her intently.

"…but can we just…stay like this and watch a movie?" she asked, looking at him with such hope that he would agree. "I mean, I like it like this and I…it don't mean that I—"

Erik laughed and kissed her again. "It's alright, I was thinking of the same thing too," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Although I'd love it we can have another round of our sess—"

"Okay stop," Tiffany laughed, lightly hitting his chest as Erik cackled.

Well, maybe Erik can try for another time.


	26. Chapter 26

Erik woke up to the sound of alarm blaring from a phone on the nightstand. At first, he thought he assigned it himself, but when he saw that it was from a different mobile, Erik immediately knew that Tiffany had an early morning class.

He went back to spooning the girl for a little while, enjoying the feel of her small body cupped against him before proceeding to wake her up.

Now, Erik knew that his lover was quite the heavy sleeper, unless he turn on the lights, but then, where will the fun be if he do that?

Suddenly he had an idea. Although what he had in mind at that moment was not as much as what he did to Hana and Josef before. Erik silently sniggered, getting out of the bed and went to Tiffany's side. His hand was at the light switch and his stance was ready.

Quick as a lightning strike, Erik switched on the light, and watched as Tiffany sprung half-awake from her sleep before swift lifted the girl into his arms.

Everything happened so fast and all Tiffany could do was to pray that her attacker would not drop her down. Her hazy mind still did not process the whole situation and Tiffany wanted nothing but to have the attacker spare her life. Only after her brain registered the familiar loud laugh did she was fully aware of her surroundings.

"Erik!" she shrieked in annoyance. "Put. Me. Down. This. Instant!" Tiffany yelled with every smack on his head.

Erik laughed whilst wincing in pain. "Okay, okay, okay," he gave up, still chortling as he set Tiffany on her two feet. After Tiffany was standing stable right in front of him, the girl immediately launched herself to him and hit him as hard as she could, repeatedly. "Ow! Okay—ouch! Tiffany—"

"You think it's funny to do that? Did you have a good laugh?" Tiffany yelled whilst still beating up her boyfriend. She was furious, although relieved that it was just her boyfriend doing his stupid prank. "What if it wasn't you?"

Her beating ceased but Erik could hear her voice shook as she said the last sentence. Erik looked up at her and saw her breathing harshly. "Look, Tiffany, I'm sorry…," he got up and apologised.

"Sorry, my ass!" Tiffany snarled, hitting him again, although not as hard as she did before. "I really thought someone broke into our home and—and—"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry…," Erik took her in his arms and calmed her down. "I'm sorry, I won't do that again."

Tiffany hugged him with all her might before her hand went down to pinched his bum, to which he yelped in surprise.

"You better, or I'll cut your dick off."

Erik gulped—her words sent chills down his spine.

"Yes, ma'am."

Oh boy…

…

Her morning classes was boring her out of her mind and Tiffany could never be as thankful when the professor of the last class for the day decided to dismissed them half an hour earlier.

However, as much as she loved the extra free time, Tiffany had promised Erik that she would wait for him to finish his class before they went out for lunch with Jessica and Maddox. Tiffany sighed as she saw that she still had an hour and quarter before Erik and Maddox got out of his building.

Jessica was scribbling in her notes, her glasses dangerously hung on the bridge of her nose, threatening to fall down. Tiffany silently giggled and reached out to help her friend by fixing Jessica's spectacle onto the right position. It startled Jessica but she mumbled a small thank you upon realising her friend's intention.

Bored, Tiffany leant her back against the backrest of the bench and sighed. She looked around again before looking back at her friend beside her. "Do you need my notes to help you—"

"Oh no, no it's fine," Jessica quickly intervened. "I'll miss out a few things if I just took whatever in your notes and make it into mine."

Tiffany nodded, agreeing to Jessica. "Well, I could help you out to let you understand these things."

Jessica looked up at her friend and smiled widely, "That'd be good, thanks Tiffy!"

"You should've asked from the beginning, you know," Tiffany laughed as she scooted closer to Jessica, "I won't mind helping."

Her friend let out a soft laugh and sighed, "I've been thinking that I've always been dependant on you—"

"Nonsense," Tiffany interjected, finding her friend's words ridiculous. "You—"

"Oh, shush, let me finish," Jessica laughed when she saw the dejected look on Tiffany face and went to pat her friend's cheek. "So I was thinking that maybe I should try on my own, you know, in this thing."

Tiffany nodded, understanding her friend's point. She shrugged and spoke, "Well, I'd be glad to help you. We could work it out together. Dean's list this semester?"

Jessica had the most beautiful and wide smile splayed across her face, "Dean's list this semester."

As the two girls went about with their things, Tiffany thought of something. The thought was nothing too big but she had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Say, Jessi," Tiffany called her friend. Jessica lifted her head and took her eyes off from her notebook to look at Tiffany. "So far, what are the things you've done to our good 'ol Maddie?"

Immediately, Jessica's cheek turn bright red and she hid her face behind her notebook. ""What kind of question is that?"

Tiffany laughed, "Oh, Jessi…you're such a cute little girl," she cooed which cause Jessica to throw a sharp glare at her. Tiffany laughed it off, taking down the notebook covering half of Jessica's face. "You know, we could keep this as a secret. Who knows the boys are talking about it too."

Jessica's face contorted, "I don't believe Maddie is the type that kiss-and-tell."

"…and I'm not the type that fucks-and-yell."

"Tiffany!" Jessica shrieked and then laughed hysterically, along with Tiffany. "Oh my God, have you?"

Tiffany threw her a smug grin and shrugged, swaying her body from side to side. "Like I said, I'm not the type that fucks-and-yell…," she said, laughing and then leant closer. "…but I do tell."

Jessica gasped. Knowing perfectly well, what Tiffany meant. "When? Oh my God! You're so fast!"

"First day back home," Tiffany said, feeling the heat creeping up her face despite her initial teasing to Jessica. "Not home here. I mean home, Diamond Bar, daddy's house."

Jessica laughed hard. Tiffany was never one to jumble between her words and she was never one to open up about her sex life. Therefore, to hear it now right from her mouth was very surprising to Jessica.

"Oh my God, you're not lying!"

"Do I look like I'm lying? Ouch Jessi, I'm hurt." Tiffany scoffed and hit Jessica's head with her rolled up notebook that she rolled in her embarrassed state. "Of course I'm not lying, stupid."

"Wow…you're one fast tiger," Jessica exclaimed, adjusting her position to get a comfortable spot to seat properly again.

Tiffany had a shy smile, remembering Erik's nickname for her.

 _Not a tiger, but rather a fast little mousey,_ she thought, and her smile widened.

She could get used to it.

Erik grinned as he watched Tiffany's mouth slightly ajar as soon as they reached the Real Food Market. Perhaps it was because of the mouth-watering foods on display or the lively atmosphere that was decorated by beautiful lights from varieties of colours.

Either way, Tiffany was definitely beautiful and adorable.

"Wow…," Erik heard her exclaimed. Tiffany then turned her head to him and grinned, "There's so many foods waiting for me out here!"

Erik laughed hearing the absurdity of her words but he played along, entertaining his lover. "Yes, little mousey, the foods are waiting for their queen."

Tiffany glared at him for calling her with that name but Erik could never notice the slight blush that she was donning on her cheeks. Tiffany hid her face behind the scarf Erik wrapped around her neck before, and dragged Erik into the sea of humans in the food market.

"Now, now, easy there, little mousey. Don't want you to get lost on the crowd." Erik gently warned the girl, slightly tugging his hand. It might be just a soft pull to him, but that soft pull sent Tiffany onto his chest. "Whoopsie!"

Tiffany tilted her head slightly with his chin still rested on top of her head. Erik then surprised her with a kiss on her forehead, to which she grinned. "You do know that you're a lot stronger than me right?"

Erik chuckled and wound his arms around her, "I do and I also know that you're very light."

"Said the one who once told me that I'm heavy as fuck," Tiffany countered, smirking as she felt Erik's hold on her tightened.

"Well, that was meant to tease you." Erik chuckled, "you're actually as light as a feather."

Tiffany laughed again. "This is like a romantic movie, don't you think so?"

Just right after she said that, they heard camera shutter clicked from their right side. Erik turned his head and saw a girl, perhaps younger than him, was holding a camera in her hand. She looked stunned that her action had been caught, but that was not what surprised him. Tiffany stepped out of his embrace but still stood close to him as they watched the young girl stuttered before them.

"I-I'm sorry…I just…I—"

"It's alright," Erik said gently with a warm smile to ease the girl. "May I know why did you do that?"

The girl that was about Tiffany's height looked at her camera and to the two couples, back and forth, before stuttered on her answer. "I was just—you two looked so perfect with each other so I—"

Tiffany had a wide grin on her face upon hearing the girl's answer. She looked up at her lover and saw him smiling as well. Tiffany then cast a look at the girl before going to her side. "Alright, what are you going to do with the picture? How many takes did you captured?"

"I-I think about five…? I'm so sorry I—"

"Oh no, no it's okay," Tiffany said, holding the girl's hand as she fumbled with her camera. "As long as you don't misuse it, I don't mind, and I'm sure my boyfriend won't mind it too."

Erik smiled, shrugging as he took a step towards the girls. "…but I still want to know what you're going to do with our photos, though. Got time to tell?"

The anxiousness on the girl's face slowly disappear once she realised the pair had no intention in reprimanding her. "I-I'm just going to post it on my blog. I-it's a collection of pictures that I took from all over other places." She said, explaining her purpose before continuing, "…and uh…it's sort of for my school club too."

The couple nodded, understanding her intention. Tiffany looked at her lover and smiled, and then back to the girl. "My name's Tiffany and this is my boyfriend, Erik."

"I'm Shannon. Sh-Shannon Williams," she said, taking Tiffany's hands in her and then Erik's. Shannon paused for a few seconds before timidly excused herself. "I-I should go. I probably am disturbing your date."

Before the couple could say anything, Shannon walked away.

As Tiffany watched the girl walked alone, she looked at her lover and sighed. "Hey babe, would you mind it if I let Shannon stay with us?"

"Huh? Why?" he asked. "I mean, of course, I won't mind but why?"

His girlfriend rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue, "Erik, she's alone! And young! She might be around Hana's age, for all we know."

Erik nodded and hummed. Shannon do look young and she does looked like she came there alone. Erik sighed and looked at Tiffany, "Okay, let's get her join us but you're the one who will do the talking."

"And why is that?" Tiffany laughed.

"She'll think I'm a pervert," he quickly said and looked back at the direction Shannon went off to. Luckily, the girl was still walking in the same track so it did not took a lot of head turning for him to search for her. "Let's go before she's gone."

The couple fast-walked towards the young girl who was busy taking photos at the food market. Despite the growing crowd, she could still concentrate in doing her job. Tiffany smiled, seeing how the girl seemed to not be bothered by the lots of people.

"Hey, Shannon," Tiffany called the young girl. Shannon quickly turned to her direction and her eyes widened when she saw whom her caller was. "Yes, it's me Tiffany."

"Uh…wh—"

"I was thinking that maybe you could join us, you know, walking the street. I'm guessing that you came alone, right?"

"Uh, y-yes but it's alright. I can manage," Shannon timidly said. She was about to bid her goodbye to the kind lovers but before she could do that, Tiffany stopped her.

"I can't let it stay in my conscience knowing that a young girl is walking alone in a crowded street, so please," Tiffany softly grasped the young girl's hand. "I'll ditch my boyfriend if that's what keeping you from saying yes."

"He can date with himself today," Tiffany whispered and playfully winked.

Shannon laughed when Erik whined Tiffany's name. "Uh, well…," she trailed off and looked at Tiffany, contemplating on their invitation. "Well, I hope you two won't mind me. I mean I don't want to bother—"

"Oh, no, not at all," Erik interjected, smiling softly. "Like what Tiffany just said, I couldn't let a young girl walking alone in the crowd. At least let us be your guardian."

Shannon smiled, "Since it's my first time here, I guess…yes?"

Her answer put a wide smile on the couple's faces.

"Good, let's go ditch my boyfriend and take as many pictures as you like," Tiffany skipped with Shannon, linking their arms together as the girls giggled.

"Hey!"

Oh well…

…

After spending the rest of the day with the young girl, Erik and Tiffany decided to send her home as it was almost early evening. Turned out that the girl was living at the flat near theirs. Just a lot decent and more family-friendly.

The mother was waiting by the stairs outside the flat, worried. When she saw her daughter walking with two strangers, she glanced at them with a wary look, until Shannon introduced them to her mother.

"Babe," Tiffany called Erik as they walked back home after having a small conversation with Shannon's mother. She swung their intertwined hands back and forth in glee as she called him again.

The third time came out as a whine. Erik grinned after holding it from the first call. He looked down at his girlfriend and chuckled softly as he saw the adorable annoyed look on her face. "Yes, my love?"

"I'm tired," she answered, stopping them in their track as she took his hand in both of hers and swinging them side to side. "Carry me?"

Tiffany looked utterly cute and with that hopeful look, Erik knew he could not just say a straight no. Well, not that he wanted to anyway.

When Erik gently shook his head, Tiffany almost pout, until he turned around and slightly bent his knees. Tiffany squealed and immediately climbed onto his back, fastening her hold around his neck. "Thank you for being such a gentleman."

Erik smiled wide when he felt Tiffany kissing the side of his head. "Anything for my little mousey," he said and chuckled as Tiffany pulled his sideburn. "That's not nice."

His girlfriend giggled, loving how gentle he sounds. Of course, Erik was always gentle with her, but she felt he was extra gentle with her, with the perfect atmosphere and the streetlights. It reminded her of the time they spent at Cornwall. Beautiful and innocent.

Erik walked in silence, enjoying the sound of the night as the breeze kept them cold and comfortable. With Tiffany on his back, playing with his hair, she felt so light. Perhaps it was because the girl was Tiffany, or maybe it was because he had been hitting the gym lately. Erik grinned—the things he do to impress his girlfriend.

He loved it whenever Tiffany would squeal and went crazy whenever he went shirtless in their flat. She would jump and clap her hands, and like a fan-girl, she would worship him as if he was an idol. It was amusing and adorable despite her calling him 'oppa' which he vaguely known as brother in Korean. Or so, he thought.

Well that what was he understood it to be until he found out that 'oppa' would also referred as to how a female called a boy that she loved or some sort of that way. 'Taeng oppa' Tiffany would call him, sometimes. It disturbed him at first until he found out that it was just an endearment from Maddox's Korean cousin, Yoong. Eventually he got used to it because somehow it holds some erotic meaning to him. Well, of course it was, since Tiffany sometimes called him 'oppa' during one of their kinky session.

Tiffany fell asleep throughout their way back home, even when he woke her up when he had to descent the steps in the metro subway station. The twenty-seven minutes he spent in the tube was just watching Tiffany asleep. Reaching Hendon, Erik went back to carrying her after Tiffany whined that she refused to walk.

 _Just like a baby,_ Erik thought.

…

"Tiffany," Erik woke Tiffany with a gentle shake.

Arriving at their flat, Tiffany was half-awake when Erik told her to go to his room which was now their room. She did and upon seeing his bed, Tiffany plopped herself onto the soft comfortable bed and fell asleep that instant.

Erik, seeing his lover sleeping in her day clothes, grew uncomfortable for her sake. He then went to the bathroom and prepared a bath for Tiffany to dip into. After he was done with that, Erik proceeded to wake her up, which led them to the current situation.

Tiffany whine when she felt her much needed sleep was disturbed. Erik called her again, shaking her gently. Realising that his method was not working, Erik went for the hard way—undressing her.

Just before he could fully take off her blouse, Tiffany's eyes opened wide, and before he knew it, Erik was already on the floor, holding his sore abdomen and bum.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Tiffany shrieked, fully awake now and was holding her blouse to cover her exposed body. "Were you trying to—"

"I didn't! I tried to wake you up and you didn't even after several tries!" Erik immediately cut her off, afraid that she might thought of the other thing. When Tiffany finally calmed down, Erik slowly got up and went to her side, sitting next to her. "I'd never try to do that to you."

"I know, I was just...shocked," Tiffany whispered as she sighed in relief. "Why'd you wake me up, anyway?"

Erik stroked her hair softly, "I thought that you should take a quick dip before you go to bed, you know, to get rid of the sweats. It'd be very uncomfortable to sleep with dirt, don't you think so?"

Tiffany scoffed and rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. She was never one to take a night bath. There was a reason why Jessica called her Dirty Hwang and this was the ultimate reason—her resistance to take a bath even after producing pails of sweats.

"Ah no, don't give me a no," Erik said when he saw Tiffany was about to decline. His girlfriend whined adorably and it gave Erik no room to resist the temptation to kiss her lips. "I'll give you a scrub. I promise you no funny business. Besides, I've prepared a warm bath. We should go in now or it'll be cold."

The kiss took her by surprise but his offer was another thing that was hard to say no. It had been a long day and all Tiffany wanted to do was sleep her exhaustion away. However, with him offering her a warm dip and a scrub, how could she refuse? Well, she could, remembering how his 'no funny business' turned out to be a 'very funny, hot and wet business'.

"The last time we took a bath together, we completely soaked your sheet."

Erik laughed aloud, "That we did," he said in the remnant of his laughter. "…but this time, I swear to God and my dick that I won't let that happen again…well unless you started it first."

Tiffany hummed, thinking of accepting his offer. After a while, she looked at Erik and smiled.

"Fine, let's get it over with," Tiffany said and pointed at Erik as she stared at him menacingly, "…and stick by your words or I'll cut your hands."

The boy chuckled and lifted his hands up, "I swear and promise you I will not do anything weird."

"Good, now go make another warm bath."

"Yes, ma'am."

…

He really did washed her and avoided doing anything funny.

Tiffany secretly loved it when he ran his hands on all over her body when they were not having sex. The way he handled her was so gentle, so soft as if she was made of a priceless, fragile gem.

Then came the part where he bashfully asked for her to wash him too. Tiffany admitted that she would never get over with her blushing lover because a flustered Erik equals to a very cute Erik. Tiffany did helped him bath, returning the favour he had gave her, but Erik specifically asked her to just do his upper part of his body. Tiffany knew exactly why.

After they were done drying each other, came the part where Tiffany loved the most before going to bed—snuggling to him and cuddle with each other. Having his body close to her had become her habit. Tiffany needed him there as she sleeps and she never figured out why she cannot get a nice sleep when Erik was not there. Not that she needed to, anyway.

Tiffany's leg draped across his navel as her hand roamed his naked chest. This was one of her developed habit too—caressing his hard chest before going to sleep. All of her habits sounded very weird, even to herself but then, who could even resist developing such weird habits in the presence of a godly looking lad?

"You know, if you keep on doing that, I think I'll soak my pants soon," Erik suddenly said.

Tiffany laughed and tilted her head to look at her lover. "What?"

"Your naughty hand," he replied. When Tiffany's hand unconsciously when to one of his nubs, Erik quickly stopped her by grabbing her hand. "That."

Tiffany laughed again, finally getting what he meant. "Sorry," she apologised and kissed the side of his chest. "I'll try to keep it still, but I can't promise it, though."

Erik chuckled, "You're a cruel lover. Would you even want to help me if you get me hard?"

"I would if you'd return the favour," Tiffany sultrily said. Her attempt to seduce him, however, met with a pinch on the bridge of her nose. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't exaggerate, that didn't hurt at all," he laughed when Tiffany rubbed her nose.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Erik pulled her hand away and kissed the spot where he had assaulted. "Don't suggest anything. You might not get enough sleep tonight and lack of sleep you, equals to grumpy Tiffany."

Tiffany huffed, realising what Erik said was indeed true. "Fine."

Her boyfriend grinned when he saw Tiffany frowned. Knowing that it was nothing to be worry about, Erik gently kissed her forehead before trailing down to kiss the tip of her nose and down to her lips. She was accepting and Erik was more than happy when Tiffany returned his kiss as passionate as he was.

"Let's just sleep, okay sweetheart?" he whispered, caressing her soft cheek with his thumb. Tiffany whispered okay with her eyes closed.

What he was doing was making Tiffany felt sleepy. The soft caressing just under her eye was lulling her to sleep. Eventually, in her hazy mind, Erik kissed her forehead again and an 'I love you' was the last thing she heard before sleep took her.

Seeing the girl had finally gone to sleep, Erik sighed. The girl was quite handful in her wake, but she was nothing that he could not handle. However, when she was asleep, Tiffany could look as if she was not the little devil she was. Her innocent essence glowed when she sleeps and Erik found himself captivated every time he stare at the sleeping face.

 _What a great beauty,_ he thought. _I must have done something very right in my past life to get such beauty in my arms._

A great beauty that Erik knew he would never let go, even in the next life.


	27. Chapter 27

Time flies so fast when you enjoy your life with the one that you love, and that was what Tiffany felt when she finally realised that the final exam season is a few days away.

Sure Tiffany studied for it—even started a month earlier just to make sure she got everything prepared—because apparently, Tiffany was not a big genius, unlike her boyfriend and his best friend. Her lover was the same too although not as hard as she did. Somehow, Tiffany already knew what kind of student Erik was. One that is not serious in studying and yet, gets the best result among the others. Jessica told her that Maddox was that kind of kid too.

 _Brainiacs,_ she thought.

However, that was not the case. Of course, their studies is the first priority, but being with Erik was sort of on the first too. If the final exam season end, the semester break will come, and when it comes, it will be a long month of not seeing her lover. That was the ultimate reason why Tiffany mopped around in her class for days.

"Tiffany, think about finals first," Jessica said as Tiffany slumped onto the chair beside her. Getting no response from her friend, Jessica sighed. "Okay, have you talked to him about it?"

Tiffany shook her head. The thought of being Erik-less never bothered her that much until now. "He'd laugh at me if I tell him about it."

"…Or not," Jessica intervened. "Tiffany, if it'll ease your mind, you have to tell him what's bothering you. Erik noticed your blue, Tiffy."

"I can't help it. We're going to be away for a long time, given that I had to go back to the States and he goes back to Cornwall. It'll be long for us to see each other again." Tiffany whined before resting her head on the table, arms pillowing her head. "I'm scared of myself. I've never been this dependant on my exes before."

Jessica nodded, agreeing to Tiffany as she combed Tiffany's hair gently with her fingers. "It scares me too that you got it this hard, babe." She said, giggling softly when Tiffany whined 'I know'. "It's not a bad thing, though. Just…amusing."

"I know. I'm amused myself," Tiffany sat up, laughing. "Oh my God, why am I being like this?" she groaned, hiding her reddened face behind her hands.

"I think you're in a deep shit, Tiffy. Much like he do too."

Love…is weird.

…

Erik noticed how Tiffany would scrunch her nose whenever something was bothering her or making her feel uncomfortable. Tiffany would never express it but the way he body shows it scream it out a lot. That was the first thing of the many things that Erik saw when he started to notice her in a whole, new light.

For the first time after a while, that habit came out again and it has been almost a week that Tiffany walk around the flat with her nose scrunched up and sporting a small frown. Erik tried to ask her about it several times but Tiffany just waved him off and giggle, saying that it was nothing. However, he knew well that it was nothing.

It was really unsettling for Erik to watch Tiffany keeping it in as if it was nothing.

"Hey, Maddie," Erik turned to his friend. He waited for a while before Maddox stopped scribbling in his notebooks and paid attention to Erik.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking…since you and Jessica shared a lot of things with each other, maybe she said something about Tiffany to you? Or anything?" Erik asked, half of him hoping that maybe Maddox would give him an affirmation. He was Maddox's face contorted into that of thoughtful expression and it took the tanned-skin boy a while to give him an answer.

"I think she did, but not that it's really that important…or sort of," Maddox shrugged. When Erik gave him that look that asked him to continue, Maddox sighed. "Alright, Jessica told me not to tell you, but since she didn't ask me to promise her, so I'm telling you," Maddox started and paused for a while to make sure that he still have Erik's attention before continuing.

"Few days ago, they had a talk about what will they do this semester break. So, at first Jessica said that they talked about the things they would do for fun in the States and then she suddenly went about what they would do since we're both would stay here because obviously since our hometown is here in the UK."

Erik nodded and hummed, "Yeah, go on."

"Yeah, well, I told Jessica that maybe I will be staying at Hansen's for a while during the holiday so either way, I could still see her again since Hansen's and her family are neighbours," Maddox paused and looked at Erik, wetting his lips. "But Tiffany was worried about being away with you, though."

His friend's eyes widened, his back fell straight. "Why? It's not like I'd be breaking up with her or something. Oh hell no!" Erik exclaimed, chuckling at the absurdity of the situation.

"No, no, I get what you mean but Tiffany said that she grew so dependent on you that the thought of being away for too long from each other was never in her wish list," Maddox explained. When he saw the frown on Erik's face, he smiled and patted the boy's shoulder. "Erik, Tiffany refused to tell you that because she thought that you would laugh at her for being clingy."

"What? Of course, not! I—," Erik paused when he realised that he had raised his voice on his friend. Although Maddox did not mind it at all, Erik softly apologised. He sighed as his shoulders slumped in dejection, "Tiffany should've just told me that. It's not like I don't know where her house is at the States."

Maddox shrugged, "Well, buddy. Tiffany's your girl, not mine. So, if I was you, I'd run to her and convince her that everything's okay. She looks so troubled Erik. I pity that tiny kid."

Hearing that, Erik nodded and looked at his friend with an appreciative smile. "Thanks. I owe you lots, brother."

 _Now, where do I start from here?_

Erik waited for his lover to come out of her faculty building after Maddox and Jessica went off for a lunch date. His girl's best friend told him that she was meeting her lecturer for a short while.

Erik patiently waited for her for a few minutes before he finally caught sight of Tiffany walking out of the building with her books clutched to her chest.

Erik smiled widely, noticing how adorable his girlfriend looked with her not properly donned snow-cap and a pink scarf around her neck. Then with the black thick-rimmed glasses that covered half of her face, Erik found her a lot cuter than she already was.

Tiffany did not noticed him walking slowly towards her as she was looking down, walking straight. Erik purposely stood still in front of her and it was only a matter of time for Tiffany to collide with him, and when they did, Erik did not expect that Tiffany would slip.

With fast reflex, Erik caught her and turned them around so that he would cushion her fall.

"Ouch!" was what came out of Erik's mouth the moment his back met the hard pavement. It would have been less hurt if he fell alone, but with an extra weight on him, he admitted that it was damn hurt. However, that was not his concern, as he was more worried of the girl that was on top of him. "Are you okay, love? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Tiffany got up, placing her hand on whatever surface she could get on. When she finally got a good look of her saviour, her eyes widened. Erik's face was red and she could clearly see the painful look on his face although he covered it with a grin.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Tiffany shrieked, getting off Erik and helped him sat up. Her hand went instinctively to his back, rubbing at random places in attempt to soothe his pain. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't look at—"

Seeing his flustered girlfriend feeling guilty even though it was his fault, Erik felt bad. In an attempt to calm her, Erik grabbed her hand that was on his lap and called her gently. "Hey, hey, it's fine. I'm fine," he said, smiling. The frown on her face was still visible and Erik just had to kiss her lips to ease the frown away. "I'm fine, really. Are you okay, though?"

"I-I am," Tiffany said, giggling softly as her hand that was on his back now gently rubbing his back, although not on the sore spot. "I fell on you. It must've hurt, baby, I'm so sorry. Did it hurt?"

Erik shook his head and shrugged. "It's not that painful. Just…numb."

Tiffany jutted her lips before going in to kiss him. "I'm so sorry. I should've see straight while I'm walking."

"Yes, you should have," Erik laughed. His hand went up to the back of her head and pulled her closer as he leaned his forehead on hers. "Else, it won't be me that you'll land on when you fall."

"I'd rather land on the cement than on someone else."

Erik laughed, his head fell back. "I don't know if I should be worried that you'll end up injured just because you're avoiding that possibility or happy that you'd rather land on the hard floor for that." He said and then got up, pulling his girlfriend along with him.

"Now, let's go for our own lunch date before we go back home, okay?"

Erik took the books and papers that scattered on the ground and held her hand as they walked hand-in-hand for their date.

…

They were cuddling on the couch, lying on their sides as Tiffany's back met against his front. Aside from the sounds coming from the television, another sound filled the flat. The couple were being lazy—totally laid-off from their mind-breaking, sanity-questioning studies.

Although his eyes were on the screen, his mind went elsewhere but on what was on the television. Particularly on the issue that bugged Tiffany's mind. Erik's hand mindlessly caressed the skin on her arm, providing warmth that he knew Tiffany loved to feel.

"Tiffany…," Erik called her, nuzzling his nose into her hair and sniffing the fruity scented locks. His action induced a cute hum from her as she turned her head slightly to look at him. Erik chuckled softly and kissed her cheek, which made her smile. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Tiffany cocked her eyebrows, mystified by his sudden query, but she nodded anyway. "Why?"

Erik shook his head and went to kiss her cheek again. "Maddox told me something today," he began. His hand went to push her fringes away from her face so he could see her better. Tiffany had a confused expression and Erik could not help himself from kissing her face again. "It's about something that Jessica and you talked about."

"He did? What is it?" Tiffany asked as she shifted to lay on her back. Her hand instinctively went under his pyjama and spread her cold hand on his abdomen, seeking the warmth she needed. Tiffany's gesture made the shivers ran down his spine but the second he registered to the cold, Erik smiled, loving the comfort she find in him.

"I hope you're not mad at anyone, but Jessica told Maddie that you're having an issue about this coming semester break…," Erik said, sighing slowly. "…something about being away?"

This time, it was her turn to sigh. Tiffany did not blame her friend for leaking out their conversation to Maddox, but she did not expect that Maddox would tell Erik about it. Perhaps she should not have hoped too much to keep it a secret as long as it is in their circle.

"I just…I just don't like it that we'll have to be apart," Tiffany timidly said, looking up and saw Erik was about to say something. She quickly cupped her hand to his lips to stop him as she continued, "I know it's just for a month and a half, but I'm so used to being with you that it's scary to not have you around."

If it were not for Maddox telling him that Tiffany was afraid of being laughed at, Erik would have did it. So instead, Erik kissed her lips with tender love to assure her that she should not worry about such thing.

"If you'd like to, I can go to the States with you for half the holiday, and then we'll go spend the rest of our holiday in Cornwall," he suggested, smiling in hope that Tiffany would consider it. "That way, we won't be away from each other for too long."

Tiffany shook her head vigorously, "No, Erik, you don't understand," she exclaimed, sitting up. "The reason why it's scaring me is the fact that I've became too dependent on you that just a mere thought of being away with you that long saddened me so much."

"And that's why I suggested my plan earlier." He sat up too. From the looks of it, this might leads to an argument.

"You don't understand!" Tiffany's tone went up a level higher. "The ultimate reason why I don't want to stay in the dorm was because I want to learn living all by myself and with you around me, I don't and can't achieve that because I'm so used to being attached with you!"

Erik's eyes wide opened upon hearing her outburst. He reached out to her hand but she swiftly pulled back and rubbed her face harshly. Only then did he realised that Tiffany was holding back her tears and now they were falling freely down her cheeks. "Oh, Tiffany…"

"You just—you won't understand…"

With that, Tiffany got up, wiping her tears and quickly went to her room. Her own room and slammed shut the door.

…

Erik jumped in his seat upon hearing the loud sound. His shoulders slumped, imagining his girl crying herself into her pillow, bringing her sorrow to sleep. Guilt gnawed at him at that instant.

The boy sat there a little longer before he could not stand the silence and walked to Tiffany's closed door. From afar, there were no sounds at all, but when Erik placed his ear on the door, there were muffled sound of sobs. It broke his heart more than anything in this world knowing that the love of his life was crying behind the closed door.

Erik's hand slowly went for the knob, slowly turning the doorknob and he sighed in relief when Tiffany did not bother to lock the door. As silently as he could, Erik tiptoed into her room, making his way to the shaking figure that was turning her back against him. If his heart broke just by hearing her cry, imagine how it was when he saw her sobbing.

Throwing caution to the wind, Erik made his presence known by sitting onto the bed with Tiffany and hugged her from behind. Erik heard her gasp but he was unsure whether it was because she was crying or shocked. Either way, Erik did not let go of her even when he felt her resistance.

"Don't resist me, please…," Erik whispered against her neck. "I'm sorry, baby. I really am."

Erik felt her body shook again as she cried even harder. He knew better not to panic but it was still making him nervous that he did not know how to stop his girl from crying. In the end, as a last resort, Erik pulled himself and Tiffany up, and positioned her to sit on his lap. Tiffany was light and was very easy for him to shift her position so as to which he could cradled her like a child in his arms.

"I'm sorry if you think that I don't understand you, and honestly, I don't…," he said with such tenderness. By now, Tiffany's sobs had turned into short sniffles, burying her face against his chest. "…but I'd like to understand you and in order for me to do that, you'll have to fill me in."

The softness of his voice calmed her and yet at the same time, it made her felt even embarrassed. Tiffany had let out her outburst onto the kind, innocent, pure boy who was just trying to help her and she did not even know why did she cry. Tiffany had gotten more sensitive now that she put her emotions on her sleeves.

"I'm sorry too…," Tiffany finally said in her shaky, husky voice. Her fingers fiddled with the words on his tee, not daring herself to look up into his eyes. "I wasn't supposed to yell but I really don't know why I did it."

Erik would have chuckled if it were not for the stains of tears on her beautiful face. Tiffany looked so adorable, cradled up in his arms and playing with his shirt with her lips puckered. With his free hand, Erik wiped the tears away from her face.

"It's alright…," he whispered and smiled when Tiffany caught his gaze. "Although it took me by surprise."

"I'm sorry…"

Erik hummed and kissed her the crown on her head. "I'm sorry too…," he said before leaning down again to capture her lips.

It was a sweet, chaste kiss and Tiffany loved how gentle her boyfriend was with her despite her mistreatment.

 _Maybe I could sulk more after this to get him being this extra gentle,_ she naughtily thought.

"Alright, so, fill me with the things that you're having issues about." Erik said as he scooped her out of his lap, only to lay them down on the bed. "Tell me everything."

Tiffany looked up at her lover who was laying on his side with his arm hoisting his head. _What I'd do to stop myself from loving you too much,_ Tiffany thought.

He had a boyish grin that Tiffany had always love seeing and Tiffany could not resist the temptation to kiss that red lips. "It's going to take long, though," Tiffany said, smiling after having a taste of his lips.

"It's alright. I'm going to listen to all of it," Erik beamed.

"Okay…"

And so, Tiffany started telling him all of the things she was worrying about. Her dreams, her goals—everything that she never told anyone apart from Jessica. Erik was more than happy that she opened up more about her life.

The night went on with them talking about each other, finally getting started on a new page in their life together.

"You look extra cheery today," Jessica said, noticing the wide smile and an unusual glow from her happy friend. Jessica had a naughty grin on her face she thought of the possible thing that made her friend as happy as she was right now. "Had a good, mind-blowing sex last night, didn't you?"

Tiffany blushed hard and smacked her friend's hand although not as hard as she originally intended to. "Did not!"

The grin on Jessica's face never faltered. In fact, it was getting bigger seeing the red creeping up to her friend's face. Jessica nodded and hummed, looking at her friend with a teasing look. Jessica knew it was probably for another reason other than that but she just loved the rare sight of Tiffany being all fluffy and giddy.

"Lie all you want, Tiffy…"

Tiffany's eyes widened and smacked Jessica's hand again, laughing. "Am not. We just resolve some issues last night…and a long talk," she said, smiling serenely as she remembered all the details of last night's conversations.

Purely innocent and yet it was fun. Tiffany was never one to be that open up about her life, moreover to someone whom she just know about for only months. However, the amount of things she told Erik was equivalent to the amount of things that she told Jessica. The only difference was it only took Erik a few months to fully break down her wall and Jessica, a whole year.

"So you finally talked to him about it? I thought you said you don't want him to know." Jessica said, pretending to not know that actually it might have been her fault.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and pushed Jessica gently, "Thanks to your big mouth, Maddox told him everything." She said, pushing her hair back. Tiffany then smiled before linking her arm with her best friend's. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know how I'd cope worrying about this alone and for a long time."

Jessica laughed softly, happy that her friend had finally found a peace for her mind. "So, anything…?"

"Erik suggested that he'd stay with me in San Fran for half of the holiday and me in Cornwall for the rest…and I agreed because I honestly can't stand being away from my human pillow," Tiffany said with a wide smile on her face as Jessica cringed her nose. "I told him everything."

This time, Jessica adorned a wide smile as well, matching Tiffany's. She grabbed hold of her friend's hand and squeezed it gently. "It's good, that's good. You're doing a great job."

Tiffany shyly nodded and returned her friend's warm smile with one of her own.

…

 _God, I love you so much!_

Tiffany did not know how many times she had felt very giddy upon seeing her lover waiting for her outside their faculty building, but she knew that in every single times she felt it, that lover was the one who invoked it.

Erik saw how adorable Tiffany was as she walked towards him with springy steps. She donned a wide grin, her eyes arched into two inverted Us—so beautiful and bright that it almost made him blind. Well, Erik is blinded by love.

"Hey there, little mousey," Erik greeted, knowing well how she would react adorably whenever he called her that. Indeed, she did reacted the way he figured she would. Nose scrunched, lips puckered, and that sexy glare—it made him wonder how a girl could be sexy and cute at the same time. Erik was absolutely loving her reaction.

Tiffany wound her arms around Erik's neck, tiptoeing as she tilted her head to kiss him. His lips were cold, probably due to the cold wind blowing mercilessly and Tiffany felt obligated to warm the pair.

She took his bottom lip, trapping it between her lips as she sucked and nibbled onto the soft flesh. Tiffany felt him groaned and his arms went around her waist, as he responded to her fervent kiss. It was mind-blowing, albeit not as hot as one of the kisses that would lead them to something hotter.

When they pulled away, Erik took some times to get his mind in balance again. "Wow…," he exclaimed, breathless by the kiss. "Something good happened today?"

Tiffany smiled and shook her head no. "Your lips were too cold and dry," she said, brushing his lips with her thumb.

Erik grinned and hummed as he kissed the dainty finger. "Thoughtful." He said before kissing her temple. "Come on, let's go. I'm hungry."

Tiffany linked her arm with Erik's as they walked out of the university ground. "Hey babe, can we go to that Italian restaurant down the street? Jessi said they made yummy pizzas and I'm craving for one now."

Erik nodded without having a second thought, which widened the smile on Tiffany's face.

"I guess I'd have my cheat day today," he said. "Let's go. Let my lady lead the way."

It was the little changes in her expressions that Erik loves so much about her. The way her eyes curved every time she smiles, the way her lips slowly curled as she smiled with her perfect, white teeth on display. Or the way Tiffany would cringe her nose, or whenever she frowned. Even when she cried, Erik would think that she was beautiful.

Right now, as Tiffany raved about the things her best friend told her, Erik could never stop himself from falling for her each day, each minutes and each seconds.

Tiffany Hwang was too lovable to not to fall for to.


	28. Chapter 28

Tiffany watched as Erik dealt with the person behind the counter for their travel documents. He looked professional and very mature even though his facial features have deceived many.

Due to their tiring final exams, Tiffany had forgotten all about the flight ticket to the USA and grew worried sick when she realised about it a few days before their finals ended. It was until Erik showed her the tickets that her worries turned to shock. He had paid for all their expenses, not caring about how expensive the fare were.

Of course, Tiffany hesitated and even offered to pay for her part but Erik said that he should be the one paying. Only after much persuasion did Tiffany stopped resisting.

Not that Tiffany did not know about his family background—wealthy and well known, but Erik never made it known to people. Sometimes Tiffany forgot that her boyfriend was the son of her role model.

Nevertheless, Tiffany admired him for whom Erik was and loved him with all she had.

Tiffany grinned as Erik walked back to her, sporting a roguish smile with their documents in his hand.

"We'll get it in about an hour. Would you like some coffee before we board the plane?"

Tiffany nodded and took his arm in hers as they walked through the bustling crowd. There was an unexplainable warm fuzziness at the pit of her stomach and despite not knowing what it was, Tiffany love the feelings.

Erik felt her face buried in his arm and he looked down at her to see what was wrong, only to be greeted with a dazzling beam from her. He chuckled as the excitement was evident on her face. "You're one excited little mousey."

Tiffany shrugged and stuck out her tongue to which he laughed at the sudden display of childishness. "Of course, I am. I missed my daddy."

"I missed your father too," Erik pulled Tiffany closer and kissed her hair. "I'll take him to every café there and—OOF!"

Tiffany had punched his stomach, successfully stopping him from continuing his sentence. "You do that, you better pray for your poor dick." She said with a menace glare that Erik knew better not to go against her word.

He chuckled nervously and hugged her tight. "Okay, sweetheart. I was just kidding."

"You better be."

Of course, he was…or else he would lose his dick…for real.

…

They arrived at San Bernardino International Airport approaching late in the evening and luckily, Sir Hwang was there to fetch them.

Being a person that has a very low tolerant to a long journey travel, Tiffany got too tired and ended up passing out. The whole ride to the Hwang's residence, Tiffany slept like a log. Erik chuckled at the though. A beautiful log she is.

"Leo and Michelle is here with their spouse," Sir Hwang said without taking his eyes off the road. "I hope you don't mind."

Erik smiled and shrugged. "I am certain I won't. I'd love to meet them."

 _Okay, no I'm not. Leo's gonna kill me this time!_

Sir Hwang leered and glanced at the young man beside him. "Michelle and Leo had been bugging me about you after Tiffany told them that she's bringing someone home," he said, chuckling. "Both of them freaked out when I said that someone is her boyfriend."

"Why?" Erik shifted in his seat, sensing that he might be getting in trouble especially with Tiffany's brother.

 _If he had tried to kill me on our first meeting, he won't hesitate in trying to kill me now,_ he thought, shaking in his shoes. _And I'm staying over for one whole month, for God's sake! Who knows what his schemes are for me every day!_

Sir Hwang noticed Erik's sudden change in posture and laughed, patting the boy's shoulder. "Relax, son. I told them that her boyfriend is you, and…"

 _As if that's going to make everything better!_ He thought. Erik sighed sharply, although he did not realise that he did. "O-oh…And?"

"They were okay with it," Sir Hwang assured him again as he grinned widely, saying that he told them good things about him. He was having a fun time watching his daughter's lover squirming, all because it was probably the second time Sir Hwang saw Erik being so nervous. He knew that the young man beside him probably reminded of the first time he and Leo met, and he chuckled. "Don't worry, Erik. They already love you as much as I do. Trust Tiffany to persuade people to get her way for some things."

Although it did eased the young man a bit, but he still was anxious for the inevitable.

 _What if Leo was lying that he was okay and kill me once he saw me? What if the good ol' Michelle is secretly hating me and plots with Leo to break us up? What if…what if?!_

Erik could only pray that all those 'what if' thoughts was just his mind playing with him, hoping that the rest of Sir Hwang's family would not do any of those things. Particularly Leo, since he gave a very unpleasant first impression to him. It could not be helped for Erik since Leo literally wanted to kill him upon seeing who his sister's housemate was.

Each second pass to the Hwang's residence became something that Erik slowly dreaded.

…

With a half-awake Tiffany behind him, Erik anxiously waited for the door to open as he stood after Sir Hwang.

The old man had a grin plastered on his face the moment he pulled up on his driveway. The look on the young man's face was enough to set him laughing his head off but he pitied Erik. Sir Hwang knew that Erik was nervous in meeting his second child after the harsh first meeting and yet the young man did not show it. The fact that he put up a strong front amazed him.

 _This one is a fighter,_ Sir Hwang thought, secretly admiring his daughter's boyfriend for his surplus courage.

On the contrary, the moment Erik heard the door clicked open was very nerve wrecking and he wanted so much to kneel on the ground to calm his shaky knees. Erik silently hoped that it would be just Michelle that answered the door, or anybody else other than Leo. No one could blame him for his fright for Leo after the hunk had tried to punch him the first time for a ridiculous reason.

"You're back!" and his prayer was answered because it was indeed Michelle that opened the door.

Erik silently sighed in relief and smiled as he watched Michelle hugged her father and then proceeded to squeal and hugged Tiffany. The sisters were so noisy with each other that Erik wondered since when was Tiffany fully awake. Erik looked around and saw the neighbours around them had peeked out through their windows and curtains to see what was going on. When they saw what it was, they just gave him a smile and went back to their business.

"And of course, our dear Erik!" Michelle exclaimed when she finally noticed her sister's lover after the whole fiasco. "You look even younger than the first time I saw you!"

Before he could react, the older woman pulled him into the tightest hug and patted his back. "A-ah really? Thank you," Erik returned her hug out of courtesy as he looked at his amused girlfriend. Seeing the grin on Tiffany's face relieved him. At least, the embrace did not poke at her inner demon.

"Michelle, as much as I love seeing you, I'd like it more to step into our lovely house that I happened to miss much more than you," Tiffany said and grinned when she saw Michelle sending her daggers of glare. Before Michelle could retaliate, the cold wind blew over them, causing the younger woman to shiver. "It's really chilly here." Tiffany whined to her sister.

Michelle laughed and went to hug Tiffany, agreeing with her younger sister as she herself shivered from the cold breeze. She squeezed Tiffany tight and apologised. "Right, right, let's get our baby inside, shall we?" Michelle said with a grin as she welcomed the three of them in. "Come on in."

 _Well, so far, everything's fine,_ Erik had slowly breathed out in relief. Michelle was very receiving and the warm welcome from her husband eased him. Michelle's spouse was a tall chap, slightly meaty, and maybe slightly older since he had a bit grey hair on his head but he had this warm expression that made him look friendly and kind. The man explained that Leo had gone to a nearby grocery store, buying some stuffs.

 _Oh well, at least I have more time to prepare myself…_

Leo's wife was a pretty woman and petite just like his girlfriend, though Erik personally thought that his girlfriend was meatier and a tad bit taller. Maria was very pleasant, goofing around soon as she caught sight of Tiffany. It was funny and yet cute that the three females huddled up in excitement upon meeting each other despite having quite an age gap.

Just then, another man's voice boomed in the house and the horror sets in when Erik knew that he recognised the voice. It was the voice of his nightmare. The one that made the shiver that Erik never wanted, return.

Erik stood still on his ground as he waited the big brother came into sight. Oh, the dread when Leo finally made appearance. Tall, big arms and, fierce face.

"Erik!"

Oh shit…

 _Oh here he comes…_

Tiffany watched as Erik tensed up the moment Leo came into the living room. She knew well that her boyfriend was afraid of her older brother, and seeing the fleeting anxiousness was a perfect giveaway. Tiffany wanted to laugh but she could not. Not when she knew that Erik needed her assurance.

"Erik!"

For a moment, she caught the naughty grin on Leo's face and she knew perfectly well what that grin meant. Being his little sister and the most targeted victim to his countless ruthless pranks, that grin simultaneously spelt dangerous and harmless to her. Well, not quite.

Compared to Leo, Erik was a little smaller and the young man was nothing as buff as Leo was. It occurred to Erik that perhaps he was an avid gym-goer, seeing as to how the biceps flexed even by little movement. Leo was no bodybuilder, but his figure definitely screamed that he is a health and fitness freak.

"So you're Tiffany's boyfriend, eh?" Leo said, hitting Erik's arm lightly. Leo caught the look on Tiffany's face and grinned. "I thought Tiffany's taste would be someone bigger than you."

It was right then Tiffany stepped up. "Don't listen to him, Erik. Leo's just being an ass." She said, holding Erik's hand in hers as she glared at her sniggering brother. The moment she squeezed his hand, Tiffany felt his rigidness slowly loosening. "Leo, apologise."

Leo stopped laughing and returned to his straight composure. "Right, I'm sorry. I was just playing with you, dude. Chill!"

Before Leo could say much, his wife stepped to his side. "You better be, and honey, you can't ask him to chill when you're all fiery looking like this," Maria, his wife, interfered. "I heard he almost punch you on your first meeting." She said to Erik as she linked her arm with her husband.

"W-well, he d-did," Erik finally talked, eyes looking anywhere but Leo's. "—but I'm sure he's just playing."

Maria and Tiffany both turned to Leo when the man was about to defend himself and glared at him. Maria spoke up when she saw the grin on Leo's face never faltered. "Now, honey, don't you think you should apologise for that too?"

"Yes, you've traumatised him, Leo." Tiffany chipped in.

At that moment, Erik wanted so much to bury his head into a hole. What Tiffany said was exaggerated but Erik must admit that due to Leo's fierce warning on him, he grew frightened of the man.

"Tiffany…," he said, casting a glance at the surprisingly, smiling Leo. Just then, the older man held out his hand, which Erik firmly took in his.

"It's alright, they're right. After all, they're women, and women are never wrong." Leo said, shaking their hands. "Anyway, I'm sorry about that…you know, the last time we met."

Erik let out a smile albeit a little bit strained. "It's fine. You had to protect Tiffany."

Leo chuckled softly, "You bet I was. You're a wise boy," he said, turning to Tiffany, his wife and, Michelle, grinning. "I like him already when daddy told us about him…"

Then he turned to Erik again with a menacing grin. "But…little boy needs to prove himself worthy."

All three women groaned and Erik could only pray that this was just another one of his nightmare.

…

Well, it turned out that Leo was just giving him an empty threat, or whatever it was.

His fiery and harsh act could only stay for fifteen minutes and then Erik found himself laughing and chitchatting with the older man in their backyard. Sir Hwang went upstairs to change his clothes and went out for a while to meet some of his business partner, so it was only Michelle's husband, Henry that joined them.

Erik admittedly enjoyed the company of the other man because on the contrary to Leo's jokester nature—surprisingly—Henry was the gentle and mature person. So, the atmosphere and the flow of their topics were good and unexpectedly fun.

While the men were having their time at the backyard, the women were inside, talking about their own things. Or more like everything about Tiffany's new beau.

"I didn't think your housemate could pacify you, baby sis, since from what I heard from daddy, that you sort of bullied him on the first day." Michelle started. "You're such a violent and cold young lady that could kill a man just from the first glance. One glare and he'd die!"

Maria laughed at Michelle's joke while Tiffany rolled her eyes. She looked at her sisters-in-law from Michelle to Tiffany back and forth and kept the laughter to herself when youngest Hwang glared at her sister. However, despite the ominous look on her face, Tiffany was sporting a small smile. Maria swore she could see the blush creeping up Tiffany's face.

"You never thought anyone could tame me, Mich," Tiffany said and her smile widened when she caught sight of Leo patting Erik's shoulder as they laugh. "But, yeah. I guess Erik has tamed Leo, too."

All three women looked through the see-through glass door and watched the friendly interaction between their brother and Tiffany's lover. They knew well how fierce Leo could get whenever Tiffany brought back her exes to meet her family and usually, upon seeing the boys, Leo would never be friendly.

Ever.

"Leo did tell me about Erik, saying that he likes the guy because daddy likes him, then he truly liked Erik because to Leo, Erik sure sounded like a great guy to him. Especially when you literally threatened him to like Erik too," Maria voiced out the thing her husband told her before they went back to the States. The women laughed hearing that and Maria continued, "And, Leo did told me about his ways of handling your ex-boyfriends."

Maria then proceeded to tell them all the things Leo told her that he did and would do just to scare Tiffany's boyfriends away. They knew how protective Leo could get for someone that he love. It was something that Maria love about him but one thing they agreed about the thing that irritates them the most was his temper. One that he and Tiffany inherited from Sir Hwang's old habit.

"Thanks goodness, I took a lot after mommy," Michelle exclaimed which made them laugh. After their laugh subsided, Michelle took her sister's hand into hers and smiled serenely. "—but Tiffany, now that you met such a decent boy with that gorgeous look…"

They snickered at that and cast a glance at Erik who seemed absorbed at whatever the thing Henry told the men.

"…I'm happy for you. He's great. I know I've only met him for just two times, but I know I can trust him to take care of my baby sis when even daddy loves him so. Erik's a keeper, Tiffany. Keep him, yeah?" Michelle squeezed Tiffany's hand, smiling as though she was a proud mother, and she sighed contentedly. "I can't believe my baby sis is a grown woman now. Feels like it was just yesterday I held your little hand in mine and walk you to school."

Tiffany felt a lump grew in her throat, feeling emotional all of a sudden. There was a sudden sting in her eyes as she recalled the first year of going by after their mother deceased. The nostalgia came, rushing into her memories and it surprised Tiffany when she felt her eyes grew watery.

It was unexpected and Tiffany knew that she should have been over the sadness, but seeing her sister holding the gaze that she used to long to see in her mother's eyes, the feeling was just too strong. If it was not for her sister, Tiffany knew that she would never get by their mother's passing.

"Thank you…," her gratitude came out as a whisper as she felt a droplet of tear fell from her eyes.

Maria and Michelle cooed and hugged the younger woman, promptly getting into a group hug.

Right at that moment, Tiffany felt as though the void that she felt and never knew of why—being replaced. She felt complete again after a long time as her sister and sister-in-law wrapped her in their warm embrace.

Tiffany smiled, realising that through Erik her long lost close bond with her sister being reconciled again.

…and it was through that she felt whole again after her mother's passing.

…

"You've been smiling the whole night. Care to tell me what made you so happy?"

Tiffany turned around from her vanity table and looked at Erik as he took off his tee. No matter how many times had she looked, tasted and felt his bare body, Tiffany would never get used to the feeling of wanting him more. He was addicting and Tiffany was so addicted to him.

Erik was like a drug. A powerful, harmless drug.

Tiffany got up from the vanity chair and walked towards Erik who was now donning only his underwear. His hair was messy due to the previous pull when he took off his t-shirt. Tiffany grinned, tiptoeing as she fixed his hair despite him going to bed just after.

Erik's hand went to her sides, supporting her as Tiffany gently spoilt him. He always loved it whenever Tiffany raked her hands into his hair. Erik loved it whenever she massaged his scalp, either in a sexual tension situation or just the usual leisure time they had for each other.

When Tiffany was done, Erik opened his eyes and looked down at his girl who was sporting the same sweet smile he had on his face. Erik always know that Tiffany was beautiful—even more beautiful than any other girls, angels, goddesses there were on the Earth—Universe. Seeing her beauty up close never failed to make his heart went crazy frenzy.

 _Love was indeed a weird thing,_ he thought with a smile.

"You haven't told me the reason of that smile on your face, I'm getting pretty jealous, you know…," Erik said, whispering, as though there were someone else in the room. Both of them laughed and seeing the blush making its way on Tiffany's face, his smile grew wider. "Ah, why?"

Without saying anything, Tiffany rested her head onto his bare chest and wrapped her arms around him, enclosing his hard and muscular torso as she felt him relax in her embrace. Inhaling his scent, Tiffany tightened her hold on him.

"Thank you, baby. For everything." she whispered and looked up at Erik. "I love you…"

Confused by the sudden gratitude, Erik cocked one of his eyebrows, but replied to her declaration of love, nonetheless. His hands went to her back and stroked the small of her back tenderly, soothing her.

After a wordless minute passed, Erik pulled Tiffany onto the bed and tucked her under the duvet. Tiffany had a cute smile on her face that Erik just had to lean down a leave a peck on her lips. Both of them giggled, something in the situation tickled their heart. "You're so cute," Erik said, playfully pinching the tip of Tiffany's nose before going to the other side of the bed to join Tiffany under the warm duvet.

With Tiffany's arm draped across his bare stomach and her head on his chest, right above his beating heart, Erik absentmindedly caressed her hair while breathing in her scent. Although they had done this countless of times, Erik felt as if it was the first time he held the girl as close as this. It felt as if it was the first time he ever felt so complete.

After some times, Erik asked the same question again, curious on the serene look on his girlfriend's face. Erik did not mind it at all, but he was just plain curious on what the sisters talked about while the male went out to the backyard for some male bonding.

After much persuasion and giggling, Tiffany finally told Erik about the things that she thought he should know some more about her. Things Tiffany knew for sure that he could not find out by himself unless she herself told him so. From her little dreams, to her fantasies. From her most embarrassing stories to the little thing that made her happy.

Everything.

It was just like the night when she first sulked, except that Tiffany was certain that she wanted to be as transparent as possible with the man that she loved with her dear life. In exchange, Erik mindlessly told her about his life.

Of course, there are risks of things will not turn out how it was supposed to be in the end, but for both of them, it was worth all those times. Tiffany both her full trust in Erik on this, and her lover was too.

At that moment, both of them realised that they somehow had reached the next level of intimacy in their relationship, albeit unspoken.

The love between them was sure a weird thing. No doubt.

…

Erik has been staying at the Hwang residence for a whole month, and in that whole month, there were so much new things Erik learnt about Tiffany, either it was her behaviour, her moods. The thing that captivated him the most was Tiffany's cute sulky speaking manner when her siblings decided to play pranks on her.

It became even cuter when Tiffany constantly ran to him for his saving grace from her 'evil siblings', as she told him.

The most adorable thing was, whenever Tiffany did something that she knew would embarrass her, she would go all red and whiny, ashamed of herself, when all Erik could think of was her unreserved cuteness. _So much for being a manly man for her,_ Erik thought, because all he could be was gooey for his lover.

Sucker. Whipped. Too much in love.

In the presence of her father, Erik noticed that Tiffany would be such a princess. Spoilt and whiny princess, but still adorable nonetheless. Although at times, her whines were asking for some smack sometimes. On her lips. By his lips.

Erik thought that only Michelle—because let's face it, she looks like a very mature lady—Michelle's husband and their old father were the only ones 'normal' in the house.

It turned out that Michelle and Tiffany—despite being constantly bullied by her brother and sister—combined with the prankster duo, Maria and Leo, and the father of all the pranksters, were the ultimate mischief-maker in the household. Countless of times had Erik fell into their traps. Even the brother-in-law too shared the same fate as the young man.

Either way, Erik could not deny that his stay in Tiffany's house was something that held such a dear memory to him. With the approval that he gained from Tiffany's siblings and relatives, Erik was more than happy that they liked him.

At some point, Erik had imagined how his life would be if Tiffany had not walked into the flat and lived with him. Things would be just as boring as it always were. Had she not be such an attractive pain in the arse, Erik would never have fell for her.

She was clumsy. Short-tempered. Loud. Moocher.

All of which Erik realised that had foolishly fallen to deeply in love for her that even her flaws made him smile so wide and made his heart skipped a beat.

Love…is such a weird thing.


	29. Chapter 29

Imagine waking up to a warm afternoon breeze and the sound of waves hitting the beach, accompanied with the equally loud sound of seagulls. The sounds were enough to give off a calm feeling to one's restless soul.

Now, imagine being in Tiffany's place, waking up beside a beautiful sleeping man. A man that Tiffany wishes to spend her future with. A man that Tiffany knew she would risk it all just to be with him. A man that only he could make her fall head over heels for him.

After a month and a day of staying at her family's house, Erik thought it was time for them to go back to Britain, as planned. Tiffany was hesitant, and despite her trying hard not to show anything, Erik could see her like an open book. They almost had an argument when Erik suggested that maybe she should stay instead, seeing as to how she did not seemed to want to part with her family.

Of course, the storm never came.

A week in Cornwall, and all she felt were the immense love his family poured to her. With the addition of Josef and his wife, Tiffany could see another part of her lover's playfulness. A head-on playfulness.

Another thing that she still could not get over was the fact that Josef and Erik resembled each other so much that Tiffany could only distinguished them by knowing their hair colour. While Erik sported slick, jet black hair, Josef donned a carrot orangey hair.

Of course, if she looked closer, she would notice their difference, such as the way their eyes curved whenever they laughed or smile, or their slight differences in height, but even then, it took some times to point out the difference. How the Kims' friends were able to differentiate those two amazed Tiffany.

The first time Tiffany saw the eldest sibling was on the eve of his wedding and the day of the holy matrimony, and that was the only time she get to see Josef. In that time, Tiffany paid no heed because for all she know, she would never care. It turned out that God had twisted her fate and she ended up loving the one that she loathed.

Again, God sure had His fun when He was arranging their line of fate.

…

Tiffany knew that her lover could sing well.

Every time Erik went into the bathroom or doing something that, he enjoyed doing; he would hum or even sing to his heart's content, albeit slow. Erik has a mellow voice despite being deep. A soft matureness that she knew rare to hear. Low note, high note, and all the sorts—she had heard him sing with such immaculacy that was hard to find.

However, despite all of the singing she heard from him, Erik never once sings in front of her and Tiffany never knew why. In fact, even Maddox never heard him sing. The only people who have the lucky chance to hear him sing were his very close family member.

Every time Tiffany asked him to sing for her, Erik would successfully find a way to decline her and search for something to distract her. It frustrated her and amused her at the same time. When Tiffany asked why, Erik would just laughed it off and kissed her. Every single time.

How about now that Erik stood on the stage at the lounge they were in? Holding the microphone in his visibly shaky hand, with his eyes constantly searching for hers, and his fidgety steps.

It all happened all of a sudden. Apparently, the disc jockey knew Erik well and revealed that he had heard the golden boy sung once after they had done with their basketball practice, on one late afternoon during their secondary school year.

 _Maybe I should thank the DJ for pulling Erik onto the stage,_ Tiffany thought because if it were not for him, Tiffany would never get the chance to hear her lover sing.

Tiffany returned his longing gaze from across the room, assuring him that she was not going anywhere. Although she knew that Erik might not be comforted by it, at least she knew by him gazing at her through the entire time, she was easing him. With a tiny acknowledging nod, Erik started of his impromptu speech.

"I'm not one to talk in front of so many crowds," Erik started with a low chuckle to keep his nervousness on bay. "…and certainly not one to sing either…"

The crowd laughed when Erik made a face. Tiffany joined in, because watching him fidgeting in embarrassment was one of the many things that Tiffany found him extremely adorable.

"…but my lady have been wanting to hear me sing for too long. Of course, our dear David here had to pull me up here," Erik then turned to the DJ and motioned a pistol gesture, pretending to shoot his friend. Crowd laughed at the interaction, and so does both males on stage. "Thank you, though."

After throwing in a few words of which Tiffany knew that Erik was just spewing out, Erik finally announced that he was going to sing. Her heart beats faster when the music started. Even the soft sound of violin did not managed to calm her palpitating heart. Watching Erik standing on the stage, looking so flawless, made her breathless. Just as how the title of the song that he sung.

As Erik started singing the first few lines of the song, Tiffany found her knees weakened and head felt lighter. It was as if she was on a cloud nine, high from just hearing her lover sing. His voice was soft and rich, soothing her and melting her from inside and out.

Now, not only her heart fluttering wild, her insides were performing acrobatics too.

Erik hit the chorus with the perfect notes and keys—his eyes closed as he let himself be surround by the emotion the song gave out. The lyrics were wonders and it suited him enough that he felt as if the songwriter felt what he felt for his love.

Tiffany felt like crying—the feeling was too overwhelming and too much to bear. Although her tears were on the verge of falling, the smile on her face never left. It was as if the upward curves of her lips were etched onto her face and never want to go.

Before long, the song reached its end and Erik had made his way down the stage. The crowds around Tiffany were applauding him for his immaculate performance, but as if she has been casted a spell, Tiffany stayed rooted on her ground.

Only after Erik was right in front of her did she finally snapped out of her stupor and with her feelings bursting out, the dam that was holding her tears finally rupture.

…

Erik would have panicked the moment he saw her teary eyes looking at him from across the room but seeing the smile on her face was relieving. At least, he knew she was not sad or anything of sorts.

He poured his heart out on the whole song, from the start until the very end. The song was his favourite of all-time, either to sing or to hear. It was basically because of the simplicity of the lyrics of conveying unaltered feelings for whoever the song was for.

Erik would have changed the lyrics, just like how he used to for some comical reasons, but he would rather sing it the way it was because he was just too nervous from standing on the stage. Especially with the presence of a large crowd.

Then, there was his lovely girlfriend, in her emotional state, looking at him as if he was something that she badly needed. Erik found it endearing and amusing at the same time. The way Tiffany looked at him from the floor was making him glad, and with that, all the love in him came bursting unto him. It felt good to be looked at someone just like Tiffany did.

Tiffany was unresponsive and it worried him as he walked to her, thanking the crowds for the compliments they showered him. However, his worries flew out of the window as soon as he stood tall before her and a sudden wave of relief washed over him. Tiffany hugged him with all her might and he gladly reciprocated, squeezing her as tight as she did to him.

Tiffany was adorable.

Lovable.

And very honest of her feelings even when she did not even realise it.

Erik stroked her hair, inhaling the fruity scent of her shampoo as he calmed her down. There were people looking at them, watching the whole scene with curiosity written on their face but Erik would never give a damn. All that he could ever thought of was his girlfriend.

After a while, Tiffany pulled away, giggling as she sniffed and wipe her face. She was fortunate enough that she chose to not overdo with her makeup, knowing that they were going to a place where sweats will eventually come out. Only that Tiffany never thought that her eyes would 'sweat' too.

"Was my singing that bad that you're crying out of embarrassment?" Erik joked, helping Tiffany with her slightly dishevelled hair. His words made her let out a bashful laugh and Erik could not contained himself from cupping her cheeks in his hands and kissed her.

Soon as their lips met, both let out a relieved sigh simultaneously, to which they laughed at. People who were watching whistled and cheered, clapping their hands at the sudden public display of affection. Erik and Tiffany were embarrassed but all they cared about was the feel of the other's soft lips on theirs.

Nevertheless, as much as they wanted to prolong the kiss, both of them eventually had to stop. It was embarrassing enough being cheered on even with just a simple kiss—imagine if they did not even care for one bit and started to strip each other's clothes right then and there. That would create such a huge headline on tomorrow's newspaper.

Tiffany was the first one untangling her arms from around Erik's nape, sliding her hand from the broad of his shoulder onto his clothed chest. Tiffany did not even dare herself to look up at him, knowing that she would let her emotions took over her when she looked up at him in the eyes again.

Even then, it was such a good feeling for both of them as they drown themselves in each other's love.

…

It was as if walking by the shore became a routine for them as Tiffany found themselves burying their feet in the sands and the waves constantly stroking their feet with their gentle caresses.

Even with the strong scent of the sea and the sand, Tiffany could still smell Erik's fragrance in the air. Surprisingly, it made her tingle and sent shivers down her spine though Erik did not do anything to evoke such reaction. It felt good—walking by the coastline, hand in hand, as they enjoyed each other's presence.

Being in the States, they did have the chance to explore the beachside but, as always, the place would be crowded, even by dusk. Tiffany found herself liking the beach in Erik's hometown more than hers as his house was nearer to the ocean. Added to that, his place was more of a private property and one of the secluded spot in Cornwall, which made it easier for her to stroll the shore in peace without having to be conscious of her bikini-body.

Seagulls, waves crashing the sand, and the breeze that passed by them—those were the only sounds that surrounded them as they walked in silence. Tiffany looked up at her lover and saw the corner of his lips curved up, albeit small. Even then, the dimple by the bottom corner of his lips were visible, which screamed out his delight to her.

Erik's prominent jawline, his perfectly accentuated nose, his fair skin, his lips—all of him, Tiffany felt herself blush as she secretly gawked at him and admire his beautiful good looks. Erik's hair were messy due to the wind but it did not flaw his appearance even one bit. In fact, it made him looked like a bad-boy.

"As much as I love it whenever you stare at me, I'm quite curious on what's on your mind," Erik said, turning to her with a smile on his face.

 _My, that smile…,_ Tiffany thought as she felt warmth spread from her chest to all over her body. She smiled, shaking her head no and leant her head against his arm. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Erik grinned, _oh you cute tiny bee…_

In that instant, Tiffany heard his reply, saying the three magic words just like how she loved hearing it from him. Magical, enchanting—the words were drawing her to him just like a hypnotic melody.

The air was chilly as the day approached its daylight end yet what the lovers felt was only warmth and comfort as they walked side by side. Erik wound his arm around the girl as Tiffany snaked her hand around his waist, enjoying the heat from each other's embrace.

From where they start, Erik never expected the sudden twist in the journey to become what they are now. Tiffany used to be the girl he never wanted to have anything with, other than seeing each other as enemies. She was the kind of girl that Erik never wished to encounter nor talk to, but fate has a way in playing with them.

 _How did we got to this,_ he always wondered. Erik would found himself looking back from their first encounter and smiled like a fool. It was funny, but he knew that he was already attracted to Tiffany the moment his eyes landed on her.

But then, of course, at that time, he claimed that Michelle was prettier just because Tiffany was being so mean to him. Oh boy, how Erik wished he could pull back the words because now, no one could beat the ethereal beauty of the goddess that he used to dislike.

Driven by the sudden gust of affection for Tiffany that burst inside him, Erik pulled her closer and gently kissed the side of her hair, inhaling the scent that he came to love.

Erik felt the lump in his throat and chest as the love he felt for her flowed through all over his body. From top to toe, to the every bit of hair on his body—the adoration was just too raw and strong for him to handle. Erik chuckled, realising how weak he sounded when it came to love, but it was his most honest feelings for a blossoming woman named Tiffany Hwang.

Erik knew by heart, that there was no other girl that could induce such emotion from the deepest corner in him, other than the girl that was in his arms.

…

They went all the way to Penzance as a temporary get-away from Erik's family, courtesy of the middle son himself.

Tiffany could only bow in embarrassment as Madame Kim threw them a dirty grin when Erik mentioned about him getting Tiffany out of town. It would have made it easier to explain but Erik had to made it worse by emphasising on wanting to have Tiffany all by himself for a couple of days.

Tiffany knew too well what he meant by that and she secretly wanted some alone time for them too. Away from the others. It was not because of anything though. Why they wanted some 'them' time was because of a completely different reason.

Tiffany noticed the way his eyes leered on her whenever they relaxed themselves at the beach, especially when she dipped in the water wearing nothing but two-pieces to cover up necessary places. Knowing that his eyes would wander around on her body, Tiffany would deliberately swung her hips or bent over just a little exaggeratedly to tease him, because a deprived Erik meant, a very cute and flustered Erik.

To make things fair, Tiffany herself too wanted him as bad as he wants her. She probably had it worse than Erik did, as she had to endure watching Erik doing just about anything, knowing what he hid underneath his everyday clothes. Sometimes Tiffany felt as if Erik was deliberately teasing her libido by just sauntering around in their flat in just his boxer-brief and nothing more.

And Tiffany ended up _playing_ with herself because she was too considerate of her lover's study time.

Tiffany had her tongue on almost every inch of his skin, her lips, her hands—everything. It was almost hard not to think of him when all they did whenever they were alone were either snuggling, cuddling or some lucky times, which were most of the times, mind-blowing sex.

Of course, they did other things as they went about their everyday lives but having to pause their most intimate activities for more than a month was a torture for her…and so it does to Erik. There were times where Tiffany wanted to be risqué but she was too respectful for that.

Funny, because Tiffany is a one kinky sly fox.

However, _once was enough,_ Tiffany said once when they almost got naked in her room in the USA. Tiffany was referring to the time her father almost caught on to their little rendezvous after their first time having sex with each other.

Tiffany was both thankful and frustrated at the same time when they arrived in their hotel room. She had secretly hoped that Erik would be bold and pounce on her just like how she wished she could pounce on him. Even so, Erik, being the suave lover he always was, told her to get some rest first before they explore the place, which she was grateful for as she needed some sleep too.

But then, sleep did not seem to embrace her well when she was on a new bed, so the nap that Tiffany took was just as enough as she thought it was. Tiffany was grumpy the moment she opened her eyes but it soon faded when her body finally registered the warmth that came from her back.

Somehow, during the short period of her power-nap, Erik spooned her and fell asleep. Tiffany smiled, amazed at herself when she felt her cheeks heated up as she imagined how their position looked like. Pulling the arm that draped by her side, Tiffany kissed his palm gently, smiling against the warm, soft skin.

With the assurance of her favourite human-pillow embracing her from the back, Tiffany slowly felt sleep getting back at her. The comfort lulling her and soon, she fell asleep in the arms of her lover.

…

They certainly had fun.

Penzance was nothing short of what Tiffany considered fascinating. Although Erik mentioned that this trip was his second time in Penzance, Tiffany thought that he seemed to do well with his sense of direction.

Not to mention, Tiffany came to like the serious-map-reading Erik. Somehow, she pictured her lover as a sailor, reading his way to shore. Sexy and nerdy at the same time.

They went back to their hotel after Tiffany mentioned that she was getting tired. Among all of the great times she had during the day, nothing could beat the warmth of her boyfriend's body as he carried her on his back, on their way to hotel.

Erik was humming softly, with a small smile etched on his face. Tiffany slowly placed her head on his shoulder and sighed in delight. Ever since the night where he first sang in public, Tiffany noticed that Erik was more confident in singing in front of her now, albeit not often. Well, at least there was something.

As they arrived at their room, Tiffany immediately went to the bed and sprawled her body across the mattress. Erik chuckled and plopped himself right beside her. As soon as he did, Tiffany immediately scooted closer to him and snuggled to him, draping her arm across his abdomen as he pulled her closer by her waist. Both then sighed, pleased.

In the silence, as the cold of the air-conditioning licked their skin, they found themselves drowned in the warmth of each other.

…

There were times when Tiffany found herself aroused with just the sight of Erik. Just plain him. Just him.

First was after she had a taste of what making love with him felt like. Just the sight of him doing works, or fixing things—anything, and Erik made her wet her panties with just that.

Then, there was the time when she saw Erik wearing a white tuxedo instead of his usual casual tee shirt with dark blue or faded blue jeans. That time, she had imagined him taking her in one of the cleaners' room, having a kinky sex in the dark room while the party was still going on outside.

Which they did, after Tiffany had seduced him not even halfway through the dinner party.

This, however, this was just really random. Erik was just over there, in his white polo tee shirt, camo-patterned cargo three-quarter, doing nothing but having a chat with an elderly couple.

 _Fuck…why does he have to look so hot?_ Tiffany bit her lips as she crossed her legs to calm herself.

Why? Tiffany had thought of why she would be so turned on by just looking at him talking innocently to two innocent senior citizen. Surely, Erik had done no seduction on her.

His usual ways of turning her on was consisting of roaming hands, nibbling on her sensitive spots here and there, and whispering sweet-dirty talks into her ears. Erik would always makes her feel sexy—her confidence upped on a higher notch and it aroused her to a new height, every single time.

So, why? When all he did was, again, chatting innocently with an innocent elderly couple on an innocent topic.

Perhaps, it was because of the absence of lovemaking that had her hormones raging to no end.

Oh well, Tiffany had her own plan, either way.

…

Erik was lying on the bed, only in his pants as he waited for his turn to shower when his eyes caught sight of Tiffany wearing only her sexy lingerie set.

It had been a while since they had their 'sexy times' and Erik had been holding back, trying so hard in holding himself from pouncing on her the moment they arrived in the hotel room. So, when the sight of her wearing his personal favourite two-piece, it almost drive him wild instantly.

It was as if she was trying to seduce him, purposely swaying her hips while putting on her body lotion. Tiffany was humming a song. A song that Erik knew so well what it was.

Erik felt the blood rush to his navel as Tiffany gets to the chorus part of the song, enacting the lyrics literally. Her hips swayed according to the tune, dancing in the mirror as she bend her body over the sink to get a closer look at her reflection. Tiffany's butt-cheeks were inviting his touch, calling him to grope the flesh to appreciate its suppleness.

Tiffany yelped in surprise when she felt hands on her hips, squeezing them lightly. She knew so well whose hands were those belongs. The warmth, the soft touches, and the way they made way to her cheeks, groping her in a way that sent impulses straight to the peak of her mounds.

"Dance with me." Erik said, whispering into her ear which caused her to shiver.

His voice was low and gruff, and his breathing was shallow, thick with arousal. Erik slowly rubbed his hands along her skin, grazing the soft texture of her abdomen as he slowly sway his hips, humming the same song. Tiffany swayed along, hooking her arm around his nape while her other hand wrapped around his thick wrist.

"No music on?"

Erik nodded, leaning down to pepper kisses from her bare shoulder to the back of her ear. His hands slowly rubbed her exposed skin, ghosting dangerously inside her panty. Erik knew exactly how to drive her crazy.

Tiffany let out a shaky breath as Erik kissed the back of her ear. Their hips were still swaying albeit more sensual that it was before. As Erik licked the shell of her ear, Tiffany took in a sharp breath.

"You like that?"

His voice was sultrily gruff and sexier. Tiffany found herself melting in his arms as time goes by. Without answering him verbally, Tiffany pushed his hands away from her hips before turning around and tiptoed to wrap her arms around his neck. As an answer to his question, Tiffany gave a meaningful smile.

The kind of smile that waver Erik's last grip of self-control.

"I want you." Erik whispered, his voice were low and thick with arousal. If that was not obvious enough, the growing tent in his pants gave it away. "Now."

Tiffany gave a lopsided smile and sensually licked the bulge in his throat to which Erik responded with a growl and unintentionally squeezed her backside.

"Just make sure you top your previous records or you'll have to do it over and over again. Think you could do it?"

"Of course, I could. After all, I've done it countless of time, haven't I?" Erik said, smirking.

Tiffany, deciding that she wanted to tease him more, added, "Yes you did, but would you, this time around? I bet you've lost your touch since we haven't done it for a long time."

Challenged, Erik pulled her closer as if they were not as close before, letting her feel the hardened shaft hitting her lower abdomen. "You'll regret challenging me, Stephanie. I'll make sure of that."

Tiffany wanted to moan so much, hearing her full name being used with dripping hot sexiness of authority. As much as she wanted to show him that she loved the way her name rolled out his tongue, Tiffany wanted to push him to his limit.

She wanted to know, how far Erik would endure such teasing.

This was something they seldom—challenging each other's limit. Of course, they have gotten on each other's nerves but usually they would apply it in bedroom activities only if they were up for some hot, kinky, mad sex.

And it was sort of Tiffany's fantasy since she saw another side of Erik's personality after living with him.

"You don't seem like you will…," Tiffany tempted.

"That's it young lady!"

That was the last straw for Erik. With a deep growl, Erik lifted Tiffany and she yelped in surprise as he slung her to his shoulder. "Don't you dare back out later!" He rumbled, spanking her buttocks before throwing her onto the bed.

Tiffany whimpered—her body tingled with nervousness and excitement. Erik had never manhandled her during their lovemaking session. Always been the attentive lover who would ask her every now and then, if she was okay or if he was being too rough. Tiffany liked it—loving that he was prioritising her more that his needs.

However, looking at this very new Erik, Tiffany found herself spewing more arousal than she ever felt. The tingles grew stronger as Erik crawled up to her body, eyeing her with his piercing gaze. If anything, Tiffany felt like she could get off just by staring into his eyes that were filled with wanton lust and needs for carnal satisfaction.

Before Tiffany could taunt him for keeping her waiting for too long, Erik wordlessly pulled her panty with one swift move. Tiffany gasped in surprise and was even more surprised when Erik pried her legs apart. He licked his lips, letting out a guttural growl.

Erik shifted in his seat, sitting between her wide-open legs. While one of his hands rested under her knees, lifting it up slightly, the other went straight for the kill. His fingers traced the wetness of her excitement and smirked when Tiffany's body involuntarily curved upward.

"Cat got your tongue?" Erik asked.

There was no way for her to reply him as Erik plunged two of his digits into her sweet, wet cavern.

"Fuck yes…," Tiffany breathlessly moaned.

"Oh baby, but it's only my fingers though," Erik cooed, his fingers toyed around, twisting and curling inside Tiffany's pussy, and occasionally spreading his fingers as he watched Tiffany's face contorted in pleasure. As he thumbed her hardened pleasure nub, Tiffany squirmed, her body twitched. All she could let out was heavy breathing and moans, calling for God with every strum of Erik's fingers.

"You were so chatty before. Why aren't you now?" Erik chuckled when Tiffany responded with a whimper. "Can't talk now, can you?"

Her mind was telling her to breath but how could she when every stroke in her pussy kept her from catching her breath? Tiffany kept on pulling the bed sheet under her, trying to calm the tingles her body felt. Especially when Erik hit the spot.

"Erik, oh God! Fuck!"

Tiffany squealed as Erik drummed his fingers on her G-spot. Through her half-lidded eyes, Tiffany looked at Erik who hunched down to her body. Just then, she felt hot, wet tongue on her navel before it travelled down to her pussy.

Profanities escaped her lips as Erik added another finger into his play while his tongue worked magic on her clitoris. Tiffany's arousal flowed freely down to her rear hole, drenching herself in her own nectar.

Tasting her sweet sap, Erik hummed, in an attempt to drive her crazy, which he effortlessly did. The fingers that were in his hair, pulled his scalp as Tiffany pushed his head deeper into her womanhood. Erik groaned, the pain urged him to do more and he quickened his pace. With every plunge, Erik made sure to hit Tiffany's ultimate pleasure spot.

Soon enough, Tiffany was trembling and her cum gushed out, wetting Erik's upper body and her lower half completely. She let out a silent scream before squealing in pleasure as she writhed and quaked in orgasm.

It did not stop Erik's onslaught on her though. In fact, right after Erik pulled out his fingers, he immediately rid of his pants and freed his aching hard-on. Erik fumbled into the pocket of his trousers and took out his wallet to take a packet of condom. His shaky hands had a hard time to tore open the pack and putting on the rubbery material onto his hard shaft. Once he was done, Erik thrust into her, groaning at the tightness that enveloped him.

His hips piston in and out of her without waiting for Tiffany to come down from her high. Her legs were occasionally trying to close, due to the tremble of her body and Erik, finding it a nuisance, pried open her legs and placed each on his shoulders.

Tiffany screamed, her mind clouded with intense pleasure as Erik moved his hips, filling her completely to the hilt. "Fuck! Feels so good! Erik…fuck you!"

Erik breathily chuckled, "Yes that's it. Let it out, baby."

"Oh my God! F-fuck! Yes! Harder—oh!" Tiffany's nails were digging into his back, probably cutting him but Erik could care less. Looking at her orgasmic face was worth the pain. "Oh yes!"

It was impossible for Tiffany to stop herself—not that she wanted to anyway. Her previous high was not yet done but her next came just as fast as the beating of her pulse and no matter how many times Tiffany had experienced it, she was not prepared for the next quake. So when her orgasm came crashing down on her, all she could do was embrace the pleasure.

Her body spasm as her pussy clenched and unclenched his cock. Her juice squirted out with intensity. Erik had a hard time trying to move with the way her wall clamped onto his shaft.

"Damn. Fuck you're so tight!" Erik exclaimed, sweats forming on his forehead as he kept on thrusting into her with the same vigour. His own orgasm was approaching and Erik's movement became faster, chasing after his own high. He let Tiffany's legs down and proceeded to lock his arms by her shoulder.

Tiffany, feeling that his movement was getting faster and erratic, held him tight and locked her legs behind him to let him release himself inside her.

That did it. It even surprise him that he immediately unloaded into the latex.

Tiffany on the other hand, felt the warmth spreading from the centre of her body spreading. It felt so good, as Erik kept on erupting his lava into her albeit it was collected into the condom, warming her up with his own tidal of arousal.

"You won…" Tiffany said, absent-minded because she was still trying to balance herself altogether. Seeing that satisfied look on her face, Erik chuckled.

"I know. I always do."

They ended up going at it from early evening to sunrise, stopping only to fill their hungry stomach and then get back at it right after. It was as if they were trying to make up for the time they missed being with each other intimately.

The next morning, Tiffany was about to have a mini heart attack when she could not find her morning-after pill in her purse. That was until she remembered that she placed it on the bar right before she went into her seduction on Erik.

Tiffany had always been meticulous in taking care of her birth-control pills, not daring to take the risk if ever an incident of a 'punctured hole' in Erik's condom ever occur.

After she swallowed the pill, washing it down with a gulp of water, Tiffany stood by the sink and let her mind wander. There were nothing much on her mind though. All that flashed by were the memory of the night before. In that instant, her face turned red.

Erik came out of the bathroom whilst drying his hair with the small towel. He looked around the hotel suite for Tiffany until he saw her standing by the sink, her arms red. Immediately, Erik felt his heart constricted and he threw the wet towel on to the bed as he rushed to her side.

"Hey love, are you okay?"

Hearing his concerned voice, Tiffany turned around and saw his arched brows, eyes filled with obvious worry. Tiffany lift her brows in return, confused by his sudden qualm. "Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I?"

It took him by surprise at that but he quickly composed himself as he breathed a sigh of relief. "You were hunched over the sink and you were red all over, so I thought there was something wrong. Are you really okay, though? Discomfort or something? Perhaps an effect after all that we did?"

Erik's eyes went up and down on her body as he checked on her again. Tiffany giggled, removing his hold off her arms and took her face in between her hands. "Honey, I'm good, okay? In fact, I feel so fine now. See?"

To prove her point, Tiffany twirled one round and adorably spread her arms wide as a finishing act. "Although a little bit sore, but I'm fine, really."

Erik chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm glad, then."

Tiffany returned his hug with the same intensity and grinned when Erik swayed their body side to side. They stayed in each other's embrace for a little while before Erik pulled away and kissed the crown of her head.

"Breakfast?"

The girl cutely nodded and then kissed his naked chest. "You know, if I didn't know you better, I would've think that you're seducing me right now." Tiffany said, resting her head on his chest as she looked up at him.

Erik laughed, shaking his head before tapping her nose gently. "We didn't even get a decent sleep last night. I wouldn't mind shagging you again but this room reeked of our sex, and if we're doing it again, I don't think we'll be sleeping in this room again tonight."

Tiffany could not help but giggle hearing his words. It was logical and true—their suite now filled with the smell of their all-nightlong activity. If they stay there for long, either they would succumb to reliving the sex again or…they would.

"Alright, out it is."

…

They spent the rest of the day walking around Penzance aimlessly. Although it was tiring, with the presence of their lover by their side, it felt as if it was nothing.

If there was one thing that Tiffany love in particular, it was how flawless Erik's side profile was. Ridiculously flawless, and with the orange evening sun shining down at them, Tiffany felt as if they were in a film. Loving how they nature seemed to cooperate well to bring out Erik's perfect feature.

It felt too unreal for Tiffany—having Erik by her side felt too good to be true. She never dreamt of being in an unadulterated love, more so with someone as great as Erik Kim Taeng. He was the epitome of perfection.

Drop-dead gorgeous face, impeccably right amount of muscle, and secretly the son of one of the famous professor in the whole England. To add with that, his personality and quirkiness was one of a kind. One that Tiffany could never find in any other men.

"Once again, no matter how much I love it whenever you stare at my face, I'd like it if you tell me what's on your mind." Erik turned to look at her and grinned. "Something on your mind, little mousey?"

Tiffany smiled and cutely nodded. "I love you." She said, whispering as if it was something so discreet. "So much."

Erik chuckled, feeling his heart fluttered with the sudden declaration. He pulled her closer and slowly inhaled deeply. "I love you too, baby. Much more."

If it was any other time, Tiffany would argue that her love was much bigger than his but since this was such a tender moment, Tiffany held the thought and let herself melt in Erik's warm embrace. "You know, I've never thought of this…this thing with you. You've always repulsed me in any way possible." Tiffany suddenly said to which Erik laughed. "What about you?"

"I thought you were lovely even though you're quite handful at times. Especially during the early phase of our meetings." Erik said. It was unexpected since Tiffany knew Erik disliked her since the first day but then, things with then had always been unexpected.

Well, when has their life been easy to be predicted anyway?


	30. Chapter 30

_Circa 6 years later…_

"…and done!"

Tiffany's smile got wider as soon as the new design successfully sent to the receiver. She waited for a few minutes until her telephone rang; the sound resonated in the study room. With heart full of hope, Tiffany answered the call, keeping the smile on her face as she tried to calm her nerve.

"Tiffany speaking."

Tiffany listened to the caller intently, and if her smile was not wide enough before, it certainly grew wider. Even her eyes were smiling too, completely shadowing the tiredness in them for not sleeping and resting properly for the past few days.

"Yes, yes. It's a pleasure to work with you. I'm so glad you like my design. Thank you so much."

Excited rambling from the caller made Tiffany giggled. Her contact from South Korea was someone that was talkative and from what he constantly said, he was Tiffany's biggest fan for her splendid fashion designs.

'One of the best, if not, the best of the best!' he said to which Tiffany thought was very flattering.

"I'll be looking forward to work with you in the near future. Alright, pleasure. Goodbye."

With a sigh of relief, Tiffany placed the receiver back to its place and leant her back onto the ergonomic office chair. Finally feeling the exhaustion creeping in, Tiffany sighed again, this time, tiredly.

The twenty-five years old woman was about to get up from her workplace to get to her room when the telephone rang again. She frowned, taking the receiver and looked at the screen for the caller ID. The smile on her face returned as the name of the caller displayed on screen and in no time, Tiffany answered the call.

"Baby!" She whined into the phone as soon as she hit the answer button.

Deep chuckle answered her first before the male on the other line replied enthusiastically. "Hello love! How've you been? How's your work?"

Tiffany smiled and sighed, now missing him badly as she listened to him speaking in his heavy English accent that she loves so much. "Sent and approve in just ten minutes. Aren't you proud of your woman?"

The man chuckled again, humming. "I am, in fact, I am so proud of you. Did it end well?"

"Of course!" Tiffany said with a smug smile. "This is Tiffany—"

"The Queen of the fashion world, I know, baby, I know." He laughed, hearing Tiffany huff. "Have you eaten?"

When there was no answer, he sighed. "You should eat, my love. You haven't been eating properly these past few days because of that project. I want my wife to eat well." He scolded her gently, knowing so well how stubborn she would be if he were to be firm.

Tiffany whined into the phone, jutting her lips as she caressed the picture of her husband on her working table. "I've been eating alone these days. When are you going back home? I miss you."

"Ah, you miss me? Well, I miss you so much as well, but…," Her husband cooed and chuckled, finding his wife adorable. "I think you should open the door, sweetheart, and see for yourself."

Tiffany gasped, and without thinking much, she ran out of the study room, down the stairs and straight to the front door, still with the wireless receiver in her hand. Tiffany swung the door open and got the biggest surprise of her life when she saw the love of her life standing tall in front of her.

"Hello, love."

"Erik!" Tiffany squealed and jumped onto Erik, wrapping her legs around his legs as she wrapped him in her tight embrace.

"Ooh, now I know how much you missed me." The man chuckled, hugging her just as tight and inhaled her scented hair. "I miss you so much, baby." He mumbled into her hair.

Tiffany mumbled incoherently into his neck before pulling away to take a good look on his face. Her hand on either side of his face as she squished his cheeks, turning his head around to get a better look. A moment later, she gasped.

"You've grown some beard!" Tiffany happily exclaimed. Her dainty fingers played with his beard as Erik laughed with his mouth shut, letting Tiffany caressed the new addition on his face.

With one hand, supporting Tiffany by her butt and the other carried the luggage, Erik walked inside their house, while carrying both Tiffany and his bag effortlessly. Tiffany giggled, loving the prickling and ticklish sensation underneath her hand, cooing at how gorgeous he looked with his facial hair.

"You look so sexy with some facial hair on." Tiffany said, still caressing his face. "Gosh! Why is my husband so hot?"

"It seems like you love my beard more than you love me." Erik said, chuckling at the woman who immediately kissed him full on his wet lips. When she pulled away, Erik smiled. "That's more like it."

"Why didn't you shave though? And you seem so tired!" Tiffany finally took notice of his features, noting the tiredness in his eyes and the visible redness. It seemed that Erik was more sleepless than she was and her heart went out to him in that instant. "Baby, didn't you sleep at all? When did you last sleep?"

Erik hummed and smiled guiltily, "Last night?" Tiffany pulled his sideburn. "Ow!"

"Don't you dare lie to me. When did you last sleep?"

Her husband sighed. "Roughly sixty-hours ago."

"Oh God. Poor you…," Tiffany wrapped her arms around her neck and massaged his scalp. "Was it hard? Have you eaten?"

Erik smiled and nodded. "On the plane, and yes, it was hard because you weren't there to make it better." He had a naughty smile on his tired face. "It's been some lonely nights for me, baby. I missed you so much."

The way Erik said it was so sensual, with his deep and rich voice and Tiffany felt tingle running down to her spine.

As much as Tiffany wanted to take all of him, her logic told her to hold up and let him rest as much as he could. She could not bear looking into his exhausted face without thinking of his effort to support his little family.

"Don't start, Erik. You need to rest." Tiffany said firmly. Erik chuckled, and then smirked.

"I'm still energetic though. Make me tired?"

 _Oh God, I really want to ride you right now because God knows how dry I feel for days but right now we need to get some energy into you first!_

Tiffany shook her head no, declining his suggestive thought. "You've worked too hard. I don't want you to pass out if I'm letting you have your way and knowing you, you won't stop until I pass out, so no. No sexy times."

Erik sat down on the stool by the bar, letting Tiffany straddle him as he looked up at her beautiful face filled with worry. He smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear and took off her big glasses. "I'm working hard for you. I need to make sure you have enough to eat, to drink, roof on your head, comfortable bed…all of that. I want you to have the best."

"You gave me enough, darling. I don't need more. All I need is you and if you're working too hard, you won't have time for me. I don't want to have to fight with your career just for your attention." Tiffany said, her hand was playing with his hair, stroking and massaging his scalp to comfort him.

They had a moment of silent before Erik sighed and tiredly nodded. "We'll make it work, baby. I know we will." He said, whispering before pulling her by her neck to kiss her lips.

It was soft and tender, and their heart were aching wildly for each other. It had been a while since Tiffany felt arms wrapped around her, albeit Erik being absent just for a week for his big project in South Africa.

There were times when Erik were called for some outstations' works and those were the times Tiffany had to sleep alone, but she could endure it well. However this time, Tiffany felt that she could not bear being without him any longer.

"I need to take a bath now then I'll cook something for you. Lasagne?"

Tiffany shook her head. "Just take a bath. I'll call for pizza. Want any?"

"I'll pass." Erik let out a small smile and pulled out his wallet from his cargo-pants, taking out his credit card. "Use this card. I'll be in the shower, okay?"

With twinkling eyes, Tiffany took the card and kissed his lips. "Thanks, daddy."

Erik laughed, shaking his head in amazement. "Honey, call me that again, I'm afraid I'll have to take you right here, right now." He said, kissing her lips long before gently pushing Tiffany by the hips, gesturing her to get down.

"That sounds sexy but you're stinky so it's not sexy at all." Tiffany laughed as she got down from his lap. "Go! Shoo!"

The husband laughed and ruffled her hair to which Tiffany playfully grabbed his hand and bit it. "Ouch! Easy!" Erik said, still laughing. "I'll be upstairs. Call me if there's anything you need help with, okay?"

"Okay," Tiffany sees her husband walking up the stairs before yelling at him, reminding him to not fall asleep in the bathtub.

Again.

…

When Erik came down after a nice refreshing shower, he went to their mini-theatre room after reading Tiffany's cute post-it note on the icebox's door.

Yellow dimmed light-strings switched on, giving little light in the room. Couches were pushed aside and a mattress, pillows and one big blanket spread out on the carpeted floor. Then there was Tiffany, sitting cross-legged on the bed with an open box of pizza in front of her.

Tiffany was so damn attractive despite being in his worn out varsity sweatshirt…and nothing more. What made her even more attractive was how she let her hair down—something that Erik had always love of his woman's simple, lazy hairstyle.

Tiffany spread out her hands wide, presenting him the hideout she made herself, grinning widely as Erik made his way to her. "I know I told you to rest but I miss doing this so much…" Tiffany said, pouting as she batted her eyes on him.

Erik laughed, "Good idea. I've been thinking of cuddling with you anyway." He said and took a small pillow to lay his head on. "Put on a film. I'm too lazy to go over there now."

Tiffany immediately went as told. Putting on a random film she took from their collections, before going back to the bed, into Erik's embrace and then ate her pizza. While eating, she turned to Erik and handed him her bitten part, "Want some?"

Erik shook her head and smiled. "I'm full. Eat, love. And later, scoot closer. I want you to play with my hair."

It felt like it was the old times again when they were just two young university students that were so much in love with each other. Erik smiled, loving how fate brought them this far, not expecting it because, given by their first encounters with each other, it was nothing pleasant.

After going through so much, with their life drama involving break-ups and make-ups, Erik realised that by any means, he really needs Tiffany in his life. It was impossible for him not to have her in his future, and going through life without her would mean losing the meaning of life. If anything, Erik would rather die than having to face the future alone, without Tiffany.

So, during their fourth year together, a year after they graduated and half a year into their job, Erik proposed to her during one of their intense argument. Unusual, but that was how they started anyway. Tiffany said yes, and that night was one of the night Tiffany would never forget as they made love while being high on emotions.

Three months later, they got married.

Which was also unexpected because they were planning to stay engaged for exactly a year but shit happened, which involved both of them gotten extremely jealous of others—because somehow, people got more attracted to them—and here they were, happily married.

Children? Erik adamantly told Tiffany that he was not ready to fight with his children for her love yet, so no. No children for the time being. If they did, Erik sure that they would never have time for things that they were doing at that time—watching film in such romantic lighting and all.

So no. No children until their third year of marriage.

But…shit will bound to happen anyway.

Good luck, Erik.

…

"I've been feeling unwell since these last few days. Always tired even though I didn't do much physical activities. Vomiting and constant headaches."

Tiffany explained to the doctor and she listened intently. The seemingly young doctor jotted down her symptoms and asked another question. "Anything else other the nausea?"

"Well, I don't want to think too much with my missed periods, so let's leave it at that first." Tiffany said. "My breasts feels sensitive and swollen..? And I pee a lot. Is that normal?"

Dr Williams grinned, realising what seemed to be a possible cause of this. She put down her pen, and leant forward, resting her forearms on her table. "Okay, Mrs Kim, can I ask you a personal question?"

Tiffany shrugged, and nodded albeit her face was glowing red. She had an idea what that question might be, and as expected, Dr Williams asked her what was on her mind.

"How often do you have sex?"

The woman hummed, "I...I'm not sure." Tiffany awkwardly laugh, bashful of her own answer although it was vague.

Dr Williams laughed and nodded. "As often or…,"

"Often." Tiffany said affirmatively. Then it dawned on her what the doctor was implying with her questions. "Wait, is it possible…?"

When Tiffany trailed off, Dr Williams shrugged. "There's a high possibility but I'm going to ask you another question. Is that alright?" Her patient nodded. "Do you and I assume, your husband, always have unprotected sex?"

Tiffany blushed again, nodding her head. "But I took birth control pills and morning-afters, and sometimes either my husband wears condom or pull out. It was either."

"Well, Mrs Kim, protection aren't supposed to be a hundred percent effective. Its rate of effectiveness maybe high by ninety-nine percent, but sometimes it's that single percent that could make a big difference." Dr Williams started. "The only protection that could guarantee you a hundred percent efficiency is by going under the knife."

At the mention of possible surgery, Tiffany grimaced. "I don't think I'd want to do that."

Dr Williams grinned, "Good." She nodded and leant into her chair. "Do you want to go for a check-up? To see if you've carrying?"

Tiffany was unsure but she nodded anyway, somehow anxious of the result that would come later.

…

 _"You're two months pregnant. Congratulations!"_

Dr Williams's words replayed in her head again and again as she looked at the picture of the developing baby in her hands. Tiffany sighed, afraid to break the news to her husband, not knowing how he would react given that he wanted to put the baby matter on hold.

Just as she let out another sigh, her mobile rang. Quickly, Tiffany went to their bedroom and picked up the phone. "Hello, babe."

"Hello, lovely. How are you? Are you feeling better now?"

Tiffany hummed, "I am."

"Are you okay? What did the doctor said?" Erik asked, worried filled his voice and Tiffany's frown reduced, and a smile found its way on her face as she heard his soothing voice through the phone.

"I'm okay, but babe…," Tiffany called him, feeling weary. "Can you come home early today?"

Upon saying that, Tiffany heard rustling from the other line and heard Erik talking to his colleague about having an emergency at home. Tiffany smiled, relieved to know that he prioritised her more than his work. It sounded selfish but it was times like this that she needed him the most.

About an hour later, Erik was home, rushing to her side as soon as he stepped his foot inside the house. "Baby! I'm home!" he called out, looking for her at the leisure room first before going to the mini-theatre room where he found Tiffany snuggling up in a blanket. "Honey…"

Tiffany turned her head toward the gentle voice and smiled when she saw her husband approaching her. "Hey…," Tiffany greeted him, opening her arms wide as Erik slid under the blanket with her. She knew Erik had a lot to ask but he complied to her wordlessly. "You ate?"

"I did. Had a slice of pizza on my way home. Have you eaten the porridge I cooked this morning?" he asked, stroking her hair as Tiffany rested her head on his chest. His wife nodded, tightening her hold as she buried her face into his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Babe, would you be mad if things don't go as planned?"

Her question caught him off guard but Erik shrugged and chuckled. "You've lived with me for six years, sweetheart. You should know the answer to that by now." he said, kissing her head softly.

"I know, I know, but…," Tiffany wearily sighed. Deciding to just go straight to the point, Tiffany sat up and looked at him straight it the face. "Erik…I'm pregnant. Two months now."

 _"I'm pregnant. Two months now."_

His mind went blank for a few moment, unable to produce any reaction for the sudden news. After it registered into his brain, Erik exhaled sharply and looked at Tiffany's worried face. "You're pregnant?"

Tiffany timidly nodded, and she felt scared all of a sudden, especially with how Erik reacted. His surprised look was making her even more scared of what he was probably thinking and the anonymity was killing her. Without Tiffany realising it, the tears fell down, wetting her cheeks.

Seeing her crying, Erik immediately sat up. "No, no, no, no, no…why are you crying, honey? Don't cry. Please don't cry." He said gently, pulling her to straddle his lap effortlessly as she cried into his shoulder. Erik rubbed his hands on her back, trying to console her. "What's wrong, baby? Why are you crying?"

"Please don't get mad at me. I'm so sorry…," she mumbled into his shoulder, sniffing.

 _What would I be mad about? This is a good news for God's sake!_

"Oh love, no. No. Why would I? Don't be sorry, darling. Tell me what's wrong. Please." At this point, Erik felt his heart cruelly being ripped out of his chest at the sight of his love crying. "Was it something I did wrong?"

Tiffany pulled herself away from him, holding Erik's arms as he wiped the tears of her face and fixed her hair. "You did no wrong."

"Then, why'd you cry?"

"I'm pregnant, Erik." she said as a matter of fact. "You said you wanted to wait and you looked like you weren't happy about it." And Tiffany wept again.

Hearing that, Erik chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're so silly, you know that." He laughed again when Tiffany hit his chest as she sobbed. "I think it's time for us to expand this little family, don't you think so?"

Tiffany pulled away again, staring at him in disbelief, sniffing. "So, you're not mad?"

Erik chuckled at the sight of his adorable wife, with her red nose, and eyes red with tears, crying for the darnedest reason. He grabbed the nearest tissue box and pulled one sheet out. "Baby, blow your nose." Erik said, while his held the tissue to her nose and Tiffany obeyed him wordlessly.

Erik placed the soiled tissue aside before focusing his attention back to his hiccupping wife. "Honey, why would I be mad? It's a great thing. You're going to be a great mother." He held her head in his hands and pulled her for a kiss to which Tiffany eagerly complied—probably by her body reflex. Erik sighed contentedly when he felt his wife's body relaxed.

"We'll raise our child together and this house will watch our family expand and expand. It's a great thing, baby, and I love you. So much."

 _And I'm going to give all my love, my heart, my soul completely, for you and our children. Promise._

Tiffany's tears flowed freely again, down her cheeks upon hearing him, and Erik chuckled. "I was so scared you'd get mad and I don't want you to—"

"Hey, hey, I'm not. I'd never get mad at you especially when you're being so adorable. How could I?" Erik cooed. "I'd never get mad at you even if you ruin my drawings and plans. I'd never get mad at you even if you kept on spilling coffee on my shirt and I'd never get mad at you at anything you've done. You're my love. How could I get mad at you?"

Realising that she was being too emotional—no thanks to her hormone—Tiffany embarrassingly laughed. Letting her tears and snot being wiped away by her husband. "I'm sorry. I'm just…I don't know."

Erik chuckled. "It's alright, baby. It's alright." He said gently, smiling as he get a clear look of her beautiful face. Even with the tear stained cheeks, Erik could never deny that Tiffany looked so beautiful despite how horrible she thinks she looked. "Now, can I see the picture? There's supposed to be a picture right?"

Tiffany smiled and nodded before getting up from his lap, running to their room to retrieve the photo taken by Dr Williams. She bashfully handed the picture to him and sat on his lap, taking his arms to wrap them around her waist.

The feeling of finally being another person's father was overwhelming him and Erik did not know how to react as he saw the photo of their foetus. "This is so beautiful…" Erik whispered, and kissed the back of Tiffany's ear. "Thank you, baby… I love you."

Tiffany smiled, turning her head to the side and pulled Erik's head to plant a kiss on his lips. "Thank you, and I love you too."

As both of them was looking at the same picture again, Tiffany spoke up, "Dr Williams said that we can't identify our baby's gender this early but we could after the first trimester passed. She was helpful enough to introduce one of her ob-gyn friend to me."

"Yeah? So the arrangement has been set then?" his hand caressing her still thin tummy.

"Yeah. Will you go with me on the first appointment?" Tiffany asked, turning her head to look at him. Erik smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will. In fact, I'll go with you with every appointment you have. I'll make sure I'm taking up light project throughout your pregnancy and three months after. I'll be there." Erik said enthusiastically.

There were twinkles in his eyes, and Tiffany found her heart racing just by watching him smiling brightly.

 _We're going to be parents,_ Tiffany thought. It was a new experience, and she was ecstatic and nervous at the same time.

"Do you want anything? Are you craving for anything, sweetheart?" Erik asked, pulling her out of her stupor.

Tiffany smiled and shook her head. "Right now, I just want cuddle and kisses from my gorgeous husband."

Erik grinned. "That could be arrange. Do you want a package of hot massages too?" He wriggled his eyebrows cheekily, flashing her a sexy suggestive smile. "I heard that 'massages' during pregnancies helps with delivery."

"Well, if those can massages blows my mind every single time, why not?"

What started out as an emotional ride for Tiffany, they ended it with hot, sweet loving and Erik was being extra gentle and tender to her as they made love in the late afternoon.

…

Some people thought that, to have one good story to tell, requires one great starter of an adventure. Well, that was not a lie.

Both of them started out as two youngsters that wished to make each other's lives a one big hell on Earth. They were not on the best term with each other and they were very well aware of that. However, as things happened to both of them that brought them closer, they could not deny the feelings that they felt for each other.

Their love story was not all gold and rainbow, shiny and bright. Their love story was just a tad bit unusual. They met under different circumstances, getting off on a bad start but somehow, they managed to accept each other's imperfection and shape it together. They counterpart each other with their flaws, filling in the void that were of their flaws with each other's presence.

They promised to fix things and they will fix it.

They promised to endure it, and endure it they will.

After all, they are the Erik Kim and Tiffany Hwang (now Kim) power duo.

The best power couple that ever existed to each other's lives.


	31. Chapter 31

**EPILOGUE**

"Honey!"

Erik sighed and shook his head. He put down his technical pencil and saved his latest edit for his latest structural drawing document. Tiffany called him again, louder this time and Erik quickly got up.

"Yes, baby? What is it?"

Erik went downstairs, looking for his wife in the kitchen before he called her again from their mini-theatre room. There she was, hogging her pink beanbag with the remote control in her hand and the other stroking her ever-growing belly. The husband smiled, loving how lovely his pregnant wife look.

Once Tiffany noticed Erik's presence in the room, she opened her arms wide and pouted. "I want a belly rub and cuddles."

It was tempting and Erik contemplated the invitation of having Tiffany in his arms considering how the woman had been nauseating saying that his body odour made her dizzy. No matter how much he scrubbed, no matter how much Tiffany's favourite cologne he used, it still made his woman nauseated. In the end, Erik stayed a good distance away from her unless Tiffany pinched her nose.

"I—I…," Erik really needed to finish his drawing for his latest project but this excellent opportunity was something he could not miss.

"Please? I miss your warmth."

Now, what kind of husband he is if he ever deny such great chance? Especially with a lovely pregnant wife who has been declining any close contact with him.

With a smile, Erik took big strides and went to his wife. "You sure you could handle it though?" he asked, stopping just a metre away from the woman.

Tiffany shrugged. "I'm sure. Now, come. Wrap your arms around me!"

Hearing the command from his wife, Erik grinned and immediately plopped himself beside his wife. However, not long after they settled into a comfortable position, Tiffany pushed him away.

"Still can't?" Erik asked. He frowned, feeling somewhat disappointed that he could not hold his wife as long as he always did but he masked his expression well.

Tiffany nodded, pouting. "I'm so sorry…" she let out, holding Erik's hand in her small ones.

The husband smiled, "It's alright, love." He kissed her knuckles and then her dainty fingers.

Tiffany had a serene smile on her face, feeling her heart went out for him. She knew that he was disappointed—there was a flicker of frustration on his face—but he was so patience and Tiffany felt so sorry for him. Feeling his lips on her skin, albeit on her fingers, was enough to set her heart on fire.

"Do you want me to do anything? Do you want to eat anything? Craving or…?"

Tiffany shook her head and sighed. "Can you massage my feet, though? I feel so swollen all over."

Erik chuckled as he watched his wife's lips jutted. Wordlessly, he shifted and rested Tiffany's feet on his lap. "As usual?" he asked. Tiffany nodded and leant back as Erik started to knead her feet. "Do you think baby Hyuk will dislike me?"

 _Because at this rate, I really think he does,_ Erik thought, hiding his blues at the thought.

Tiffany laughed, her hands rubbing her belly. "Why would you say that?" she asked Erik and then turned gaze towards her baby bump. "Why would daddy say that?"

Erik shook his head and chuckled. "Well, you know, since you've been having a hard time whenever I'm near you. So I think perhaps baby Hyuk don't like his daddy."

Although Tiffany could not see her husband, she knew that Erik was nervous and sad. He did mentioned about how he missed cuddle times with her and he missed sleeping with her, but her hormones seemed to be rejecting him. Somehow, the only times she could tolerate his body scent was when she was on the heat but then, right after they were done, Tiffany would kick Erik out of the bed.

Tiffany cooed, "Honey, it's just my hormone. It's not baby Hyuk." Tiffany said, rubbing her tummy. "Baby Hyuk loves his daddy, isn't he?"

Just then, Tiffany felt the baby inside her kicking. "Erik!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"He's kicking!" Tiffany gasped again when the baby kicked her again. Her hand rubbed her belly while the other held Erik's, letting her husband felt the baby kicking. "Do you feel it?"

Excitement was written across his face when he felt another kick. "Baby Hyuk? Hey, it's me, daddy."

Another kick and the parents laughed. "You're so excited. You love daddy, don't you, little baby?"

There was another kick and Erik felt a surge of warmth spread to all over his body. "I love you, baby Hyuk. So much."

Then Erik went on talking to the baby bump animatedly. Tiffany watched as her husband smiled wide as he talked to baby Hyuk inside of her. In her seventh month of pregnancy, this was the first time Erik get to feel his baby kicking and the first time that Erik could get this close to her.

Tiffany's hand went up to his hair, massaging his scalp and smile when her husband looked at her. "I love you."

Erik smile and held her hand, kissing her palm gently. "And I love you too. Much more than you could think of."

…

Tiffany was whiney approaching her ninth month of pregnancy and Erik got the worst end of it. She would crave all of the impossible things and would cry at the darnedest moment. It was as if she was taking a revenge for not having any cravings from the first month to the eighth month.

However, as much as annoying Tiffany could get—getting on his nerves on purpose or not—the husband was so patience, tending to her needs without anger. Yet, Erik would sweat bullets in anxiousness if he could not get what his pregnant wife want or craved for.

Just like at that moment. Erik had gone out of the house at two in the morning, running all the way to the nearest convenience store, just to buy strawberries and chocolate mint ice-cream. The only thing missing was her favourite caramel pudding. Of all times, this was the time the store ran out of their stock of caramel pudding.

So, when Tiffany got out of their room and went to their kitchen, Erik just stood by the counter and waited for his imminent doom. He flashed an apologetic smile as Tiffany approached the grocery bag, grinning like an excited kid.

"Did you get all of the things I want?" she asked as she rummaged the grocery bag. Moments later, Tiffany looked up at him and pouted. "You didn't buy my pudding?"

Her voice was shaky and cracked and Erik did not have the hard to break her heart further but for his own sake, he had to. Erik shook his head and immediately went to Tiffany's side who looked as if she was about to bawl her eyes out. Within seconds, she did just what he feared she would.

"I want my pudding!"

Erik grew frantic and his movement was clumsy. The calm and collected Erik lost his cool for once but he could care less. For all he know, Tiffany might smack his head and he could still worry about her hand.

"Oh, no, no, no, honey. Please don't cry, love." He pleaded, gathering his wailing wife into his arms as he shushed her. "I'll buy it for you tomorrow, okay? The other stores are close now. I can't possibly run around London for your pudding, right?" Erik was expecting her to pity him but what he did not expect was the smack coming in his way.

The moment Tiffany hit his head, he immediately let go of her and rubbed his sore head.

"You just don't care about me, do you?"

"What? Honey, I—"

"You just don't love me anymore!" and Tiffany dramatically turned on her heels and walked away from him, going upstairs and slamming their bedroom door loudly. All the while leaving Erik baffled by her sudden outburst.

Erik sighed, silently coaxing himself that this was going to end as soon as baby Hyuk is out. Then he will reprimand the child for what he did to his mummy to torture his daddy. Might as well Erik called it a vow for vengeance.

Or so he thought because he will be too whipped just as he was for Tiffany.

…

Tiffany looked so cute when she walked. She looked like a penguin, waddling around the house and munching on her snacks.

Erik know that he should not be laughing at his wife's demise—because she thought she looked like a fat momma and her feet looked as if they have Bunyan—but Tiffany was so adorable. Especially when sometimes she became overly spoilt and it was in his blood and bone to spoil her rotten.

It was times like this Erik could do that since Tiffany tried so hard to be an independent woman.

Tiffany was walking to the door to their backyard garden, while Erik was silently following her from behind. Her hands were occupied—plastic bag of gummy bear in one hand and the other occasionally feeding herself with said sweet treat. He smiled, loving how laid back she looked at that moment.

"Erik!"

Tiffany yelled for him and when he answered her, Tiffany spun around, giggling. "What is it, sweetheart?"

She gave out a bashful grin, "Sit with me?"

"My pleasure." Erik instantly said, not even sparing a second passed by. He quickly went to his wife's side, snaking his arm around her shoulder as they went to their backyard garden side by side. "How are you feeling now, love?"

They sat by the table in the middle of the garden and Tiffany smiled gratefully by her husband's attentiveness. "It hurts once in a while but nothing too much."

Erik nodded, relieved in some ways. "You're due in two weeks from now right? If we're lucky, it might be anytime soon." He frowned. "Are you nervous?"

Tiffany laughed. "Honey, of course I am but nothing could compare to the thrill of seeing baby E." She then leant forward and took Erik's hand. "Baby, don't worry too much okay? You've been frowning a lot these days. I don't want you to be too stressed up."

Erik sighed, letting out an assuring smile. "I know, but I'm so nervous, you know. If there's a technology that could transfer your pain to me, I'll take it. I'm dead swear I'll take it." He laughed at the end of his words. "I don't want you to be in any pain."

"You're absurd, you know that?" she laughed heartily despite the visible anxiety on Erik's face. Then, she kissed his knuckles, opening his palms to place then on her cheeks. Feeling the warmth of his hands, Tiffany smiled wider. "I love you, baby, and I know you love me too, but this is what I want. You've done so much for our little family so let me have this, okay?"

Erik went silent, gazing at Tiffany with an unreadable look on her face. After a few minutes of silence, he sighed again. "Okay," he said, defeated.

Tiffany hid her smile as she munched on the gummy bear. "Honey, don't be too depressed please?"

Her husband laughed and shook his head. "I'll try not to." He said, and then looked at her, smiling as he watched her going for the pack of jelly worm. "You've never liked my stocks of jellies and gummies before. Now, you even neglected your favourite pudding in the icebox."

"Can't help it. These things taste so good." She said in between her full mouth.

Erik shook his head, smiling as he let her finish his last pack of sweet treat.

...

"Erik."

Shove.

"Erik, honey."

Another shove.

"Baby, wake up."

One last shove and Erik stirred. Tiffany shook him again to wake him up fully, until he turned to her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Erik asked groggily.

"It hurts so much." Tiffany said. She was sweating bullets, trying to endure the pain. "Baby, call Jessi."

"Why? I mean why Jess—"

"Just call her, goddamnit!" Tiffany yelled, pushing him out of bed.

"Okay, call Jessi. Call Jessi." Erik immediately went for his mobile on the nightstand and searched for Tiffany's best friend's number. Praying for curses thrown his way, Erik called Jessica.

"What the fuck do you want, Erik!" It startled the expecting father that Maddox was the one who answered it.

Ignoring his best friend's profanity, Erik quickly told him of the situation at hands and asked him to call Jessica. When Jessica called him from the other end, Erik retold the situation again. "I think it's time. Tiffany said she's been hurting but her water's not broke yet. What—"

Tiffany snatched the mobile phone out of his hand and pressed it to her ear. "Jessi, come here now. Hurry."

"Right away." Just like that, the call ended.

Erik, who was still sitting on the floor, looked at his wife in disbelief. "Why'd you ask Jessica to come here?"

Trying her best to calm herself, Tiffany laid down and breathed heavily. "If you're the one driving us to the hospital, we either won't reach it on time and I ended up giving birth to baby Erasmus in the car or you'll drive too fast and endangering our lives together. So, it's best Jessi come here and drive us all to the hospital.

Erik could not argue much. Tiffany was probably right and as much as he loves to take risks, this was not the time. He would never harm his family's life.

…

"I can't believe you fainted." Jessica said as they gathered in Tiffany's ward.

Erik was holding the new-born baby and laughed, cooing at the infant. He then looked at Jessica and shrugged. "Blood was everywhere. I just can't."

They snickered, already knowing his weakness from long ago. "Then you know you should have just let Jessica went into the labour room with Tiffany. Brave man, my ass." Madame Kim said, which made them laugh.

Tiffany shook her head and smiled as she watched her husband's defeated face. She cooed, "Aw, honey. Don't mind them. You were brave enough to stay there after your first blackout." She said, patting Erik's arm as she grinned. "And then you fainted again."

They laughed again as Erik gasped in disbelief. Then he feigned sadness, talking gibberish to his new-born son about having baby Hyuk as his only friend. "They're all meanie."

"Alright, who's the baby here? I thought Tiffany gave birth to baby Erasmus Valentine." Maddox came with a big grin. The family greeted him with open arms and then he went to Erik, admiring the sight of his friend finally holding his own baby. "Congratulations, brother. You're a father now."

Erik smiled. "Thanks. Where's Raphael and Randolph?" he asked, noticing the absent of his friend's toddlers.

"Oh, Jessica asked Krystal to look after them for the time being. I wanted to look at your baby Hyuk, so I came here." Maddox said, all the while stroking baby Hyuk's thick black hair. "So, Erasmus Valentine Hyuk, eh?"

Erik and Tiffany nodded and smiled, "Yes," Erik said. "But we'll call him Hyuk."

"Baby Hyuk," Maddox nodded and grinned as he looked at the baby in his hold. The baby's nose was straight—from the bridge to the tip of his nose—that he inherited from his father. His eyes however, seemed to match that of Tiffany's and so does his mouth. Baby Hyuk's skin was very red—that only meant that he would inherit his father's very fair white skin. Maddox found it quite endearing that this baby already looked good just after he was born.

"This lad is going to be so handsome when he grow up. You're going to have a hard time to teach him to be good, brother." Maddox joked.

Erik chuckled and nodded. "I supposed I will. I just hope he'll be a good boy."

"Oh yes, he will." Sir Kim said, smiling at the young men in front of him. "You were such a good kid. I'm sure your child will be as good as you too."

Madame Kim scoffed. "Of course you didn't have a hard time raising him, you old man. You were not the sole victim of his pranks!" she exclaimed and the others in the room laughed.

"Now, now. From whom did our children inherited that trait if it was not from you?"

Madame Kim then scowled, knowing well enough that it was her that gave out the trait to her offspring. Tiffany laughed and patted her mother-in-law's hand, "Let's just hope baby Hyuk would not take Erik's naughtiness then."

Then Madame Kim continued to argue the traits that her children inherited from their father, with Sir Kim snapping her arguments with witty remarks. It was until the nurse came and told them that Tiffany needed some rest did they stopped.

In the end, only the small family left in the room with Erik gently singing lullabies to both his son.

"Baby," Tiffany called her husband. "Come here."

Erik looked at her and smiled before slowly walking towards his tired wife. He was holding baby Hyuk with so much care as if he was holding a very precious gem in his arms—baby Erasmus Valentine Kim Hyuk _is_ his precious gem. "He's so beautiful, love." He said, whispering.

Tiffany smiled, loving the sight of the father and son. As Erik sat by her side, Tiffany shifted so that she could see baby Hyuk too. "He looks a lot like me, don't you think so?"

"Yes, he is." Erik said, chuckling. "Maddox's right. He's going to be a very handsome lad when he grows up."

"Your mother is the most beautiful woman on Earth, so it's only right you're the most handsome male on Earth." The father whispered in a way that he intended for Tiffany to hear him.

Tiffany blushed and laughed, gently smacking his arm. "You're too much, you know that?"

Erik chuckled. "It's true! Aside from mother and Hana, you're also the most beautiful female in my whole universe and if we have a daughter, she'd be the most beautiful princess I've ever seen."

Tiffany clucked her tongue in disbelief, still amused. "You give me too much credit, honey. Give yourself some too, will you?" giggling, she asked for baby Hyuk.

As Erik softly passed Hyuk into her arms, he said, "I am. I'm giving myself some credits for being the husband of a wonderful woman and the mother of my child." He looked down at Tiffany and gently kissed her lips. "Thank you so much for making me the happiest man in the world. I love you so much."

"And I, you." Tiffany whispered.

…

 ** _Months later…_**

Tiffany got back from her boutique after a quick inspection for their finalisation before the official opening. With a sigh, Tiffany took off her heels and made sure to put them inside the shoe rack to avoid being nagged by her overly neat husband.

Tiffany slipped on her pink fluffy bunny house-slipper on, looking around for her husband and son. There was no sound and eerily quiet but Tiffany brushed it off with a tired outbreath. Dragging her feet across the floor, Tiffany went around the house in search for her spouse and child whilst calling them softly.

Reaching the theatre room, she could hear the low sound from the telly, indicating that perhaps the person she was looking for might be inside. Tiffany slowly pushed open the door, and saw the back of her husband's head. With the intention of scaring him, Tiffany tiptoed into the room, grinning.

However, when she got closer to him, the sight made her silently cooed and smiled. Quietly, she pulled out her mobile phone and took several pictures of her husband sleeping with her baby.

The father and son pair was peacefully resting, with baby Hyuk sleeping on his front on top of his father. His chubby cheek pressed up against Erik's chest that made his mouth slightly ajar and making him looked puffier. Tiffany giggled, absolutely loving the sight of her tired husband sleeping with their baby.

Tiffany knelt long enough beside the pair until she saw the three-month old baby stirred, which awoke his sleeping father. Tiffany smiled when Erik looked at her, surprised by her presence. As if on instinct, the wife leant in and kissed his forehead before kissing him full on his lips.

"Hey," Erik greeted her, whispering. "I thought I told you to go and have fun with Jessi and everyone. Why are you back so early?"

Tiffany giggled. "Jessi had to go to the clinic with Maddox because she has been feeling unwell for a week now. I did have fun with the others, talking and stuff, but I just can't think about anything else other than you two."

"So you got home early." Erik said, letting out a quiet chuckle. "Honey, we're okay. I'm okay. Our son was a good boy today."

Tiffany smiled, stroking her son's hair and kissed his cheek several times until he stirred. Erik laughed, shaking his head as Tiffany squealed about Hyuk's soft cheek. "He's so fluffy!"

"Honey, you'll wake him up." Erik said, still laughing. Baby Hyuk stirred again, before he whined, scrunching his nose in annoyance by his mother's disturbance. "Honey!"

Tiffany cooed, giggling as she took the sleepy baby into her arms. "I bothered you? Did I bothered you? Mama is sorry," she talked gibberish to now-awake baby and kissed his cheeks. Not long after, Hyuk cried, flailing his arms and legs, and his voice resonated in the mini-theatre room.

"I think he's hungry." Erik said, looking over at Hyuk as the baby opened his mouth as if searching for something. Tiffany teasingly hovered her finger over the baby's open mouth, laughing as Hyuk seemed to mistake it as a nipple and sucked on it. "Babe, stop being mean." Erik laughed, nudging his wife.

"Alright, make space for me. I need to sit." Tiffany then sat beside her husband after he scooted to make some space for her. "Okay, little prince. Your meal is here." Tiffany said.

Erik watched as Tiffany breastfed baby Hyuk, finding that his wife looked a lot beautiful ever since she gotten pregnant until now. It baffled him that every single time he looked at her, he would always lose his breath, or even skipped a beat of his heart. It was as if it was the first time he saw Tiffany Hwang.

"Have I told you that you look so beautiful today?" he said, stroking their son's head.

Tiffany looked at him and smiled. "You did. Right after I opened my eyes this morning," she softly laughed when Erik took her hand and kissed her knuckle. "Handsome king."

"That's me, my queen." Erik chuckled when Tiffany playfully punched him. "I feel the need to remind you that you're so beautiful and I feel so lucky to have you as my wife, the mother of my child and my soulmate…and I love you so much, Tiffany."

His wife blushed, never seemed to get used by his declaration of love and praises for her albeit being with him for more than half a decade. Tiffany caressed his cheek lovingly with a serene smile, feeling her heart swell in her chest by his admirations. The love that shone in his eyes were brighter than the Sun.

Tiffany felt herself burn in his love and she was addicted to the feeling that he gave her.


End file.
